I need some help
by Sombraline
Summary: Severus Snape, dix-sept ans, Serpentard. Aussi cynique, aussi amer, aussi fermé que Sirius l'a toujours connu. Et puis il avait vu ces cicatrices sur le dos de l'autre, et puis il avait visité ce sinistre quartier qu'était Spinner's End... Slash SSSB
1. Welcome to the Family

**Auteure: **Sombraline

**Titre: **I need some help

**Rating: **T pour viol plus ou moins explicites et maltraitances, mots un peu cru. Aucun lemon très graphique.

**Pairing: **Severus Snape / Sirius Black

**Résumé: **Severus, Sirius et les Maraudeurs retournent à Poudlard pour leurs septièmes années. Le Serpentard n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi cinique, froid et amer. Pourtant... qu'est-ce que ces blessures que Sirius remarquent? Pourquoi ce comportement étrange, auquel il n'avait jamais porté attention? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il le seul que l'état de Snape semble inquieter?

**I need some help**

**Prologue**

…Des cheveux trop longs, ternes et désagréable au toucher, qui lui chatouillaient le dos… la carpette, vieille et rapée, qui lui frottait douloureusement les genoux,… le souffle rauque et précipité au-dessus de lui qui lui donnait des frissons… la douleur abominable qui lui montait jusque dans la colonne vertébrale… le liquide chaud, visqueux, rouge qui lui coulait le long des cuisses… mal… mal… mal…

La douleur s'accentua une dernière fois, bien plus que les précédentes, et il dut se mordre les lèvres avec beaucoup de force pour ne pas crier. Le sang se mit à couler sur ses lèvres en plus de ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux avec un sentiment de nausée inconfortable quand l'homme se retira lentement en prenant appui sur ses côtes. Même sans se retourner, le jeune homme imaginait parfaitement le sourire cruel et satisfait qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de son père.

-Fils de pute, grogna sa voix, lui arrachant un frisson. Avoues que tu aimes ça, hein?

Il ne répondit pas, conscient qu'ouvrir la bouche le ferait sans doute vomir par terre. Il fut surpris par le coup, vif et inattendu, qui lui frappa le dos. Il s'effondra sur le sol, ne songeant même pas à se relever.

-Réponds, sale môme! T'aimes ça, hein? Hein?!

Le cri fut accompagné d'un violent coup de pied dans le dos de l'adolescent. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son père continua de vociférer un moment, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un nouveau coup de pied ou de genou. Après une dizaine de minute, il conclut que son fils était incapable de parler, faute de quoi il aurait depuis longtemps céder. Il cracha sur le corps nu recroquevillé par terre puis quitta la pièce, retournant sans doute dans sa chambre avec sa femme. Celle-ci ne dormait pas, bien sur, mais elle ferait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, de ne pas savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait de l'instinct de survie.

Le jeune homme resta étendu par terre un moment, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il attendit que sa nausée soit a peu près passée pour se relever lentement. Il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il respira l'air nocturne. Un mélange d'essence, de friture et de fumée, provenant des divers bars et restaurant qui bordaient la rue. L'air était glacé, mais il appréciait le courant d'air froid sur sa peau. Severus, car c'est ainsi que s'appelait le jeune homme, ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant la musique de la cité. Les cris et les rires qui sortaient des boites de nuit, les vrombissement des moteur des motos et des voitures qui roulaient dans les rues, la musique qui retentissait de partout…

Avec un soupir, il ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers une armoire, rangée dans le fond de sa chambre. Il en ouvrit la porte, révélant un grand miroir. Avec un dégout non dissimulé, il observa un instant son reflet. Hideux était le mot qui lui venait le plus facilement. Sa peau pâle était en plusieurs endroits marquée de blessures qui passaient par toutes les couleurs possibles; quelques cicatrices étaient rendue presque mauve par le froid. Des hématomes, allant de jaunes à violet en passant par le bleu, le rouge et le vert, s'étendaient sur son torse. Quelques brûlures également, causée par les cigarettes que fumait son père de temps à autres. Il en avait même une dans le cou. Et il était si maigre…

Avec un grand soupir, il referma la porte du placard et, sans se soucier réellement d'être toujours nu, s'assit sur une chaise de bureau dont le dossier, arraché, gisait un peu plus loin par terre. Il ne se préoccupa pas de tacher le tissu qui recouvrait le siège de sang. Quelle différence?

Il ramassa sur son bureau une enveloppe avec un cachet de cire. Un hibou serait venu le porter dans la journée. Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était tracés des mots à l'encre vert émeraude. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour parvenir à lire les mots tracés finement, encore un peu plus pour en saisir le sens.

_Cher monsieur Snape, _commençait-elle.

_Nous espèrons que vous passez d'agréables vacances d'été _–à cela il étouffa un rire amer- _et avons hâte de vous revoir à Poudlard pour votre septième année. Comme d'habitude, la rentrée aura lieu le 1__er__ septembre, et vous être prié de vous présenter sur le quai 9 ¾ à 11 heures pour monter dans le Poudlard Express qui vous ramèneras à l'école. _

_Ci-joint la liste de fourniture qui vous sera nécessaire._

_Je vous prie d'agréer monsieur Snape l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

Maugréant contre les professeurs idiots qui se croyaient obligés d'utiliser de grandes phrases grandiloquentes, il sortit de l'enveloppe la liste de fournitures dont il aurait besoin. La parcourant rapidement du regard, il poussa un soupir agacé. Il se rendrait sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain.

Il se releva et si dirigea vers son lit, évitant de regarder les taches rouges et blanches qui s'étendaient sur le sol, et s'étendit sur le vieux matelas en lui arrachant quelques grincements douloureux. Il resta un long moment couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond. Il bloquait de son mieux les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer –de ce qui s'était passé presque toutes les nuits depuis le début de l'été. Il finit par s'endormir, et fut assailli par des cauchemars douloureux qui le hantèrent toutes la nuit.

Plus qu'une semaine avant le retour à Poudlard.

**Et voilà, c'est le premier essai que je poste sur internet! J'espère que ça vous plairas, dites moi si je dois continuer... Bien sur, c'est court, mais c'est le prologue seulement. Au prochain chapitre, il retourneras à Poudlard...**

**Dites moi si le rating est OK, s'il vous plait. **


	2. Just a Dream

**Et voila le chapitre deux! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! :)**

-Hey, James! James!

Le jeune homme tourna enfin la tête au son de la voix de son ami, lequel s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour être sur d'être repéré. James eut un sourire en reconnaissant Sirius et lui fit un grand signe de la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Ne se faisant pas prier, Sirius se fraya un chemin dans la masse d'étudiants et put finalement se glisser dans un compartiment vide que James avait gardé. Il souffla de soulagement d'avoir enfin échappé à la cohue.

-Au nom de Merlin! Dit-il. Il y a combien de nouveaux?!

-Pas plus que d'habitude, je crois que c'est toi qui te ramolli, plaisanta James.

-Ben voyons, rétorqua Sirius en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui fit éclater son ami de rire.

-Alors, les vacances?

-Aussi bien que ça peut aller quand tu te fais renier par tes parents. J'ai été squatté chez Andromeda. Tu sais qu'elle doit bientôt se marier?

-Sans blague?!

-Elle est enceinte de Ted Tonks! Il parait que c'est une fille.

-Pauvre gamine, j'imagine que ta cousine lui trouvera un nom très spécial…

-Elle a dit qu'elle hésitait entre Mnémosyne et Nymphadora…

Ils échangèrent une grimace amusée.

-Et toi?

-Bah, rien de spécial au Manoir… mes parents ont beaucoup de boulot, tu sais, mon père a du se rendre en Albanie, parait qu'il y a un maboule qui assassine des moldus là-bas.

-Charmant, commenta Sirius.

-N'est-ce pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un autre étudiant de la même taille qu'eux, avec des cheveux blonds un peu trop longs et vêtu d'un jean gris racomodé en plusieurs endroits. Il referma la porte et resta là un instant, haletant.

-Tiens, bonjour Moony! Accueillit James en retenant un éclat de rire. Remus se retourna avec un sursaut, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant ses amis.

-Hello, James. Sirius.

-Toujours vivant?

-Il s'en est fallut de peu, mais oui!

James eut un sourire et tapota la banquette à coté de lui pour inviter son ami à s'y asseoir, mais celui-ci refusa d'un signe de tête contrit.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je dois y retourner.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas une foule pareille sans raison. Pour ce que j'en ai compris, il y a une émeute dans le deuxième wagon qui bloque tout le monde. En tant que préfet…

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée, grogna James. Va jouer au super-Moony, alors, et reviens vite.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, Remus prit une grande respiration puis, prenant apparemment tout son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et se glissa dans la foule d'étudiants, disparaissant presque immédiatement dans la masse. Sirius referma la porte d'un coup de pied en poussant un soupir.

-Moony se surmène, déclara-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

-Moui… je me demande qui a décidé de créer une émeute, répondit James d'un air pensif.

-Sans doute Londubat… ce type est suffisamment maladroit pour bloquer tout le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Si tu le dis. Je…-uh-oh! Vois-tu ce que je vois? Demanda James d'un ton soudainement animé en pointant la masse d'élèves bloqués devant leur wagon.

Relevant la tête et suivant son regard, Sirius vit ce qui avait tant intéressé son ami. Un étudiant de leur année, la silhouette anguleuse, les cheveux sombre lui tombant sur le visage, le nez proéminent, Severus Snape se trouvait juste devant leur porte de compartiment. Sentant sans doute les regards des deux maraudeurs sur lui, il tourna la tête dans leur direction et leur jeta un regard noir. James ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et, bloqué par la foule, Snape ne put pas se sauver. Il se contenta de les foudroyer d'un regard encore plus noir qu'avant.

-Alors, Snivy, passées de bonnes vacances? Questionna James avec amusement.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter, siffla Snape d'une voix étrangement éraillée.

Sirius haussa un sourcil perplexe en entendant le Serpentard parler d'une telle voix. James, lui, éclata directement de rire, tandis que Snape semblait jurer en silence, frustré contre lui-même.

-Adorable, Snape, tu t'es enfin mis à muer?

Le Serpentard se contenta d'un regard noir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant sans doute un échappatoire. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna a nouveau vers les Maraudeurs.

-Alors c'est ça, lanca Sirius avant que le Serpentard n'aie pu dire un mot. Snivellus devient un homme. (Il éclata d'un rire ironique)

-Vous deux, par contre, vous êtes toujours aussi immature, siffla-t-il si bas que le ton rocailleux de sa voix n'était pas audible.

-Quoi? Tu dis? Se moqua James en placant la main derrière son oreille.

Snape leur jeta un regard noir, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui avec agacement. James se leva à moitié et voulu le tirer par le bras pour le ramener dans le compartiment, mais le Serpentard s'écarta aussitôt violemment et Sirius put voir –chose très étrange- une étincelle de peur dans son regard avant qu'il ne pousse finalement un Poufsouffle de troisième année pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. James poussa un grognement.

-Stupide serpent visqueux, grommela-t-il en refermant la porte du compartiment.

-Pourquoi voulait tu le ramener dans le compartiment?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de James. Il pointa sa malle d'un air entendu.

-J'avais amené une petite potion aux effet très intéressants à lui faire avaler… c'est de l'Amortentia, en fait. Je veux le faire tomber amoureux de Geignarde.

-Tu sais que ça s'appelle un crime prémédité? Questionna Sirius avec amusement.

Il masqua son malaise avec un sourire, mais il se sentait en réalité… très étrange. Un sentiment sans nom, qu'il n'aurait pu définir, mais qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu le provoquer. La terreur qui avait un instant envahit le regard de Snape quand James l'avait attrapé par le bras, peut-être? Mais il l'avait sans doute rêvé… Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu à ce point faire peur au Serpentard. De la colère ou de l'appréhension étaient souvent passés dans son regard, peut-être, mais jamais une telle frayeur…

Il secoua légèrement la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée stupide de son esprit. Snape n'avait pas peur d'eux, il les haïssait.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard **

-Morganna! Je ne peux pas croire à quel point ce cours est inutile! S'écria James avec impatience en balancant son sac sur son épaule.

Lui et Sirius venaient de sortir de Divinations. La professeur, Mrs Cassandre, avait passé le cours à leur expliquer pourquoi les personnes qui portaient des lunettes devaient craindre Neptune et ses présages abyssaux –Sirius n'était pas sur de comprendre en quoi un présage pouvait être abyssal, toutefois- et pourquoi les fils renégats avaient à se méfier de la brume matinale dans laquelle les sylphes pouvaient se cacher. Entre autres choses.

-Moi non plus, grogna Sirius. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi on a choisi cette option,…

-Parce que vous m'avez laissé remplir vos copies des formulaires d'inscription avant de partir en courant vers le passage de la Sorcière Borgne? Suggéra une voix amusée.

Ils se retournèrent. Remus les avaient rejoints, un sourire au lèvres.

-Je vous ai choisi ce cours parce que vous aviez laissé entendre que vous ne vouliez pas quelque chose de trop difficile…

-Je ne vois pas le lien, Cassandre nous noies dans les devoirs, grogna James.

-Oui, mais vous inventez comment vous aller mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et elle est satisfaite, tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est spécialement fatiguant, mmh?

Sirius ne répondit pas, sachant que son ami avait raison. Il eut toutefois un soupir mélodramatique. Alors qu'ils descendaient dans le parc pour profiter de la chaleur de fin d'après-midi, Peter les rejoignit, sortant lui-même d'Études des Moldus. Ils se dirigèrent jusque sous un grand chêne et s'y assirent avec bonheur.

-Chocogrenouille pour tout le monde, lança joyeusement James en sortant quatre chocolats de son sac et en les lancant à chacun de ses amis.

-'rci, répondirent-ils tous en déballant la friandise.

Ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement des cours qu'ils venaient de subir –James et Sirius se plaignirent de Cassandre, Remus résuma rapidement ce qui s'était passé en Arithmancie et Peter expliqua à quel point le fonctionnement d'un grille pain était mystérieux. Soudain, James interrompit son ami dans son exposé sur les prises de courant par une exclamation joyeuse.

-Eh, Padfoot, regarde! Lança-t-il en pointant un jeune homme assis sous un autre arbre, un peu plus loin. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Snape.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui fiche la paix un peu? Soupira Remus. L'année n'a commencé que depuis deux jours, avez-vous vraiment besoin de tout de suite lui chercher des noises?

-Mais justement, en deux jours de classe, on ne lui a même pas encore dit bonjour! Rigola James. Et puis, mon Filtre d'Amortentia risque de se perdre si on ne l'utilise pas bientôt! Ajouta-t-il en tirant de son sac le même flacon qu'il avait montré à Sirius dans le train. Tu viens, Paddy?

-Ose m'appeler ainsi encore une fois dans ta vie, et je te jure que c'est toi qui tombera amoureux de Mimi Geignarde! Gronda Sirius en se levant néanmoins à la suite de James. Remus poussa un soupir en secouant la tête.

Le Serpentard releva la tête de son livre avec surprise quand James appela son nom. Immédiatement, il plongea la main dans son sac pour en tirer sa baguette –trop tard, il fut désarmé presque instantanément. Il se leva aussitôt.

-Rends moi ma baguette, Black!

Sa voix avait presque repris un ton normal, mais la façon dont il déglutit une seconde plus tard indiquait clairement que parler avec son ténor habituel était douloureux.

-Eh bien, Snivellus, railla James, tu n'as toujours pas fini de muer?

Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves relevèrent la tête ou stoppèrent leurs conversations pour pouvoir suivre l'échange. Les disputes entres Snape et les Maraudeurs étaient toujours un divertissement de choix. Face à l'attention que tout le monde leur portait, le Serpentard rougit légèrement, tandis que Sirius avait de la difficulté à contenir un sourire.

-Fermes là, Potter! Rends moi ma baguette tout de suite, Black!

Il retint de son mieux une grimace, ayant tout de même un tic qui dévoila une étrange marque dans son cou. Sirius fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Cette perte d'attention lui valu que Snape tenta un sort sans baguette pour la récupérer. Il retint le bâton d'ébène juste à temps. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu le tiens et je le fais boire? Suggéra James à mi-voix pour n'être entendu que de Sirius. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il en profiterais pour voir ce qu'était la marque dans le cou de Snape.

Il jeta la baguette de Snape par terre et s'approcha de lui à grand pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Serpentard tenta un pas en arrière sans grande conviction –s'éloigner de sa baguette était pour lui l'équivalent d'un suicide, c'est pourquoi Sirius l'avait laissée par terre. En un clin d'œil, il se jeta sur Snape, et une seconde plus tard, il lui tenait les bras derrière le dos. Les étudiants tout autour rirent de bon cœur, sauf quelques Serdaigles qui émirent des claquements de langue réprobateur. James pouffa à son tour. Il s'approcha.

-Black, lâche moi immédiatement, siffla Snape en se débattant.

Il n'était pas bien fort, cependant, et les poignets que Sirius retenaient étaient tellement maigre qu'il pouvait les maintenir fermement d'une seule main. De l'autre, il emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux du Serpentard pour lui faire relever la tête, notant au passage, non sans une certaine surprise, que ses cheveux dégageaient une étrange odeur de basilic et de chypre.

Il examina la blessure dans le cou de l'autre, constatant avec un mélange de surprise et de perplexité qu'il s'agissait d'une brûlure de cigarette. Il s'imaginait très mal Snape fumer… Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de l'autre. Ses yeux noirs étaient pleins de haine, comme toujours, mais à nouveau, Sirius y surpris un éclat de frayeur. Pas le regard d'un animal traqué, comme autrefois, non. Un regard franchement appréhensif.

Entretemps, James s'était rapproché d'eux, le flacon de potion à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit sauter le bouchon d'un coup et l'approcha du visage de Snape, qui tourna immédiatement la tête –autant que faire se peut dans la position ou il se trouvait. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi il faisait cela, Sirius libéra soudainement le Serpentard, qui manqua trébucher sur le coup. Il fit mine de s'être tordu le poignet, comme si Snape s'était dégager seul, et dans un mouvement (un malheureux mouvement compulsif), il renversa le flacon de potion de James.

Snape se précipita immédiatement sur sa baguette magique et jeta un sortilège d'attraction sur son sac, avant de repartir, rapidement mais sans courir, vers le château. James, trop occupé à faire sècher la potion qui s'était renversée ses mains, le laissa partir sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Désolé! S'écria-t-il en mimant la surprise. Ce sale serpentard m'a tordu le bras en traitre, je n'ai rien vu venir!

-C'est pas grave, Padfoot… on lui fera payer un de ces quatre… Mais l'Amortentia est fichu, ajouta-t-il dans un grognement en jetant un coup d'œil par terre. Le flacon s'était effectivement vidé.

Autour d'eux, les conversations avaient recommencés et plus personne ne leur accordait vraiment d'attention. Ils se dirigèrent vers Remus qui les observait avec un petit sourire satisfait et Peter qui poussa un couinement décu.

-Dommage, vous étiez si bien parti, ricana Remus avec ironie.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se frottant le nez avec gêne. Pourquoi avait-il libéré Snape? Il ne pouvait pas avoir été réellement effrayé… Il prit une grande respiration, s'en voulant de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte. Avec surprise, il fut immédiatement assailli par une agréable odeur… un mélange de basilic, de jus de citrouille et de bois humide…

**Étrange, étrange... "je n'ai pourtant jamais aimé le basilic", songea Sirius avec perplexité ;)**

Verdict, please?


	3. No Matter How Much You Suffer

**Salut tout le monde! ^^ Désolée du retard, j'ai eu de la difficulté à continuer -ça ne devrait pas se reproduire ;)**

** Merci à tous pour vos reviews (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes RARs mais comme mon ordi a été, euh, mort, 2-3 jours, je n'ai pas reçu les alertes et les reviews que j'aurais du avoir pendant ce temps... donc pardonnez-moi si je ne vous ai pas répondu (ça non plus, ca ne se reproduira pas!)**

Severus étouffa un sifflement de douleur en déglutissant. Non sans un certain désespoir, il releva les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Pour baisser les yeux pratiquement au même instant. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même. Sa peau plus pâle que jamais contrastait drastiquement avec les cernes foncées qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras et aussi sombres. Il tâta sa gorge d'un air blasé. Sa voix habituelle commençait à revenir, mais parler et avaler était toujours douloureux.

Il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà eu une pareille blessure, aussi stupide. Sans doute pas… Son père lui avait fait éclater au visage le verre d'eau qu'il était occupé à boire, et il avait accidentellement avaler un morceau de verre, d'où la voix éraillée qui lui valait tant de moqueries depuis son retour à l'école.

Les moqueries… et voilà que les Maraudeurs s'y remettaient. Il avait eu de la chance, un peu plus tôt, d'échapper à leur mauvaise blague. La potion que Potter lui avait presque fait avaler était sans aucun doute de l'Amortentia –qui sait de qui le binoclard l'aurait fait tomber amoureux! Il eut un soupir. La potion avait eu une étrange odeur. Habituellement, elle aurait senti pour lui le lys et le bois brûlé. Pourtant, cette fois, ces senteurs avaient été couvertes par un autre parfum, une fragrance auquel il n'aurait pu trouver de nom, mais qui évoquait une agréable nuit d'été… de l'herbe, de l'eau et un peu d'essence… Étrange.

Et le comportement de Black! Pourquoi l'avait-il si brusquement relâché? Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien sûr, mais il était franchement perplexe face à un tel comportement. Black n'aurait jamais perdu une occasion de le ridiculiser, alors pourquoi l'avoir libéré juste à temps? Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre à soupçonner? Les Maraudeurs voulaient-ils le mettre en confiance?

Il se promit mentalement de ne pas relâcher sa garde, quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait bien assez de problèmes actuellement et ne faciliterait pas la tâche aux Maraudeurs de lui compliquer davantage la vie.

Comme pour se moquer de lui et de sa nouvelle résolution, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux –personne ne venait jamais ici, au nom de Merlin!- en tendant immédiatement la main vers sa baguette. Le Serdaigle de sixième qui venait d'entrer eut un glapissement de terreur et leva les mains en signe de passivité. Severus soupira, frustré contre lui-même. Il allait virer parano.

-Oublie ce que t'as vu, Boot, siffla-t-il. Si qui que ce soit en entend parler, j'aurai ta peau. Compris?

L'autre hocha vigoureusement la tête (fait compréhensible; peu d'étudiants auraient osé contrarier un Severus Snape vous menaçant de sa baguette magique) avec une expression effrayée. Le Serpentard n'attendit pas plus longtemps, attrapa sa chemise et sa cravate sur le lavabo et les enfila rapidement avant de quitter la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, se réprimandant mentalement pour sa négligence.

-Padfoot?

-Mmmh?

-Pourquoi tu lis _Drogues et dépendances moldues : explications et adaptations_? Tu ne t'es pas mis au LSD, quand même?

-Meuuuuh non! C'est juste pour, euh, ma culture générale.

-Tu as besoin de connaître les dommages physiques causés par les cigarettes moldues pour ta culture générale? Répéta Remus d'un ton incrédule.

-…Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Moony.

-Sirius, là, tu as une idée particulière en tête.

-Peut-être bien.

-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider?

-…

-…

-Tu ferais ça?

* * *

Sirius était perplexe.

Remus avait été formel : les fumeurs n'avaient pas l'habitude d'éteindre leur cigarette contre leurs veines jugulaires _(Merci Archea). _Et il était également très rare pour un sorcier de fumer. En fait, selon son ami, il n'y avait qu'une très, très petite minorité de personnes dans la communauté magique qui fumaient.

Or la brûlure sur le cou de Snape était sans le moindre doute celle d'une cigarette. Si vous vouliez tout savoir, oui, il avait déjà fumé (pour le plaisir de provoquer sa mère) et s'était accidentellement brulé la peau. Mais il n'imaginait vraiment pas le Serpentard faire la même gaffe.

C'est donc plongé dans ces réflexions abyssales que Sirius se dirigeait vers le grand hall pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, où devait avoir lieu le premier match de la saison, le traditionnel Gryffondor-Serpentard qui faisait se déplacer tous les élèves avides d'observer les coups en traîtres et les ruses perfides dont faisaient souvent preuve les différents joueurs.

Le ciel était gris et le temps était humide, il se rendit donc directement dans les gradins des supporters de Gryffondor (il avait pour l'occasion enfilé sa plus belle écharpe rouge et or) et se secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à se laisser gâcher sa journée à cause d'un stupide p'tit bobo de Snape! Le Serpentard aurait simplement essayé la cigarette pour avoir l'air cool et, si stupide qu'il était, s'était brûlé le cou au passage. Voilà. Rien de plus simple. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser pourrir la vie juste à cause d'un imbécile graisseux, n'est-ce pas?

Réajustant son écharpe comme un vent froid se levait, il se mit à applaudir avec les autres quand les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. James lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Non, décida Sirius, Severus Snape n'aurait plus aucune influence sur son moral! Ridicule!

James, étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'avança au milieu du terrain pour serrer la main de Warrington, celui de Serpentard. Ils grimacèrent simultanément puis, sous les ordres de Mrs Bibine, enfourchèrent leurs balais. Un coup de sifflet retentit et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent sous les cris de la foule.

Comme toujours, James vola plus rapidement qu'aucun autre (il avait obtenu une Comète 54 pour son anniversaire, ce qui n'était peut-être pas pour rien dans sa vitesse) et s'empara immédiatement du souaffle. En quelques secondes et avant la fin de la première phrase du commentateur, le premier but de Gryffondor était compté. Sirius éclata de rire devant les bégaiements du commentaire et se leva avec les autres pour acclamer son ami, qui fit un tour d'honneur du terrain, les yeux rivés sur la tribune des Gryffondors, sans doute à la recherche de sa précieuse Lily…

Et ce fut à ce moment-là.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Un éclair déchira le ciel avec un grondement très sourd, faisant crier plusieurs filles et Frank Londubat sous le choc. Une pluie drue commença brusquement à tomber sur la foule des spectateurs. Et Warrington donna un grand coup de batte à un cognard qui fonça immédiatement en direction de James. Celui-ci, trop occupé à essayer de rencontrer le regard de Lily, ne se retourna pas à temps et le reçut de plein fouet. Il tomba de balais et, comme au ralenti, chuta irrésistiblement vers le sol.

Par terre, il ne bougea plus.

Des cris d'horreur s'élevèrent de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, et des cris de joie et des rires montèrent de Serpentard. Les professeur McGonagall et Flitwick descendirent aussitôt sur le terrain, l'air alarmé. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily –les mains plaquées sur la bouche, elle avait l'air catastrophée- puis reporta un regard inquiet sur son ami. Il semblait encore vivant, Merlin merci, mais la façon dont il porta la main à son bras, le visage tordu par la douleur, en disait très long sur son état. McGonagall fit apparaître une civière sur laquelle James fut allongé, pendant que Mrs Bibine disputait copieusement Warrington en faisant de grand gestes.

Le match était visiblement terminé.

-…lui arracher chacun des appendices qui ornent sa misérable carcasse et en faire de la soupe au poireaux, et puis ouvrir son ventre à la petite cuillère pour lui faire avaler tour à tour chacun de ses organes et puis lui enfoncer son balai dans le…

-Mais oui, James, mais oui, coupa Remus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. C'est promis, tu pourras assassiner Warrington dès que tu retrouveras l'usage de son bras et de tes côtes…

-Messieurs, je vais vous demander de quitter, appela Mrs Pomfresh en s'approchant, monsieur Potter a un autre visiteur et a exprimé le souhait de lui parler seul à seul… vous pourrez revenir le voir demain.

-T'inquiète, Prongs, dès que tu sors, on va aller péter leurs grandes gueules à quelques Serpentards, tu verras! Lança Sirius d'un ton enjoué en se levant pour quitter l'infirmerie. Son ami aquiesca mollement.

Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, les deux Maraudeurs –Peter se trouvait à la volière, pour envoyer un hibou à sa mère- rencontrèrent le nouveau visiteur de James, et ils durent retenir un éclat de rire devant la mine anxieuse et coupable de Lily tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que… Lily?! Entendirent-ils James s'écrier. Mais qu'est-ce que… je… tu…

Une seconde plus tard, ses cris furent remplacé par un son de baisers mouillés. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire tout en sortant de l'infirmerie. Ils crurent entendre le cri indigné de Mrs Pomfresh en sortant dans le couloir.

Le lendemain matin, c'est en traînant la patte que Sirius se dirigea vers son cours de sortilèges. La veille, il avait ensorcelé Warrington (pour faire plaisir, par procuration, à James) et avait par la suite passé la soirée à célébrer avec quelques Gryffondors qui considéraient que la remise du match à la semaine suivante était une garantie de victoire (ou cherchaient simplement un prétexte pour faire la fête). Résultat, il était allé dormir à deux heures du matin et avait légèrement la tête dans le coton. Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas déjeuné –mâcher demandait un effort qu'il se considérait comme incapable de fournir.

C'est donc lourdement et sans grâce qu'il s'effondra sur son bureau avec tout ses livres dans un vacarme inutile. Le professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur qu'il ignora soigneusement tandis que quelques Serdaigles, avec qui le cours était en commun, lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Ça va, Sirius? S'enquit Émylie Laurigner avec une expression anxieuse en s'asseyant juste devant lui.

-Gnnn… fatigué… dormir…

Eddie Boot, qui venait de prendre place à côté de Émylie, éclata de rire. Une fille de Gryffondor que Sirius ne connaissait que de vue vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-S'il vous plaît! Appela le professeur. Voilà, merci… Aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer le même sortilège que la dernière fois –le charme de Ratatatinage- puisque certains d'entre vous avaient encore de la difficulté à l'exécuter. La théorie est toujours à la page 146 de votre manuel.

Sirius eut un soupir soulagé. Il maîtrisait le charme de Ratatatinage depuis une éternité (il avait utilisé Peter pour pratiquer, hin hin hin). Hélas, les deux Serdaigle devant lui aussi, et ils semblaient vouloir engager la conversation.

-Hey, Sirius, c'était vraiment trop bon comme idée, ce que vous vouliez faire l'autre jour, lança Émylie. C'est vrai que la potion que vous avez essayé de faire boire à Snape était un filtre de Foloreille?

-Non, c'était de l'Amortentia, expliqua Sirius avec résignation –il n'y couperait pas, et puis il n'avait rien de particulier contre les deux étudiants. James voulait le faire tomber amoureux de Mimi Geignarde.

-Trop bon! S'esclaffa la fille à gauche de Sirius. C'est dommage que tu l'aies lâché, quand même… Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il a fait de la magie sans baguette pour filer, est-ce que c'est vrai?

-N –oui, c'est ça. Se reprit Sirius. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer aux autres qu'il avait eut quelque chose comme de la pitié pour Snape en apercevant la brûlure dans son cou et la peur dans ses yeux…

-Woah, il est vachement fort! Remarqua Émylie. C'est d'assez haut niveau, comme truc…

-Ouais, mais tout le monde sait que Snape fait de la magie noire depuis qu'il sait parler, fit remarquer Eddie. C'est pour ça qu'il fait peur à tout le monde…

-C'est vrai, il a déjà menacé Saphira Nolans! Intervint la voisine de Sirius. Il paraît qu'il lui a mis la baguette à la gorge quand elle a dit que les moldus étaient une vraie vermine et que les chiens ne font pas des chats…

-Quand est-ce que Saphira a dit ça? S'étonna Sirius.

En effet, il imaginait très mal l'innocente Poufsouffle qu'était Nolans proférer de tels propos anti-moldus.

-Oh, c'était après que son chien ait été euthanasié par des moldus quand il a mordu le voisin… bien sûr, ils n'ont pas pu comprendre que c'était un chien-garou, donc elle était très frustrée contre les moldus en général, et quand Snape est passé à coté d'elle, ça lui a échappé…

-Et il a aussi cassé le nez de Macnair, de Serpentard, quand il l'a traité d' « immonde sang-mêlé digne de ses parents »…

-Et moi, ajouta Eddie Boot d'un air important, je suis entré dans la Salle de Bain du sixième –celle où personne ne va jamais, vous savez- l'autre jour et il…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et blêmit considérablement avant de reprendre d'un ton qui ne semblait pas complètement naturel.

-…il venait de se laver les cheveux et ils étaient aussi dégoûtants que d'habitude, dit-il, mais il était tellement évident qu'il mentait que Sirius fut vraiment intrigué. Et il m'a dit que je si je le disais à quelqu'un, il allait me tuer!

-C'est vraiment un sauvage, approuva Émylie. Il ne devrait même pas être à l'école…

Ils passèrent encore une bonne partie du cours à dénigrer les Serpentards au grand nez avec des cheveux gras en général et Snivellus en particulier, mais Sirius remarqua à plusieurs reprises que Boot ne semblait plus aussi à l'aise qu'au début du cours. Aussi, quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, il le suivit discrètement jusqu'aux toilettes –justement celles du sixième étage. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Eddie se tourna vers lui et eut l'air surpris.

-Sirius? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je voudrais savoir ce que Snape t'as _vraiment_ dit la dernière fois que tu t'es trouvé ici et qu'il y était aussi.

Après ses bonnes résolutions, il avait conscience que c'était presque une « rechute » que de s'intéresser à nouveau à Snape. Mais il était vraiment intrigué de ce qui avait pu tellement troubler Boot, en dehors de ses menaces de mort. Le Serdaigle blêmit à nouveau.

-Écoute, Sirius, ce n'est pas… je tiens à ma vie, mec, tu le sais, ça? Si je te dis ce que j'ai vu, Snape me tuera. Tu…

-Et si tu ne le dis pas, tu goûteras à une blague façon Maraudeurs. Du coté des Serpentards.

L'autre hésita un moment, pesant visiblement ce qui serait le plus pénible à affronter entre la colère de Snape ou la probabilité de passer un après-midi pendu par un pied dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme l'échange s'éternisait, Sirius ajouta :

-Et si tu me le dis, je m'arrangerai pour que Snape crois que je t'ai forcé. Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Boot. Eh bien, c'est juste… quand je suis entré, il avait enlevé sa chemise et se regardait dans le miroir avec un air spécialement déprimé…

-C'est tout? S'étonna Sirius.

-Non… en fait, … (Le Serdaigle semblait hésiter sur les mots) écoute, Sirius, il est juste… il est couvert de bleus et de cicatrices bizarres.

-De…

-Voilà, je t'ai tout dit, d'accord? Il ne …

-Ça va, Boot, ça va, coupa Sirius. Il sortit de la Salle de Bain sans accorder le moindre regard au Serdaigle, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers un couloir du rez-de-chaussée qui était rempli de fenêtre en forme d'Arche. Sortant sa cape de son sac et l'enfilant rapidement, il s'assit sur l'une des alcôves et se mit à fixer pensivement l'horizon.

Il s'était juré de ne plus se préoccuper de Snape, mais comment aurait-il pu songer à autre chose dans un cas pareil? Une brûlure de cigarette dans le cou, passe encore. Mais des blessures sur tout le corps? Est-ce que Snape avait eut un accident quand il était plus jeune…? Ou y avait-il encore autre chose?

Il ne rentra dans le château que quelques heures plus tard après avoir très longuement évalué les possibilités sans en trouver une seule vraiment crédible. Peut-être un gang d'élèves s'en était-il pris physiquement à lui? Peut-être avait-il fait une rencontre désagréable dans la forêt interdite? Peut-être…

Poussé par un instinct soudain, il tira la Carte du Maraudeur de son sac –c'était à son tour de la garder et la déplia soigneusement, recherchant avec intérêt le nom de Severus Snape. Pas à la bibliothèque… pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards… pas dans son dortoir… ni à la Grande Salle…

Il l'aperçut enfin et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant où se trouvait le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être occupé à faire dans la Cabane Hurlante? C'était bien le dernier endroit ou Sirius s'était attendu à le voir, surtout en sachant dans quelles circonstances il avait découvert l'endroit,...

Il rangea la carte dans son sac et fit demi-tour, se mettant tout de suite à courir vers la Cabane. La nuit était déjà tombée et il dut bientôt allumer sa baguette pour pouvoir se diriger dans le noir. Il utilisa une branche pour immobiliser le Saule et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, et il ne ralentit la cadence que quand il fut juste en-dessous de l'entrée de la Cabane. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant.

Il faisait presque silencieux. Des sifflements de douleurs et des incantations perçaient régulièrement le silence. Episkey, Medelae, Curae… des sorts de guérisons, à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi diable Snape serait-il venu se guérir tout seul au fond d'une cabane sordide plutôt que d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie…?

Il risqua un œil au-dessus de la trappe et dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Snape était dos à lui. Il ouvrit cependant de grands yeux. Car le Serpentard avait enlevé sa chemise et sa cravate, qui traînaient par terre à coté de lui…

Sirius dut retenir un haut-le-corps. Boot n'avait pas menti. Il était vraiment couvert de blessures. Des cicatrices sanguinolentes déchiraient la peau blanche du Serpentard. Des bleus la marbraient jusqu'à ses poignets. Des brûlures identiques à celle que Sirius avait vue dans son dos avait été faite ça et là sur son dos et ses omoplates. Des omoplates très saillantes, nota Sirius…

Il ne pensa même plus à se cacher ni à la fort probable colère qu'éprouverait le Serpentard quand il saurait qu'il l'avait espionné; il était bien trop sous le choc… alors, à voix haute, il lâcha sur un ton spécialement scandalisé un :

-Mais qui t'as fait ça?

**Awww... en effet.. snirf.**

**Une review pour le pauvre Severus? :'( **

**(ou pour donner du courage à Sirius qui devra affronter la colère de son futur petit ami...)**


	4. There Is Beauty in a Breaking Heart

**Encore désolée pour le bug du site qui m'a confondu avec Severus Rogue! Je précise à nouveau que les RARs étaient bel et bien de ma part, c'est simplement le site qui a mal capté les connexions… bref, tout a été réglé avec ffnet et SR. Encore mille excuses! **

_-Mais qui t'as fait ça?_

Sa voix, choquée, avait résonné dans la Cabane Hurlante avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Snape sursauta si fort qu'il en échappa sa baguette par terre. Il se releva immédiatement, chacun des muscles de son corps tendus au maximum, faisant face à Sirius –ce qui permit à celui-ci de constater qu'il avait autant de blessures sur le torse que dans le dos. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent.

-Black! Souffla-t-il. Il était impossible de déterminer ce qui prédominait dans son expression, de la crainte ou de la colère. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

-Et toi, alors? Répliqua Sirius, mais la conviction n'y était pas. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps mutilé du Serpentard.

-Rien qui te concerne! Cracha celui-ci. Je… tu n'as rien à faire ici!

-Et toi? Répéta Sirius. Le couvre-feu s'applique aussi à toi.

-Je…

-Alors? Répéta Sirius en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci semblait incertain et sursauta face au regard si sérieux de Sirius. Qui?

-Je viens de dire que ça ne te concernait pas!

Sirius fit un pas en avant; Severus en fit un en arrière. Sirius tendit le bras; Severus se tendit automatiquement.

-Réponds.

-Non!

-Alors je vais aller parler à Dumbledore.

-T'es malade!

-Bonne soirée, lança Sirius en faisant demi-tour, espérant de tout cœur que le Serpentard le retiendrait. Il ne comptait pas aller voir Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais Snape semblait terrorisé à cette idée…

-Black! Ne fais pas ça! Je suis sérieux!

-Alors, explique-t…

Il fut surpris par le soudain mouvement derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Snape le tira par le bras, et, à sa plus grande surprise, lui écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il quand le Serpentard s'éloigna légèrement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir ses questions, Snape dégrafa sa cape et la jeta un peu plus loin sur le plancher, avant de commencer à défaire sa cravate. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Sirius et rencontra son regard un bref instant. Il était parfaitement illisible.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ta gueule, Black.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Dans le cerveau de Sirius, une alarme lui signala que c'était absolument malsain et tout sauf naturel, mais la façon dont le Serpentard mêlait leurs deux langues eut bien vite raison de sa conscience, et il laissa sans la moindre protestation Snape déboutonner sa chemise.

Ce fut la lumière éclatante du soleil sur son visage qui réveilla Sirius. À moins que ce ne fut le froid mordant et brutal? Toujours est-il qu'il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et claqua. Il cligna des paupières un instant. Il était couché sur un sol de bois rugueux et inégal de la Cabane Hurlante, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Non, contrairement à beaucoup de réveils désorientés et perdus, Sirius savait très exactement où il se trouvait et ce qu'il avait fait avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Et il doutait très fortement de l'oublier un jour.

Il se redressa lentement, remarquant avec une grimace qu'il était courbaturé de partout. Évidemment. Il fallait sans doute s'y attendre… un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il était déjà tard dans la matinée, au moins neuf heures. Une partie de son cerveau s'alarma brutalement –il avait des cours!- mais comme la veille, il la fit taire assez rapidement.

Son regard se posa sur le sol où il avait dormi. Ses vêtements –_tous_ ses vêtements, remarqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement- étaient épars sur le sol mais, plus troublant, c'est le sang qui s'étalait un peu partout sur les planches qui attira son regard. Et –de cela aussi, il avait parfaitement conscience- ce n'était pas le sien. Des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en rafale. Oui, Snape avait beaucoup saigné –plusieurs de ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes pendant, heum, pendant la nuit…

Sirius s'assit sur le sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi Snape avait-il fait _ça_? Pour distraire Sirius, pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais… Snape et lui qui… c'était pour le moins troublant comme idée. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui jeter un sort, plutôt, à cet idiot de Serpentard? D'accord, l'autre avait une façon d'embrasser absolument envoûtante –et pas que ça, gloussa une partie de son esprit- mais c'était SNAPE, bon sang! Même dans un état purement atroce, c'était cet immonde Serpentard, arrogant, graisseux, laid et froid…

Mais malgré tout, tandis qu'il se relevait et se rhabillait lentement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ç'avait été l'expérience la plus excitante de sa vie. _Peut-être le fait d'être en dessous_, ricana une voix moqueuse dans son esprit, et il secoua la tête avec un frisson, se refusant à avoir de telles pensées. À la place, il préféra s'orienter à nouveau vers la remarque qui l'avait agacé dès son réveil : il s'était fait avoir comme un Poufsouffle de première année à qui on propose un pari au Quidditch en lui assurant que les Canons de Chudley ont encore une chance de victoire. Snape n'avait pas répondu.

Ce qui le laissait aussi perplexe que la veille au soir. Merlin, qui avait pu faire une chose pareille? Il avait eu peine à ne pas vomir en voyant l'état du dos de Snape, alors en être le responsable… il fallait être spécialement sans cœur. Sirius était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu infliger de telles blessures à son pire ennemi (accessoirement Edvan Nott. Snape avait plutôt la fonction «divertissement »).

Ce fut donc sur ces pensées mornes que Sirius retourna au château, cherchant un moyen quelconque de justifier son absence pour les premières heures de cours. S'il racontait qu'un Serpentard quelconque qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier (mais qu'il croyait être Nott, pourquoi pas?) l'avait enfermé dans les toilettes, avait-il des chances d'être cru…?

-Padfoot?

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, exactement?

-Rien, Moony, répondit Sirius en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air perplexe. Pourquoi?

-Tu ne dors pas dans le dortoir, tu arrives en cours à dix heures du matin en prétextant que Nott t'a enfermé dans les toilettes, ce qui est totalement incroyable soit dit en passant au vu du fait qu'il fait quinze centimètres de moins que toi, et dès que le cours de métamorphose, pendant lequel tu as passé ton temps à jeter des regards noirs à Boot, est fini, tu montes à la tour sans prendre la peine d'aller manger alors que ton dernier repas remonte, sauf erreur, à hier midi. Ça te suffit comme explication?

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours remarquer tout ça et le mettre bout à bout pour avoir l'air plus menaçant? Questionna Sirius avec un soupir en reportant son regard sur les flammes.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Moony, grommela Remus. Les loups sont spécialement alertes… bref. Je t'ai apporté du pain (il lui tendit effectivement une miche de pain). Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Padfoot?

Sirius attrapa le pain avec un mot de reconnaissance, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait effectivement très faim. Il le grignota un instant en fixant toujours le feu dans la cheminée, hésitant à se confier à son ami.

-Je… je sais pas, dit-il finalement. Il s'est passé un truc un peu… c'est vraiment étrange. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir fait une grosse connerie…

-Sirius, est-ce que tu as encore fait une mauvaise blague à quelqu'un? Demanda Remus d'un ton sévère. Snape, par exemple?

-Non, non, pas Snape! Répondit (peut-être un peu trop vite) Sirius. Snape n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça!

_Sirius, tu es le pire menteur que j'ai jamais vu! _Siffla-t-il mentalement, furieux contre lui-même. Heureusement pour lui, Remus était encore pire en matière de mensonge, et ne sembla même pas remarquer.

-Nott, alors?

-Je… non, ce n'est pas…

-Tu as conscience que la rivalité entre vous deux est totalement stupide et infondée, n'est-ce pas? Que je sache, il n'a jamais rien fait qui…

-Rien fait?! Et quand il a été raconter partout que j'étais homo?!

-Sirius…

-Ne dis rien! Je suis bi, Remus, bi, pas gay!

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, Sirius.

-Le… ah oui. Je disais donc. Non, je n'ai pas fait de blague à un Serpentard.

_C'est un Serpentard qui m'a foutu le doute, là._

-Alors? S'impatienta Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu as… Sirius, tu as été coucher avec quelqu'un, hein?

-Je… non! Ce n'est pas…

-Alors où étais-tu la nuit dernière? Insista Remus. Je m'inquiète, Padfoot… ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Je… non, laisse tomber, Remus. Oublie tout ça. Ça ne se reproduira plus, trancha Sirius en se relevant et en quittant la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide, ignorant son ami qui appelait son nom.

Sirius, grincheux, arpentait les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, marmonnant tout seul.

Tous ceux qui commirent la grave erreur de lui jeter un regard perplexe, de lui faire un commentaire ou de le regarder trop longtemps se récoltèrent un sortilège ou deux en pleine poire, et il en fut à peine conscient.

Il était d'une humeur abominable.

Après sa « discussion » avec Remus, il avait décidé de rater les cours de l'après-midi, tant qu'à être trop tourmenté pour les suivre.

À quel moment Snape était-il devenus si préoccupant?

Juste avant les vacances, il n'était toujours que cet imbécile de Snivellus, ce bâtard aux cheveux gras particulièrement stupide mais aussi très divertissant; et à présent…

Il avait passé l'après midi à se promener dans le parc désert et, quand la sonnerie de fin des cours avait retenti, il avait tiré la Carte de son sac, cherchant à nouveau Snape du regard.

Il venait tout juste de sortir du cours de sortilèges et se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Sirius ne tenta même pas d'aller le rejoindre –il avait essayé de le coincer entre chaque cours, mais il s'était à chaque fois faufilé entre les autres étudiants comme un serpent dès qu'il l'avait vu- puisqu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se glisser entre lui et le donjon.

Il se contenta donc d'observer le nom de Severus Snape se diriger, avec sa démarche saccadée et rapide, vers la salle tout au fond du château, dans laquelle il entra sans grande cérémonie. Sirius nota avec un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement que même là, il rasait les murs pour ne parler à personne.

Le Serpentard se dirigea directement vers son dortoir, resta un moment seul dans la pièce, accroupit par terre (il était de toute évidence occupé à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle) puis il se rendit, toujours aussi rapidement, dans la Salle de Bain des garçons. Là, il sembla se laisser tomber contre la porte et ne bougea plus.

Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard avait? James était toujours à l'infirmerie, et ni Remus ni Peter ne se seraient attaqués à lui sans l'initiative des deux autres…

Il savait, bien sûr, que Snape n'était pas apprécié des autres élèves non plus –il avait lui-même assez bien aidé à cette haine viscérale- mais… quelque chose lui disait que e n'était pas le vrai problème.

Bien sur, Snape était celui qui avait commencé, mais il avait semblé faire cela par manque d'autres options… et Sirius doutait très, très sérieusement que l'autre aurait couché avec lui par plaisir.

Il resta un bon moment assis au pied de l'arbre, fixant toujours le point immobile de Snape.

À un moment donné, celui qui portait le nom d'Avery, Bracklan, vint donner de grands coups dans la porte de la Salle de Bain, mais Snape ne bougea pas. Enfin, vers six heures, alors que Sirius se préparait à rentrer pour aller dîner, le Serpentard se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide des dortoirs, puis de la Salle Commune.

Curieux, Sirius l'observa arpenter les couloirs presque déserts pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il évalua rapidement la distance (trois étages) qui l'en séparait, puis le temps qu'il mettrait lui-même à s'y rendre… et se leva précipitamment pour se mettre à courir vers le château.

Il rencontra Snape à deux couloirs de la Grande Salle, dans un passage qui, merci Merlin, était totalement désert. Le Serpentard marchait comme toujours d'un pas saccadé, la tête dans les épaules et le regard fixé sur le sol. Il ne remarqua pas Sirius avant que celui-ci ne place le bras devant lui, lui bloquant complètement le passage. Il releva la tête d'un air blasé, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-Black! Cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

-Comment, qu'est-ce que je veux! Lança Sirius. Je te trouve à moitié à poil au fond de la Cabane Hurlante, en train d'essayer de soigner la charcuterie que tu as à la place de la peau, et quand j'essaie de savoir ce qui s'est passé, tu me violes pratiquement, et tu t'étonnes que je veuille te parler?

-Tu ne semblais pas spécialement réticent, à ce propos, remarqua Severus avec un rictus.

-Que…

-Considère-toi chanceux que je ne t'ai pas jeté un Charme d'Oubliette ce matin, coupa l'autre avec un regard meurtrier. J'ai jugé que tu n'aurais pas spécialement envie d'aller raconter partout que tu avais été monté par Snivellus, je me trompe?

-Snape! Ne…

-Dis pas ça? Au cas où quelqu'un l'entendrait? Je n'y comptais pas, Black. Que j'entende qui que ce soit parler de… de ça, et je te jure que toute l'école sera au courant en quelques minutes.

-Je n'ai l'intention d'en parler à personne, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé exactement! Protesta Sirius. Réfléchis, Snape. Même si tu allais colporter cette rumeur, qui te croirais, hum?

Snape le fixa pendant un moment, hésitant. Puis, après quelques secondes, il balaya le couloir d'un regard rapide, puis entraîna Sirius par le bras dans la première pièce non verrouillée qu'il croisa –qui se trouva à être la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal de première année. Il verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette, puis fit face à Sirius qui le fixait d'un air proprement abasourdi.

-Écoute, Black. Tu ne veux pas que je dise qu'on a baisé ensemble, je ne veux pas te dire d'où viennent les blessures que tu as vues. Il me semble que c'est un marché équitable que de garder le silence tous les deux, alors où se trouve le problème?

-C'était pour ça! S'écria Sirius, choqué. Tu n'as fait ça que pour me faire chanter!

-T'as enfin compris? Se moqua Snape.

-Tu… es vraiment un salopard…

-Tu ne changes toujours pas de disque, répliqua le Serpentard d'un air ennuyé. Sur ce, as-tu autre chose à me dire, Black?

-Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, Siffla Sirius, furieux. Il fut satisfait de voir l'autre blêmir.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt…

-Tiens, plus aussi fier? Se moqua le Gryffondor. Allez, explique, ou je…

Il fut, pour la troisième fois en deux jours, coupé quand les lèvres de Snape s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il fut tenté de se laisser faire, mais la fureur l'emporta sur le plaisir et il saisit les poignets de l'autre, l'écartant de lui.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi cette fois! Siffla-t-il. Il eut une montée de culpabilité en apercevant à nouveau une étincelle de frayeur dans les yeux de son ennemi.

-Black… Ne…

Peut-être était-ce une envie malsaine qu'il avait traînée toute la journée, ou peut-être était-ce simplement une impulsion, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui coupa Severus avec un baiser presque violent.

Quand il s'écarta, le Serpentard le fixait d'un air franchement perplexe. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Sirius et, à l'instar de Snape la veille, dénoua rapidement la cravate de l'autre étudiant avant de s'attaquer rageusement aux boutons récalcitrants de sa chemise. Le Serpentard ne tenta même pas de se dégager, trop abasourdi que pour réagir.

-B-Black, que…

-Tais-toi…

Il dégagea la chemise de Snape sur ses épaules puis la fit glisser le long de ses bras avant de la laisser tomber par terre. Il jeta un regard désolé aux blessures du Serpentard avant de plonger la main vers son pantalon. Mais hélas, l'autre agrippa son poignet.

-Hors de question, Black. Lança-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air assuré, mais sa voix tremblait malgré tout. Tu ne me prendras très certainement pas…

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu l'as bien fait, hier… et puis, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi,…

Severus marmonna quelque chose comme « Tiens, là-dessus, j'ai un doute ».

-Haha! S'esclaffa Sirius. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as eu plus de parties de jambe en l'air que moi? Je doute que tu aies seulement embrassé quelqu'un avant cette année!

Le Serpentard eut un marmonnement inintelligible, le regard fixé sur le sol un peu plus loin.

-Allez, fais moi rire, ricana Sirius. À quel âge as-tu eu ta première fois?

-Neuf ans, grommela Snape.

-Quoi? S'étrangla Sirius. Q-Qui…

-Oublie donc ça, Black. Et maintenant, lâche-moi!

-Je… tu… Bafouilla Sirius.

-Bravo, tu finiras par te rappeler de toutes tes conjugaisons. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir!

-Tu ne peux pas me donner une information pareille puis me laisser en plan, merde!

-Oublie ça, j'ai dit! Ça ne te concerne pas!

Le Serpentard se débattit avec plus de force et Sirius finit par lâcher ses poignets.

-Ce… ce n'est pas… c'est malsain…

-Ben tiens. Au revoir, Black.

Il ramassa sa chemise par terre et l'enfila rapidement, prenant soin de tirer les manches jusqu'à ce qu'elles camouflent bien toutes les blessures que ses bras portaient.

-Tu as baisé pour la première fois à tes neufs ans, répéta Sirius, la bouche entrouverte.

-Déçu que j'ai battu ton record? Ricana Severus. Si ça peut te soulager, c'est moi qui mordait l'oreiller.

-Tu veux dire…

-Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce, laissant un Sirius spécialement hébété. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce que voulait dire Snape… il croyait obtenir des réponses en lui parlant, il n'avait à présent que plus de questions…

**Et vous aussi, j'en suis sûre! :B**


	5. Pourquoi, Pourquoi

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les gens! :) Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise! **

**J'ai décidé d'avancer directement de quelques mois, car c'eut été plutôt vide et répétitif, autrement… J'ose éspérer que vous ne me lapiderez pas ^_^;**

**Une dernière chose : je suis toujours très heureuse de savoir que vous me mettez en alerte et en favoris; mais si vous appréciez ma fic, je serais encore plus heureuse que vous me le disiez par reviews… **

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

Sirius se frotta nerveusement les mains, son regard balayant rapidement la foule des élèves qui se dirigeait vers les diligences. Un incident étrange (dans lequel il n'était, pour une fois, pas le moins du monde impliqué) ayant démoli toute une aile du château, les étudiants n'avaient pas eu le choix de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. De fait, il retournerait chez James. Celui-ci l'attendait d'ailleurs un peu plus loin, disant « au revoir » à sa façon à Lily.

Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis les « incidents », comme il les qualifiait à présent, avec Snape. En sortant de l'hôpital, James avait annoncé à ses amis, avec un grand sourire, que Lily avait finalement accepté de sortir avec lui. Ladite Lily avait ajouté que c'était plutôt de la pitié, mais la façon dont un sourire béat s'étalait sur ses lèvres la contredisait légèrement.

Remus, lui, avait passé un certain temps à douter de Sirius, suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Le lycan était persuadé que Sirius lui cachait une chose grave, et avait souvent tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il avait suffit d'une pleine lune et de quelques barres de chocolat pour lui faire lâcher le morceau.

Quant à Snape… il n'empêchait pas James de lui jeter de sort ou de se moquer de lui, mais il n'avait lui-même plus rien fait depuis leur « discussion », et éprouvait un pincement au cœur à chacun des regards noirs que le Serpentard lui envoyait. Lui-même ne semblait pas en faire un cas… il avait paru soulagé de ne pas voir Dumbledore rappliquer, mais en dehors de ça, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien se passer. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça blessait Sirius.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fouillait la foule d'étudiants du regard à la recherche de la silhouette sombre et voûtée du Serpentard. Il savait à quel point sa réaction était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Il repéra enfin Snape, rasant comme à son habitude les murs pour ne pas devoir parler à qui que ce soit. Il traînait un sac avec lui, au lieu de traîner la malle qu'il aurait normalement dû emporter. Les épaules voûtées, il avançait lentement à cause de la masse d'étudiants devant lui. Sirius le vit murmurer quelque chose au deuxième année devant lui qui s'écarta avec une expression terrorisée.

Se relevant et se glissant habilement entre les élèves, leurs animaux et leurs malles, il eut tôt fait de le rejoindre. Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs mois plus tôt, Sirius tendit le bras pour lui bloquer le passage. Le Serpentard releva la tête avec une expression exaspérée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black? Il ne reste que quelques heures avant d'être de retour chez soi, c'est trop douloureux pour toi que de me foutre la paix pendant ce temps-là?

-Toujours aussi aimable, sourit Sirius. Il tira de sa poche un petit miroir qu'il tendit au Serpentard. Celui-ci le contempla d'un air méfiant.

-Tu sais, tu m'as _déjà_ fait le coup de m'envoyer un miroir pour Noël, en première année…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague! Dit Sirius, regrettant brusquement la mauvaise plaisanterie. Écoute, c'est un Miroir à Double-Sens. Ça veut dire…

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un Miroir à Double-Sens, Black. Quel rapport?

-Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai le double de celui-ci, il te suffira de dire mon nom pour me parler, pendant les vacances…

Snape le fixa un long moment du regard® qui faisait que n'importe qui se sentait particulièrement _stupide_. Heureusement pour Sirius, il y avait un bon moment qu'il y était immunisé. Pressé par la masse d'étudiants autour d'eux et le fait que James n'allait pas cesser d'embrasser sa dulcinée tout seul, Sirius lui fourra le miroir dans les mains.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je te parler?

-On sait jamais! Sourit Sirius en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le Serpentard le fixa encore un instant, puis Sirius fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers James et Lily, accotés au pilier un peu plus loin. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita dans leur direction, si bien qu'une fontaine d'eau glacée leur tomba sur la tête. Crachant, jurant et pestant, les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer, Lily devant rejoindre son amie Alice. Sirius se récolta une bonne taloche derrière la tête pour calmer ses éclats de rire.

* * *

Severus se tendit alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient a son appartement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réajusta la courroie de son sac. Le ciel était gris et pluvieux –il ne devait très certainement pas attendre un Noël blanc, cette année encore. Les aspects déprimants de la ville l'avaient déjà contaminé. Rien qu'en traversant les deux rues qui séparaient son arrêt d'autobus de sa maison, il était retombé dans la lassitude dépressive caractéristique d'un habitant de son quartier. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre dans le même district que Lily…?

Oh, c'est vrai. De toute façon, elle ne veut plus me voir. Et elle sort avec Potter, maintenant.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il chassa une mèche de son visage puis tourna la poignée de la porte. En s'ouvrant, elle émit un grincement sinistre, et en se fermant, un claquement tout aussi lugubre qui donna a Severus l'impression de s'être enfermé tout seul dans un piège dangereux.

-Y'a quelqu'un? Appela-t-il à mi-voix, pas complètement certain de vouloir être repéré.

-Severus, c'est toi? Répondit une voix douce mais atterrée.

-Ouais, c'est moi, maman, soupira-t-il.

La femme entra dans son champ de vision, l'air un peu perdu (elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas savoir qui il était, songea-t-il en voyant son expression un peu folle). Elle n'avait pas changé, elle ne changeait jamais, comme si même la vieillesse ne voulait pas la délivrer de sa vie sordide. Elle était toujours aussi petite, toujours aussi maigre, toujours aussi inélégante. Ses cheveux noirs, trop longs et trop ternes, étaient toujours aussi emmêlés et ses yeux de la même couleur, toujours trop incertains et hésitants.

-Severus, murmura-t-elle. Tu es là.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de la tension inconsciente des nerfs de sa mère, de son hésitation à s'approcher de lui. Il savait que, pour le mental fragile d'Eileen, faire la différence entre Tobias et son fils était difficile. Il était trop grand, comme lui, il avait le même foutu nez, les mêmes damnés cheveux… Il avait parfaitement conscience de lui ressembler, tellement qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il se força à sourire et serra la femme dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes et chacun de ses os, et la tension permanente de ses faibles muscles, mais ne s'y attarda pas. C'était normal.

-Ton père n'est pas là, souffla Eileen. Il est parti tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il allait au _Yôno_.

Un bar quelconque, songea Severus sans grande surprise. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de danseuses, il s'en foutait. Parce que quand il y en avait, son père revenait dans un état assez déplaisant.

-D'accord. Je vais dans ma chambre, maman.

-Sois prudent.

Ignorant la recommandation aussi inutile que déplacée, Severus traversa la cuisine miteuse pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir sinistre, et se rendit tout au bout, dans sa chambre. La pièce était dans le même état que quand il l'avait quittée. Le sang qui tâchait ses draps, le sol et sa chaise était même encore brillants. Avec désespoir, il plaça son sac dans un coin reculé, espérant que Tobias ne tomberait pas dessus. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à contempler le plafond, se mettant à compter mentalement. Deux semaines à attendre. Deux semaines.

* * *

-JAMES POTTER! Reviens ici tout de suite! Hurla Sirius.

Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Se débarrassant immédiatement de son sac et de son manteau qu'il abandonna par terre, Sirius se lança à la poursuite de son ami, au travers des couloirs et des escaliers.

-VIENS ICI QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE!

-Compte là-dessus! Rétorqua James, hilare.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire un truc pareil?!

-Vengeance pour la cascade! Ricana son ami.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour dire à Amélie que j'étais _gay_!

-Sirius…

-Bi, je suis bi!

-Je…

-Ça veut dire que j'aime les filles aussi! Continua Sirius, fixant son ami dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je suis au courant, c'est…

-J'étais sur le point de l'avoir, mon cent pour cent en Histoire de la Magie!

-Tu allais te servir de cette pauvre fille, il fallait bien que je réagisse…

-Je ne…

-Les garçons! Coupa une voix forte, leur faisant tourner la tête à tous les deux.

-Oui, Julia? Demanda Sirius en prenant tout à coup un sourire angélique, tandis que James lançait un « oui, maman? » pas plus convaincant.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour à vous deux. C'est très gentil de vous en inquiéter, je vais très bien, merci, et vous-même?

-Désolé, Julia, répondit Sirius d'un ton un peu coupable, mais je devais tuer James, vous comprenez, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre..

-Mmmh-mmmh, rétorqua Julia Potter, devant réprimer un sourire en replaçant quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Pour un tel cas de force majeure, je ne vous donnerais pas en pâture aux Croup…

-Ha!

-…vous devrez vous contenter de faire le ménage du vestibule.

-Maiiiis! On a plein de choses à faire! Protesta James.

-Fallait y penser _avant_ de mettre de la neige partout dans l'entrée et d'y abandonner vos affaires… à propos, James, ton sac s'est ouvert et toutes tes affaires sont étalées par terre…

Soupirant, mais tout de même amusé, Sirius descendit les escaliers avec James et s'appliqua à nettoyer le hall d'entrée à coups de baguette, cependant que son ami accrochait les manteaux et remettait ses affaires dans sa malle. Quand ils eurent fini, Julia et David, le père de James, les autorisèrent à aller faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

* * *

-…et alors, le Serpentard a essayé de jeter un charme de babillage à James, c'est _seulement_ pour ça que je lui ai envoyé un Tarantallegra!

-Hmm-hmm, répondit David Potter d'un air sceptique. C'est étrange, le professeur McGonagall ne nous a pas donné la même version des faits…

-En effet, c'est très bizarre! Répondit James en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air surpris.

-Ben tiens… et à part ces quelques frasques pour lesquelles vous avez étés si injustement châtiés, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau?

-James a _enfin_ réussi à convaincre sa rouquine de sortir avec lui, ricana Sirius en évitant le coup de pied que lui donne son ami sous la table.

-Sa rouquine? S'étonna Julia. Tu parles de la fille Evans dont il parle avec tant d'adoration depuis sa deuxième année?

-Exactement, rit Sirius. Il a reçu un cognard en pleine figure, et il semble que c'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui…

-Je n'ai accepté de sortir avec ton père que quand il a cessé de m'envoyer un gnome chantant pour toutes les Saint-Valentin, raconta Julia d'un air rêveur.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça ne te plaisait pas, se défendit David d'un ton bourru. Et maintenant, il serait temps que vous alliez dormir, tous les deux, il est onze heures passées et vous devrez nous donner un coup de main, demain…

-Pourquoi? S'étonna James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial?

-Noël, ça te dit rien? Se moqua Sirius. Est-ce que Lily te laisse respirer, de temps à autre?

-Tais-toi, Sirius, grommela James.

-Exactement, vous devrez nous aider avec les préparatifs pour la fête… n'oublie pas que tes petits cousins viennent nous voir…

-Oh non, pas les enfants de Tante Eyed? Ils sont infernaux! Se plaignit James en débarrassant ses affaires.

-Eux-même, et tu as intérêt à être poli…

-Très bien, très bien, grimaça James.

-Dernière chose, vous ne dormez plus dans la même chambre, annonça Julia. Celle de Sirius est enfin prête.

-D'accord, parfait, sourit celui-ci. Pas que je n'aime pas dormir avec toi, James, mais si tu me confonds avec Lily pendant ton sommeil, je…

-Tais-toi, crétin, marmonna à nouveau James. Bonne nuit, p'pa, bonne nuit, m'man.

-Bonne nuit, les garçons. À demain.

Sirius attendit de s'être séparé de James et de se trouver dans sa chambre pour tirer le Miroir à Double-Sens de sa poche. Évidemment, Snape ne l'avait pas utilisé… Il l'avait même probablement jeté, soupira Sirius. Il décida tout de même de vérifier, et murmura :

-Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus, il pouvait le jurer, avait senti son cœur cesser de battre un instant, avant de se remettre à la tâche à une vitesse insupportable, quand il avait entendu les lourds pas dans l'escalier. Le grincement de la porte, puis son claquement. Un bref moment de silence.

-Tobias? Murmura la voix douce de sa mère. Severus ferma les yeux. Pourquoi cette folle ne pouvait-elle pas se faire discrète, plutôt que d'aller à la rencontre de son mari à chaque occasion?

-La ferme. Qu'est-ce que l'môme fout ici?

Oh, bien sûr. Il avait laissé son manteau dans l'entrée. Idée stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à rester caché dans sa chambre toutes les vacances sans que Tobias ne se rende compte de sa présence….

-Severus est rentré pour Noël, Tobias. Il ne…

Une gifle. Eileen éclata immédiatement en sanglots. C'était ridicule –elle aurait du savoir que pleurer devant lui faisait s'enrager Tobias. Un instant plus tard, en effet, une nouvelle baffe perça le silence, avec le gémissement qui l'accompagna. Son père sembla repousser Eileen sur le coté, puis son pas sec, lourd, vif se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Severus s'assit sur son lit, prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux en entendant les pas de Tobias juste devant sa porte. On tourna la poignée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

Celui-ci le jaugea un bref instant du regard, puis un mince rictus étira ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai manqué, gamin? Murmura-t-il, donnant la chair de poule à Severus.

-Pour rien au monde. _Papa_, ajouta celui-ci d'un ton ironique.

Une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête sous le choc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer son père…

-L'arrogance ne te mènera jamais nulle part, sale môme, siffla Tobias entre ses dents.

-Ne généralise pas ton cas.

La nouvelle claque qu'il reçut en plein visage l'étourdit un moment. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut empoigné par le col et jeté sur le sol sans douceur. À quatre pattes par terre, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que son père comptait faire que celui-ci dégrafa la ceinture de son fils.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Je t'interdis de…

-Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, _Severus_, ou je te jure que tu trouveras une manière bien plus utile de l'ouvrir.

Refroidi par la menace, Severus se contenta de serrer les dents tandis que Tobias le déshabillait rapidement. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui venir aux yeux. Il savait qu'un simple sortilège aurait pu le débarrasser de cette excuse de père… mais il n'était pas encore majeur, puisque son anniversaire tombait le 9 janvier… et utiliser la magie signifierait un avertissement de Poudlard, voire la visite d'un membre du personnel –et il ne fallait surtout, surtout pas qu'il ait à expliquer le pourquoi du sortilège…

De plus…utiliser sa magie devant son père, avait-il appris avec le temps, était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Enfant, avant d'avoir sa baguette, il avait pu expérimenter la chose. Trois jours alités, à peine conscient, avait été la peine pour avoir involontairement jeté un Maléfice Cuisant à son père quand il l'avait… pour la première fois. Depuis, sa magie ne voulait même plus réagir en présence de Tobias…

Il eut un glapissement de surprise et de douleur. Une baffe sur le crâne lui indiqua qu'il devait se la fermer jusqu'à ce que Tobias ait finie son affaire. Repliant les doigts sur le sol, il laissa une unique larme lui glisser sur la joue avant d'aller s'écraser sur sa main. Il se surprit à songer que Sir- que Black n'avait pas complètement tort.

Par comparaison, au moins, il aurait sans doute apprécié de le faire avec lui.

Comme si ses pensées avaient été un signal quelconque, il repéra, sous son lit, une soudaine lueur bleutée. Le miroir! Il n'y avait plus pensé, depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui… Merlin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Tobias, de un, ne remarquerait rien et de deux, s'en irait rapidement, si possible avant que le Gryffondor ne comprenne ce qui se passait… heureusement que le miroir visait le mur…

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Severus se sentit brusquement très dévoué à la religion.

* * *

Sirius ne vit absolument rien, dans le miroir. Il faisait très sombre, mais pas complètement noir comme c'eût été le cas si Snape s'était débarrassé du miroir. Peut-être l'avait-il placé dans un sac ou une armoire? En y regardant de près, il put voir une planche de bois rugueux. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait sous un lit. C'était trop bête! Le Serpentard avait du l'oublier là, et ne serait même pas au courant de l'appel de Sirius! Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment une mauvaise chose…

Il s'apprêtait à couper la communication quand un son, en provenance du miroir, attira son attention. Une respiration qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot, voire à une plainte de douleur. Puis le son d'une baffe en plein crâne, à n'en pas douter. Un grognement.

Le puzzle prit lentement place dans l'esprit de Sirius. Merlin non… « Neuf ans »… les blessures de Snape… « Si ça peut te soulager, c'est moi qui mordait l'oreiller »… l'étincelle de frayeur dans ses yeux quand on le retenait ou qu'on le bousculait… les halètements qu'il entendait, avec de temps à autre un gémissement de douleur… Merlin…

Horrifié, Sirius continua à regarder le miroir avec répulsion. Il sursauta violemment quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Tu remarqueras, petit imbécile, que mon arrogance à moi ne m'a jamais conduit à quatre pattes devant quelqu'un.

-Je te déteste, gémit la voix presque inaudible de Snape, et Sirius se sentit nauséeux. Je te hais.

-Sans blague, ricana la voix d'homme. Arrête donc de jouer le martyr, espèce de petit crétin. Ou alors, comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aiderai à trouver un moyen d'utiliser ta foutue grande gueule à bon escient.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius remarqua sans grande surprise qu'il tremblait. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et son estomac se contractait. Il sursauta à nouveau quand un son qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier retentit, sec et vif, et que Severus laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur.

-Tu es… pitoyable, déclara l'homme. Vraiment pathétique. C'est beau de voir comme tu apprends à être fort, dans ton école de monstres…

-Ta gueule, murmura Severus. Je te déteste.

Une nouvelle fois le son brusque et sec, une nouvelle plainte de douleur, puis des pas vifs et lourds qui s'éloignaient. Un moment de silence, une respiration saccadée et douloureuse, puis…

-Black?

Un croassement. Fatigué, épuisé mais surtout, surtout, visiblement humilié jusqu'à la moelle. Sirius sursauta, hésita un instant, puis dit, tout bas.

-Snape.

**Les changements d'ambiance entre le Manoir Potter et l'appart de Spinner's End sont plutôt violents... j'espère que vous avez penser aux lunettes de soleil!**

**Osant espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu (et que vous me laisserez éventuellement un commentaire), votre humble servante, Sombraline :)**

**PS : **J'écris une fanfiction en collaboration avec une autre auteure très douée que vous connaissez peut-être, Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua. La fanfic est publiée sur son compte et s'appelle **Alea Jacta Est **(le sort en est jeté). Il s'agit d'un échange de corps entre plusieurs étudiants de l'époque des Maraudeurs, c'est vraiment drôle (enfin, je crois). Allez jeter un coup d'œil, si vous avez cinq minutes! :)


	6. Commercial for Levi

**Salut, citoyens! :) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et tout votre soutien! ^^ J'apprécie beaucoup! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu à tous, mais je suis coincée sur un ordinosaure avec une connexion internet qui doit dater de l'âge des cavernes ¬¬**

**On remercie aussi **_**Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua**_** sans qui vous auriez du attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour avoir ce chapitre! ;)**

**!!!!Oh, dernière chose!!!! Tracy, et les autres OC ne m'appartiennent pas! Ce sont les créations de _Severus Rogue_ qui m'a gentiment permis de les emprunter! **

Severus attendit un moment que les pas de son père se soient éloignés et qu'il ai regagné sa chambre, à l'autre bout de l'appartement, puis ravala sa bile et ordonna à son corps de calmer les tremblements qui le secouaient. Celui-ci, comme le bon serviteur docile qu'il lui avait appris à être, cessa rapidement de s'agiter et Severus tendit le bras sous son lit. Il tira le miroir de son sac et le porta à hauteur de son visage, tombant immédiatement avec celui, pâle et horrifié, de Black. Il se forca à prendre un air impassible.

Il y eut un long moment de silence tandis que les deux garçons se fixaient l'un l'autre. Sirius, la peau légèrement moite, tentait visiblement d'analyser Severus, de s'assurer de son état. Le Serpentard, lui, faisait de son mieux pour contenir la furieuse envie de se laisser aller (à quoi? À pleurer? À hurler l'injustice? Il ne le savait pas lui-même) tout en se demandant ce que sa némésis allait bien trouver à lui répondre.

-C'est bien ce que je crois? Demanda finalement le Gryffondor d'un ton hésitant, comme incertain de vouloir poser la question.

-Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, Black, à qui que ce soit… je te tuerai de mes mains. Je le jure.

Et sur ces mots, il murmura la formule qui couperait la communication (_Artior speculi)_ et quand le miroir lui reflèta son propre visage, la mâchoire contracté et le teint pâle, il ferma les yeux en tremblant cette fois de colère et d'humiliation.

Black, Sirius Black, le type qu'il haïssait le plus au monde (avec Tobias, peut-être), savait.

Il _savait_.

Murmurant une malédiction à l'encontre de son géniteur, il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses nerfs et ne pas faire se briser le miroir, qu'il déposa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se releva lentement, se glissa sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Même Lily n'était pas au courant…

Il resta ainsi un bref moment puis poussa un soupir sonore, passant une main froide dans son dos pour essuyer un peu le sang que les deux coups de ceinture avaient fait couler. Il lècha son propre sang d'un air absent, faisant tous les efforts possible pour se déconnecter de ce qui venait de lui arriver, avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit, les yeux fermés, et de tenter de s'endormir.

L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on, songea-t-il amèrement après quelques heures d'insomnies.

* * *

-Sirius?

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, quand Julia était entrée dans la pièce. Elle avait une expression contrariée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon grand? S'enquit-elle. Depuis que vous êtes rentrés, tu as l'air un peu troublé… est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien?

Sirius hocha la tête, se forcant à sourire.

-C'est rien, Julia, j'ai juste la tête ailleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira! Juste un petit coup de blues… rien que fêter Noël ne pourra pas arranger!

-Si tu le dis, répondit Mrs Potter, pas complètement convaincue. S'il y a quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux toujours m'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment, sourit Sirius. Merci.

_C'est juste que je me vois mal t'expliquer que je suis spécialement inquiet pour le type que je déteste, ou pas, le plus au monde, qui a fait la pute pour m'empêcher de signaler qu'il a le dos en compote et qui se fait semble-t-il régulièrement violer par ce qui lui sert de père, mais autrement, je t'assure que j'ai parfaitement confiance, _songea-t-il tandis que sa presque mère acquiesçait et sortait de la pièce en lui recommandant de se dépêcher s'il voulait aider à décorer le sapin.

Il soupira en tournant à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. Il était réellement inquiet pour Snape… il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois depuis… depuis le premier soir de vacances, mais le Serpentard se contentait de couper directement la communication, les rares fois où il répondait (la plupart du temps, il laissait simplement le miroir dans un tiroir en attendant que Sirius se décourage). Il n'avait semble-t-il aucune envie de lui dire quoique ce soit. Et les rares fois où Sirius avait, une fraction de seconde, croisé son regard, il avait paru si rageur, si humilié que le Gryffondor doutait de jamais lui parler à nouveau…

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se releva et quitta la pièce, s'efforcant de reprendre une expression naturelle pour ne pas alarmer davantage James et ses parents, et s'en alla aider celui-ci a garnir le sapin avec un enthousiasme feint.

* * *

-Une vodka, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-On ne sert pas les moins de dix-huit ans, bonhomme, informa-t-il.

-C'est bon, Théo, laisse le boire, intervint une blonde en s'assoyant à coté de Severus au bar. Il en a bien besoin, c'pauvre Sev'.

-Salut, Tracy, sourit Severus en se tournant vers la fille quand Théo se fut retourné vers ses bouteilles.

Tracy, une jolie blonde à la peau dorée avec un corps parfait et des yeux pétillants, était, à défaut d'amie, une connaissance que Severus appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas de nom de famille (c'était du moins ce qu'elle prétendait) et peu de gens connaissait son vrai prénom, à savoir Lara. Tracy était le nom qu'elle utilisait pour son travail, qu'on qualifiait généralement de « pute ». Elle était d'une beauté, mais aussi d'une gentillesse déconcertante.

-Ça n'a pas l'air très fort, toi, remarqua Tracy. Tu sais, c'est Noël après-demain, mon grand,…

-Sans blague, je doute que mon paternel décide de fêter, répliqua Severus. Et si oui, il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse discret…

-Mmmh… un de ces jours, j'appellerai quelques copains pour qu'ils aillent lui péter sa grande gueule, à cette excuse de père… non, non, laisse, je m'en charge, ajouta-t-elle quand Severus mit la main dans sa poche pour payer la vodka que Théo venait de lui apporter. Tu voudrais que j'aille attirer son attention? Pour qu'il s'intéresse un peu moins a toi, au moins une soirée?

-Non, ça va, Tracy… tu n'as vraiment pas à supporter ce malade, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

-Toi non plus, trésor, tu ne devrais pas, soupira la prostituée en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Si tous les poulets de cette ville n'étaient pas des incapables…

-Laisse tomber. Interrompit Severus. Ce n'est pas trop grave –je le supporte jusqu'au 9 janvier, je retourne dans mon pensionnat, et quand l'année sera terminée, j'irai squatter quelque part le temps de me trouver un job…

-Tu me manqueras, Sev. Tu voudrais un cadeau d'adieu? Ajouta-t-elle avec un gloussement de rire.

-Sans façon, rit Severus. Quelle heure est-il, au juste?

-Erm… (elle jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge en forme d'assiette accrochée au mur) passé 5 heures.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, soupira le jeune homme en se levant. Il rentre à cinq heures et demi et si je ne suis pas là, il risque de me péter la gueule à mon retour, ou celle de ma mère… Merci pour la vodka.

-Plaisir, trésor… si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais ou me trouver…

-Tu fais toujours le trottoir de la rue du saule?

-Yep. À l'angle de Hopeless. Et je prends que des contrats à la demi-heure, donc tu ne devrais pas m'attendre trop longtemps si besoin est.

-C'est noté. 'rci, Lara.

-De rien. Fais attention.

Severus fit le salut au mort militaire et quitta le café, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait rencontré Tracy, mais il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas conservé son mental intact sans ses interventions régulières.

Il marcha un moment sur le trottoir humide qui bordait une cloison couvertes de graffitis divers, les mains dans les poches. Ses pensées, bien malgré lui, étaient dirigées vers Black. Depuis l' « incident », au premier jour de vacances, celui-ci avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois… à chaque fois, Severus s'était contenté de couper la communication sans donner la moindre réponse. Il se sentait bien trop humilié que pour lui faire face…

Il grimpa les escaliers de chez lui rapidement, sautant la moitié des marches par manque de confiance en celles-ci. Il entra dans l'appartement, se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne s'étonnant pas plus que cela de ne pas croiser Eileen (elle était partie faire des courses au bout de la rue le matin même et s'était fort probablement perdue en chemin, comme à l'habitude). Une fois dans son refuge, il s'assit à son bureau, et ouvrit un livre de sortilèges qui y traînait, armé d'une plume et de l'encre. Il lut attentivement la page à laquelle il était rendu et ajouta diverses annotations pendant sa lecture.

Il avait passé environ huit pages quand des pas lourds –bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire- retentirent dans l'escalier. Il se raidit automatiquement, fermant le manuel et le glissant sous son siège pour le rendre invisible si son père décidait de lui rendre une « visite ». Il s'en félicita mentalement quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais la pensée fut vite engloutie par une vague de panique quand il leva les yeux.

Oui, son père était là.

Non, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

-James?

-_…CAUSE NOW IT'S CHRIIIIIISTMAS, AND I WANT EVERYTHING, I JUST CAN'T WAIIIIIIT! __CHRIIIIISTMAS, SO DON'T STOP SPENDING, I…_

-James!

_-…WANT A MILLIONS GIFTS THAT'S RIGHT, DON'T FORGET MY CHRISTMAS LIST TONIGHT! _

-JAMES!

_-...WANT A DVD, A BIG SCREEN TV! JUST BRING ME THING THAT I DON'T NEED! CAUSE…_

-Ja –_sonorus_- JAMES POTTER!

-…_CHRISTM_- Hein? Sirius?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-_-sourdinam-_…qu'est-ce qu'un DVD?

-Étrange, je me posais justement la question. Un truc de moldus, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Tes cousins sont arrivés, grimaça Sirius.

-Oh non! Gémit James. Dis… dis que je suis malade!

-Pas question que j'affronte ces petits monstres tout seul! Tu viens avec moi!

-Gnnnn… j'imagine que l'option facile, disparaître sous ma cape pendant un bout de temps, ne sera pas possible?

-Tu imagines bien, jeune homme! Fit soudainement une voix à l'entrée de la pièce. James poussa un soupir désespéré quand son père eut un grand sourire. Écoutes, vous vous en occupez pour une heure, et puis on vous laisse tranquille, d'accord? C'est juste le temps que moi, votre mère et leurs parents fassions notre rituel –il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas dans les pattes…

-Ça va, ça va, grommela James. Mais si tu retrouves des cadavres, ne viens pas te plaindre…

-Tu parles de _nos _cadavres, ou des leurs? Demanda Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

-Merci, les garçons, dit David d'un air soulagé, puis il appela au dessus de son épaule : Les garçons! Victor, Louis, Pascal! Venez jouer avec vos cousins!

Trois gamins identiques en tout point (des triplés) entrèrent presque immédiatement dans la pièce en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes sauvages à la charge. David déglutit péniblement puis quitta rapidement la pièce en fermant derrière lui, cependant que James et Sirius échangeaient une grimace.

-James, Sirius! Lançaient-ils joyeusement en essayant de leur faire de gros câlins.

-Héhé, salut les mômes, dit James, mal à l'aise, jetant un regard suppliant à Sirius.

-Alors, les gremlins, vous voulez jouer à jeu? Improvisa celui-ci. Les enfants acquiscèrent avec enthousiasme. Très bien… alors allez vous cacher, on va compter jusqu'à cent puis vous chercher, d'accord?

Sans donner de réponses, les trois cousins de James s'enfuirent vers la porte et quittèrent la pièce en courant, riant comme des fous. James tourna un regard incrédule vers son ami.

-Tu es malade? Il va falloir les chercher dans tout le Manoir!

-James, voyons…je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'étais nul à cache cache? Lança Sirius avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… oh! Sirius! Espèce de Serpentard!

-Bah, ils s'amusent, déclara le Gryffondor en hochant les épaules, soudainement ailleurs. Serpentard… comment allait Snape? Oh Merlin, peut-être qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant même qu'il parlait bien tranquillement avec James… C'était absolument insupportable comme pensée…

-Un problème, Padfoot? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit que son ami gardait le silence. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas _vraiment_ te traiter de Serpentard, je…

-C'est pas ça, James, coupa Sirius.

Il hésita légèrement. Au vue de la réaction de Remus, pouvait-il parler à son ami de ses inquiétudes? Il s'humecta les lèvres, prit une grande respiration, puis se lança.

-Eh bien, en fait… je connais quelqu'un, qui a un ami, à serdaigle, et lui-même connaît un poufsouffle qui a un cousin, il ne va pas à Poudlard, hein, mais qui a de gros problèmes familiaux, et…

-Genre?

-Genre, genre… genre, vraiment grave. Sans entrer dans les détails, c'est assez violent, chez lui.

-Oh. Je vois le genre. Fils de Mangemorts, je parie.

-Je… y'a des chances, accorda Sirius, prenant soudainement conscience que ce n'était pas nécessairement à exclure non plus. Bref, toujours est-il que le Poufsouffle et son cousin se sont toujours cordialement détesté, et ce n'est que très récemment que le type a appris ce qui se passait dans la famille de l'autre, tu comprends?

-Moui, répondit James, ne comprenant visiblement pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-Et depuis qu'il est au courant, il essaie de parler à son cousin pour… je sais pas trop pourquoi en fait… pour le réconforter, j'imagine, ou lui proposer de l'aide…

-Logique.

-Bref, depuis qu'il est au courant, il essaie de parler à son cousin, mais lui, il ne veut pas, il refuse ses appels par cheminée et par… eh bien, tous ses appels, et ne lui réponds pas.

-Problématique,… et?

-Et le Poufsouffle, enfin l'ami du Serdaigle qui est l'ami d'un type que j'aime bien, se demande si c'est bien à lui de parler avec son cousin et s'il devrait laisser tomber, vu que l'autre ne veut pas dénoncer sa famille.

-C'est assez confus, tout ça… et pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant?

-Je… en fait, c'est juste que ce gars m'est vraiment sympathique, alors j'essaie de l'aider, assura Sirius. Tu en penses quoi, toi?

-Ben… le Poufsouffle est vraiment un bon gars, s'il haïssait son cousin avant, répondit lentement James. S'il va dénoncer sa famille, par contre, l'autre ne lui pardonneras sans doute jamais, si ça le dérange tant que ça… donc dépendamment de s'il veut ou pas avoir à subit la haine éternelle de son cousin, il se débrouille tout seul ou va chercher de l'aide.

-Euh, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il comptait se réconcilier avec lui de la même occasion, improvisa Sirius.

-Mmmh, bien dans ce cas-là, qu'il s'accroche, parce que ça risque d'être pénible, rit James.

-Yeah, je… lui passerai le message, répondit son ami. Merci.

-De rien, monsieur le psy pour Poufsouffle désespéré!

-Hey! Je ne-

-LES GARÇONS! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE, « JAMES ET SIRIUS NOUS ONT DIS D'ALLER NOUS CACHER»?!

-Uh-oh, grimaça James, ça, ça sent les emmerdes…

-Prions, gémit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte

Dans son dos, James l'observa un instant, pensif. Il n'était pas dupe, bien sur –les capacités mensongères de son ami étaient pour le moins douteuses, ces derniers temps. Sirius lui cachait évidemment quelque chose. Cependant, il savait d'expérience que ce devait être très important pour son ami, et s'il ne voulait pas lui en parler… eh bien, ça le frustrait, mais Sirius en avait parfaitement le droit. Et de toute façon, il finirait bien par le savoir…

Il se leva à sa suite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prêt à subir le discours moralisateur de ses parents.

* * *

Severus passa un long moment agenouillé par terre, quand son père et ses amis eurent quittés la pièce. Il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Ses genoux, par terre, s'entrechoquait violemment, et il ne faisait plus rien pour calmer ses tremblements. Ses mains entouraient son corps nu et froid –trop froid- dans une figure protectrice et nerveuse, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle irrégulier et entrecoupé. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le sol devant lui, son regard embués de larmes ne transmettant même pas l'image à son cerveau.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il était fort, suffisamment fort pour supporter n'importe quoi.

Il avait toujours cru que son père ne pourrait pas le blesser davantage qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il avait eu sa part de souffrances et d'injustices.

Mais, oh Merlin, il ne réalisait que maintenant, il avait été naïf de croire que les choses ne pourraient jamais être plus pénibles…

Du sang –et pas que ça, réalisa-t-il avec un sanglot amer et étouffé- coula sur son pied, et il se releva d'un coup avec horreur. Debout, il resta là, tremblant, sa respiration bien trop rapide.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans la pièce, si quelqu'un s'était soucié de lui, ce quelqu'un aurait sans doute accouru pour l'aider, craignant qu'il ne s'hyper ventile. Mais comme toujours, Severus était seul –totalement seul. Alors il calma tout seul sa respiration, laissant pour la première fois depuis des années ses larmes couler librement.

Il aurait voulu être enserrer dans une étreinte protectrice. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui murmure des choses rassurantes. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre essuie ses larmes et le réconforte. Mais comme toujours, il était seul. Totalement seul. Alors il essuya lui-même l'eau sur ses joues d'un geste lent et tremblant, et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans lequel il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux toujours grand ouvert, une boule dans la gorge.

Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes, repoussant ses draps avec ses pieds. Ils semblaient lui coller à la peau. Il savait pourquoi, évidemment. La sueur, entre autre chose, mais surtout le dégoût. Trois hommes lui étaient passés dessus et l'avaient frappés et- stop. Ne surtout pas y repenser. Il resta assis contre le mur une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il devait parler à quelqu'un. La soirée avait été trop pénible. Rien que de croiser un regard qui ne serait ni celui, moqueur et violent de Tobias, ni celui, perdu et craintif d'Eileen.

Oui mais… son père et ses amis étaient toujours là. Il ne pourrait pas quitter l'appartement sans qu'ils ne le repèrent… et de toute façon, il n'avait pas très envie d'aller attendre une demi-heure sur le trottoir glacé dans l'espoir de croiser Tracy…

Alors, tant par manque d'options que par désespoir, Severus ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en tira le miroir et murmura, les yeux fermés :

_-Sirius Black._

* * *

Sirius, couché dans son lit, fixait sans le voir le plafond blanc au dessus de sa tête. Il avait commencé à faire de l'insomnie, toujours à se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Snape pendant que lui était bien tranquillement installé dans son lit confortable. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de l'appeler, ce soir, se demandant quoi dire, ou faire, qui convaincrait le Serpentard de ne pas lui couper la communication au nez.

Après le sermon que leurs avaient servis Julia et David, lui et James avaient du passer une heure à faire faire du coloriage aux triplés, avant de pouvoir enfin les refiler à leurs parents qui partirent en leurs souhaitant un joyeux Noël et en promettant de revenir au Nouvel An (pour le plus grand désespoir de James et Sirius). Puis, ils étaient passés à table, et Julia les avaient envoyés au lit en déclarant qu'ils auraient beaucoup à faire le lendemain matin.

Sirius était resté légèrement absent tout au long de la soirée, se demandant comment des horreurs telles que ce que vivait Snape chez lui pouvaient exister par opposition a la vie des Potter. James avait semble-t-il déjà oublié toute l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté et avait passé le dîner à faire des singeries avec ses spaghettis. Fallait croire que l'empathie n'était pas un sentiment facile à éprouver…

Sirius releva brusquement la tête avec surprise quand, sur sa table de nuit, le Miroir à Double-Sens se mit à dégager d'un bleu doux. Précipitamment, le Gryffondor tendit le bras en direction de l'artefact et, allumant sa baguette, le porta à hauteur de son visage.

Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, Snape n'aurait pas appelé si ce n'eut pas été le cas. Mais le visage du Serpentard fit frissonner Sirius. Il avait la lèvre fendue et son œil droit commencait à se marbrer d'une ecchymose foncée. Ses cheveux semblait légèrement emmêlés. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui choquèrent le Gryffondor : ils étaient brillants de larmes et son regard traduisait une douleur indescriptible.

-Severus, murmura-t-il sans détacher son regard du miroir.

-Bl- Sirius. Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

La question était stupide, évidemment, car il avait conscience de ce qui avait du arriver au Serpentard, mais il semblait tellement, tellement désespéré, et rien que le fait qu'il ait appelé Sirius prouvait qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il eut un sourire un peu fou quand le Gryffondor lui posa la question et quand il répondit, il y avait un accent hystérique dans son murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?! Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas! Dis moi plutôt ce qui _va_, Gryffondor stupide!

-Calme toi, Severus, supplia presque Sirius, désolé de voir un garçon aussi impassible que le Serpentard sortir de ses gonds.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Sirius suggéra prudemment :

-Écoutes, je suis chez les Potter… ils sont Aurors, tu sait, je vais les pré-

-Non! S'écria le Serpentard, puis il se plaqua une main sur la bouche et parut appréhensif quelques secondes. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il reporta son regard sur le Miroir. Il est _hors de question_ de mettre qui que ce soit au courant!

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester là!

-Si. Je… j'ai l'habitude… ce soir, j'ai simplement… trop… c'était _trop_… Eux… trois… j'ai pas…

Sa voix avait recommencé à trembler et sa respiration s'acceléra. Sirius froncait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que l'autre répétait des paroles plus ou moins cohérentes.

-Tu… ne veux pas dire que tu as été violé par _plusieurs_ personnes, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, horrifié.

Le Serpentard détourna le regard mais hocha la tête, pincant les lèvres comme s'il attendait un jugement.

-C'est… non, Severus, il est absolument hors de question que tu restes chez toi dans un cas pareil!

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, grommela le Serpentard en rougissant. Ce… Ça n'arrive pas souvent… P-Presque jamais…

-C'est déjà de trop! S'insurgea Sirius. Est-ce que tu as quelque part où aller?

-Je… oui, je peux aller chez… mais je…

-Écoutes moi. Un type capable de te mettre dans un état pareil a un problème mental, c'est évident. Tu ne _peux_ _pas_ rester là, est-ce que c'est clair?

Severus hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

-Je vais partir demain… dit-il lentement. Ils sont toujours dans le salon avec ma mère… Je… (il hésita longuement) Merci, Black.

Sirius resta franchement interdit un moment. Snape lui avait dit merci, à lui… Alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui montrer la voie logique… Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il prit conscience que, peut-être, le Serpentard n'était pas totalement désespéré.

-De rien, Snape.

Le miroir lui réfleta à nouveau son propre visage, et il le déposa sur sa table de nuit.

Quand il s'endormit, il avait cette étrange impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, et il dormit mieux cette nuit là que depuis longtemps, à l'instar du Serpentard, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là…

**Des reviews, s'il vous plait? Pour me soulager du désespoir que je ressent à survivre dans ce bled perdu? (ma cité bien aimé… buildings… voitures… CO2… vous me manquez!)**


	7. Call Me

**Merci encore de toutes vos reviews! :) Je n'arrive toujours pas à y répondre, par contre :( Mais je vous assure que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font immensément plaisir! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

-Severus?

L'interpellé sursauta si fort qu'il en échappa son sac. Il porta la main à son cœur pour en calmer les battements, honteux.

-Oui, maman?

-Où vas-tu? Murmura Eileen d'un ton égal en levant la main comme pour toucher son fils, mais se reprenant au dernier moment.

-Je… voir une amie.

-Tu reviendras, hein? Dis-moi que tu reviendras, Severus.

Pourquoi posait-elle cette question? Severus dut se retenir de grimacer et il lui fallut de la volonté pour ne pas abandonner son projet de fuite. Il se força à sourire.

-Bien sûr que je reviendrai, maman. Ne sois pas stupide.

-Désolée, glapit la femme avec un mouvement de recul. Severus poussa un soupir sonore.

-Au revoir, maman.

-A plus tard. Ne vas pas jouer dans la rue.

Secouant la tête, Severus ramassa son sac par terre et quitta rapidement l'appartement, avant de changer d'avis. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et sauta les deux dernières, les sachant vermoulues. Il prit une grande respiration qui goûtait le smog et l'humidité, et se mit en marche jusqu'à la rue.

À peine fut-il sur le trottoir que la boule dans son ventre sembla disparaître. Liberté. L'idée de fuir sa famille ne lui était, fort étrangement, jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais maintenant que Black l'avait mentionnée, cela lui semblait affreusement logique. Comment se faisait-il que lui, un idiot de Gryffondor, y ait pensé et pas Severus? Peut-être parce que lui-même avait déserté sa demeure…

Il semblait tellement étrange de se comparer à Sirius Black! Mais pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait de points communs avec le Gryffondor. Et commençait même à l'apprécier. Au fond, pourquoi haïssait-il l'autre élève? se demanda-t-il en se mettant en marche. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre; en dehors du fait de se moquer de toi depuis le début de ta scolarité, il a essayé de te tuer. Ça nuisait légèrement a leurs relations, effectivement…

Mais… Black ne semblait plus avoir envie de lui faire des blagues douteuses… encore moins de le tuer, en fait. En réalité, le Gryffondor semblait au contraire tenir à ce qu'il soit en sécurité… il avait même proposé de faire intervenir les Potter si besoin était, mais s'était rangé à l'avis de Severus quand celui-ci s'était opposé à l'idée…

Les Gryffondors étaient définitivement des créatures bien étranges, soupira-t-il en tournant à l'angle de la rue Lamberth. Le quartier se fit plus agréable, les immeubles moins sales, l'air moins lourd. Par habitude, il bifurqua dans plusieurs raccourcis plus ou moins sordides, se tenant tout de même sur ses gardes. Cependant, il n'eut aucun problème pour se rendre jusqu'au bloc appartement du numéro 754. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et descendit jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte de faux bois marquée d'un grand X fait à la peinture rouge, ainsi que d'un « 12 » argenté. Une musique sonore, voire violente, s'en élevait. Il appuya timidement sur la sonnette.

Après quelques minutes, il déduisit qu'elle était cassée et cogna à la porte, le plus fort possible pour être entendu malgré le volume élevé de la musique (_when all around me's burned, and you'll still see me there!)_ et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un grand type à la peau basanée et aux cheveux sombres lui ouvrit.

-T'es pas le copain un peu bizarre de Lara, toi? Demanda-t-il avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Le fils de Snape, non?

-Ce… c'est bien moi, oui, marmonna-t-il, un peu agacé d'être à nouveau catalogué comme le « fils de Snape, le malade de Spinner's End ».

-Oh, je vois. HEY, TRACY! Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

La blonde apparut à coté de lui, l'air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui… Sev? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

« Bon, Fierté, j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Adieu. »

-C'est pire que l'Enfer à l'appart'… je pourrais squatter ici jusqu'à ce que mes cours reprennent?

-Pire que d'habitude? S'étonna la prostituée. Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir ce qui se passe… allez, entre, mon grand. Ethan, chasse le dernier client –même la musique d'Adrian arrive pas à le réveiller, faut s'en débarrasser, veux-tu?

Le dénommé Ethan hocha la tête, adressa un sourire encourageant à Severus puis disparut dans l'appartement. Lara ouvrit grand la porte, faisant entrer Severus.

-Bon, c'est le bordel, hein, mais, ça pourrait être pire… je m'arrangerai pour aller me taper mes clients chez Zoé, pour le temps que tu seras ici. Tu te souviens où se trouve la salle de bain, la cuisine, et cetera…

-Merci beaucoup, Lara, dit le Serpentard avec reconnaissance. Je me ferai discret, c'est promis.

-T'inquiète, trésor. Oh, et si ton géniteur se ramène ici, t'inquiète pas, Ethan ou Adrian s'arrangeront pour lui péter sa grande gueule… Tu dormiras dans le sofa, si ça te va. Mais le soir de Noël, Fiesta, donc tu prendras la chambre, d'accord?

-Pas de problème. Et, heum, si ça n'est pas indiscret… qui est Ethan, exactement?

-Le demi frère de la belle-sœur d'Adrian. T'inquiète, il est clean. Enfin, je crois.

Au même moment, un bruit d'eau qui se renverse attira leur attention, et il se tournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit où avait disparu Ethan. Il se tenait debout, un sourire au lèvre et un seau vide à la main, au dessus d'un matelas sur lequel un homme rachitique, avec une moustache en brosse à dents et des cheveux bien coiffés, actuellement trempé, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui avec incrédulité pendant un moment, puis son regard tomba sur Tracy, qui eut un ricanement.

-Eh ben, le vieux, le contrat était d'une demi-heure, alors tu s'rais gentil d'rentrer chez toi avant qu'ta femme réalise que t'es parti…

L'homme eut un instant l'air perplexe, puis il hocha la tête avec compréhension, se releva, réajusta sa cravate et quitta rapidement l'appartement sous les rires d'Ethan.

-Pitoyable, commenta-t-il. So, le mioche reste ici?

-Yep, et ne t'avise pas de le traiter de mioche, veux-tu? Ben, moi, j'vais aller aux courses –on a plus rien à bouffer et j'ai fini le rhum blanc hier. Sev', tu t'installes, fais comme chez toi.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda les deux autres s'éloigner. Il eut un petit sourire. Ce ne serait pas un problème; il s'était toujours senti bien plus à l'aise chez Tracy que dans son propre appartement…

* * *

Je me sentais stupide.

Oh, ça m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, hein. Souvent, même.

Mais rarement à ce point.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvé, moi, Sirius Orion (beuark) Black, 17 ans, toute mes dents et beau gosse par excellence de la promotion 71 de Poudlard, devant la porte d'un appartement miteux au fond du sous-sol miteux d'un appartement miteux dans un quartier miteux des bas-fonds de Londres, pire, pour aller rendre visite à Severus Snape?

Non, pitié, ne me répondez pas.

Y'avait un grand X rouge sur la porte. C'était assez étrange. Non, attendez. C'était _très_ étrange. Mais quand j'ai parlé à Snape, via le Miroir, il m'avait bien dit que c'était le numéro 12, du deuxième sous-sol… je n'en voyais pas beaucoup d'autres. Mais la musique qui sortait de l'appart' m'inquiètait. Beaucoup.

…_I WON'T BE A VICTIM, BUT THE FIRST TO CAST A STONE, SEDATED NIGHTS TO THE BAR ROOM FIGHTS AS METROPOLIS TAKES ITS ROLLS! AND…_

Je secouai la tête et me forçai à ne pas écouter les paroles (plutôt troublantes) de la chanson. Allez, Sirius. T'es un Gryffondor ou pas? T'as pas fait tout le trajet en métro Moldu (c'que ça rend malade, ce truc!), été presque aggripé par un malade mental et mentit à James et ses parents pour rester bêtement devant une porte toute la soirée, non?

Avec une grande respiration, je frappai à la porte. Assez fort, pour avoir une chance d'être entendu malgré cette musique qui me perçait les tympans. Il fallut une dizaine de secondes pour que la porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur Snape, mais sur une jeune femme absolument magnifique (et je sais de quoi je parle), la peau dorée, les cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un décolleté couleur rubis, de gants en résille noire, d'un pantalon court, sombre avec une ceinture brillante et d'espadrilles du même rouge que sa camisole. Elle me contempla de haut en bas un instant, et juste comme je me demandai si j'avais frappé au bon appartement, elle lança par-dessus de son épaule un :

-Seeeev! Ton pote est arrivé! Lâche ça, j't'ai dit que je m'en occuperais, trésor!

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, qui la contemplai d'un air incrédule, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres roses.

-T'es plutôt mignon, dans ton genre… Fais attention quand tu partiras, tout à l'heure, y'a pas que des hétéros dans les bars du coin. Allez, entre, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte pour me laisser passer.

Je restai sans voix un moment, contemplant l'appartement devant moi. Un immense pilier se trouvait au centre de la pièce, reliant le plafond et le sol. Les murs étaient couverts de graffitis et d'affiches diverses, représentant pour la plupart des groupes de musiques ou des tags étranges. La pièce était immense mais se divisait en plusieurs parties; un bureau et une armoire, au fond, semblaient être la seule partie à peu près en ordre de l'appartement.

Un petit couloir s'ouvrait sur le fond de la pièce, donnant sur une salle de bain et une autre pièce, probablement une chambre. Une télévision, un jeu vidéo et un sofa occupaient un autre coin. Un matelas était posé à même le sol, à coté du pilier. Le sol était couvert d'un tas de choses plus ou moins identifiables -des magazines, des coussins, des bols et des tasses, des livres et des crayons, une vieille radio et des CDs, des accessoires de beauté de fille, des bouteilles d'alcool et de jus à moitié vides, des paquets de cigarettes entamés, une vieille calculatrice en morceaux, des photos, des vêtements.

Enfin, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur, une cuisine de petite taille, avec un four, un frigidaire et quelques armoires. Severus s'y trouvait, affairé devant une cafetière électrique. Il leva les yeux vers moi, mais ne répondit pas a mon sourire.

-Entre, bonhomme, ordonna la blonde avec un peu d'impatience. J'aime mieux pas laisser ça ouvert trop longtemps.

Je m'exécutai, un peu incertain. Suivant les indications de la fille, je lui tendis mon manteau –un manteau noir, descendant jusqu'au genoux- et mon foulard –aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le foulard- qu'elle rangea sur le dessus d'une grande armoire.

-Tracy, lança Severus en levant les yeux vers son amie, me permettant de mettre un nom sur son joli visage, tu pourrais nous laisser un moment, s'il te plait?

-Ouais, pas de problème, trésor. Mais traînez pas trop, hein. C'est Noël, j'ai pas trop envie de passer la soirée coincée dans ma chambre…

Elle s'éloigna en direction du couloir. Severus attendit que la porte du couloir ait claqué pour se tourner vers moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais vraiment venu, dit-il.

-Ben… je t'avais dit que je viendrais, répondis-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Quoique quand un grand type assez effrayant a essayé de m'embarquer dans son appart, j'ai faillit repartir, disons…

-Dans quel coin? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… à quelques rues d'ici,… Quatre étages d'escaliers à monter, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a sauvé –il m'a lâché par accident au deuxième palier, je l'ai mordu au bras. Il avait un tatouage assez récent dessus, « TS » en lettres gothiques, ça a du être spécialement douloureux. Un malade. Je crois qu'il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il m'a dit que j'étais un sale môme ingrat et que j'allais lui payer ça, quoique je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il-

-Black?

-Oui?

-Mes félicitations, tu as échappé de très très peu à une mort certaine et très probablement douloureuse. Désolé du retard, mais je te présente mon père.

Je restai perplexe un moment et mon expression devait être comique car le Serpentard eut un rire.

-De loin, dit-il, tu avoueras qu'on peut vaguement se ressembler… Il doit avoir envie de m'éclater la gueule, à l'heure actuelle, donc il n'a même pas songé à vérifier que c'était bien moi…

-Charmant, marmonnai-je en retenant à grand peine un frisson. Ce type m'avait fichu la chair de poule… je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire subir à mon vis-à-vis.

-N'est-ce pas? Le tatouage a à peine une semaine –c'est le seul type assez imbu de lui-même que je connais pour se faire tatouer ses propres initiales…

-Super, je répondis d'une voix étranglée. Ton père m'est incroyablement sympathique.

-Pas tant qu'à moi, j'en suis sûr, marmonna le Serpentard en détournant le regard.

Il y eut là un moment, vous savez, ces longs moments de silence qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, au point de vous demander ce que vous fichiez là.

Oh et puis merde. J'avais affronté le -15 degré environnant, le métro moldu, le quartier le plus mal famé de Londres et son imbécile de paternel, tout ça la veille de Noël, et je serais resté là à fixer les chiffres lumineux sur le réveil électronique de la cuisine de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils me chassent à coup de bâton? Pas question! Et puis, je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour lui, moi!

Je fis un pas en avant et pose la main droite sur son épaule gauche. (C'est fou comme on prend note de détails inutiles, dans des cas pareils!) Il releva les yeux, l'air légèrement perplexe.

-Je…

Nouveau blanc. Oups. Note à moi-même : songer à ce que je vais dire _avant_ d'ouvrir la bouche, la prochaine fois. Severus me fixa un moment, attendant une suite, avant de comprendre que je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux Potter, pour t'éclipser la veille de Noël dans un des bleds les plus mal famés de Londres?

Je rêve ou il essayait de meubler la discussion? Je finirais par y croire, tiens, à cette histoire de Magie de Noël qui agissait indépendamment…

-Oh, eh bien James est persuadé que je suis allé d'urgence acheter le cadeau de Noël de sa mère, et ses parents me croient parti pour acheter celui de James,… même s'ils se parlent, ils croiront simplement que je les ai tous oubliés.

-Oh.

Argh! Est-ce qu'un dieu quelconque avait quelque chose contre moi, ou quoi?! J'avais l'air spécialement stupide, à ne rien dire! D'ailleurs, je pouvais peut-être retirer mon bras de son épaule, maintenant…

J'hésitai encore un moment. Il me fixa dans les yeux, ce fut impossible de déterminer ce à quoi il pensait. Je me demandai combien de temps la fille nous laisserait avant de ressortir et de me renvoyer chez moi…

-C'est, heum, c'est bien que tu aies décidé de partir, je déclarai finalement. C'était vraiment la meilleure décision à prendre.

-Probable. Dire qu'il aura fallu l'intervention de Sirius Black pour que j'envisage enfin l'option la plus logique de ma situation, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu n'y avais jamais pensé? Dis-je, incrédule.

-Jamais, répèta-t-il. C'est juste… tout ça… ça me semblait… pénible, bien sûr, mais juste… naturel. Partir était plutôt comme… un rêve inaccessible.

Il rougit légèrement, comme s'il pensait en avoir trop dit. J'hésitai à nouveau. Ce devait être la conversation la plus stupide que j'aie jamais eue. Pourquoi étais-je si gêné, tout à coup?!

-Mais tu, euhm, tu vas bien, hein? Je veux dire… tu es OK?

-…Tracy a essayé de me soigner elle-même, mais elle n'est pas très calée, et comme c'est une moldue, elle est plutôt limitée… Mais ce n'est pas trop grave. J'aurai dix-sept ans le neuf, je m'en chargerai moi-même à ce moment-là.

-Tu voudrais que je m'en occupe? Proposai-je gentiment. J'ai eu dix-sept ans en novembre.

Il me regarda dans les yeux un long moment, méfiant. Je m'efforçai de sourire.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je te ferais quoi que ce soit de mal? Si j'avais voulu ta mort, je ne t'aurais pas dit de quitter ta famille…

Après un nouveau moment d'hésitation (Merlin!), il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-LARA! Appella-t-il en direction du couloir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la blonde de tout à l'heure (ne s'appelait-elle pas Tracy?) pour sortir de la chambre, tirant par la main un grand jeune homme brun avec une peau olivâtre et des yeux sombre. Je me demandai vaguement combien ils étaient à vivre dans cet appartement…

-Ouais, trésor?

-Je… on peut t'emprunter ta chambre dix minutes?

- Pas de problème, vous pouvez y aller. Dois-je comprendre quelque chose? Ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

-Ne t'imagine rien, grommella-t-il en rougissant. Ad', je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais tu portes le T-shirt de Lara.

Il passa devant eux deux alors que le type baissait les yeux vers le T-shirt (effectivement un T-shirt de fille) et attendit que je fusse à mon tour entré dans la pièce pour refermer la porte. La chambre était petite, et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Encore une fois, un matelas était posé directement sur le sol, ainsi qu'un foutoir atroce qui laissait à peine apercevoir le plancher.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça? Je demandai en gloussant.

-Ouais. Ils vivent selon leurs règles et font ce qu'ils veulent. Tracy m'a tiré de plusieurs mauvais pas en me cachant ici, je lui dois beaucoup. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que je n'avais pas le droit de critiquer son amie.

-Ils ont l'air sympa, dis-je pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas mon attention. Puis je tirai ma baguette magique de ma poche. Je ne suis pas spécialement calé dans les sorts de guérison, je te préviens… Je n'ai vraiment que la base.

-Ça ne peut toujours pas nuire… déclara Severus. Il hésita un moment, puis, tremblant, il retira son T-shirt noir.

Je dus retenir un sifflement. Les plaies sur son torse, et sur son dos, étaient bien pires que la dernière fois. Bien plus récentes… plusieurs d'entre elles saignaient encore et j'en aperçus une ou deux qui étaient infectées. Ça devait être spécialement douloureux.

-Allonge-toi, s'il te plaît.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers moi en s'exécutant. Je remarquai que ses épaules étaient tendues. Je m'agenouillai à coté de lui, sur le matelas, et commençai à jeter des sorts de soins sur les blessures les plus vives. Il crispait les poings à chaque fois que l'une d'elles se refermait.

Le silence était complet. C'était atrocement gênant. J'entendais le bourdonnement indistinct de la voix de Tracy et de celle d'Adrian, dans la cuisine.

Quand j'eus terminé, il restait des cicatrices roses à la place des blessures, et plusieurs bleus, mais je n'aurais rien su y faire. Severus ne sembla pas réaliser que j'avais fini. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, tourné vers le mur. Après un moment où il ne se passa rien, je cèdai à la tentation et m'allongeai à coté de lui. Il ne réagit même pas.

-Severus?

-Oui?

Je fus presque soulagé qu'il ne fusse pas mort…Il n'esquissa cependant pas le moindre mouvement pour se relever. Après avoir légèrement hésité, je lèvai la main droite et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Lentement, je commençai à caresser son bras dans l'espoir de détendre ses muscles.

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de lui, jusqu'à être complètement collé à son corps. Il ne réagit toujours pas (ce qui n'était pas exactement mon cas…). Je passai un bras autour de son torse. Il était incroyablement étrange de sentir la rangée de côtes sous mes doigts. Doucement, je tendis la main vers le bas de son dos et commençai à faire descendre son pantalon.

-Black, murmura-t-il. Ne…

-Chhht…

Je fermai les yeux avec délice tout en tirant sur l'élastique de son jean. Il commença à s'agiter.

-Black… Sirius! Je…

-Tais-toi, Sev…

-Ne… pas… s'il te-

Je lui tournai suffisamment le visage que pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Sans lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, je fis glisser son pantalon plus bas, caressant toujours son torse de mon autre main.

-Sirius! Ne fais pas…

Je ne l'écoutais même plus, à peine conscient de ses protestations alors que je tentai de baisser son caleçon. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une vague de magie me catapulta directement contre un des murs de la pièce, me faisant reprendre conscience de la situation alors que mon dos heurta violemment le mur. Je clignai des yeux un moment, me demandant vaguement comment j'en étais arrivé là.

Severus s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait les yeux fermés et secouait la tête avec une expression horrifiée, les jambes repliées sous lui et les bras au dessus de la tête pour se protéger.

-Severus, je suis désolé! Murmurai-je précipitamment. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

Mais le Serpentard ne m'écoutait pas. Il semblait contenir ses larmes et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Comment en étais-je arrivé à… à ça?! Merlin, j'ai failli le blesser… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il réagirait ainsi… mais oh bon sang, c'est tellement logique, à présent! Morgannah, comment avais-je pu oublier? Il s'était fait violer, au nom du ciel… et je m'attendais peut-être à pouvoir le prendre comme si de rien n'était?! Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé aussi stupide…

Un autre détail m'échappait. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à se débarrasser de moi et à m'envoyer valser à cinq mètres de lui… alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'était pas défendu contre son père..?

Je m'interrompis dans mes réflexions. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je rampai prudemment jusqu'à Severus. Il avait cessé de s'agiter, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus conscient de l'endroit où il était que tout à l'heure et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

-Sev'? Appelai-je doucement.

Je me rapprochai et après une légère hésitation, je le pris dans mes bras. Il se calma lentement et, après quelques minutes pendant lesquels je le rassurais de mon mieux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes –tout en étant persuadé qu'il me tuerais dès qu'il serait calmé-, il rouvrit les yeux, me fixant sans rien dire un long moment.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement. Ce n'était pas… c'était un accident…

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, Severus. Je… tu m'as dit de ne pas faire ça…

-Mais je ne t'ai pas prévenu… je n'aurais pas cru que ça ferait une chose pareille…

-Je dois dire que ça surprend, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait une chose pareille quand…

Je m'interrompis, incertain de vouloir terminer cette phrase.

-Je… ma magie ne veut pas réagir face à lui. C'est juste… un blocage, si on veut.

-Un traumatisme, plutôt, soupirai-je en resserrant mon étreinte. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il y eut de nouveau un long moment de silence. Mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il devait l'entendre lui aussi. Et, comme si je l'avais toujours su sans en avoir conscience, la phrase que je prononçai juste après sembla sonner très longtemps dans la pièce.

-Je t'aime, Severus.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc et je fermai les yeux avec fatalisme alors que j'attendis qu'il se dégageât et me traitât de fou. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Après quelques secondes, il répondit :

-Quelque chose comme ça, moi aussi…

**Aheum. J'ai hésité à mettre cette fin, mais soit.Ça a le mérite d'être direct XD**

Review, s'il vous plait! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! :D


	8. Pierrot The Clown

**Salut les gens! :)**

**Je voudrais remercier Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua (elle-même) pour son aide à écrire ce nimportequoi .doc. Sans elle, ça serait bien plus mauvais XD Ensuite, mille mercis à Severus Rogue, Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, Beautiful Draco, Kahori, Follinette, Elinska, Crapule, Virale, Maranwe Calaelen, , Chrisanimefan, Snapounette, Histoire-eternelle, Dalou28 et Snapou pour toutes leurs reviews! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y répondre (?"$**&??$!!!) mais je les apprécies énooooormément! :) Sérieux, merci beaucoup, parce que je ne continuerais pas ce truc sans vous! ^^;**

**En ouverture de ce chapitre, un petit texte d'une blogueuse que j'apprécie beaucoup:**

Planter mes griffes **noires** dans le grain de sa peau, la sueur de ses draps, la dentelle _cheap_ des rideaux et **éventrer** sur toute la longueur de longues cicatrices saignant à gros bouillon, des précipices **écarlates** et béant. Je fuis. Toujours. Le bonheur. Et mes sanglots. Dans les rêves. **L'éphémère**. Et l'irréalité. Je vis avec facultés affaiblies. Comme une lame dans un corps de **rat** mort. Euthanasie. Suicide. Strangulation. Mourir sur la terrasse d'un bar pendant un _remix_ de Nirvana. On avale l'infinie. En bouteille, en ligne, en pilule ou **rouler** dans du papier. Boire l'infinie c'est le devenir. Être sans frontières, c'est comme être **rien**. Le vide. Le néant. Et on l'ignore. Personne ne nous a prévenu.  
Avaler l'infinie. Avaler rien. Avaler la vie. Ne rien être.

La question est: Saoul, sommes-nous qui nous sommes vraiment ou qui nous ne sommes pas?

La meilleure réponse : Saoul, nous sommes qui nous n'osons pas être

**Texte de Igloulou. www (.) igloulou (.) skyrock (.) com (comme d'habitude, vous retirez les espaces et les parenthèses…) Prenez donc quelques minutes de votre existence pour aller voir ce blog ;)**

**Bon, fini le blabla et laissons place à Sev, Tracy, Sirius et cie...**

-Avec un sourire pareil, vous n'avez pas fait que discuter de la météo, remarqua Tracy avec un gloussement quand Sirius et Severus sortirent de la chambre.

-Je souris, moi? Demanda Severus avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Toi, non, mais tes yeux pétillent comme du cola, déclara Adrian depuis le canapé.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi, marmonna le Serpentard en secouant la tête.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, renchérit Tracy. Il n'empêche que ton T-shirt est à l'envers, _darling_…

Severus rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux vers son T-shirt, qui était cependant à l'endroit. Il leva un regard furieux vers Tracy, qui éclata de rire, suivie par Adrian et Ethan. Sirius, lui, étouffa un rire nerveux et se balanca un peu sur ses talons, mal à l'aise.

-Allez, arrête de gêner son copain, Lara, intervint gentiment Ethan. Alors, le jeune, tu reste ici pour la nuit ou tu rentres chez ta mère?

Sirius mit un instant a comprendre qu'on s'adressait a lui et encore quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de la question.

-Oh! Oh, non, non, je rentre… on m'attends au Man- à la maison.

Il n'était pas complètement certain que mentionner que lui vivait dans un Manoir avec cinq étages, vingt-deux escaliers et soixante-huit portes devant des gens vivant à (au moins) quatre dans un appartement minuscule et miteux soit une très bonne idée. Personne n'y fit très attention et Tracy hocha la tête.

-_Right_. Hey, les gars, faut que quelqu'un le raccompagne au Metro, là. Fais nuit, et Noël ou pas, il a la gueule de la victime parfaite. Sev, tu peux le faire, ou tu veux que…?

-Non, ça ira, j'l'accompagne jusqu'à la quatrième, assura Severus. Y'aura pas de problèmes, j'connais t'les passes.

-Ok, alors, accorda Tracy. Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche puis donna une poignée de monnaie à Severus.

-Merci. Black, ton manteau.

Sirius hocha la tête et récupéra son manteau et son écharpe, faisant sourciller son vis-a-vis face aux couleurs de cette dernière. Secouant la tête, le Serpentard fourra la monnaie dans la poche de son jean, ouvrit la porte, salua ses amis et sortit en faisant signe à Sirius de le suivre.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en silence et sortirent dans le stationnement sans plus discuter. Sirius remarqua avec surprise à quel point l'air s'était refroidi depuis le moment où il était arrivé. La température avait bien du chuter à moins vingt, vingt-cinq degré! Sirius resserra son manteau contre lui avec un frisson, regrettant de ne pas avoir de gants à portée de main. En levant les yeux vers Snape, il constata plus ou moins sans surprise que celui-ci ne portait qu'une veste d'automne et un foulard aux couleurs de Serpentard, certainement pas adaptés à la température actuelle.

-Tu es malade? S'écria-t-il. Tu crois que je t'ai fait sortir de chez toi pour que tu te laisse mourir d'une pneumonie?!

-Ne débite pas d'idioties, Black, je ne suis pas suicidaire… j'ai abandonné ce genre de pensées en cinquième année. C'est juste que je n'aie pas pensé à prendre mon manteau en quittant mon appart.

-Oh… et je te vois mal aller le rechercher, hein?

Sirius regretta sa question au moment même où il l'eut prononcé. Le regard assassin de Snape le dissuada d'ajouter quoique ce soit et ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux un moment. Sirius suivit docilement les pas de Snape. Étrangement, celui-ci prit le passage de la ruelle la plus sordide –certainement pas celle que Sirius aurait choisie s'il avait été seul.

-Sev? Tu… tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de passer par ici?

-T'as peur? Railla le Serpentard. T'inquiètes, c'est _clean_, ici… où à peu près.

Sirius déglutit difficilement mais choisi de faire confiance à Snape, repoussant l'hypothèse comme quoi celui-ci avait peut-être dans l'idée de se débarasser de lui facilement.

Ils marchèrent un moment sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un chien à l'air atrocement malheureux, attaché à un poteau de téléphone. Sirius songea un instant à prendre la forme de Padfoot, mais l'idée s'éteignit dès qu'un groupe de jeunes, tous âgés entre quinze et vingt ans, surgirent devant eux. Severus ne sourcilla même pas quand l'un d'eux, blond avec un corps athlétique mais une expression renfermée, s'avanca d'un air menacant, un couteau de poche à la main. Il s'apprêtait semble-t-il à dire quelque chose d'un air assez peu sympathique, mais se reprit à la dernière seconde en reconnaissant le Serpentard.

-_Severus?_! S'étonna-t-il.

-Brio, salua celui-ci. T'en es encore réduit à racketter les passants?

-Faut bien, grommela le dénommé Brio. Et c'est de ta faute, espèce d'imbécile, les parents sont furieux depuis que t'as filé! T'sais, mon père m'a demandé de lui ramener 120 balles de plus, cette semaine, 'tain!

Sirius ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que se racontaient les deux adolescents. Entendre Severus, qui parlait habituellement d'une manière si… digne, s'exprimer comme une racaille, était spécialement étrange. Derrière Brio, ses amis avaient eux aussi reconnut Severus et chuchotaient entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas _totalement_ ma faute, remarqua Severus.

-Tu plaisantes?! Tu as rendu ton paternel furieux, mec, et de cause, les nôtres aussi! _C'mon, man!_ Maintenant, 'sont persuadés qu'on va essayer de t'imiter et de se tirer! D'ailleurs, 'tention,parce qu'il est vachement motivé à te retrouver!

-Désolé, mais si c'est ce que tu veux dire, il est _hors de question_ que je retourne chez mes parents! Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, mon père est furieux, il me tueras avant que j'ai passé la porte!

-Relax, man, intervint un des amis de Brio en s'avancant d'un pas. Il portait des dreadlocks et avait une peau foncée contrastant étonnament avec ses yeux bleus. C'est évidemment pas d'ta faute, Sev. _Mon_ père s'est vanté pendant une plombe de ce qui s'était passé chez toi avant-hier, j'crois que n'importe qui ici aurait fait pareil que toi, genre.

Ça ne sembla pas apaiser Severus, bien au contraire. Celui-ci rougit brusquement.

-Excusez moi, mais… j'peux savoir ce qui se passe? Intervient Sirius.

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur lui. Personne ne l'avait apparemment remarqué jusque-là.

-C'est qui, lui? Demanda un autre des jeunes.

-Sirius Black, répondit Severus. C'est un… euh… un ami. Il n'est pas du coin, je le ramène au métro pour lui éviter les mauvaises rencontres.

-Oh, _right_. Salut, man. Moi c'est Brio, déclara celui-ci.

-Brio et les autres sont une sorte de gang plus ou moins délinquant, expliqua Severus en faisant sourire les autres. J'ai fait parti de la bande à l'occasion pour me trouver un peu d'argent. Et, heum, accessoirement, Charles et Ralph –les nommés, dont le jeune aux dreadlocks, adressèrent un salut sympathique à Sirius- sont les fils de Jonas et Edward.

-Qui sont? Questionna Sirius, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations.

-Les… hum, les deux types de l'autre jour, expliqua Severus en rougissant à nouveau.

-Oh. Et, heum, eux aussi…?

-Oh non, man, jamais! Coupa un autre avant que Sirius n'ait fini sa phrase. Y'a jamais que Sev' qu'a eut la poisse à ce point là! Aucun d'nous a jamais eut plus qu'une bonne baston a'ec les parents… faut croire que y'a que lui qu'est attirant pour les vieux, genre…

-James! S'énerva celui-ci. Ferme la!

Sirius sourcilla au nom employé, mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question avant qu'un autre adolescent, qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres, ne lâche un rire gras.

-Quoi, ça te fait chier qu'on soit tous au courant? Demanda-t-il. Ça t'emmerde qu'on soit au courant d'tous les détails chaque fois que tu t'fais monter par que'qu'un?

-Milos! S'écria Brio avec colère tandis que, sans avertissement, Sirius tentait de se jeter sur lui. Il fut retenu de justesse par un Severus tremblant de rage.

-Tu veux que j'te monte, moi, espèce de salaud?! Lança-t-il avec colère tandis que le Serpentard, surpris, peinait à le retenir. Tu veux que j'te montre ce que ça fait, p't-être?! Pour voir si tu riras encore après?!

-Sirius! Calme toi, au nom de Merl… au nom du ciel!

Le Gryffondor fit des efforts considérables pour se maîtriser, mais quand son regard se posa sur le nommé Milos, il était encore brillant de haine. L'adolescent se tassa un peu sur lui-même, gêné.

-S'cuse-le, Sev, demanda Brio d'un air gêné après avoir à son tour foudroyé Milos du regard. Ce type est un imbécile, mais il ne l'a pas choisi… _Sorry, man_.

-_That's right_. J'survivrai. D'autant qu'il a pas tort, grommela Severus avec malaise.

-C'mon, man, c'est pas de ta faute.

-Si ça te soulage d'une manière ou d'une autre, intervint le dénommé Ralph, mon oncle a fini par envoyé son poing dans la gueule de mon père quand il a, euh, _tell a bit too much, _qu'il a sorti trop de détails, genre...

-Ralph? Demanda Severus d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oui?

-Ferme-là. Tu m'aides pas du tout, là.

-_Right_, je crois que je vais la boucler, rigola Ralph. Juste, j'peux t'poser une question?

-Vas-y, soupira Severus d'un ton résigné.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as mordu quand…

-Ouais, c'est vrai, coupa précipitamment le Serpentard en prenant à nouveau une teinte rosée.

-Ben, wow, bravo, man! Rigola le dénommé James. T'as du culot, toi!

-Et une dent en moins, répliqua sèchement Severus. C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller conduire Sirius à la gare, alors _ciao bye_!

Et sur ces mots, il dépassa les adolescent et se mit à marcher rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Sirius resta un instant perplexe puis se dépêcha de le rattraper (après avoir soigneusement bousculé James au passage).

-Heum… Severus? Appela-t-il avec hésitation.

-Quoi, Black, tu veux d'autres détails?! Fut la réponse agaçée et claquante.

-Quoi?! Mais… mais non! Je ne,…!

Il se tut, ne sachant pas que dire. Qu'est-ce qui avait à nouveau pu dégénérer à un tel point?! Évidemment, Severus devait être humilié du tournant que la discussion avait prise, mais… Il ne croyait tout de même pas que ça avait plu à Sirius?!

Le silence entre eux deux fut complet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la station de métro. Severus donnait a l'occasion une ou deux pièces de monnaie aux hommes et aux femmes accroupis dans la rues, recevant comme remerciement un grognement ou des sanglots reconnaissants, dépendamment de la personne. Sirius fut choqué du nombre de ces sans-abris, clochards et autres prostitués que le Serpentard connaissait. Il les saluait tous par leurs noms, a quelques exceptions près.

Une fois dans la station souterraine, pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci, Severus se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui tendit à lui aussi quelques pièces de monnaies.

-Le métro arrivera dans quelques minutes, déclara-t-il sans émotions visibles. Attends de croiser une jeune femme, grande avec des cheveux noirs, très longs avec pleins de mèches de couleurs, et une chemise de dentelle –_seulement _une chemise en dentelle-, tu lui fileras la monnaie, dira qui t'envoies et elle te filera un ticket. Sur ce, bonne soirée et joyeux Noël.

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour mais Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et le forca à se retourner. Sans avertissement, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Severus se dégagea rapidement.

-Arrête, marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés. Je ferais mieux de ne pas traîner, avant que quelqu'un ne me suive chez Tracy et n'aille cafarder…

Soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas contre lui que Severus était enragé, Sirius tenta un petit sourire.

-Je t'aime, Sev'.

L'autre adolescent ne répondit rien. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte soutenue.

-Bon, Natacha arrive, déclara-t-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête un point au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius. On se reverra… à Poudlard, j'imagine.

-À bientôt, dit Sirius en déposant un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Severus. Celui-ci rougit davantage et fit vite demi-tour. Retenant un rire, Sirius se retourna vers la fille en question, Natacha, et faillit tomber à la renverse.

La fille était effectivement très grande, et ses cheveux noirs tombaient plus bas que sa taille. Ils étaient colorés de vert, rouge, doré et argenté. Elle était juchée sur des escarpins argentés à hauts talons. Et, comme l'avait indiqué Severus, elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise en dentelle noire, tombant a mi-cuisse mais étant totalement transparente. Tentant de ne pas rougir, Sirius s'avanca prudemment vers elle. Elle tourna un regard méprisant vers lui.

-Tu veux? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Heu… un ticket de métro, répondit-il en lui tendant la monnaie. C'est… c'est Severus qui m'a dit de…

-Oh, le fils Snape? Demanda la fille, l'air soudain beaucoup plus chaleureuse. C'est ton ami?

-En… en quelque sorte, déclara Sirius, faisant tout son possible pour regarder la fille dans les yeux.

-T'as intérêt à être sympa avec lui, _man_. Il a _enough problem, _en masse de troublescomme ça, vu? Si j'apprends que tu lui a causé du trouble… couic! Compris? Semblerait que sa mère ait faillit crever a cause de lui, donc… gentil, c'est clair?

Étonné de l'affection que tous les gens du quartier, ou en tout cas, tout ceux qui le connaissait, porte tant d'affection envers Severus, il hocha vivement la tête.

-_Nice. _Alors, v'là le ticket pour le centre de Northampton, le métro vient dans… (elle consulta l'horloge de la gare) trois minutes à peu près sur le quai que tu vois là. _Ciao_, alors, j'ai à faire.

Et, dans un claquement de talons haut qui résonnait sur le béton, elle fit demi-tour et partit elle aussi. Sirius la contempla un moment, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules. Tournant sur lui-même, il eut juste le temps de voir Severus disparaitre dans un escalier menant à la sortie, les bras serrés sur lui-même pour contenir un peu de chaleur.

* * *

-Sirius! Au nom de Merlin, il était temps que tu arrives! P'pa et Maman étaient sur le point d'envoyer une brigade à ta recherche, bon sang! Tu es allé chercher mon cadeau au Canada, ou quoi?

-Désolé, James, s'excusa Sirius en tentant de s'ôter de la tête l'image du jeune homme, lui aussi prénommé James, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt avec Severus. Je… Je me suis perdu.

-Perdu? Répéta son ami, incrédule. Où es tu allé, exactement?

-Oh, euh, c'est… je doute que tu connaisse, c'est au sud de Londres…

-Si loin que ça? S'étonna James.

-James? C'est Sirius qui est rentré? Appela Julia du salon. Une seconde plus tard, le bruit de ses talons hauts résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée et elle vint rejoindre James et Sirius, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge fushia.

-Oui, oui, c'est moi, Julia, répondit Sirius. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, je…

-Au nom de Merlin, Sirius! Coupa David en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements?

-Mes…?

Sirius baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, perplexes. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que voulait dire son père adoptif; ses pantalons étaient mouillés au niveau des chevilles, là où il avait marché dans une flaque d'eau, et ce qui semblait être de l'essence se trouvait sur son blouson, venant probablement du bordel total de la chambre de Tracy.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette odeur? S'étonna Julia. Sirius, tu pue la cigarette!

-La… la cigarette? Balbutia Sirius, essayant de se rappeler de l'odeur exacte de l'appartement minable. Effectivement…

-Sirius, où étais-tu? Demanda à nouveau James, perplexe.

-Je… le quartier où j'ai du aller était assez minable, déclara Sirius sans hésitation. Ton cadeau a été dur à obtenir, James, mais ce n'est rien de grave…

Devant l'air sceptique des Potter, il se força à rire.

-Je vais aller emballer vos cadeaux, dit-il ensuite, et me changer, aussi. Je vous rejoins au salon du premier?

-Du deuxième, chéri, corrigea Julia en reprenant son sourire habituel. Je te rappelle que celui du premier est inondé…

-Oh, c'est vrai, désolé, rigola Sirius avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre sous les regards amusés de la famille. À peine fut-il dans sa chambre, cependant, que son sourire retomba d'un coup.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi revoir cette famille, si unie, si joyeuse lui avait-il fait si mal? Pourquoi cette existence qu'il partageait depuis maintenant une année entière lui paraissait-elle à présent si superficielle et douloureuse? Pourquoi les vêtements et le décor riche du Manoir lui apparaissaient-ils si inutiles?

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida finalement à se changer, et opta pour un simple pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate verte. La couleur de celle-ci lui rappela brutalement, si besoin était, la simple écharpe que Severus avait entouré autour de son cou avant de partir… et, brusquement, il prit la décision que son ami –petit ami?- ne resterait pas dans le froid de son patelin sans avoir ses affaires.

À la limite de la mission suicide.

* * *

-_Dooooon't worryyyyy be happyyyyyyy!_

Ce n'était pas que Severus commençait à être agacé par Tracy. Pas du tout, même. Pas le moins du monde. Mais si elle pouvait arrêter de danser dans tout l'appartement, vêtue de sa « tenue de fête » et chantant du Bob Marley à pleine puissance, il lui en aurait été reconnaissant. La vodka à l'orange qu'il avait avalé plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait déjà donnée mal à la tête, et les festivités de ses colocataires ne l'aidaient en rien.

Lara, vêtue d'un minishort noir, de collantes résilles vertes fluos et d'un T-shirt noir et presque transparent, courait d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce, dansant, chantant, mangeant. Ethan avait engagé une partie de bras de fer contre une espèce de motarde que Severus avait reconnue comme étant Noémie, Adrian et deux jeunes hommes inconnus étaient en train de jouer une partie de poker et une dénommée Sarah, ou quelque chose du genre, avait commencé une longue discussion avec le mur au sujet d'une marque de fromage.

Et Severus commençait à avoir la migraine.

Dès son retour à l'appartement, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer de la soirée; tous les habitants de l'appartement avaient décidé, semble-t-il, de fêter Noël.

Adrian l'avait forcé à boire une vodka, pour qu'il ait l'esprit festif. Tracy, encore sobre à ce moment, avait sautillé jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir son présent (qu'il avait refusé en bafouillant que lui n'avait rien, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre). Le cadeau, très personnel (pour toi et ton amoureux! Avait dit Tracy avec un immense sourire), avait fait rougir Severus jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Par la suite, de plus en plus d'invités étaient arrivés et la fête avait commencer à dégénérer de plus en plus.

Le Serpentard, actuellement accoté devant la porte de la chambre, attendait avec

impatience que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Un jeune couple de lesbiennes s'y étaient enfermés une petite demi-heure plus tôt, et Severus n'attendait plus à présent que de pouvoir entrer, changer (ou au moins retourner) les draps, verrouiller la porte et s'endormir tranquillement.

Comme si ses pensées avaient étés un quelconques signal, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant sursauter puis gémir en portant les mains à sa tête. Les deux filles, vêtus très légèrement et gloussant de rire, ne le remarquèrent même pas et il put enfin entrer dans la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, le silence fut presque complet. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres et il verrouilla la porte en fermant les yeux. Il retira son veston et l'étendit sur le lit, se laissant tomber dessus avec bonheur. Il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller, tendant à tenir sa baguette en s'endormant, comme il le faisait toujours à Poudlard pour se rassurer.

Le problème, constata-t-il cependant à la seconde en relevant brusquement la tête, les yeux grand ouverts, c'est qu'il avait oublié la baguette à Spinner's End.

**Bah voui, c'est qu'il était pressé, le Sevy... **

**Une review pour donner du courage à Siri? (L'en aura besoin s'il veut aller rechercher les fringues de Sev chez lui... m'enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...)**

**Annonce SPÉCIALE! Dès que j'ai 100 reviews à I need some Help, je posterai un One Shot Snackesque! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ;)**


	9. Safe & Sound

**Salut les gens! :)**

**Nouveau chapitre! ^^; Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer, ça me fait franchement très plaisir! Et merci aux gens qui m'aident plus ou moins directement à l'écrire (Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, l'Immortel et Renaud Séchan).**

**J'ai publié le oneshot que je vous avait promis! Mais pour une étrange raison, les alerts ne sont pas parvenus aux lecteurs! En tout cas, il est en ligne, disponible sur ce compte sous le nom de Scream in silence ;) (à titre d'info, j'écrirai un autre OS pour mes deux cent reviews xD)**

**Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**

-Euh… s'il vous plait?

L'adolescent se retourna d'un geste brusque, plongeant à l'instant même la main dans sa poche pour en sortir, Sirius en était certain, une arme. Le Gryffondor leva les mains en signe de passivité, et le jeune homme face à lui, plus jeune de quelques années, se relaxa légèrement.

-J't'ai pris pour Ralph, grinça l'adolescent. T'es un Blood?

-Un quoi?

-Un Blood, marmonna le jeune homme. La pire racaille de la ville… un vrai gang de rats. Brio, qui s'appelle, le chef.

-Ah? Euh, jamais entendu parler, répondit Sirius en se maudissant intérieurement pour le ton étranglé de sa voix. Euh, je… tu pourrais me donner un renseignement?

À Spinner's End, il était à la fois gênant et terrorisant que de demander son chemin aux passants. Mais il y avait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il arpentait les rues dans l'espoir de retrouver tout seul l'appartement des Snape, et il avait bien du se résoudre à demander un coup de main. Contrairement à celui de Tracy, il se trouvait dans le fin fond de la ville, et si Sirius voulait aller chercher les affaires de Severus _avant_ que les Potter ne trouvent sa disparition suspecte, il ne devait plus traîner.

-Dépend pour quoi, déclara le jeune homme d'un air méfiant.

-Je cherche l'appartement de la famille Snape, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Le garçon devant lui haussa les sourcils avec étonnement avec d'éclater de rire.

-Les… les Snape? Gloussa-t-il finalement. Pourquoi, t'as convaincu le daron de t'entretenir?

Sirius n'était pas exactement certain de ce qu'il devait comprendre par « entretien », mais le ton de l'autre avait de quoi lui offrir des pensées plus que douteuses.

-Euh, non, non, en fait, c'est par rapport à…

-Oh, tais toi, man, ça m'intéresse pas, coupa l'autre. Écoute, bien franchement et à moins d'être suicidaire, j'te conseille pas d'te trouver sur le chemin de ces malades… mais si t'y tiens, c'est complètement à l'Est, donc tu prends par Sackgasse Nord jusqu'à la quatrième rue, et de là, tu tourne à gauche au _Yöno_. Après, tu fais deux cent mètres, et tu prends la face Sud du bâtiment le plus haut, tu montes les quatres paliers et tu y es.

-Rien que ça, marmonna Sirius en tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations. Merci beaucoup.

-Plaisir, grogna l'autre. 'reux de t'avoir connu, man.

Décidant d'ignorer ce dernier commentaire, Sirius partit dans la direction indiquée, se demandant de plus en plus si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Bon. Il y était presque. Il avait du interroger trois autres passants, avait échappé de peu à un chien qui en voulait à son derrière et éviter plus ou moins poliment deux prostitués a qui il avait semble-t-il tapé dans l'œil. Il avait essuyé des commentaires plus ou moins sympathiques sur sa santé mentale. Et il se trouvait ENFIN devant le bâtiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver lequel des paliers d'escaliers était le bon. Ce détail n'était pas inscrit très clairement dans sa mémoire, aussi dut-il _à nouveau _demander son chemin. Il s'arrêta cette fois vers une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, assise sur un trottoir.

-Excuse moi? Appela-t-il gentiment.

-Cinquante balles la demi-heure, informa sèchement la gamine.

-Je… ce n'est pas… balbutia Sirius, tentant de cacher son ébahissement à ce qu'une enfant si jeune soit déjà occupée à faire le trottoir, littéralement. J'ai besoin d'un renseignements…

-Ben tiens… je t'écoute, mon grand, fit la gamine en se levant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était trop petite pour la tenue et le maquillage qu'elle arborait, songea Sirius.

-Euhm, voilà, je cherche… de quel coté, l'appartement Snape?

-Les Snape? S'étonna la fillette en ouvrant de grand yeux. Tu veux dire, Eileen, Tobias, Severus? Les _freaks_?!

-Euh… ouais, eux-mêmes, marmonna Sirius, qui commencait à être agaçé. Si les amis de Severus avait été parfaitement agréable, les autres habitants étaient atrocement rapides de jugements.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'un beau gosse comme toi va voir là bas?! S'insurgea la fillette. C'est des _malades_! Parait que Tobias se tape même son propre fils –d'ailleurs on le voit jamais, cui-là. Y veut pas qu'on l'reconnaisse, et c'est compréhensible. En fait, parait qu'il a filé juste avant Noël. Tobias l'a cherché dans toute la ville pour le buter. Donc si c'était pour voir le fils, casse toi tout de suite, hein!

Sirius n'arrivait pas exactement à déterminer s'il était ou pas flatté de l'étincelle de panique dans les yeux de la fillette à l'idée qu'il aille se faire massacrer.

-Je ne compte pas me faire assassiner et je ne viens pas voir Severus. Alors, quelle face?

La gamine hésita un moment, puis lui indiqua à contrecœur la face sud du bâtiment. Sirius la remercia et lui promit de ne pas se faire massacrer avant de se dépêcher vers l'escalier.

-Bon, eh bien j'y suis... murmura-t-il pour lui-même en tirant de sa poche une fiole de potion contenant ce qui ressemblait fortement à de la boue -soigneusement « emprunté » dans les réserves des Potter-, et une autre qui renfermait un cheveu noir -recueillit sur ses propres vêtements.

Sans hésitation, il ouvrit la première fiole et y glissa le cheveu. La potion prit immédiatement une teinte argentée et une consistance beaucoup plus liquide. Avec une grande respiration, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer de ne pas être observé et avala d'une traite le Polynectar.

Il observa avec une fascination troublée sa peau se tirer sur ses os et blanchir peu à peu. Son nez s'allongea et ses cheveux raccourcirent, prenant une apparence graisseuse. Une douleur lancinante s'éleva brutalement dans son dos, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ses côtes, son cou, sa cheville gauche et une partie plus, heu, intime de son anatomie l'élancèrent d'un coup, tant qu'il tomba à genoux par terre dans un grognement de douleur.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la souffrance que son apparence actuelle lui inculquait. Il passa une main prudente dans son dos avant de se relever, éprouvant un nouvel élan de compassion envers Severus.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, constatant avec soulagement que personne ne l'avait épié. Il prit à nouveau une grande respiration et s'engagea dans le premier escalier du palier. Sa progression fut rendue lente, d'une part parce qu'il devait tester chaque marche avant de monter dessus de peur qu'elle ne se brise sous son poids, et de l'autre parce que le souvenir, très vague, qu'il gardait de Tobias Snape lui donnait de plus en plus envie de partir en courant. Il commença à être fatigué sur le troisième balcon, et quand il arriva au quatrième, il dut s'arrêter une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Un rapide regard au dessus de la rambarde lui fit se demander comment des êtres humains pouvaient vivre à une telle hauteur (surtout sans ascenseur!) en permanence.

Enfin, après avoir hésité un moment, il tourna la poignée de porte et entra silencieusement dans l'appartement.

Une odeur rance d'ammoniac, de renfermé et de vieux tabac lui monta au nez, et il dut réprimer une grimace. Le silence était complet dans l'appartement et le grincement sinistre qu'émit la porte en se refermant n'avait rien de rassurant. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard.

Délabré, pauvre, sale, miteux. Simplement. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de revêtement grisâtre à moitié déchiré et sale, le désordre le plus complet régnait dans la pièce et Sirius crut apercevoir un rat courir se cacher derrière ce qui servait visiblement de cuisinière. Un salon dont le mobilier consistait essentiellement en un vieux canapé qui avait apparemment été attaqué à répétition par un poignard (ou quelque chose du même genre) et une petite table de bois à la peinture écaillée. Le Gryffondor étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il constata brusquement la présence dans le canapé d'une femme, sans doute la mère de Severus, qui contemplait d'un regard vide le mur devant elle.

-Ton père n'est pas encore rentré, déclara-t-elle sans émotion particulière. Puis elle leva brusquement les yeux et son regard s'illumina. Severus! Tu es rentré! Tu as pensé au thé?

Décontenancé et perplexe, Sirius hésita un instant. Il savait maintenant de qui Severus tenait ses yeux si sombres. L'apparence de la femme aurait eut sa place dans un mauvais film d'horreur moldu. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grises, qui, sales et emmêlés, tombaient sur sa taille trop fine. Elle avait une petite taille et des os saillants, ce qui lui conférait une apparence vulnérable et fragile presque autant que son regard perdu et son maintien hésitant. Une sorte de Samara dans _The ring_, mais âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-Je… J'ai oublié, dit-il, un peu hésitant et craignant de se trahir. Mais, euh, il en reste encore un peu dans le placard… tenta-t-il.

-Ah, d'accord. Murmura Eileen en se replongeant dans la contemplation du mur. Désolée.

Sirius, mi-perplexe et mi-inquiet pour la femme devant lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. Un couloir sombre et sans fenêtre, menant à quatre autres pièces, s'ouvrait à coté d'un comptoir surchargé de vaisselle sale, de papiers et de canettes abandonnés. Du coin de l'œil, le Gryffondor remarqua alors deux flacons de médicaments, visiblement pleins. Se demandant de plus en plus dans quelle maison de fou il était tombé, il s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas se voulant silencieux.

La première pièce se trouvait à être un grand espace totalement vide. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette qui semblait rugueuse et une seule et unique fenêtre s'ouvrait sur la pièce, barricadée par un ensemble de planches inégales. Des traces d'ongles et de profonds sillons étaient creusés dans le bois.

La deuxième pièce était une chambre à coucher d'apparence relativement normale. La boite de serviettes hygiéniques et les vêtements féminins qui y traînaient amenèrent Sirius à penser que ce n'était _pas_ la chambre de Severus. En fait, le lit double indiquait qu'il s'agissait plus probablement de celle de ses parents.

La troisième pièce se trouvait à être une salle de bain. La baignoire était jaunie et sale et le carrelage de la douche était brisé en plusieurs endroits. Un miroir fendu en deux et deux bouteilles de shampooings à moitié vide représentaient l'essentiel des produits identifiables de la pièce. Bon nombres de tubes et de vêtements avaient également étés abandonnés un peu partout.

Enfin, la quatrième et dernière pièce était la chambre à coucher de Severus, sans aucun doute. Sirius le sut du premier coup d'œil quand il repéra le _Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale et de son évolution_, dissimulé malhabilement sous le lit. C'était actuellement la pièce la mieux meublée de la maison, mais le mobilier était dans un état si pathétique que ça ne valait très certainement pas mieux. Sirius eut un frisson d'horreur en apercevant les tâches rouges sombres sur le sol, les draps et le siège (sans dossier) de bureau.

Décidant de ne pas perdre le temps, il ouvrit la penderie qui se trouvait juste à coté de la porte et sursauta brusquement en détectant un mouvement à sa gauche. Il se maudit pour sa stupidité en comprenant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un miroir. Deux yeux d'obsidienne au regard tendu se reflétaient devant lui. Il sourit faiblement puis se dépêcha d'embarquer quelques-uns des vêtements de Severus dans le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il fit ensuite un rapide tour de pièce en aggripant au passage quelques manuels et livres de potions. Puis, sans transition, fermant les yeux, il se laissa tomber sur le lit aux draps tachés de sang, dans le grincement des ressorts (probablement centenaires) du matelas.

Le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, lézardé de bord en bord d'une longue fissure sombre, Sirius rouvrit les yeux en tentant de se mettre à la place de Severus. S'imaginant vivre pareilles horreurs sans les avoirs méritées et sans avoir de recours. Sans que personne ne s'en soucie suffisamment que pour l'en tirer. Comme si ce destin avait été scellé sans espoir d'échappatoire. Comme si ces draps souillé d'un sang versé inutilement faisaient partie intégrante du décor depuis toujours. Comme si les cicatrices qui lézardaient sa peau étaient une chose normale…

Sirius se pinça les lèvres en retenant une larme. Il n'était pas spécialement du genre émotif, mais la souffrance que ces simples pensées lui infligeait étaient suffisantes à le faire pleurer, si la douleur physique qu'il éprouvait n'était pas suffisante. Comment Severus avait-il put conserver une certaine santé mentale dans un milieu de vie pareil? Comment même une telle existence avait-elle put s'infliger dans la vie de Severus, de sa mère? Comment le père de son ami, de son petit ami, pouvait-il être d'une telle cruauté?

Le Gryffondor ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et se redressa, balayant la pièce du regard. Il fronca les sourcils avec surprise quand il apercut, à l'intérieur du tiroir entrouvert de la table de chevet, un morceau de bois noir, poli et brillant. Il tira la poignée de l'armoire, constatant avec surprise qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de la baguette magique de Severus. Il l'examina un instant, se demandant avec perplexité comment le Serpentard avait-il put l'oublier, puis la glissa dans la valise, bien décidé à la lui ramener. Décidant brusquement qu'il avait suffisament perdu de temps, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de Polynectar (pour être certain) et quitta rapidement la pièce.

En repassant dans le salon, il constata que Eileen s'était relevée entre temps. Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à la cuisine et fouillait nerveusement le comptoir, l'air agitée.

-Où sont ces médicaments?! S'énervait-elle avec un agaçement qui la rendait plus… normale qu'un peu plus tôt. OÙ SONT-ILS?! Magda m'a dit de les prendre, Severus, elle me l'a dit! Où est-ce que…

-Ce… ce ne serait pas ça? Demanda prudemment Sirius, pointant les deux pots de pilules qu'il avait vus plus tôt à Eileen. Celle-ci s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, ouvrant le flacon et prenant quatre comprimés dans sa main, qu'elle avala sans cérémonie sous le regard médusé de Sirius. C'est pour ne plus avoir de gamin, tu comprends? En fait, tu étais plutôt accidentel, tu vois… sans offense, mon grand, hein. T'es bien utile, au fond, mais j't'aime qu'à moitié… enfin bon, c'est pas trop… et aussi ceux que tu m'as trouvé... pour que je sois moins... Tu as pensé au thé? Se coupa-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête.

Sirius, à la fois choqué et abasourdi, bredouilla quelque chose au sujet du fond qu'il restait surement dans le placard et s'excusa à la mère de Severus, se demandant à quel point la femme avait pu devenir folle au fil des ans.

-Je… je dois sortir, maman, l'informa-t-il avec hésitation. Le… l'école, tu sais?

-Oh! C'est vrai! S'exclama Eileen. On est en octobre… je n'y pensais plus, désolé! Vas-y, alors! Dépêches toi. Tu sais que les Sombrals ne mordent pas, de toute façon.

-Euh… oui, oui, je sais. Merci. À… à plus tard.

Maladroitement, Sirius contourna sa « mère », qui ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention, et se glissa rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Dehors, il descendit l'escalier le plus vite possible, troublé qu'il était par Eileen. Il en était au dernier étage d'escalier quand une voix, étrangement connue, l'interpella.

-Snape! Hey, Snape!

Il se retourna avec hésitation –après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de qui habitait dans cet immeuble, à l'exception de Severus et de sa famille. Il sursauta en reconnaissant alors le plus jeune garçon de la bande de l'autre soir, celui qui avait provoqué Severus –James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en s'efforcant d'adopter un ton sec et arrogant.

-Eh ben, eh ben, fit James, toujours aussi sympathique, toi… qu'est-ce que tu fous, exactement? Demanda-t-il en indiquant le sac à dos de Sirius d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'ai-je l'air de faire? Demanda Sirius en forcant un sourire ironique.

-Parce qu'en plus de t'enfuir, tu ose revenir chercher ton stuff ici?! T'as vraiment du culot, Snape!

-J'assume. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller… esquiva Sirius en tentant de contourner l'adolescent.

-Hopopop, pas si vite, Snape! On a un compte à régler, toi et moi!

-C'est que je suis vraiment pressé, là! Marmonna Sirius en maudissant intérieurement le jeune homme.

-Crois pas que c't'excuse tiendra encore longtemps, tu évites la discussion à chaque fois, Snape. Alors avant que tu te casses pour de bon, j'veux régler ça, compris?

-Tu peux faire ça vite et arrêter de débiter des idioties, alors? Fit Sirius en adoptant un ton agaçé –il n'avait après tout pas la moindre idée de ce dont le jeune homme pouvait parler, et il avait très envie d'avoir quitté la place avant le retour de Snape père.

-Rapport au casse chez Higgins, Snape. T'étais dans le coup _autant qu'moi!_ Alors pourquoi t'as filé quand les flics m'ont chopés, hum?

-T'as été trop con pour ne pas être attrapés, tenta Sirius tout en s'imaginant confusément Severus commettre un vol à l'étalage. Ow.

-Et alors?! T'étais avec moi dans le coup! T'avais pas à me laisser en plan quand les poulets se sont pointés!

-Ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hum?

L'autre parut soudainement décontenancé, et Sirius se demanda avec espoir s'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter Spinner's End. Hélas, le jeune homme changea plutôt d'angle d'attaque.

-Je veux que tu me le payes, Snape. Que tu te rachètes.

-Eh bien, comme c'est intéressant. Je le ferai à la première occasion. À présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

L'adolescent sembla chercher quelque chose à dire, puis jeta un regard nerveux à la rue, intriguant Sirius au plus haut point. Un sourire étira soudainement les lèvres pâles de James et il se tourna à nouveau vers le Gryffondor, beaucoup plus familier.

-Il y a aussi l'option de te péter la gueule, tu sais. Les cops m'ont foutus une raclés quand ils m'ont attrapés, tu pourrais bien te la ramasser, par solidarité, non?

-Comme c'est intéressant. Je n'y tiens pas spécialement, non, fit Sirius d'un ton faussement désolé, bouillonant de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Est-ce que cet imbécile allait le laisser partir, oui ou non?!

-On peut tout de même arranger ça, tu sais! Les gars sont pas vraiment d'accord là-dessus, tu sais, mais je crois que tu devrais quand même te manger une volée, histoire d'oublier tout ça…

-Et alors quoi, tu veux me donner un coup de pied histoire que je souffre un peu? Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu me laisse passer, eh bien vas-y, et ensuite bouge ton derrière de là!

Il n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Sirius de s'énerver à un tel point, mais la nervosité était à son comble et le comportement insensé de l'adolescent devant lui l'agacait de plus en plus. Dans un nouvel exemple de sa forte probable folie, James recula soudainement de deux pas, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bas de l'escalier, un sourire de requin étirant son visage.

-Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon cher Severus… Ce fut un plaisir que de te revoir, et rassure toi, je ne te tiens plus rancune de quoi que ce soit… Puis un soudain bruit de bois vermoulu se brisant en deux retentit au bas de l'escalier, attirant immanquablement l'attention des deux garçons. Et Sirius se figea d'horreur quand, s'adressant à l'homme qui venait de briser l'une des marches de l'escalier, James lança un : Bonjour, monsieur Tobias! Vous tombez très bien, je parlais justement à votre fils! Sur ce… je vous laisse en famille!

Sur un dernier sourire cruel et ironique à Sirius, il recula de quelques pas et rentra dans son propre appartement. Le Maraudeur, lui, fit quelques pas en arrière, remontant au passage deux marches de l'escalier. Il laissa plus ou moins subtilement tomber le sac derrière un grand bac à déchet, tandis que des dizaines de pensées traversaient à toute vitesse son esprit.

Tobias Snape, un demi-sourire étalé sur les lèvres, combla d'un pas rapide l'espace qui le séparait de son « fils », ses yeux bruns brillant d'une folie inquiètante.

-Tiens donc, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui donnait froid dans le dos, cependant que Sirius sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Si ce n'est pas la loque qui me sert de fils…

Sans avertissement, il assèna soudainement une gifle d'une violence étonnante à Sirius, qui trébucha sous le coup. Tobias se pencha vers lui, permettant au Gryffondor de réaliser que son haleine empestait l'alcool, et mêla brusquement ses doigts aux cheveux de ce qu'il croyait être son fils, le forcant, dans un geignement de douleur pathétique, à se relever, suivant le mouvement du père. Paralysé de terreur, Sirius ne put même pas se débattre tandis que Tobias le traînait presque littéralement dans les escaliers. Terrorisé et se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva jeté sur le plancher de la cuisine des Snape. _Woh, il a monté les escaliers si vite ou mon cerveau a juste court-circuité?_

Se relevant à moitié, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les membres tremblants, Sirius eut le temps d'apercevoir Eileen, assise dans la cuisine, lui jeter un regard furtif et inquiet avant de reporter son attention sur le magazine qu'elle lisait à l'envers. Pas d'un grand secours, en somme.

Un coup de pied spécialement brutal le fit se plier en deux avec un cri de douleur, cependant qu'il rentrait instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Il ferma les yeux par anticipation, tellement paniqué que se débattre ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Tremblant, il retint un sanglot quand un nouveau coup de pied s'écrasa cette fois directement sur son visage.

C'était tout simplement atroce. Jamais le Gryffondor n'avait connu pareille douleur. À bien y réfléchir, il ne s'était retrouvé dans des combats d'ordre physique que dans de très rares occasions, et James était toujours à ses cotés –et déjà, leurs adversaires avaient une force égale, voire inférieure à la leur. Dans l'immédiat, les coups qu'il recevait étaient d'une violence telle que résister lui semblait totalement dérisoire. D'autre part, la souffrance qui tenaillait dès à présent ses côtes et le coté gauche de son visage et la peur par rapport à ce qui allait suivre le figeaient tellement d'horreur qu'il ne se croyait pas capable d'un seul mouvement.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, tous aussi violents si imprécis. Apparemment, le taux important d'alcool que Tobias avait dans le sang ne rendait pas ses coups moins douloureux, si au moins il avait plus de peine à viser. Sirius ne se retenait plus de pleurer, dans l'immédiat, et son visage ruisselait de larmes. Des gémissements et des cris lui échappaient à chacun des coups qu'il recevait. La torture qui lui était infligée lui sembla durer des heures, cependant que chaque coup lui donnait l'impression de descendre dans un caveau plus profond de l'Enfer.

Brusquement, les coups cessèrent sur un dernier coup de genoux dans les côtes. Sirius resta recroquevillé sur le sol, à demi-inconscient, les yeux fermés, tentant de capter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait vaguement conscience que son visage trainait dans une flaque de ce qui semblait être du sang, au vu du gout métallique qui s'insinuait dans sa bouche. Il tressaillit et lâcha un gémissement apeuré et pitoyable quand les larges mains de Tobias le retournèrent sans douceur.

-Eh ben, tu te ramollis, espèce de tapette, cracha l'homme avec une haine et un plaisir malsain qui étaient évident. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de pleurnicher comme une greluche, hein? Tu crois que j'vais t'lâcher parce que t'es encore plus pathétique qu'avant?!

-Laisse moi, gémit Sirius malgré lui en se recroquevillant.

Un grand rire, cruel et sonore, lui répondit.

-Oh, mais bien sûr, Severus! Et tu veux que je t'achètes un chiot, avec ça?

Un nouveau coup de pied, cette fois dans le tibia, fit lâcher un sanglot à Sirius. Puis il sentit qu'on se penchait sur lui et la voix de Tobias, un murmure cette fois, résonna directement dans son oreille.

-Tu ne pourras jamais filer, tu m'entends? Jamais. Même en retournant dans ton école de fous. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, t'as compris, espèce de pourriture? Tu es à moi.

Sirius hocha plus ou moins consciemment la tête, se disant que peut-être, s'il contentait l'homme, on le laisserait tranquille…

-C'est bien, Severus, c'est bien, rit Tobias à voix basse avec une once de folie dans la voix.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, il poussa à nouveau Sirius sur le ventre, le nez contre le sol, et se pencha directement sur lui. Le Gryffondor eut le temps de paniquer un instant, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, quand un miracle –ou ce qui semblait l'être, en tout cas- se produisit.

-Tobias, arrête, je t'en supplie!

Une supplique pitoyable, accompagnée d'un geste désespéré pour repousser son mari loin de son fils. Tobias sembla proprement abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, puis la fureur reprit le dessus et il donna une gifle à Eileen, qui trébucha sous le coup et se mit à sangloter.

-Espèce de sale putain! S'écria Tobias avec colère en donnant un coup de pied à son épouse. Quand apprendras tu à rester à ta place, hein?! HEIN?!

-…Verus, pleurnicha Eileen, la tête dans les mains. Vas-t-en, vas-t-en, Severus…

Sirius, sous le choc –ces paroles semblaient totalement contradictoires par rapport à la cruelle honnêteté qu'Eileen avait utilisé plus tôt-, se mit à genoux en tremblant, cependant que la mère de Severus se prenait une nouvelle gifle en plein visage. L'action d'Eileen l'avait sortie de sa torpeur terrorisée et il avait enfin repris contenance. Vacillant, il se remit sur ses pieds le plus silencieusement possible et, sans jeter le moindre regard aux parents de Severus, sortit en courant de la pièce.

Il entendit indistinctement un cri de rage derrière lui avant que le bruit de métal contre le bois des escaliers ne lui signale que Tobias s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, il récupéra son sac au premier palier. Son cœur battant à tout rompre et ses pensées confuses ne se résumant qu'a un instinct primaire et à un ordre très clair; la fuite, il eut tôt fait de se retrouver sur la terre ferme. Un bruit sourd derrière lui l'informa que Snape père, saoulerie aidant, venait de trébucher dans les escalier, et une série de jurons plus vulgaire les uns que les autres retentit bientôt. Encouragé, Sirius augmenta encore sa vitesse, ignorant totalement le point de coté qui lui déchirait les côtes.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait couru, mais il ne s'arrêta que quand il reconnut la rue de l'appartement où vivait Tracy et les autres, qu'il avait pourtant empruntée par hasard. Le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, le sac à coté de lui, et replia les genoux contre son torse, prenant une grande respiration pour calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, cependant que les battements de son cœur se calmaient peu à peu. Les membres toujours agités de tremblements violents, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge et le ventre noué d'une terreur qui n'était pas encore totalement dissipée, il revit mentalement les derniers instant, réalisant avec une horreur grandissante ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même. La douleur le tenaillait de toutes les parties de son corps et sa panique ne semblait pas encore prête à se calmer. L'horreur, l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait n'était pas seulement lié aux coups qu'il avait reçu sans les avoir mérités un instant plus tôt, mais aussi à la terreur de ce qui avait faillit arrivé… et de ce qui était arrivé tant de fois à Severus sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe…

Une nouvelle vague d'horreur le submergea, en même temps qu'une nausée atroce, et il eut à peine le temps de pousser son sac loin de lui qu'il vomit violemment sur le sol. Il resta là un moment, ses doigts gelés agrippant ses épaules frêles, cependant qu'un courant d'air froid traversait ses vêtements. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que ses cheveux s'étaient soudainement allongés et que son nez avait rétrécit.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, il se releva enfin, ayant à peu près retrouvé son calme. Il constata avec une certaine surprise que les plaies qu'il avait récolté sous l'apparence de Severus étaient toujours étendue sur sa peau, saignant et l'élancant de la même façon. Il secoua la tête en tentant d'occulter ce fait –après tout, la douleur s'était considérablement atténuée depuis la perte des cicatrices déjà présente du Serpentard-, puis un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours le rassura. Personne ne se trouvait à proximité, à l'exception d'un vieillard complètement saoul qui parlait tout seul, sans grande motivation cela dit. Le coucher de soleil avait envahis la ruelle en lui donnant des teintes rouges et orangées. Le Gryffondor prit une grande respiration et ramassa le sac par terre, se dirigeant jusqu'à l'appartement où il avait visite Severus à peine une semaine plus tôt.

Il descendit sans hésitation au deuxième sous-sol et retrouva sans peine la porte marquée d'un grand X rouge. Tout comme la fois précédente, une musique à la fois violente et émotive (_Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low, you waste b__reath while fuckin' with me, my blood is so cold_) résonnait dans tout le couloir. Étrangement décidé, il donna deux coup sec sur la porte, se mordant les lèvres tout en espèrant tomber sur Severus. Bien évidemment, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

Ce fut Ethan, le type aux cheveux noirs, qui ouvrit la porte avec une expression curieuse. Il tenait à la main une bouteille de bière à moitié vide, et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes foncées.

-Oh, mais c'est le copain au nom étrange du fils Snape! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Puis il fronça les sourcils en détaillant Sirius. Dis donc, mon gars, j'veux pas t'alarmer, mais t'es couvert de sang.

-Je suis au courant, marmonna le Gryffondor. Je survivrai.

-Si tu le dis, déclara Ethan d'un ton de bah-anyway-c'est-pas-de-mes-affaires. Et au fait, le sac, c'est pour quoi? Tu viens squatter ici?

-Non, non, c'est, euh…

-Bon, ça va, ça m'concerne pas spécialement, t'sais. Tu viens graffiter, j'paris?

-Euh, en fait, je viens voir Severus, déclara Sirius. Est-ce qu'il…

-Oh, je vois. L'est sorti, mon gars, désolé. Mais t'as qu'à entrer, il devrait pas mettre trop longtemps. Lara l'a envoyé faire des courses pour pas lui rappeler des trucs désagréables…

Relativement incertain de la signification de cette phrase, Sirius hocha tout de même la tête et suivit Ethan à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il fit quelques pas en avant, regardant autour de lui en constatant que rien n'avait changé, avant de baisser les yeux et de rougir brusquement, détournant le regard de la scène qu'il venait de surprendre.

-Ethan! S'écria la voix agaçée de Tracy –Lara? J'suis occupée, là, tu pourrais pas attendre un peu avant d'faire rentrer tes copains? J'vais perdre mes clients s'ils se font à chaque fois voir le cul à l'air par tout l'appart!

-C'est pas mon copain, se défendit Ethan, c'est celui du môme, là, Snape! Il vient l'voir, d'ailleurs, alors j'lui ai dit d'rentrer… pas d'ma faute si tu fais ton boulot au milieu du salon…Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, mon gars, t'sais…

Sirius rouvrit les yeux mais s'efforca de garder le regard fixé sur le sol. Il ne rata tout de même pas, en vision périphérique, le regard assassin que Tracy jeta à un Ethan indifférent. Les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient sur le matelas avaient les joues rosées et échangeaient un regard de « qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? ».

-Ed', t'as conscience de la raison pour laquelle j'ai envoyé Sev acheter d'la vodka et des smokes spécialement maintenant?! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Parce qu'on en avait plus? Suggéra le jeune homme d'un air ennuyé.

-Parce qu'il ne doit pas voir ça! Rugit Tracy en indiquant les deux types à coté d'elle. Bon sang, Ed', c'est le fils de Tobias Snape! Quelle réaction crois tu qu'il aurait si on lui mettait un truc pareil, j'entends une scène de cul entre _plusieurs_ personnes, sous le nez?!

-Rien de particulier, rétorqua une voix à la fois amer et ennuyée.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte avec surprise, à l'exception des clients qui essayaient apparemment de se faire tout petits. Severus était appuyé sur le cadre de porte, fixant la scène avec un air ennuyé.

-La shop était fermée, Lara, déclara-t-il. Mais t'inquiètes pas, mon pauvre petit cœur de victime ne devrait pas être trop troublé. Je peux savoir où t'as pioché tes détails?

-S… Sev, je suis désolée, bredouilla Tracy en se levant et en se dirigeant vers lui, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas le moins du monde de sa nudité complète et totale. Je n'ai pas pu aller chez Zoé, et… j'avait peur de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs…

-Qui? Demanda Severus sans tenir compte de ce que disait son amie.

-…Brio. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il savait. Ce n'est pas… j'ai eu peur pour toi, Sev, c'est tout!

Le Serpentard eut un soupir résigné puis se forca à sourire.

-Je sais, Lara, t'inquiètes, je t'en veux pas. J'ai juste les nerfs un peu en boule. Reprends tes affaires avant que tes clients foutent le camp, veux tu?

-T'as un invité, déclara brusquement Ethan, qui n'avait pas semblé très ému par la scène. _The corpse boyfriend_, si on veut…

Severus leva un sourcil confus puis remarqua Sirius pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise.

-Tu sais, référence à _The Corpse Bride_, expliqua Ethan avec de grand gestes, croyant apparemment que l'air dubitatif du Serpentard était liée à son jeu de mot. La mariée cadavérique, quoi, je…

-Ça ira, Ethan, merci, coupa Severus. Bl- Sirius, qu'est-ce que…

-Héhé, heu, salut, lança le Gryffondor, soudainement moins déterminé.

-Allez donc dans la chambre, lança précipitamment Tracy, visiblement soucieuse d'éviter une nouvelle scène au milieu de son appartement. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et s'éxécutèrent, Severus ne détachant pas son regard de Sirius. Une fois dans la pièce, il attendit que celui-ci ait refermé la porte derrière lui pour rouvrir la bouche.

**Ouhla, ça sens la discussion... attention Sirius, pas devant les enfants. **

**Reviews, please?**


	10. Almost Easy

**Salut les gens! :) Déjà, mille, mille excuses pour le retard tragique de ce chapitre =.='' J'ai été occupée à plein de trucs... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre est plus long, et j'ai enfin déterminé la fin de l'histoire, et je peux vous dire que nous en avons encore pour une dizaine de chapitres environ!**

**Celui-ci a été écrit sur inspiration de Renaud, de Nightwish, de LN (à la puissance onze), de Edgar Allan Poe et de mon bébé chien (parce que ses petits yeux ni noirs ni bleus sont inspirants, je trouve). Et encore une fois, un texte de la blogueuse Igloulou :) (www. igloulou. skyrock. com)**

Ma chambre est une _overdose_. Un jour, j'arracherai tout, je peinturerai les murs en blanc, je passerais ma porte et je n'existerai plus. «Je t'aime» mais tu haïs tout le monde et je sais que tu pourrais m'haïr aussi. **L'amour c'est de la merde, Il a tué son père qui a tué sa mère! ****Ton fils ne sera pas un artiste. Je travaille, comme tout le monde, pour acheter ma liberté. Prêtre pédophile et bébé morts. **Gelé dans un fond de ruelle, tu traines partout et personne ne fait attention à toi, personne ne se souvient de toi et pour tes 12 ans, on t'offres un bat de baseball et c'est fini, on ne t'écoeurera plus jamais, si ta tante avait su, elle t'aurais acheter un disque laser. **7** **peanut par jour**, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... oui mais pour combien de temps?Le pire vous savez, ce n'est pas d'être conne, mais d'en être conciente. Je SAIS que tu vas t'en aller. et je SAIS que tu ne le sais pas. _All my friends are murder_. Une vie au rythme de tes médicaments. A life about your meds. Pills. And meds. Médicaments. Pilules. _Say goodnight and go_. Tu m'as fait peur. Faut pas que t'en prennes. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse. Le noir et le blanc. Risperidone 2mg. Quetiapine 25 mg. **TAINTED LOVE. **

**Bonne lecture! **

-Au nom de Merlin, Black, qu'est-ce qui t'es _encore_ arrivé? Dis-moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le type à qui je pense.

-Ah, euh, ça dépends de la personne à qui tu pense, en fait…

-Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, Sirius, je te préviens.

Severus avait l'air spécialement sévère, mais ses yeux trahissaient surtout une immense inquiétude. Se balancant avec gêne sur ses talons, Sirius lui tendit le sac d'un geste hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le Serpentard d'un air méfiant.

-Hum, de… ta baguette, quelques bouquins et tes vêtements. Je… euh,… ça…

-Je… non. T'as pas fait _ça_? Dis moi que tu n'as pas…

-Fallait bien que tu la récupère, déclara Sirius en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il rendrait ses affaires à Severus en s'_excusant_…

-Tu… Sirius…

Le Serpentard prit le sac, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis releva les yeux, une lueure indéfinissable dans le regard. Soudain, Sirius comprit ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher, et le Serpentard s'introduit dans son esprit sans douceur. Une sensation désagréable, glacée et brusque, sembla résonner dans son crâne, cependant que ses souvenirs des deux dernières heures défilaient aussitôt dans son esprit –et, à n'en pas douter, dans celui de Severus aussi. Le Polynectar, les blessures qui le faisaient souffrir, la baguette ramassée dans l'armoire, Eileen, James qui se mettait à lui parler, Tobias qui arrivait en bas de l'escalier, qui l'accrochait par le colet et le traînait dans l'escalier...

-STOP!

Une vague de magie défensive propulsa Severus hors de son esprit d'un coup, le laissant sur l'image empreinte de terreur de Sirius, poussé sans douceur sur le sol crasseux de la cuisine de Spinner's End. Haletant, le Gryffondor secoua la tête avec un frisson. Quand il releva la tête, il tomba sur le visage à la fois confus et anxieux de Severus.

-Tu… as pris mon apparence pour récupérer mes affaires…déclara Severus d'un ton qu'il essayait de garder calme. Très bien. Ma mère, James, Tobias… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite, Black?

Sirius ne répondit pas pendant un instant, s'humectant les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Severus. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le récit des coups qu'il avait reçu sans parler des pleurs qu'il avait laissé échappé, de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé… et savoir que jamais le Serpentard n'aurait craqué de la sorte rendait la chose mille fois plus humiliante...

-BLACK! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Réponds-moi!

L'expression paniquée de Severus, autant que le ton presque suppliant de sa voix, poussa finalement Sirius à parler. Parce qu'apparemment, son –petit- ami craignait le pire, et son silence ne faisait que le terroriser davantage.

-Rien de si spécial, bon sang, calme toi! Je… ton père m'a magistralement pété la gueule tout en m'insultant, t'insultant, enfin bref avec des commentaires peu sympathique, j'ai fini par réussir à filer et je suis venu ici! Il n'y a rien de plus!

-Black, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il s'est contenté de te frapper avant de te laisser partir. Je le connais trop bien pour ça.

-Mais ça suffit, la paranoïa! S'écria Sirius, agaçé d'avoir à se justifier de la sorte. Je… Il… Il a _bel et bien_… enfin, bon, il m'a jeté sur le ventre et s'est… penché sur moi, bon Dieu, Sev', ne me regarde pas ainsi! Ta mère est intervenue et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir!

-Ma _mère_? Répéta Severus, incrédule. Eileen? Eileen Prince? Celle avec les cheveux longs et l'air cadavérique?

-Elle-même! Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant, bon sang! Quelle mère laisse son fils, où ce qu'elle croit être son fils, plus justement, se faire violer par son père sur le carrelage de la cuisine? S'insurgea Sirius, soulagé de ne pas devoir mentionner sa réaction quand Tobias l'avait battu.

-La mienne, tiens! …bon sang, Black, t'es béni des dieux...

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des deux garçons ne se regarda. Finalement, Severus se mit à faire les cents pas, pincant l'arête de son nez de la main gauche. Quand il releva les yeux –Merlin, avait-il toujours eut l'air si fatigué et malheureux?-, il croisa le regard de Sirius qui frissonna, se sentant incroyablement coupable de lui causer tant de difficultés.

-Désolé, Black, murmura-t-il.

-Hein? S'étonna celui-ci, s'attendant à tout autres choses.

-J'suis désolé…T'avais pas à sûbir ça… surtout pas pour moi… surtout pas toi…

-Whowhowho! C'est quoi, ça, encore? Me dit pas que tu culpabilise!

-Et tu ferais quoi, à ma place? Bordel, Black… tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais été plus discret… Si je n'avais pas accepté ce putain de miroir, si je ne t'avais pas bêtement appelé ce soir là et si j'avais été moins con et avais pensé à cette maudite baguette! Tu n'aurais jamais du être mêlé à tout ça, Sirius… j'suis désolé, t'avais pas à connaître ça…

-Si tu avais fait tout ça, je peux te rappeler où tu serais encore? Si c'est pour que tu n'aies plus à y retourner, ça en valait le coup, sans jeux de mots pourris... Assura doucement Sirius.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Severus placa une main sur ses yeux et poussa un grand soupir.

-Bon, allez, Black… déshabille toi.

-Hein? S'étonna Sirius, surpris par le brusque changement de sujet –et l'ordre lancé par Severus. Celui-ci écarta sa main en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne parle pas de ÇA, Sirius… je parlais d'enlever ce T-Shirt de ton dos, histoire que je vois l'étendue des dégâts et que je te répare un peu…

-Oh... Sirius tenta de cacher le ton un peu trop déçu de sa voix et ignora le Serpentard tandis que celui ci levait les yeux au ciel. Avec une grimace de douleur, il leva les bras et eut tôt fait de retirer son T-shirt. Severus lâcha un sifflement impressionné.

-Ben il voulait vraiment ta peau... Trois côtes cassés, l'épaule droite déboitée, un poignet foulé et je ne te parle pas des ecchymoses...

-Tu pourras réparer tout ça? Demanda Sirius, anxieux.

-...Avec de la chance, ouais. Répondit Severus après l'avoir jaugé du regard un instant, tirant sa baguette du sac qu'il avait déposé par terre plus tôt. Pour les bleus, il me faudrait un Reconstituant Sanguin, mais je peux au moins les camoufler. J'espère juste pour toi que Potter n'a pas l'habitude de te donner de claques dans le dos...

-...Super. Les vacances seront pénibles. ...AÏEUH! Non mais tu as pas un sort analgésique ou quelque chose? S'exclama Sirius, retenant un geignement de douleur, quand le Serpentard lui eut replacé une cote d'un coup de baguette.

-Nope. Tais toi avant que Tracy se demande ce que je te fais.

-...Il y a un sous-entendu dans cette phrase, hein?

-Pfff. C'est toi qu'est vicieux, c'est tout. 'Tention, je te remboite l'épaule.

-...AÏE! Putain de bordel de merde, Sev!

-Qui l'eut cru, Sirius Black qui parle comme une racaille,... ricana Severus. Ne te plains pas, ce sort là est bien plus rapide que celui que j'utilisais jusqu'à l'an dernier...

-AW! Nom de... je peux savoir comment t'as fait pour être _discret_ à l'école avec une situation pareille? Demanda Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avec de la volonté... Et ça marchait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor stupide que tu es ne vienne pointer son nez dans mes affaires. Reprocha Severus.

-À peu près bien? S'insurgea Sirius. Tu peux me redire ça en face? Si je n'avais pas pointé mon nez dans tes affaires, comme tu dis, tu serais encore à Spinner's End!

Severus donna un coup de baguette un peu plus sec et la troisième côte fêlée de Sirius se répara dans un craquement sinistre. Le Gryffondor laissa un geignement de douleur lui échapper.

-Ne dis pas de conneries, Black, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui tiens la baguette.

-Ça va, ça va,... marmonna Sirius. Inutile de me massacrer pour ça... et tu dois bien admettre que je n'ai pas tort.

-Je ne te massacre pas. Rétorqua Severus. Tobias l'a fait. Et moi, je répare les dégats que tu t'es toi-même causés...

Il y eut un moment de silence. Severus passait sa baguette magique sur le dos de Sirius avec plus ou moins de douceur, murmurant à répétition un sortilège de guérison. Sirius, les épaules tendues, écoutait avec un mélange de fascination et de perplexité les mots latins, de toute évidence une litanie connue par coeur et utilisée des centaines de fois, se répéter encore et encore derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dis à personne à Poudlard ce qui se passait chez toi? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Un sort plus sec que les autres atterit dans son dos et Sirius grimaca avec un sifflement de douleur.

-...Pourquoi je l'aurais dit?

-Pour sortir d'ici, tiens!

-C'est ça... je n'ai aucune confiance en l'administration de l'école, grinça Severus. Tu manques me tuer et tu t'en tires avec une semaine de retenue et cinquante point, et moi avec une semaine à la maison pour me "remettre du choc"... génial, vraiment.

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer! Protesta Sirius.

-Mille excuse, j'ai cru un instant... c'est que de m'envoyer dans la gueule d'un loup-garou affamé pouvait être mal interprêté, tu comprends? Lança Severus d'un air sarcastique.

-...Désolé. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite.

-Au moins tu le reconnais. Peu importe. C'est du passé.

-Mais malgré tout... avant cela... tu n'as jamais...

Le Serpentard eut un soupir agaçé.

-Non, je n'ai jamais voulu lui dire. En dehors de cet... _incident, _le directeur a prouvé en de nombreuses occasions qu'il estimait bien moins les Serpentards que ses Gryffondors...

Sa voix était teintée d'une amertume agaçée qui fit se sentir coupable Sirius.

-J'suis vraiment désolé... ces blagues étaient vraiment débiles...

-T'as remarqué? Se moqua Severus en reprenant un ton ironique qui lui était plus habituel. C'est pas important de toute façon. Ça me donnait une excuse quand les profs me demandaient pourquoi j'avais l'air si déprimé...

-Y'a quelqu'un d'autre au courant? S'informa Sirius, soudainement curieux.

-Attends voir... tout Spinner's End, environ. Lança le Serpentard avec un ton sarcastique. Je croyais que tu avais déjà capté...

-Je voulais dire, à Poudlard, Sev...

-Oh. ...ouais.

-Qui?

-...pourquoi tu demande? Questionna Severus, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Comme ça.

-...Evans, Malefoy, ton frère et Bellatrix.

-Quoi? Lily est au courant, et elle n'a jamais...? Mais...

Sirius, totalement abasourdi, se repassa mentalement tous les rapports qu'il avait pu observer entre Severus et Lily... rien ne trahissait qu'Evans ait pu jamais être au courant... en fait, depuis leurs cinquièmes année, elle était même devenue extrêmement froide avec lui... Mais comment aurait-elle pu garder le secret pour elle, si elle avait été au courant..?

-Oh, elle voulait toujours aller voir le directeur, expliqua Severus d'un ton nonchalant qui ne trompait personne. En cinquième année, elle est devenue trop insistante à ce sujet, et j'ai du lui dire que j'avais tout inventé... depuis, elle m'en veut à mort.

Un petit rire, trop amer que pour être sincère, résonna dans le dos de Sirius.

-Et... et les autres? Demanda-t-il, plus pour changer le sujet que par réel intérêt.

-Malefoy... m'avait promis de me sortir de Spinner's End. Il voulait que je prenne la Marque des Ténèbres, en échange... Il risque d'être très déçu de voir que je me suis débrouillé... Quant à Bellatrix, elle se fichait de moi, évidemment.

-Et Regulus?

-Oh, eh bien, aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, presque autant que de ta part, Regulus m'aide à chaque occasion. Il respecte mon choix de n'en parler à personne,...

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius digéra difficilement l'idée de Regulus faisant des efforts pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, ne l'ayant jamais vu apprécier qui ou quoi que ce soit du temps qu'il vivait encore à Grimmaurd. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais fait spécialement attention à Regulus du temps qu'il vivait à Grimmaurd...

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas accepté, pour la Marque, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet, incertain de l'avis qu'il devait maintenir au sujet de son frère.

-Mouais... quoique l'idée de se venger de Tobias eut été tentante... Lança Severus d'un ton rêveur.

-Oui, mais tu aurais fini à Azkaban... et c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu voir.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Severus eut un petit rire désabusé.

-T'es presque crédible, Black... j'ai failli croire que tu étais sincère.

Sirius fut tellement décontenancé qu'il mit un moment à répondre.

-Plait-il?...De quoi tu parle?

-Tu donnes réellement l'impression d'être attaché à moi. C'est la blague la plus élaborée que les Maraudeurs m'aient faite, bravo...

Sirius fut tellement choqué pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne put pas dire un mot, béant d'étonnement.

-Mais... mais ce n'est pas... je... je _suis_...

-C'est ça, marmonna Severus avec un soupir qu'il devinait plus qu'il n'entendait. Je dois admettre que tu y as mis beaucoup d'efforts, Black, et je t'en félicite, j'ai failli y croire un moment. Mais bon, je ne suis pas un imbécile, quand même...

-Tu... bordel, Sev, faut vraiment s'accrocher, avec toi... écoute, cesse un peu la paranoïa, je t'en pries! Je... pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me suis attaché à toi, d'accord? Aucun de mes amis n'est au courant, je te le jure. De quelle façon je dois te le prouver pour que tu me fasse confiance?

Le Serpentard cessa un instant de jeter ses sortilèges et Sirius crut un moment qu'il avait franchit une limite à ne pas dépasser. Cependant, Severus reprit ses sorts une seconde plus tard.

-À Poudlard. Répondit-il à mi-voix, comme incertain de vouloir être entendu.

-Que...?

-Tu m'as entendu. Répondit le Serpentard, d'un ton plus assuré. Je veux que, de retour à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs me fichent la paix à long terme.

-Ce... c'est tout? S'étonna Sirius.

-Ça sera déjà un immense progrès dans mon existence... marmonna le Serpentard.

-Je,... je vais essayer, pas de problème. Mais dans la mesure du possible, hein, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je suis quand même apprenti-sorcier, pas enchanteur!

Severus ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques secondes, soignant efficacement une coupure (Merlin seul savait d'où elle venait) sur le bras gauche de Sirius.

-J'ai fini, lanca-t-il tout à coup.

Sirius testa ses articulations et fit craquer ses jointures avec satisfaction. Un sourire étira les lèvres quand il ne sentit aucune douleur en se retournant.

-Merci! Pomfresh n'aurait pas fait mieux!

-Mmh, si, quand même, tempéra Severus, aussi enthousiaste qu'à son habitude. Et tous tes bleus sont encore là, n'oublie pas.

-Je m'en souviendrai, dit Sirius tout en appuyant sur son poignet pour tester, retenant une grimace. Pas de doute, les bleus avaient beau être invisibles, ils étaient encore bien présents... le Gryffondor releva la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore. À sa plus grande surprise, Severus éclata de rire.

-Ça va, je reçois le message... lança-t-il avec amusement.

-Je n'ai rien dit! Protesta Sirius, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Peut-être, mais ton corps s'est exprimé très clairement, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire amusé. Amène toi, ô Gryffondor affamé! ...avec un peu de chance, il y a bien quelque chose de comestible et de non-alcoolisé dans cet appart...

Se demandant vaguement si la dernière phrase du Serpentard était ironique ou pas, Sirius le suivit hors de la chambre en réenfilant son T-shirt. Les deux clients de Tracy avaient apparemment quittés l'appartement. Ethan était assis dans un coin, occupé à jouer aux cartes avec Adrian sur fond de "_IT'S YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"_ et d'un vacarme assourdissant de batterie et de guitares, cependant que Lara (ou Tracy? Ce n'était définitivement pas clair...), assise sur le matelas poussièreux, comptait tranquillement une liasse de billets verts, uniquement vêtue d'un drap jauni qu'elle avait rejeté au dessus de son épaule. Elle leva la tête en entendant Severus arriver et un vague sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Hey, Sev'! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu m'apportes une smoke, mon grand?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement tout en attrapant un paquet de cigarettes sur la table et en le lancant à Lara, ainsi qu'un petit instrument métallique que Sirius reconnut comme étant un briquet.

-'rci bien. Lança-t-elle après avoir placée une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu le sais, ça?

-Moui, déjà entendu...déclara-t-elle sans grand intérêt tout en l'allumant. Tu veux quelque chose, au fait? Ou bien t'es juste venu blablater sans raison?

-En fait, il se trouve que Black -il fit un signe de tête vers Sirius- commence à avoir faim...

Lara leva un regard étonné vers Sirius, qui lui répondit d'un sourire un peu gêné. Il avait beau ne pas être particulièrement timide comme garçon, se retrouver ainsi scruté avec perplexité par une jeune femme nue, d'une beauté renversante, sous prétexte qu'il avait faim, c'était un minimum troublant. La prostituée haussa finalement les épaules.

-ETHAN! Hurla-t-elle sans préavis en direction du jeune homme, qui leva la tête d'un air dépourvu d'intérêt.

-Moui?

-BAISSE CETTE FOUTUE MUSIQUE!... Merci. Vas nous acheter à bouffer, mon grand... ordonna-t-elle en tendant quelques billets à Ethan. Celui-ci poussa un grand soupir.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que _j'_ai gagné cet argent, que _je_ suis à poil, et qu'aucun de ces loupiots ne peut sortir pour l'instant puisque Tobias doit être en train d'arpenter le quartier avec un 22 à la main... (elle agita les billets d'un air insistant).

Avec un immense soupir, Ethan jeta ses cartes par terre et prit les billets en les glissant dans une poche. Adrian ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, rassembla ses cartes et entama une partie de solitaire.

-Voulez quoi, les mômes? Demanda Ethan en applatissant un peu ses cheveux. J'vous préviens, j'irai pas jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville pour vous chercher un truc à bouffer...

-Du poulet pour moi, informa Tracy en se levant, ajustant le drap autour de ses épaules.

-Ramène donc un simple Fish & Chips, dit Severus en haussant les épaules. Tu n'étais pas végétarienne, toi? Ajouta-t-il avec perplexité à l'adresse de Lara.

-Mouais, je l'étais, répondit-elle avec une moue désinteressée.

-Okay, Fish & Chips, poulet frit et pizza pour moi et Adrian...récapitula Ethan en attrapant une veste de cuir noir sur une étagère. Autre chose?

-Si tu croise Tobias, lança Severus avec un sourire sardonique, dis lui que je suis allé me cacher chez James Launter.

-C'est noté, t'es chez Launter... putain, c'qui va se prendre, ce con! Rigola Ethan. Très bien, à _tchüss_, les mômes!

Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Adrian jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé par dessus son épaule et quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire en emportant ses cartes avec lui. Lara ne lui prêta aucune attention, cependant qu'elle finissait sa cigarette. Elle reporta finalement son regard sur Sirius, le jaugea un instant d'un regard pensif puis reporta son attention sur Severus.

-Ton copain va rester longtemps? Demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt qui gêna Sirius.

Severus jeta un regard interrogatif à Sirius avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Un moment, répondit-il finalement, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas démembrer en sortant.

-Hnnn... répondit Lara, l'air pensive. Elle grimaça soudainement en portant une main à son ventre.

-Lara? Ça va? S'inquièta aussitôt Severus, sourcil froncés.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Sirius échangea un regard incertain avec Severus.

-Rien de grave, marmonna finalement Lara. J'reviens...

Elle quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de bain, une main crispée sur l'estomac, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Euh... ça lui arrive souvent, ce genre de choses? S'inquièta Sirius.

-Non... pas vraiment... j'espère que c'est rien de grave, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un médecin ici et c'est un pote de Tobias... répondit Severus, les sourcils froncés.

-Et toi? Demanda Sirius avec hésitation. Tu ne pourrais pas... savoir ce qu'elle a?

-C'est pas parce que je peux réparer un abruti qui a rencontré le croisement entre le lutteur sumo, le mafioso enragé et la moissoneuse batteuse qui me sert de père que je suis Médicomage, Black... répondit Severus avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Bon, bon, ça va, c'était juste une idée comme ça... marmonna Sirius, un peu gêné.

Il y eut un moment de silence, ponctué par un nouveau gargouillis en provenance de l'estomac de Sirius. Severus eut une expression amusée.

-Vas donc t'asseoir dans le salon, affamé... j'vais voir si y'a pas quelque chose qui pourra calmer ta faim dans la cuisine.

Sirius eut un instant de doute (OÙ se trouvait le salon, dans cet appartement?) puis se dirigea vers un canapé miteux et rapiécé qui faisait face à la télévision, supposant que c'était l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus vint le rejoindre avec deux verres dans les mains, tous deux remplis d'une substance transparente.

-Désolé, j'ai rien trouvé de réellement mangeable... eau ou vodka?

-Euh... eau.

-Je m'en doutais, rit Severus en lui tendant l'un des deux verre, prenant lui même une gorgée du sien -lequel, au vu de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, était bien rempli d'alcool. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, tandis que Sirius l'observait de biais, froncant les sourcils à chaque gorgée qu'il avalait.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop en boire... fit-il doucement remarquer quand Severus eut bu les deux tiers de son verre.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui, froncant les sourcils.

-La ferme, Black, claqua-t-il sèchement, faisant sursauter Sirius qui reconnut là l'étudiant amer qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Tu n'es pas ma m... Peu importe, j'fais c'que je veux, marmonna-t-il finalement en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

Il y eut un moment de silence mal à l'aise. Sirius fronca les sourcils en voyant Severus finir son verre d'un coup et le laisser tomber par terre. Par un miracle quelconque, il ne s'y fracassa pas, se contentant de rouler par terre un instant en laissant quelques gouttes derrière lui. Le Serpentard fixa le vide un moment, tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir.

-Il va la tuer... murmura-t-il soudainement, ses traits se peignant d'une tristesse subtile et dissimulée mais tout de même visible.

-Quoi? Demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Il va la tuer, répéta Severus, à peine plus fort. Elle se l'était toujours fermée jusqu'à présent, c'est tout juste si elle osait le regarder dans les yeux... alors un coup pareil...

Sirius porta un regard à la fois attristé et compatissant sur Severus. Personnellement, Eileen ne lui avait absolument pas parue sympathique, tout au plus pitoyable... mais il était normal que le Serpentard soit attaché à elle et la tristesse qu'il portait dans son murmure était déchirante aux yeux de Sirius.

-Sev'...

-Ça ne devrait pas me préoccuper, non? Lança Severus en relevant les yeux, se voulant indifférent. Un sourire amer prit même place sur ses lèvres. Elle dit elle-même qu'elle ne m'a jamais souhaité, ni aimé autrement que parce que je réduisait les coups qu'elle se prenait... C'est stupide de ma part que de m'en faire pour elle...

Il y eut un instant de silence mal à l'aise.

-Ce... c'est normal, Severus... elle... elle est très chanceuse que tu te préoccupe d'elle, tu sais... tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir causé ça..

Le Serpentard releva les yeux vers lui, l'air déprimé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira-t-il. C'est celle de Tobias uniquement...

Il détourna le regard et ramassa son verre par terre, le déposant doucement sur une petite table de bois à coté du canapé, attrapant du même coup une bouteille de vitre contenant un liquide ambré. Il l'examina avec hésitation un instant avant d'en prendre une grande gorgée. Sirius grimaça quand les mots "Jack's Daniel Whisky" brillèrent sur la bouteille.

-Tu es sûr que tu fais bien de boire autant...? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sur que je veux te voir saoul...

-Tu sous-entends quoi? Marmonna agressivement Severus en réponse, déposant tout de même la bouteille à coté du verre. Que je s'rais comme mon père après deux putains de verre d'alcool?

-Eh, me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dis! Se défendit aussitôt Sirius. Ne deviens pas paranoïaque, non plus!

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné. Severus le fixa dans les yeux un instant, puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

-Désolé... je suis a bout de nerfs. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... d'autant que tu as raison.

-Ça va, Sev'... n'importe qui dans ton cas m'aurais déjà tué pour se passer les nerfs...

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer... Plutôt l'inverse en fait...

Sirius sourit à son tour, content de voir Severus se détendre un petit peu. Il se pencha vers le Serpentard, placant ostensiblement ses lèvres en position de "smoutch" pour s'exprimer clairement. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé en s'approchant à son tour. Leurs doigts se mêlérent naturellement les uns aux autres et leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres quand...

-ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ LA BOUFFE!

**Cruelle, n'est-ce pas? xD Désolé, c'était trop tentant.**

**Review, je vous pries? *Rien que pour me réconforter: j'ai un exposé oral atroce demain, et je suis aussi à l'aise en public que Severus!***


	11. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Salut, les gens :)**

**Grand retard cette fois encore, dont je m'excuse sincèrement ^^'' pour compenser, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, qui fait presque 2 000 mots de plus que d'habitude (c'est pas rien, quand même!).**

**Merci mille fois pour tous vos commentaires. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils me font plaisir, chacun d'eux. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) Et merci de ne pas assassiner l'auteure! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite!(petit sourire angélique)**

Sirius avala avec réconfort une gorgée de café au lait brûlant, se sentant déjà un brin plus réveillé. À côté de lui, James donnait l'impression de s'être endormi la tête dans la main et le coude sur la table. Peter, lui, grignotait un toast, les yeux à demi-clos. Quant à Remus, c'était le seul des Maraudeurs qui semblait totalement réveillé. Une tasse de thé à la main, il était totalement concentré sur une lettre que Mrs Lupin lui avait envoyée. La table était presque silencieuse, comme toujours si tôt le matin.

Clignant des yeux une poignée de secondes, Sirius leva les yeux dans ce qui était devenu un réflexe en direction de la Table des Serpentard, à l'autre bout de la salle. Comme tous les matins, Severus semblait déjà parfaitement réveillé malgré son teint cadavérique et ses yeux bordés de cernes. Une tasse fumante à la main, il gribouillait ce jour-là sur un parchemin d'un air désintéressé. Sentant probablement le regard de Sirius sur lui, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux du Gryffondor. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se reporta sur son parchemin.

Avec un sourire soudain beaucoup plus réveillé, Sirius avala une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. La fin de janvier avait apporté sur le château une température plus glaciale que jamais, battant des records nationaux, ce qui n'avait pas préoccupé Sirius le moins du monde tant il était content de savoir Severus enfin éloigné de Spinner's End. Suivant sa promesse, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil à longueur de temps pour lui éviter toute mauvaise rencontre.

Si, au départ, le Serpentard avait paru surpris, il en avait ensuite accepté la chose avec reconnaissance. Sirius agissant relativement discrètement, personne n'avait vraiment fait le lien entre lui et le fait que quiconque tendait à se moquer de Severus le regrettait amèrement. Quant à James, Sirius c'était simplement assuré de détourner son attention chaque fois que le Serpentard s'était trouvé à proximité.

Après avoir -à regret- laissé Severus chez Tracy, il avait passé le reste de ses vacances avec les Potter, qui s'étaient inquiétés de son comportement distant et préoccupé des semaines précédentes. Il s'était efforcé de rester discret sur les blessures qu'il conservait de sa rencontre avec Tobias, et il avait entièrement rassuré les parents de James. Celui-ci, en revanche, était resté légèrement dubitatif face aux explications vaseuses de son ami, mais les avait néanmoins acceptées.

Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Sirius s'était arrangé pour voir Severus en plusieurs occasions. Ils se retrouvaient dans une arcade du deuxième étage, dans une aile où personne n'allait jamais. Sirius aurait bien voulu augmenter le nombre de rencontres, mais le Serpentard tenait à conserver le secret de leur relation pour le moment.

Après le déjeuner, Sirius se rendit au double cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentard. À cause du temps glacial, le cours, qui devait être consacré aux plantes dotées d'une intelligence relative de la Forêt Interdite, avait été repoussé à une date ultérieure. Le professeur Bozadjiev les accueillit dans la classe avec son grand sourire habituel.

-Bien le bonjourrr! Lança-t-il avec son habituel accent bulgare, les pommettes soulevées en un grand sourire. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous prrrie...

Les étudiants lui accordèrent à peine un regard tandis qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places, la plupart étant encore à demi-endormie. Les conversations restaient au ras du sol alors que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'asseyaient respectivement à la droite et à la gauche de la pièce, le plus loin possible les uns des autres. Severus s'assit tranquillement dans le banc le plus au fond de la classe, aux côtés de Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius, lui, s'assit au milieu de la classe à coté de Remus.

-Comme nous ne pourrrrons pas aller à l'extérrrrieurrr aujourrrrd'hui, continua le professeur, sa voix haute couvrant le son ambiant dans la classe et faisant peu à peu taire ses étudiants, j'ai décidé que nous ferrrrrions un peu de rrrrévisions... vos ASPICs aurrrront lieu dans quelques mois et je tiens à ce que vous soyez prrrêts... peut-êtrrrre ce courrrrs vous semblerrrra-t-il facile, mais il est bon de s'assurrrer de n'avoirrrr rrrrien oublié. Miss Korrrrman, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'une Serpentard assise au premier rang, pourrrrriez-vous me dirrrre ce qu'est un Épouvantarrrrd?

L'adolescente releva la tête, l'air à la fois désintéressée et méprisante.

-C'est vous qui êtes payé pour nous le dire,... prrrrofesseurrrr.

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés dans la classe. Le professeur pinça les lèvres avec colère et agacement.

-J'enlève cinq points à Serrrrpentarrrd, siffla-t-il, faisant taire les rires d'un seul coup. Miss Korrrrman, continuez ainsi et je vous envoie chez le dirrecteurrr... Miss Evans, ajouta-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Lily, assise au premier rang de l'autre coté de la classe, qu'est-ce qu'un Épouvantarrrd?

-C'est une créature magique capable de prendre la forme de la plus grande peur du sorcier auquel il fait face. Récita aussitôt Lily. Il ne peut être vaincu qu'au moyen du rire.

-Bien...Sourit le professeur, satisfait. Cinq points à Grrrryffondorrr pourrr la bonne rrréponse de Miss Evans... quelque chose à ajouter? Mr Lupin?

-Les Épouvantards aiment vivre dans les endroits sombres et confinés. Déclara Remus. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un Épouvantard quand il est seul. Il se nourrit de peur et de sentiments négatifs. Quand il prend une forme précise, il peut avoir certaines capacités conférées par cette forme, mais il n'est naturellement pas aussi puissant que l'original.

-Excellent! Cinq autrrrres points à Grrryffondorrr! S'exclama Bozadjiev. Je n'aurrrrais pas pu en dirrre plus! Mr Lupin, vous avez de l'avenirrr dans les crrrréaturrres fantastiques, c'est moi qui vous le dit!

Du côté des Serpentards, Walden Macnair se pencha vers Nott, son voisin de table, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire. Lupin se tassa un peu sur lui-même et James jeta un regard assassin aux deux Serpentards. Le professeur décida de ne pas noter.

-À prrrrésent, continua-t-il, quelqu'un peut-il me donner la forrrmule ou les prrrrocédés pourrr vaincrrre un Épouvantarrrrd? Mr Snape, peut-êtrrrre?

Le nommé leva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il était occupé à gribouiller, surpris, et parut un instant mal à l'aise face à tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il posa le sien sur le professeur.

-...Pardon?

Il y eut quelques murmures. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Severus Snape, pourtant si studieux, ne pas écouter en cours. Du côté des Gryffondors, Dave Goujon chuchota quelque chose à son voisin qui les firent ricaner tous les deux.

-Les moyens de se débarrrasser d'un Épouvantarrrd, Mr Snape, soupira le professeur.

-D'un... oh. Il faut jeter le sortilège du Riddikulus tout en pensant à une manière de rendre sa peur risible et de l'amoindrir suffisamment pour ne plus la craindre.

À nouveau, un chuchotis moqueur passa entre quelques Gryffondors, de l'autre coté de la classe. Les joues du Serpentard se colorèrent légèrement.

-Exact, Mr Snape, cinq points à Serpentard... pourrrrriez-vous nous donner un exemple? Votrrrre prrrroprrrre Épouvantarrrd, peut-êtrrre?

Severus se figea une seconde. Sirius, observateur, nota avec un froncement de sourcils que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il tenta de se rappeler la forme de l'Épouvantard de son petit ami (Merlin qu'il aimait penser à Severus en ces termes!), en vain. D'autant qu'il se souvienne, celui-ci s'était toujours efforcé d'éviter cet exercice. Logiquement, la créature prendrait l'apparence de Tobias... peut-être valait-il mieux, en effet, qu'il reste discret. Néanmoins, la voix du Serpentard resta assurée et son visage impassible.

-Je... n'ai jamais combattu d'Épouvantard, professeur, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Jamais, vrrraiment? S'étonna Bozadjiev. Il me semblait pourrrtant vous les avoirrr montrés en trrrroisième année... Soit. Apprrrochez, Mr Snape. Voilà l'occasion d'en combattrrrre un.

Cette fois, il ne fallait pas un don en divination pour comprendre que le Serpentard était horrifié. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses épaules se tendirent. Sirius se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, inquiet.

-Je... je n'aimerais mieux pas, professeur.

Il y eut à nouveau quelques rires plus ou moins discrets dans la classe, cette fois-ci des deux cotés de la classe. Severus, les joues roses, garda les yeux sur son parchemin.

-Allons, Mr Snape, lança le professeur, manifestement contrarié, en donnant de petits coups de baguette sur une malle sombre posée sur son bureau, ne vous faites pas prrrier. Venez ici immédiatement.

-Non, lança fermement Severus, l'air déterminé malgré les tremblements qui agitaient sa main.

Le professeur eut un grand soupir, manifestement agacé.

-J'enlève cinq points à Serrrpentarrrd, Mr Snape, lança-t-il en plissant le nez, déclenchant une vague de soupirs blasés et de regards accusateurs de la part des Serpentards, et je suis trrrès déçu de votre attitude. Un volontairrre pourrr venirrr affrrronter l'Épouvantarrrd, peut-êtrrre?Lança-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe. Mr Black, par exemple?

À son tour, Sirius se figea légèrement, l'air assez peu enjoué. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut à combattre un Épouvantard, celui-ci avait pris la forme de la Mort, et il avait failli faire une attaque de panique. Néanmoins, avec un coup d'œil à Severus qui gardait résolument les yeux sur son parchemin, il se leva et tira sa baguette de sa poche, s'approchant à l'avant. Le professeur eut un sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas.

-Prrrêt, Mr Black? Un, deux, trois...

Bozadjiev donna un coup de baguette et la malle s'ouvrit brusquement. Pendant un instant, une sorte de brume sombre et mouvante sembla flotter face à Sirius, lequel sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Dans la classe, le silence était complet, et à présent, tout le monde semblait parfaitement réveillé. Finalement, dans un CRAC! sonore, l'Épouvantard se transforma.

Sirius eut l'impression qu'une main invisible lui serra les tripes et son cœur eut un raté. Le souffle court, il écarquilla les yeux tout en retenant de justesse un mouvement de recul face à Tobias Snape.

L'homme eut un rictus méprisant et moqueur tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas vers Sirius. Des murmures retentirent dans la classe, confus et perplexes. Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette et, la voix un peu cassée, lança un "Riddikulus!" mal assuré.

Rien ne se produisit.

Le sourire de l'Épouvantard s'élargit davantage encore. Il était désormais assez proche pour attraper Sirius par le col, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. Celui-ci se débattit, les nerfs tendus. S'il s'était efforcé de ne plus repenser à sa rencontre avec Tobias, son corps n'avait rien oublié. Ses membres se mirent à trembler tandis que son corps raidi semblait déjà savoir ce qui l'attendait.

-Non! Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Riddikulus, riddikulus!

L'Épouvantard broncha à peine. Sirius ferma les yeux, à la fois résigné et mort d'angoisse. Il entendit à peine les exclamations qui retentirent dans la classe et le cri de son professeur. Il sentit un mouvement face à lui et serra les dents, attendant le coup de poing.

À la dernière seconde, pourtant, la main qui le tenait au collet relâcha brusquement sa prise et il rouvrit les yeux, si surpris qu'il trébucha et tomba par terre. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce qui se passait, il vit l'Épouvantard tourner un regard horrifié vers la classe avant d'éclater en fumée. Simplement disparu.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius reprit lentement sa respiration et se tourna vers la direction qu'avait regardée l'Épouvantard avant de mourir, à l'instar de toute la classe qui, perplexe, dévisageait Severus Snape, la main tremblante et la baguette levée.

-...Mr Snape, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentarrrrd pourrrr utilisation de la magie noirrrre, et cinq autrrrre points pourrrr êtrrrre interrrrvenu dans l'exerrrrcice d'un autrrre étudiant. Dit finalement le professeur, s'efforçant de paraitre calme. Mr Black, est-ce que tout va bien?

Sirius constata à cet instant seulement qu'il était toujours assis par terre, sa baguette dans sa main et les bras tremblants. Il rougit brusquement et se releva le plus vite possible.

-Oui, oui, ce... tout va bien.

Le professeur hocha la tête, manifestement déjà fatigué.

-Bien, allez vous rrrrasseoirrr prrrès de Mr Lupin, soupira-t-il. Mr Snape, peut-on savoirrrr ce qui vous a prrris, alorrrrs que vous ne voulez pas vous occuper de votrrrre prrroprrrre exerrrrcice?

Le Serpentard parut hésiter une seconde avant de reprendre un air indifférent.

-Il était évident que cet imbécile de Black ne serait jamais venu à bout de ce simple Épouvantard, professeur. Lança-t-il d'un ton distant et froid. Il aurait mis une éternité à le combattre et je n'avais pas envie de subir un tel ennui.

Sirius alla s'asseoir à sa place, toujours légèrement tremblant. Remus lui posa gentiment une main sur le bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Il entendit vaguement le professeur répondre et Severus répliquer à nouveau, mais il ne se soucia pas réellement de ce qui se disait. À côté de lui, son ami tira de sa poche une tablette de chocolat aux noisettes et la lui tendit. Sirius l'accepta avec reconnaissance et la croqua distraitement.

Sa peur de la mort avait donc été remplacée par une terreur encore plus grande envers Tobias? En y repensant, il n'avait jamais eu si peur pour sa vie que ce fameux jour où il s'était trouvé face à lui...Ce qui était plus rationnel que de craindre l'Ankou, après tout. Il réalisa que le professeur avait dû donner une consigne, car les élèves se levèrent tout à coup, se mettant à parler tous en même temps.

Un coup d'œil à Severus lui fit remarquer que le Serpentard, les lèvres pincées, faisait face à deux autres Serpentards, ainsi qu'à Lestrange, qui semblaient occupés à s'amuser à ses dépens. Il fit mine de se lever pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait, mais Remus le retint par le bras.

-Écoute, Sirius... il ne pensait pas à mal.

-Quoi? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-Snape, expliqua calmement Remus. Il ne voulait pas se moquer de toi, pour l'Épouvantard. Tu avais l'air tellement terrorisé.. je dois dire que j'étais sur le point d'intervenir, moi aussi.

Il fallut un instant à Sirius pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il finit par hocher la tête.

-Oh, euh... ouais. Ouais, je pense. Je lui en veux pas. Je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont en train de lui dire?

-Ils lui demandent pourquoi il n'a pas voulu combattre l'Épouvantard et de quoi il a tellement peur, et Snape essaye de les envoyer promener.

Sirius jeta un regard surpris à Remus, qui indiqua son oreille d'un geste vague.

-La pleine lune est ce soir, Sirius, tu as déjà oublié...? Lança-t-il d'un ton las.

-Je... c'est ce soir? Désolé, Remus, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête! Je...

-Laisse tomber, tu as le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors des cycles lunaires... Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Désolé, dit à nouveau Sirius. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis : C'est vraiment ce qu'ils disent?

Remus hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant?

Mais Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Se levant, il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à être derrière les bancs des Serpentards, à un ou deux mètres de Severus.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, crachait celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-Allons, Snivy, qu'est-ce que t'as à cacher? Lança Walden Macnair d'un ton provoquant.

-Mais arrête ça! J'ai rien à cacher, alors ferme-la!

-Ah, vraiment? Alors explique-nous donc pourquoi tu as fait perdre quinze points à Serpentard? Pour défendre Black, qui plus est?

-Je ne l'ai pas défendu! Je...

-Tu quoi? Questionna Lestrange avec venin.

-Je... j'ai juste... Bafouilla Severus, l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il cherchait un échappatoire.

-Hey, Lestrange! Appela Sirius d'une voix forte.

Les Serpentards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Severus eut un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Tiens tiens, quand on parle du loup, marmonna Walden d'un air mauvais.

-Vous parliez de moi? Fit-il d'un ton assuré. Flatteur... mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre, mille pardons.

-Prétentieux Gryffondor, cracha Rabastan Lestrange. Ne crois pas que nous soyons tous du même bord que toi...

Si Severus avait été un personnage de manga, on aurait sans aucun doute pu voir une goutte sur sa tempe et ses yeux se seraient plissés pour ressembler chacun à deux barres horizontales parallèles.

-Ah oui? Pourtant, cher Rabastan, je t'ai toujours trouvé des airs légèrement efféminés...

-La ferme, Black, coupa Nott avec mépris. Avec ta petite gueule de bellâtre, je pense que tu as plus de chance que nous de te faire...

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée fortuite du professeur coupa le septième année dans sa phrase. Heureusement, non pas parce que Sirius n'aurait pas su répondre, mais parce que Severus commençait à être surprenamment pâle, plus que d'habitude encore. Sirius lui adressa une petite et discrète moue d'excuse avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Le reste du cours se déroula plus ou moins sans incident. Quand la cloche retentit, sonnant la fin de l'avant-midi, Sirius s'arrangea pour passer à coté de Severus, lui frôlant discrètement la main et glissant à l'intérieur un petit mot rédigé sur un bout de parchemin: _RDV à 17h où tu sais. Désolé pour le tour de la conversation de tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. _

La Grande Salle était beaucoup plus bruyante que quelques heures plus tôt. Sirius alla tranquillement s'asseoir chez les Gryffondors avec Remus. James, lui, s'était éclipsé dès les cours terminés: il y avait une pratique de Quidditch. Quant à Peter, Merlin seul savait où il était.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et haussa un sourcil en n'y voyant pas Severus.

Tentant de ne pas s'en inquiéter (après tout, le Royaume-Uni était un pays libre, hein), il se rendit au septième étage. La Carte du Maraudeur s'arrêtait là et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de chercher les passages secrets qui pourraient se dissimuler dans l'aile ouest.

* * *

-Severus. Une minute.

Le nommé se retourna, sur ses gardes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-...Lucius.

-C'est au sujet de ce dont nous avions parlé l'autre jour... As-tu pris ta décision?

-...Pas encore.

-Je te suggère d'accélérer un peu tes réflexions, Severus... le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas du genre à patienter éternellement. Et une chance pareille ne te sera pas offerte souvent...

-J'y penserai et je t'en reparle. Plus tard.

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Ne traîne pas trop, c'est tout ce que je te demande... il serait regrettable que tu changes d'avis, après tout. Un accident arrive si vite.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius Malefoy fit demi-tour et tourna l'angle du couloir. Severus pinça légèrement les lèvres avec agacement. Cette façon que le Serpentard avait d'insinuer que la décision était déjà prise le mettait mal à l'aise...

Secouant légèrement la tête, il consulta sa montre. S'il allait immédiatement au bord du lac, il aurait le temps de cueillir des dictames et de redescendre dans son dortoir pour y finaliser la potion qu'il y préparait; un reconstituant sanguin, pour terminer de guérir les bleus que Sirius dissimulait toujours sous un sortilège de glamour.

* * *

Sirius en était à examiner soigneusement un cadre vide près de la tour des Serdaigle, essayant tous les mots de passe qu'il pouvait imaginer sur celui-ci, quand quelque chose le coupa au milieu de son _Evente Assendele _dirigé vers le haut du cadre. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre embuée. Une scène captée du coin de l'œil.

_Et merde!_

Ce que James racontait, deux baguettes dans les mains dont l'une dirigée vers une silhouette, pendant la tête en bas au dessus du lac, était un mystère qui n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux pour l'instant. L'intérêt, c'était d'éviter au type menacé par son ami de tomber dans le lac. Un type dont les cheveux noirs se trouvaient atrocement proches de la glace.

Marmonnant un juron, Sirius fourra la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible. Dévalant ici un palier d'escalier, sautant là une rampe de pierre, traversant ça un couloir bondé, il lui fallut deux minutes pour descendre les sept étages le séparant de la terre ferme et se précipiter dehors, à bout de souffle, un point de coté lui déchirant le ventre et l'adrénaline se déchargeant dans ses veines. Il lui fallut encore une trentaine de secondes pour atteindre le bord du lac.

L'équipe de Quidditch, revenant manifestement de son entraînement, s'était arrêtée pour contempler la scène. James, une baguette dans chaque main, pointait l'une d'elle sur la personne, tête en bas au-dessus du lac, que Sirius avait aperçue plus haut. Son cœur parut faire un saut supplémentaire quand il reconnut, pourtant sans réelle surprise, l'uniforme usé de Serpentard et les cheveux sombres de Severus.

-...nie pas, Snivellus, sifflait James avec mépris, la propre baguette de Severus pointé sur lui. Tu l'as ensorcelé, ne le nie pas! Rends-moi mon pote d'avant et je te rends ta baguette!

-Mais je lui ai rien fait, à ton ami, imbécile! Rétorqua Severus avec une colère où se mêlait un brin de panique. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'il est un peu moins immature qu'avant? Et maintenant laisse-moi descendre, espèce de sale (_censuré)_!

-Eh bien, Snivy, tu ne me donnes pas envie de t'obéir, répondit James d'un air mauvais. En fait, ça me donne encore plus envie de te...

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il fit dangereusement s'approcher Severus du niveau de l'eau glacée. Le bout de ses cheveux se déposèrent sur la glace. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle céderait sous son poids. Le Serpentard frissonna et, une seconde plus tard, James donna l'impression d'avoir été touché par une décharge électrique qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Manifestement de la magie impulsive...

-Merlin, Snape, cracha James, furieux et tremblant, tu veux vraiment mourir...

-James! S'écria Sirius, arrivant enfin à avaler suffisamment d'air que pour parler. James, au nom du ciel!

-Ah, Sirius, tu tombes bien... marmotta James, sans lui accorder un regard néanmoins. Regarde un peu ce que j'ai dégoté... ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser un peu, cette fois!

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il aperçut vaguement Lily Evans, non loin du château, secouer la tête avec lassitude avant de se détourner de la scène. Les joueurs de Gryffondor, eux, attendaient la suite des évènements avec avidité. Quant à Severus, il accorda à peine un coup d'œil à Sirius.

-James, bordel, fais-le descendre!

-Mais certainement, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire, manifestement heureux de retrouver son ami de toujours.

Et il conjura le Levicorpus, faisant tomber le Serpentard dans le lac gelé. La mince couche de glace qui le recouvrait se brisa sans mal. Les joueurs de Gryffondors éclatèrent majoritairement de rire, cependant que deux d'entre eux, à l'instar de Sirius, écarquillaient les yeux -le temps était déjà abominablement froid, sans compter sur un lac glacé en plus.

-JAMES! S'écria Sirius, partagé entre la fureur et l'inquiétude. Bordel, tu sais quelle température il fait?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, tout à son hilarité. Sirius siffla entre ses dents de colère, et, sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, donna un grand coup de poing en plein visage à James, lequel s'effondra par terre. Le silence se fit autour, les rires se turent. Sans y porter attention, Black se précipita vers le lac, d'où Severus venait d'émerger, tremblant violemment.

-Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu f-f-fout-tais? S'exclama-t-il, claquant des dents.

-Ferme-la, idiot, tu es gelé... murmura Sirius en retirant sa cape et en la jetant sur les épaules du Serpentard.

-S-s-sans b-blag-gue! (il jeta un coup d'œil à James, lequel se redressait péniblement, l'air hébété) T-tu viens de frapp-pp-pper Pot-tter ou je r-rêve? bafouilla-t-il avec perplexité.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à James, qui le contemplait avec confusion, et se mordilla un peu la lèvre. Il venait _réellement _de _frapper _son meilleur ami...

-Faut croire, répondit-il avec un sourire nerveux, jetant un sortilège à la cape pour la réchauffer.

-Que... bordel, Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? S'écria James avec colère, une main sur la mâchoire. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? Et tu nous fais quoi, là? Ajouta-t-il en indiquant d'un vague geste de la main le bras que Sirius avait passé autour des épaules de Severus.

-J-j'aurais p-pu me d-d-déb-brouiller! dit Severus. Je s-sais me déf-fendre, t-tu n'as p-pas bes-soin de _t-toujours_...

-Tais-toi, Sev, murmura-t-il au Serpentard. Tu m'engueuleras quand tes lèvres ne seront plus bleues... Viens, on va voir Pomfresh...

-"Sev"? Répéta James sur un ton horrifié, restant coi quelques secondes avant de siffler un juron, de ramasser son balai par terre et de courir pour rattraper les deux adolescents. Sirius, merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sirius s'efforça d'ignorer son ami tandis qu'ils rentraient vers le château. Au vu de son expression, Severus aurait sans le moindre doute protesté à l'idée d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais il était tellement gelé qu'il était physiquement incapable de rechigner. Le parc était presque désert, en dehors de l'équipe de Quidditch, toujours aussi perplexe, et de quelques rares étudiants sortis pour Merlin sait quelle raison. Lily, notamment, était toujours à coté de la porte. Elle les regarda passer sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés.

James continua d'exiger des explications tandis qu'ils se rendaient rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Severus semblait peu à peu se réchauffer -quoique, au plus grand bonheur de Sirius, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son bras- mais, avec la santé déjà douteuse dont le Serpentard était apparemment doté, il semblait au Gryffondor beaucoup plus prudent d'aller voir Pomfresh.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, la médicomage ne leur laissa pas même le temps de dire un mot.

-ENCORE vous trois!... Mr Snape, votre lit habituel, enlevez-moi cette chemise immédiatement avant de faire une hypothermie! Potter, le lit d'à côté et arrêtez de jouer avec les os de votre nez où il restera difforme. Black... vous êtes entier? ...Très bien. Ne faites pas les idiots, compris? Je vais chercher des potions. J'en ai pour une minute. Que j'entende _une _insulte et ça ira _très_ mal. Je ne serai pas longue. Pas bouger, hmm?

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau. Sirius prit place entre les lits de James, lequel passait une main mal assurée sur son nez, et de Severus, qui déboutonna sa chemise sans la retirer, visiblement réticent à se déshabiller en présence de Potter.

-Difforme, répéta James. Mon nez risque d'être _difforme_, Sirius! Je vais ressembler à ce crétin de Serpentard par ta faute! Vas-tu finalement me dire ce qui t'as pris?

-James, dit Sirius, mal à l'aise. Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu emmerdes Sev'... aujourd'hui, tu m'as vraiment fait péter un plomb... je...

-Wow-wow-wow! Coupa le Gryffondor. Tu l'as _encore_ appelé Sev! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il t'a ensorcelé? Il t'a fait avaler un de ses mélanges douteux?

-Comme je m'évertuais à te le faire comprendre avant q-que tu ne me fasses tomber dans le lac, P-potter, je n'ai absolument rien fait à ton ami, alors s'il est un peu moins immature q-qu'avant, ce n'est pas-

-La ferme, Snivellus, c'est à Sirius que je parle! Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'y es pour rien s'il est devenu ennuyant et _raisonnable_!

-Effectivement, déclara timidement Sirius. Je... James, écoute, moi et Sev nous nous sommes, euh, disons, rapprochés, pendant les vacances, et...

Depuis quand cette infirmerie était-elle si bien chauffée?

-Non... murmura soudainement James, les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux dire... le Poufsouffle, c'était Snivy?

Instant de silence. Malaise. Grand moment de solitude.

-Poufsouffle, répéta Severus. Black, as-tu _quelque chose _à me dire?

-Euh... eh bien... j'ai illustré ta... notre situation à James avec des exemples, euh... bien, qu'il avait peu de chance d'associer à nous... ce qu'il a quand même fait...

Il fut temporairement sauvé de ses explications vaseuses quand Pomfresh revint dans la pièce.

-Mr Snape, ne vous faites pas prier et retirez cette chemise immédiatement, elle est trempée. Lança-t-elle sèchement en s'approchant de James et en pointant une baguette sur son visage. _Episkey._

Le Gryffondor grimaça quand son nez se replaça tout seul dans un craquement sinistre, avant de passer une main fébrile sur son arête pour évaluer l'état de son visage. L'infirmière se dirigea ensuite vers Severus et haussa un sourcil en apercevant les marques des quelques blessures qui s'étendaient toujours sur la peau de son dos.

-Mr Snape, ne me dites pas que vous avez _encore _eu un accident pendant les vacances, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, s'efforcant de rester impassible. James, intrigué par les mots de Pomfresh, leva les yeux et suivit le regard désolé de Sirius, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Les moldus conduisent toujours aussi mal. Se justifia Severus sans lever les yeux.

L'infirmière secoua la tête avec un marmonnement agacé sur ces "imbéciles non-magiques dangereux" avant de tendre au Serpentard une potion fumante qu'il but sans réchigner. Après quoi, elle ramassa la chemise et la cravate du Serpentard et les mit à sécher au-dessus de la cheminée non loin de là.

-Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, indiqua-t-elle aux trois garçons. Je vais chercher le directeur, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton menacant.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que deux regards pesants se portèrent à nouveau sur Sirius. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avec malaise.

-Oui, euh... donc... James, Sev' est bel et bien le... le Poufsouffle en question... Severus, t'en fais pas, il ne... sait rien de trop...

-Ouais, non, d'accord, le Poufsouffle, je survivrai, d'accord, mais ça, c'est quoi? demanda James en indiquant les blessures encore éparpillées sur le torse de Severus, un sourcil haussé.

Le Serpentard se contentant de darder un regard noir sur James, Sirius se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation.

-Ah, euh... eh bien je t'avais dit qu'il... que le Poufsouffle avait des... euh, problèmes familiaux...

Merlin! Pourquoi Pomfresh chauffait-elle autant cette damnée infirmerie?

-Alors c'est ça? S'exclama James en écarquillant les yeux. Il se fait taper dessus chez lui? Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller voir Dumbledore, pauvre cloche?

-Ferme-la, Potter! Ça ne te concerne pas!

-Ah non? Et en quoi ça concerne Sirius, alors?

-James, ça suffit!

-La ferme, Sirius! J'veux savoir c'que ce con a comme excuse pour t'avoir attiré dans son quartier pourri pendant les vacances, puisque c'est là que t'étais!

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Potter, je te préviens!

-Je parlerai comme je veux à _mon_ meilleur ami, Snape!

-James, Sev', ne-

-Reste en dehors de ça, Black. Il me semble, _Potter, _qu'il soit suffisament grand pour avoir décidé tout seul de venir à Spinner's End!

-Pas si tu l'as ensorcelé!

-James, arrête, c'est ridicule, il ne m'a pas...

-Mais sors la tête des nuages, Potter, je ne l'ai PAS ensorcelé, pour la dernière fois!

-Ah non? Et qu'est-ce que...

Il était évident que la dispute aurait pu ainsi continuer un très long moment -et sans doute dégénérer assez rapidement. Sirius pouvait presque voir la tension monter de plus en plus dans l'infirmerie. Mais heureusement, James et Severus n'eurent pas l'occasion de se disputer très longtemps; James fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par la porte qui s'ouvrit et l'entrée de Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur Dumbledore . Le directeur les toisa d'un air sévère.

-Messieurs Potter, Black et Snape... ça faisait longtemps... soupira-t-il.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! S'empressa de dire Sirius.

-Bien entendu, Mr Black, répliqua sèchement l'infirmière. Tout comme pour l'incident avec la salamandre, ou celui avec les nouilles, ou encore l''accident' du sixième étage, ou bien cette étrange suite de coïncidences avec un filet du diable...

-Mais je vous assure! Nous...

-Je ne veux rien entendre, coupa sèchement le directeur avant de les jauger tour à tour d'un regard pesant. Il s'arrêta un instant supplémentaire sur Severus et fronça les sourcils en voyant les bleus qui s'étendaient toujours sur son torse. Mr Snape, pourrais-je vous parler en privé?

Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre mais hocha néanmoins la tête, suivant Dumbledore à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir adressé un coup d'oeil anxieux à Sirius avant. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié. Pomfresh s'éloigna en direction de son bureau pour aller ranger la fiole de potion qu'elle avait fait boire à Severus. Quant à James, il faisait la moue en observant Sirius.

Successivement, Severus prit un air attentif, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation, avant de baisser la tête en se mordillant les lèvres. Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir avant de marmonner quelque chose d'un air paternel. Severus releva aussitôt la tête, les yeux écarquillés et le teint plus blême que d'ordinaire. Le directeur lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de revenir vers Sirius et James.

-Pour vous être battus et avoir _à nouveau _causé des problèmes à un de vos camarades de classe dans le but seul de vous amuser, déclara le vieillard sur un ton sévère, vous en aurez pour une semaine de retenue, à titre d'exemple. Je ne sais pas s'il est utile que je vous demande de faire en sorte qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus...

-_Battus? _Répéta James. C'est ce que cette larve vous a dit? On a rien fait!

-Et comment expliquez-vous votre nez cassé il y a une minute? Il est inutile de nier, Mr Potter... Vos retenues commenceront demain au cachot numéro 6. Tâchez de ne pas faire plus de bêtises d'ici-là.

Sur un dernier regard lourd de sous-entendus, il quitta l'infirmerie. Sirius grimaça à la perspective d'une longue semaine de retenue. Il se leva et se rendit dans le coin de l'infirmerie où Severus se trouvait toujours pour lui demander de quoi lui avait écopé. Mais la question mourut dans sa gorge quand il nota l'air figé du Serpentard.

-Un problème, Snape? Lança James d'un ton méprisant, rejoignant Sirius. Ta première retenue depuis le début de ta scolarité, ça te fait de la peine?

-Ferme-la, James... Sev'? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Questionna Sirius, les sourcils froncés en voyant Severus déglutir à grand peine. Quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient toujours écarquillés de terreur.

-...Dumbledore me renvoie à Spinner's End... dit-il à mi-voix.

**Ne me haïssez pas. S'il-vous-plaît.**

**Le bouton pour les reviews est toujours au même endroit. **

**Oh, petit coup de pub! ^^ Vous vous ennuyez de moi entre mes updates? (qui a dit narcissique? Polo, j't'ai entendu! Au pain sec et à l'eau tiède pour une semaine!) je vous rappelle que j'écris une fic avec Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, publiée sur son compte, du nom de Alea Jacta Est! N'hésitez pas à aller lire et laissez vos impression! **


	12. Dear God

**Salut les gens!**

**Vous avez attendu moins longtemps que d'habitude pour ce chapitre ci, j'espère que vous êtes contents! :D Il ne s'y passe pas une tonne de trucs mais il est essentiel à l'histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^**

**J'ai une demande à vous faire, lecteurs adorés de mon coeur à moi que j'aime (ton mielleux à vous filer le diabète). Je me demandais si certain d'entre vous auraient à la fois des talents en dessin et un scanneur (voir un appareil photos)... j'ADORERAIS voir un ou des fanarts de ma fic... Bref si l'envie vous prends, vous gênez pas! :D**

**Et enfin, j'ai réalisé que je ne remerciais pas assez ma bêta adorée, Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, qui a non seulement la bonté de me corriger, mais aussi de tapouiller, retapouiller, écrire, taper, raconter, tenter et blablater avec moi jusqu'à nausée. *applaudissement***

**Tout ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous! :D  
**

_-...Dumbledore me renvoie à Spinner's End... dit-il à mi-voix._

-Qu...quoi? S'exclama Sirius, horrifié. Comment ça, il te renvoie à Spinner's End? Pourquoi?

-Il pense que c'est vous qui m'avez tapé dessus... dit Severus sur le même ton que précédemment, le regard dans le vide et l'air effrayé. Il a déjà... envoyé un hibou à Spinner's... Il... il veut que je me... repose... que je passe une semaine là-bas... la... la diligence de Pré-au-Lard passe à treize heures et je... serai dedans...

Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement. De son côté, Sirius avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing tant il était abasourdi. Renvoyer Severus à Spinner's? Après tous le mal qu'il avait eu à en sortir? Mais à quoi Dumbledore pensait-il? Était-il complètement fou? N'avait-il pas vu les cicatrices dans son dos?

-Sev... Tu peux pas y aller! Siffla-t-il. Écoute, on va aller voir Dumbledore, et... on va s'expliquer, il ne peut pas faire ça.

-...Eh... C'est pas à ce point-là, quand même? S'étonna James, faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. Allons, Pad', t'as toujours tendance à tout exagérer...

-Merlin, James, c'est _pas_ de l'exagération, pas cette fois. Sev', arrête de faire cette tête-là, il est hors de question que tu y retournes... on va aller voir Dumbledore.

-Non, déclara le Serpentard, d'un ton étranglé mais déterminé, en secouant la tête. Je peux pas... je... je devrais fournir des explications et Tracy... elle aurait des problèmes... et Eileen m'en voudra à vie...

-Non mais oh, Tracy et Eileen, on verra après, pour le moment, il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas! s'énerva Sirius. Cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas avec des côtes éclatées. Il va te tuer et tu le sais parfaitement!

-Eh, mais expliquez-vous! Exigea James, manifestement perdu. Qui va le tuer? Pourquoi? Il peut pas simplement se faire discret comme quand tu vivais à Grimmauld?

-_Non_, James, il ne peut pas, siffla Sirius, agacé. Et par pitié, tais-toi, je t'expliquerai plus tard...

-Pour une fois, Potter n'a pas tort, tenta Severus, les yeux baissés sur le sol à nouveau. Je... je vais le laisser... faire ce qu'il veut, et je... avec de la chance, il ne... je tiendrai le coup...

-NON! Coupa Sirius, énervé, en attrapant les épaules de Severus et en le secouant légèrement. Tu n'y retournes pas, et au nom de Merlin, tu ne laisses plus jamais cet espèce d'ordure te faire quoi que ce soit! C'est clair?

Le Serpentard déglutit péniblement, évitant toujours de le regarder, et Sirius réalisa soudainement que le toucher brusque qu'il venait de forcer n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de raisonner une personne allergique aux contacts humains. Il relâcha son étreinte, gardant cependant les mains sur les épaules de son petit ami.

-Sev'... je... ce n'est pas... (Il soupira) Sev', écoute, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, il te tueras... et même s'il s'est calmé entretemps, ce qui me semble plus qu'improbable, je _refuse _de consciemment te laisser repartir là-bas et de te savoir... non. C'est hors de question. On va aller voir Dumbledore ensemble.

Mais à nouveau, Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas, entre ses dents. Mais je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore. Je ne trahirai pas Lara. Et je n'offrirai pas à ma mère une nouvelle raison de me détester. Désolé, Sirius. Je t'aime.

Sur ces derniers mots, qui semblaient porter toute l'émotion que pouvait contenir un être humain, le Serpentard se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa sur les lèvres de Sirius un chaste baiser et, toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux, quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas après avoir attrapé sa chemise et sa cravate sur la cheminée.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux une seconde, sous le choc. 'Je t'aime.' Comment ces trois putains de mots pouvaient-ils lui apporter un tel chagrin? Comment sept petites lettres de rien du tout pouvaient-elles le bouleverser ainsi? Pourquoi, surtout, pourquoi Severus avait-il attendu un moment pareil pour enfin les prononcer?

Un juron passa ses lèvres, et il rouvrit les yeux. James, à deux mètres de lui, le fixait d'un air hébété, la bouche entrouverte. Lui adressant à peine un coup d'oeil, il fit demi-tour et, à l'instar du Serpentard, quitta précipitamment la pièce, bien décidé à le retrouver et à lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, au bord des larmes. Il avait traversé le château entier en courant, à chercher Severus, paniquant de plus en plus alors que le temps passait. Au travers de l'école, les étudiants lui avaient accordé bien peu d'attention, terminant leur dîner et se préparant pour les cours, qui recommençaient à treize heures.

Quand finalement il avait retrouvé le Serpentard, il était en train de quitter le parc de Poudlard, un sac sur l'épaule. Le coeur de Sirius s'était agité d'un soubresaut. Le sac qu'il avait récupéré à Spinner's End. Severus était accompagné du professeur McGonagall, et se trouvait déjà à la sortie, près de trois cents mètres plus loin. Juste avant de passer le portail, Severus s'était retourné et avait levé les yeux vers le château. Même de si loin, sa posture, sa façon de marcher semblait tenir du condamné à mort... ce qu'il était sans aucun doute...

Une cloche retentit au-dessus de sa tête et les quelques retardataires qui se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune quittèrent la pièce, lui adressant un coup d'oeil en passant. Lui ne bougea pas d'un poil, les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée devant lui. Voilà une vingtaine de minutes qu'il l'avait aperçut pour la dernière fois... Pour la _dernière fois?_

Où se trouvait-il, à présent? Était-il encore dans la diligence? Ou bien était-il déjà arrivé à Londres? Son sang se glaça à cette idée. Dumbledore avait fait prévenir Tobias d'un hibou, de sorte à ce qu'il aille 'accueillir' son fils à la gare... Dumbledore, au nom de Merlin, à quoi jouait-il?

Comment avait-il pu être si bête? N'était-il pas censé être l'un des sorciers les plus brillants de l'histoire? Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle sur une telle situation? Au nom du ciel, pourquoi avait-il réagi d'une telle manière _aujourd'hui_?

Oh Merlin... et s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à aller à l'infirmerie... jamais Dumbledore n'aurait été mis au courant de l'histoire et jamais Severus n'aurait été renvoyé chez lui... tout était de _sa_ faute...

Il se leva et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, tournant comme un lion en cage, se mordant les lèvres au passage. Au nom de Merlin, s'il avait parlé plus tôt à James, s'il l'avait surveillé de plus près, s'il avait mieux réagi... jamais il ne se serait trouvé dans cette situation... Il s'arrêta finalement devant la grande baie vitrée de la tour, fixant sans la voir la forêt interdite. Severus allait probablement mourir... par sa faute...

* * *

Severus ferma ses mains en deux poings serrés quand la diligence s'arrêta, pour en stopper les tremblements. Il les glissa discrètement dans ses poches pour s'assurer que le professeur McGonagall, chargée de l'escorter jusqu'à la gare, ne les remarque pas. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de descendre, ce qu'il fait en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel, son sac à l'épaule.

Il avait conscience du coté stupide de son geste. Il savait qu'une personne rationnelle aurait suivi Sirius dans le bureau du directeur, aurait expliqué la véritable origine des blessures. Il savait que revenir à Spinner's End le condamnait à une mort quasi-certaine et certainement douloureuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire la vérité...

Il suivit sans un mot McGonagall dans la voiture moldue qui les attendait. Un chauffeur leur demanda où ils se rendaient.

-La Gare de Banstead, informa la professeur d'une voix claquante.

Le moteur démarra dans un ronronnement sonore. Severus reporta aussitôt son regard par la fenêtre. Ils en avaient encore pour une dizaine de minutes de route, seulement... l'angoisse lui rongeait l'estomac, lui serrait les tripes, lui bloquait la gorge et lui donnait la chair de poule à la fois. Il avait presque envie de dire au professeur de faire s'arrêter la voiture, de retourner à Poudlard, de tout expliquer...

Mais il se retint néanmoins, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Il s'efforça de penser à Tracy. S'il témoignait, il devrait naturellement dire qu'il avait passé les vacances chez elle. Or, c'était une prostituée. Qui squattait illégalement un appartement douteux et trop petit avec plusieurs jeunes hommes. Qui eux-mêmes avaient des manières de gagner leur argent plus que douteuses... Hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Et Eileen. Eileen qui ne l'aimait pas, qui lui en voulait déjà de ses maigres tentatives de rébellion contre Tobias. Eileen à qui il avait déjà causé tant de soucis par orgueil ou désobéissance. Eileen qu'il aimait malgré tout...

Il déglutit péniblement quand le taxi se rangea sur un trottoir. Comment pouvaient-ils être déjà à la gare? Comment le trajet avait-il pu être si rapide? McGonagall paya le chauffeur en argent moldu et lui demanda de l'attendre, qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Oh Merlin...

Il sortit le plus lentement possible de la voiture, son sac à l'épaule. Son coeur battait si vite et si fort que tout le monde l'entendait sans aucun doute. Il baissa les yeux, attendant d'attendre les mots qu'il redoutait. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense pesait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement...

-Ah, Monsieur Snape, je présume?

Déglutition. Lever les yeux. Éviter son regard. Paraître impassible. Indifférent. Ne penser à rien. Se calmer.

-Lui-même, sourit Tobias, de ces sourires de requins à donner froid dans le dos à un esquimau au milieu du désert. Une de ses profs'?

-Professeur McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose..., informa celle-ci. Severus, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le nommé, je reviendrai vous chercher ici-même le vingt-sept. D'ici là, tâchez de vous reposer. Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Tobias, qui inclina légèrement la tête, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers son taxi.

Severus la regarda partir, se retenant tout juste de crier 'Attendez, ne partez pas! Je viens avec vous, ne me laissez pas ici!' en courant vers la voiture. La professeur claqua la portière, lança quelque chose au chauffeur qui repartit aussitôt sans un regard vers Severus ou son père. Les mains tremblantes, il regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'une tenaille de fer ne se referme sur son épaule.

-Espèce de sale petit crétin de fugueur... siffla la voix de Tobias à son oreille, sur un ton à la fois furieux et avide.

Severus ferma les yeux, terrorisé. _Sirius..._

_

* * *

-_Black?

-...Hein? Quoi, Evans?

Sirius releva les yeux, l'air perdu. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Severus, depuis son retour désespéré dans la salle commune. Les cours de l'après-midi étaient finis depuis longtemps, de même que le souper. Anxieux, désespéré, étouffé par les regrets, il avait à peine porté attention aux étudiants qui étaient revenus dans la salle commune. James n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher, sans doute occupé à bouder. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Peter. Quant à Remus, le Gryffondor avait tenté de le faire parler, sans succès, avant de baisser les bras et de retourner à ses affaires.

Jusqu'à présent, personne d'autre n'avait tenté de le détourner de sa contemplation préoccupée du foyer; si les Maraudeurs n'avaient rien pu faire, il y avait peu de chances que quiconque d'autre puisse agir. Lily, cependant, avait l'air trop furieuse pour s'occuper d'arguments aussi futiles que la logique.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies été absent à tous tes cours, cet après-midi? La remplaçante de McGonagall a enlevé dix points à Gryffondor par ta faute!

-Je... dix points à... Oh. Désolé. Répondit Sirius, l'air aussi préoccupé par les mots de Lily que par la fabrication des mouchoirs en papier dans le sud de la Louisiane.

-'Désolé'? Répéta Lily, manifestement agacée. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

-Je... j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes auxquelles penser que le décompte des points, Evans, désolé. De toute manière, tu les regagneras dès le prochain cours de potion, ajouta-t-il avant de se rembrunir d'un coup. Les potions. Severus. Oh Merlin...

-Et qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe suffisamment pour risquer de nous faire _à nouveau _perdre la coupe? Demande la préfète, pinçant les lèvres.

Sirius hésita un moment, les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer. Lily... elle savait, après tout... enfin, elle avait su... elle croyait que Severus lui avait menti... mais à quoi bon maintenir la chose secrète, finalement? Il ferma les yeux une seconde et fit signe à la rouquine de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés.

-...Tu sais que Snape a été renvoyé chez lui? Demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu las.

-Oui, après que les Maraudeurs aient eut l'idée _géniale _de le pousser dans le lac par moins vingt-cinq degrés et que tu aies eut une soudaine lancée de sentiments humains envers lui, histoire qu'il ait enfin un congé de vos farces stupides et violentes. Et? T'es jaloux de lui, peut-être?

-Lily, ce n'est pas... il... tu... tu sais ce qui se passe avec son père...

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de prendre une mine compréhensive et exaspérée.

-Ah... il t'as raconté ses mensonges, toi aussi... écoute, Sirius, peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est faux. Je suppose qu'il voulait que tu compatisses et que tu lui fiches la paix, mais il a inventé tout ça, je t'assure... il m'a fait le même coup quand-

-Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, Lily, je t'assure... tout ce qu'il t'a dit est bien trop vrai... Dumbledore l'a renvoyé là-bas parce qu'il pense que ses cicatrices, c'est moi et James qui les lui avons faites... mais je te jure... je te jure, Lily, il ne t'a jamais menti...

-Écoute, Sirius, déclara Lily avec un petit pincement de lèvres contrarié, je sais qu'il peut être convainquant, mais il t'a menti. Ses blessures lui ont été faites dans des batailles avec d'autres élèves,... Je ne vois pas pourquoi son sort te préoccupe soudainement, mais je t'assure qu'il... Sirius? Est-ce que ça va?

Le nommé secoua la tête, les yeux fermés pour contenir ses larmes.

-Non, Lily, ça ne va pas! Répondit-il entre ses dents serrées, manifestement à bout de nerfs. Son ton était bas et pourtant ses mots semblaient porteurs d'autant d'émotion que s'il les avait hurler. Le mec que j'aime est probablement en train de se faire violer et tabasser à mort par son enfoiré de père et moi je suis tranquillement assis à en discuter en attendant la putain de nouvelle!

Autour d'eux, personne n'avait apparemment noté quoi que ce soit. Sirius, lui, avait finalement craqué. C'était simplement de trop... Merlin, à nouveau totalement impuissant face à ce qui pourrait arriver à Severus alors que lui était confortablement installé... Lily paraissait excessivement perplexe.

-Le mec que tu... Merlin, tu es amoureux de _Snape_? S'étonna-t-elle à mi-voix. Potter va vous assassiner tous les deux, je... Heum. Oh, écoute, Sirius, il... je suis désolée de te dire ça si tu...si vous... enfin, bon... écoute, c'est un excellent menteur, rien de ce qu'il t'a dit au sujet de son père n'est vrai, d'accord?

-Evans, arrête de dire ça! Il faut quoi pour te convaincre, putain? Je... ce type est un cinglé, j'en ai moi-même fait les frais!

-...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonna Lily, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je... c'est une longue histoire, déclara Sirius, nerveux, avec un vague geste de la main. J'avais pris l'apparence de Severus- il avait fugué de chez lui pendant les vacances- j'avais pris son apparence pour aller rechercher ses affaires. Je l'ai croisé. J'ai croisé son père qui m'a pris pour Sev', il m'a tapé dessus comme un malade, il voulait... bon sang, Evans, il va le tuer, je te jure qu'il n'a rien inventé...

-...Tu... tu es sérieux?

Petit hochement de tête de la part de l'intéressé.

-Mais... mais pourquoi m'avait-il dit... oh Merlin, il a fugué de chez... et... bon sang...

-Il va se faire tuer, Evans... je... il va se faire tuer et je peux rien y faire sous peine de le rendre furieux!

-...Tu sais que parfois, tu es vraiment un imbécile, Sirius?

-...

-Merlin, tu le préfères en vie et furieux ou en pièces détachées?

-...Mais il m'a dit de ne pas... pour son amie Lara... et sa mère... je...

-Tu es vraiment égoïste, Black! Tu préfères qu'il soit mort plutôt que de t'en vouloir? Amène-toi, on va voir Dumbledore! Ajouta Lily d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction en se relevant, tirant Sirius par le bras derrière elle.

* * *

Toc! Toc! Toc!

-Entrez!

Lily se mordit les lèvres. Elle semblait un peu moins déterminée que quand elle avait trainé Sirius à travers tout Poudlard. En fait, elle semblait tout à coup très hésitante.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête et tourna la poignée de porte. Le directeur ne parut pas très surpris de les voir.

-...Mr Black, Miss Evans. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Il est presque vingt heures, vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs...

-Professeur, ce... c'est au sujet de Severus Snape, déclara Lily, se tordant les mains tout en parlant. Il... il faut aller le... il faut le ramener de Spinner's End, c'est urgent. Sa... sa situation est difficile depuis des années, mais...

-Monsieur, son père est un malade et Severus va se faire tuer. Lança franchement Sirius, pressé par le désespoir d'arriver trop tard. Il faut aller le chercher, s'il vous plaît!

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, manifestement surpris.

-Mr Black, il me semble que pareilles accusations ne sont pas de votre ressort. Répondit-il lentement, l'air un peu déstabilisé.

-Il... il dit vrai, professeur, je vis dans le même coin que Severus, et...

-Professeur, Tobias Snape est un psychopathe violent qui... qui frappe Severus et sa mère depuis des années et pendant ces vacances, c'est devenu plus que grave! J'ai personnellement vu et entendu son père lui faire des menaces de mort! Il a passé Noël dans l'appartement d'une... d'une amie après que son père et deux de ses amis-

-Les disputes entre mes élèves et leurs parents ne vous concernent pas, Mr Black..coupa le directeur d'un ton ferme d'autant qu'il me semble que vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les parents disent parfois des mots qui dépassent leurs pensées... De plus, il me semble totalement improbable qu'une situation telle que celle que vous me décrivez ait pu échapper au personnel de Poudlard... Et enfin, ces accusations sont très graves, j'espère que vous êtes conscient des conséquences que-

-Au nom de Merlin! S'énerva Sirius, à bout de patience. Le père de Severus est un homme violent et... et incestueux, bon sang! J'ai moi-même pris l'apparence de Severus après sa fugue pour me rendre chez lui et récupérer sa baguette magique! J'ai croisé son père en chemin et il m'a roué de coups, il a voulu...je... Fouillez mes souvenirs si vous ne me croyez pas mais par pitié, allez le rechercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure que Sirius parlait, agité et nerveux. Le directeur fit passer son regard du Gryffondor à Lily, laquelle semblait légèrement désespérée.

-...Vous dites avoir rencontré le père de Mr Snape et avoir des souvenirs concrets de ce que vous avancez, Mr Black? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sirius confirma d'un signe de tête nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas la procédure normale, dit le directeur, avec un petit claquement de langue agacé. Mais je suppose qu'il est urgent de... très bien... concentrez-vous sur ces souvenirs,..._Legilimens._

Sirius eut un haut le cœur quand les souvenirs se mirent brusquement à défiler dans son esprit, lui faisant tourner la tête. C'était à la fois comme être appelé et repoussé, et il eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. À nouveau, il se trouvait dans cette cage d'escalier au bois vermoulu, une odeur d'ozone, annonciatrice d'orage, à l'horizon, sentant ses cheveux plus courts que d'ordinaire autour de son visage... voyant celui, tordu de rage, de Tobias...

_-Si ce n'est pas la loque qui me sert de fils..._

Un tourbillon d'image, de son, de couleurs violentes plus tard, il se trouvait sur le plancher poussiéreux de Spinner's End, sentant l'odeur âcre et puissante du sang, sentant les larmes froides sur ses joues, sentant le goût de désespoir au fond de son ventre, sentant la douleur sur chacun de ses pores de peau...

_-Laisse-moi! _gémit une voix qui le glaça d'abord, croyant entendre Severus, avant de se rappeler que c'est lui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Un éclat de rire cruel et amusé qu'il connaissait déjà retentit dans la pièce.

_-Mais bien sûr, Severus, et tu veux que je t'achète un chiot, avec ça? Tu ne pourras jamais filer, tu m'entends? Jamais. Même en retournant dans ton école de fous. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, t'as compris, espèce de pourriture? Tu es à moi._

Un nouveau tourbillon de couleurs et de sons horrifiants, vivace, donna la nausée à Sirius. Il se revit, dans ses souvenirs, murmurer un 'non!' terrifié quand il sentit Tobias se pencher sur lui, entendant le grondement familier d'une fermeture éclair... et un soudain cri de panique...

-_Tobias, arrête, je t'en supplie!_

Des mouvements brusques.. la panique au fond des tripes... l'adrénaline dans les veines, occultant la douleur... descendre les escaliers, courir le plus vite possible, ...

Et soudain, ce fut terminé. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, les mains tremblantes et les yeux rivés sur ceux de Dumbledore, à présents emplis d'horreur et d'agitation. Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, agité d'un frisson.

-...Fortescue, lança Dumbledore d'un ton calme, s'adressant à un portrait derrière son bureau qui l'observait avec attention, allez me chercher Minerva. Tout de suite.

L'homme corpulent du tableau fit un petit signe de tête et quitta son portrait précipitamment. Les autres anciens directeurs s'étaient mis à murmurer entre eux, mais Sirius ne leur porta aucune attention, ses yeux rivés sur Dumbledore, qui se tourna ensuite vers lui.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir, dit-il à son adresse et à celle de Lily. Croyez bien que je vais agir rapidement... Mr Black, vous avez toutes mes excuses pour les pénibles événements que mon inattention à l'égard de Mr Snape a causés, ainsi que les dommages infligés. Vous pouvez tous deux retourner à vos dortoirs, j'ai la situation en main. Je vous ferai appeler quand nous aurons des nouvelles.

Lily, dont Sirius avait déjà oublié la présence, murmura un remerciement et s'inclina légèrement, jetant un regard en coin à ce dernier avant de quitter la pièce. Mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Professeur, je viens avec vous, dit-il d'un ton encore tremblant, mais déterminé.

-C'est hors de question, Mr Black. Vous avez déjà été mêlé de beaucoup trop près à cette situation. Ne vous en faites pas pour Mr Snape, je vous enverrai chercher dès que-

-Non! S'exclama le Gryffondor, au bord des larmes, à bout de nerfs, déclenchant quelques murmures indignés chez les anciens directeurs sans y porter la moindre attention. Je veux aller le chercher moi-même! Je vous en supplie, professeur! Je sais où il vit, ça vous fera gagner du temps! Je sais aussi où il a pu aller se cacher s'il a réussi à filer et vous ne le savez pas! Je connais des gens du coin... s'il vous plaît, professeur...

Le directeur le regarda dans les yeux un moment, fixement. Il s'attendait à se faire renvoyer dans son dortoir ou à se faire disputer pour son insolence quand le vieillard pencha légèrement la tête.

-Très bien. Dit-il. Mais vous serez très prudent. Puis-je compter sur votre obéissance?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, murmura le Gryffondor. Merci, monsieur...

Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de se calmer. _Tiens bon, Sev..._

**Reviews, j'vous prie? *et Fanart si l'envie vous prend...(moue innocente)***


	13. Get Out Alive

**Salut les gens! (z'avez remarqué que je commence tous mes chapitres ainsi depuis un bout de temps?)**

**Encore un chapitre à I need! Ce chapitre est essentiel à l'histoire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Autrement, j'ai reçu des fanarts pour cette fic! Les liens sont sur mon profil. Ça me fait supra plaisir! Sérieusement, j'ai stupidement couiné de joie pendant des heures. Si l'envie vous prend de fanarter vous aussi, j'vous en prie, ça me fait trèèèèèès plaisir! :D *contactez moi par MP... ou par review...***

**Et puis aussi. Parlant de reviews, I need en a presque 200 (merciiiiiiiii!), ce qui incluera un nouveau oneshot... alors surveillez bien :)**

**Ensuite, comme toujours, merki à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour sa correction ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

_CRAC!_

Severus s'étrangla dans un sanglot de douleur quand son épaule nue entra en contact avec le mur, émettant un craquement sinistre et inquiétant. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, la tête entre les épaules et les jambes repliées. La respiration sifflante, le visage ruisselant de larmes qu'il n'avait plus pris la peine de retenir, le nez et la bouche en sang, il réprima une énième vague de nausée en déglutissant difficilement, supportant à grand peine le goût métallique de son sang.

Après l'avoir 'accueilli' à la gare, Tobias l'avait littéralement traîné par les cheveux jusqu'à l'appartement, sifflant des menaces avec une sorte de hâte malsaine. Arrivée au numéro treize de Spinner's End, il l'avait tiré jusqu'à la chambre noire, adressant à Eileen, qui se trouvait dans le salon, une suite d'injures et de moqueries que le Serpentard avait à peine écoutées, s'efforçant de toutes ses forces de se dégager. En vain.

La chambre noire, la première porte du sombre couloir, était une pièce totalement vide. Severus ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour nommée autrement. L'unique fenêtre de la pièce était barricadée de planches inégales, bloquant toute la lumière que le soleil pouvait apporter, d'où cette appellation.C'était dans cette même pièce que Tobias et ses amis avaient pour la première fois trouvé une 'utilité' à Severus, chose qui s'y était maintes fois reproduite avec les années. Parfois, souvent, le père du Serpentard prenait plaisir à l'y enfermer dans le noir pendant des heures et des heures, s'amusant à le terroriser. Des traces d'ongles sur le bois de la porte et des barricades de la fenêtres en attestaient, témoignant de la panique qui s'était emparée du jeune homme pendant ces longs moments.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était apparemment pas pour rire que Tobias avait poussé le Serpentard dans la pièce. Jamais Severus n'avait vu son père dans un tel état. Les coups pleuvaient avec une violence qu'il avait rarement connue depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il ne faisait aucun doute à présent aux yeux de l'adolescent qu'il allait bel et bien mourir sous peu.

Après un moment -Severus avait perdu la notion du temps-, il avait senti qu'on lui arrachait son T-shirt. À cet instant, il était si résigné et endolori qu'il n'avait même plus tenté de se débattre quand, quelque secondes plus tard... non, il ne voulait plus y penser... mais Merlin, là encore, les gestes avaient été d'une brutalité qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir connue depuis longtemps. Jamais l'atroce sentiment d'être un simple objet, un simple défouloir, n'avait été si fort... La nausée l'avait envahi et une seconde plus tard, il avait vomi sur le sol. Et les coups avaient recommencé à pleuvoir. Encore. Et encore.

Il aurait pu être dans la chambre noire depuis vingt minutes comme il pouvait y être depuis des heures, des jours. À présent, la seule notion qui importait aux yeux du Serpentard, c'était la douleur qui surmontait tout son corps, qui indiquait peut-être qu'il allait enfin être délivré de...

On l'empoigna brusquement par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il laissa un gémissement de douleur passer ses lèvres, entrouvrant à peine suffisamment les yeux pour percevoir le visage, toujours aussi avide qu'enragé, de son père.

-C'est ça, pleure, dit l'autre avec un amusement un peu fou qui glaçait le sang. Pleure, espèce de petit crétin... tu vas en avoir, des raisons de pleurer, et cette fois, ce n'est pas ta mère qui va te sauver, tu comprends? Oui,je suis sûr que tu comprends, ne fais pas ton innocent. C'est entièrement de ta faute, toute cette situation. Je n'aurais pas à te frapper si tu savais te tenir convenablement. Je n'aurais pas eu à frapper ta mère si tu étais sagement resté ici. Tu..

Le Serpentard cessa d'écouter. Pourquoi se forcer à comprendre des mots qui le détruisaient aussi surement que les coups qu'il recevait? Il n'eut aucun mal à se désintéresser des paroles de Tobias. Sa tête tournait, tournait, il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur les mots qu'il entendait... oh Merlin, il se sentait si mal... et sa nausée revenait... Se concentrer sur autre chose... ne _surtout_ pas vomir...

-...vas pas t'en tirer vivant, sale petit rat. Siffla Tobias en le lâchant brusquement. Je jure que je vais te tuer... mais pas tout seul, tu comprends? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te revoir. Ne bouge pas.

La dernière remarque, prononcée sur un ton ironique, s'accompagna d'un coup de pied dans les côtes qui fit à nouveau gémir le Serpentard. Un petit rire cruellement amusé franchit les lèvres de son père et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claquait. Il fallut quelques secondes au Serpentard pour réaliser qu'il était seul.

Il déglutit difficilement. À l'étage inférieur, il entendait de la musique. Une chanson aux paroles étouffées. La fille qui habitait en dessous chantonnait avec insouciance en même temps que le disque. Merlin que Severus l'enviait... comment pouvait-elle être si insouciante? Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place... Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce que la chanson disait, parce qu'il savait, il était certain que s'il ne le faisait pas, il se mettrait à penser à sa situation actuelle et que ça n'était certainement pas une bonne idée...

_Hey kid! Do I have your attention? I know the way you've been livin', life so reckless, tragedy endless,..._

Sirius...

* * *

_CRAC!_

Sirius se raccrocha à la manche du professeur Dumbledore pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand ils transplanèrent. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sentant sa tête légèrement tourner. Quand il eut réussi à identifier le haut et le bas correctement, il releva la tête, tentant de se repérer.

Le directeur les avait faits transplaner dans un un terrain vague que Sirius ne situait pas. Le ciel était déjà d'un noir d'encre, ce qui n'aidait pas à identifier l'endroit. À une trentaine de mètres d'eux, une rue tournait un angle un peu bizarre, éclairée par un réverbère à la lumière vacillante. Une étrange d'odeur d'essence, de déchets à moitié décomposés et d'alcool flottait dans l'air, désagréable mais supportable.

Contrairement au silence paisible de Pré-Au-Lard, qu'il venait de quitter, l'endroit était rempli de bruit. Des enseignes et des néons brillaient et scintillaient un peu partout, et des divers établissements s'élevaient des cris, des rires, de la musique à un volume puissant. Des voitures passaient fréquemment sur la route, vrombissant plus ou moins forts. Tous les sons se mélangeaient pour créer une sorte de musique urbaine indescriptible.

Si Spinner's End était effrayant, Spinner's End de nuit était terrifiant.

-Par où, Mr Black? Demanda Dumbledore, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Je... je n'en suis pas sûr... répondit le Gryffondor, tentant de se repérer. Ah! Là-bas! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt un bâtiment d'une dizaine d'étages entouré d'escaliers métalliques, trois cent mètres plus loin.

-Du calme, ordonna sèchement McGonagall. Albus, il vaudrait mieux renvoyer Mr Black à Poudlard... je vous répète que ça n'est pas prudent...

-Et je vous répète qu'il sera en sécurité, assura Dumbledore, s'il respecte mes indications. Allons-y.

Les deux professeurs se mirent en marche, Sirius sur les talons. Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé depuis des heures, battant à un rythme rapide et inégal, paniqué. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que sa gorge s'était brusquement rétrécie, le laissant à peine respirer et déglutir. Leur progression jusqu'à l'immeuble lui parut abominablement lente. Il remarqua bientôt le trottoir où une jeune fille -non. Où une enfant l'avait renseigné sur l'endroit où vivait Severus. Oh Merlin, ce moment semblait tellement lointain...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'appartement. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Dumbledore passa le premier, sa baguette au poing. Sirius le suivait de près, peinant à rester calme. McGonagall fermait la marche, jetant des coups d'œil tout autour avec une méfiance dégoûtée.

-Est-il bien convenable de la part de Poudlard d'avoir consciemment laissé un de nos étudiants vivre dans un tel endroit? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, au deuxième palier de marche.

-Est-il bien convenable de la part de Poudlard d'avoir inconsciemment laissé un de nos étudiants vivre dans une telle situation? Répondit Dumbledore sur un ton attristé.

Sirius peinait de plus en plus à respirer quand ils atteignirent le quatrième étage. De la fenêtre du niveau précédent s'élevait une musique rapide et violente, qui semblait être la marque du quartier. Un homme chantait avec une tristesse douloureuse, et une jeune femme superposait sa voix, plus calme. Les mots glacèrent le sang de Sirius.

_How do I live without the ones I love? I have so much to say but you're so far away..._

Vivre sans ceux que j'aime.. quoi? Non! Comment en venait-il à penser pareilles choses? Il allait sortir Severus de là! Il n'allait pas avoir à vivre sans lui, voyons!

Soudainement, il se mit à monter les marches deux fois plus vite, pressé. Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et sembla hocher légèrement la tête, compréhensif.

-Quel numéro de porte? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

-C...Cent-vingt-trois, répondis Sirius, mais le deux est tombé... treize, donc.

Dumbledore échangea un regard rapide avec McGonagall. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de tête et agita sa baguette magique. Il ne se passa strictement rien quelques secondes et le Gryffondor grimaça. Pourquoi faisaient-ils tant durer les choses?

-...Tobias Snape n'est pas là, déclara tout à coup la professeur de métamorphose, abaissant sa baguette. Il a laissé des empreintes de colère et de plaisir dans tout l'appartement... un plaisir malsain, c'est abominable... Eileen Prince est là également,... je n'arrive pas à la situer. Et Severus Snape aussi...

-Quoi? Il... il va bien? S'exclama Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

La professeur pinça les lèvres et sembla chercher ses mots un moment.

-Il... il survivra, je pense... il a des blessures graves... mais c'est surtout... il est atrocement... résigné...

-Peu importe, coupa Dumbledore. Il est inutile de perdre plus de t- Mr Black!

Mais Sirius ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il contourna le directeur, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra sans attendre. Il traversa à grands pas la cuisine et s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir de Spinner's End. Ignorant la porte de la pièce vide, celle de la salle de bain et celle de la chambre de Eileen et Tobias, il se précipita à la chambre de Severus, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra, paniqué, en regardant autour de lui.

Pas de Severus.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse envahit le Gryffondor. Où était-il? McGonagall avait dit qu'il était là... Merlin, que... il ressortit de la pièce, tremblant, et refit le couloir en sens inverse. Arrivé au bout, il ressortit dans la cuisine, paniqué. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Ou est Mr Snape? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

-Je... je ne sais pas, il n'est pas... j'ai été voir sa chambre, je ne... il... bredouilla le Gryffondor, au bord des larmes.

Le professeur McGonagall agita à nouveau sa baguette, concentrée.

-...La toute première pièce dans le couloir, annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Sirius fit immédiatement demi-tour. La pièce vide? Mais pourquoi...? Il s'arrêta devant la porte, atterré, en apercevant la serrure et le verrou qui barraient la porte. Fermant les yeux une seconde, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un 'Alohomora' pressé. Il y eut un déclic satisfaisant et il tourna la poignée.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il jeta un Lumos informulé pour s'y retrouver et poussa un glapissement. Laissant tomber sa baguette sur le sol où elle continua de projeter une lumière un peu tremblante, il se précipita vers le fond de la pièce où une forme sombre était recroquevillée contre le mur. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol à côté de Severus, qui ne réagit pas.

-Sev! Oh Merlin, Sev, j't'en prie! Réponds moi!

Un frémissement. Sirius déglutit péniblement. Les cheveux de Snape étaient emmêlés et couvraient son visage. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse dans une figure défensive fragile et du sang tachait le sol, ainsi qu'une flaque orangeâtre qu'il identifia comme du vomi. Le Serpentard était torse nu, dévoilant des hématomes violacés sur ses côtes et ses épaules, et des coupures nettes et sanguinolentes sur son dos. Une de ses côtes saillait bizarrement, dans une position qui n'était manifestement pas naturelle. Sirius sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir en réalisant que le pantalon de l'autre étaient dégrafé. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, combattant une forte envie de pleurer.

-Severus, j't'en supplie, réponds, répéta-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

-Mr Snape, nous entendez-vous? Demanda Dumbledore, que Sirius n'avait pas entendu arriver, en s'accroupissant à coté d'eux.

Un mouvement de tête. Les cheveux de Severus s'écartèrent légèrement de son visage et ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans ceux de Sirius. Ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement. Son expression était indéchiffrable mais clairement incrédule.

-Sev', bon sang... murmura le Gryffondor, retenant ses larmes. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il enlaça le Serpentard, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que tout allait bien aller, pour rassurer Severus, pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien vite aller mieux, que...

Un glapissement de douleur le fit sursauter et il se recula aussitôt. Merlin, à quoi pensait-il? Dans l'état de Severus, une étreinte semblait bien la dernière des choses à faire!

-...c'que tu f-fous là? Demanda le Serpentard d'un ton étranglé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tremblant de toutes parts.

-Nous sommes venus vous sortir d'ici pour de bon, Mr Snape, informa Dumbledore d'un ton calme avant que Sirius ait pu dire un mot.

Severus tourna légèrement la tête vers le directeur, un éclat d'horreur dans les yeux.

-Sev, je n'aurais pas pu... s'excusa Sirius, le Serpentard reportant son regard sur lui. Il fallait te sortir d'ici, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, je suis désolé... Lily aussi y tenait, et... Sev, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais je ne-

-La ferme, murmura Severus en levant une main tremblante vers Sirius. J-je t'en v-voudrai... plus t-tard.

Il s'accrocha à l'épaule du Gryffondor et entreprit de se redresser. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant pratiquement dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci posa une main réconfortante mais légère sur le bras du Serpentard et tendit discrètement la main pour reboutonner le pantalon de Severus, qui sursauta brusquement et eut un éclat de panique dans les yeux. Dumbledore fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et Sirius murmura au Serpentard de se calmer tout en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Tu penses pouvoir marcher? Demanda-t-il doucement, soutenant presque tout le poids de l'autre (ce qui n'était tout de même pas bien lourd).

-Sais p-pas,... Il... il n-n'a pas été de... de main m-morte... répondit Severus à mi-voix. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosies -sous l'effort ou sous la gêne? Il hésita un petit moment puis leva un regard légèrement suppliant vers Dumbledore. P-professeur... est-ce... est-ce que vous p-pouvez... je... sortir Eil-leen d'ici?...il... si je la laisse enc-c-core, il v-va la...

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Bien entendu. Sirius, sortez avec Severus à l'extérieur et attendez-nous. Ça ne sera pas long.

Sirius confirma d'un mouvement de tête et aida Severus à marcher jusque dans le couloir, où ils croisèrent McGonagall, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais se retint de justesse de commenter, allant plutôt rejoindre Dumbledore. Soulagé de sa discrétion, le Gryffondor soutint l'autre adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'extérieur. Il s'était mis à neiger doucement et le temps s'était rafraîchi. Le Serpentard tendit la main et s'agrippa à la rambarde, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Sirius le fixa silencieusement un instant puis retira sa veste et la tendit à l'autre adolescent, qui hésita une poignée de secondes avant de l'enfiler, tremblant, avec l'aide du Gryffondor.

-...Où est Tobias? Demanda doucement Sirius quand l'autre eut repris sa contemplation de ses pieds.

La simple mention du nom de son père fit se tendre le Serpentard, donnant des envies de meurtre à Sirius. Néanmoins, l'autre garçon fit semblant de rien.

-P-parti chercher... ses... amis. Répondit-il de ce ton toujours étranglé et difficile, tentant sans succès de faire comme s'il n'y attachait aucune importance.

-Merlin... murmura Sirius pour lui-même, fermant les yeux une seconde. Il était plus que temps qu'on arrive... Rien que de te voir comme ça, Sev'... tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait,... Je sais que tu dois être furieux contre moi, mais-

-J'y arrive pas, répondit le Serpentard, les yeux toujours posés sur le sol.

-Tu... quoi? S'étonna Sirius.

-J'arrive p-pas à t'en... v-vouloir... (Il leva enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sirius) Je... j'étais mort de peur, Sirius...Il n'a j-jamais ét-té aussi... je... il v-voulait vraim-ment...me ... tuer... je...

Il déglutit difficilement, manifestement honteux de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Sirius ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, furieux contre Tobias. Il fit un pas vers le Serpentard et passa un bras autour de sa nuque, sans serrer. Severus lâcha la garde d'escalier et se laissa aller contre lui, déglutissant péniblement. En bas, la voisine continuait de chanter au même rythme que son disque, une chanson plus tranquille mais plus émotive encore que la précédente.

_Lost the meaning of our stay... Learn to live another day... Doubt the choices that we made..._

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps. Sirius se demandait sérieusement ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall pouvaient bien faire pour être si lents. Comme une réponse à sa question silencieuse, un cri aigu s'éleva de la fenêtre la plus proche.

-Non! Non, non, je ne viendrai pas avec vous, je dois rester ici! Faites-en ce que vous voulez, gardez-le, je ne veux pas, je ne l'aime pas, je dois rester avec Tobias!

Severus se cala davantage encore contre Sirius, sans un mot. Celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise pour le Serpentard. Néanmoins, il constatait que depuis qu'il avait récupéré Severus, la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer avait disparu. Était-ce égoïste d'être soulagé dans une telle situation?

_Mother cries, tortured voices as we crawl, find me on my better day to lose me once again... in a way..._

-B-Black! S'exclama soudainement Severus sur un ton paniqué, arrachant le nommé à son écoute silencieuse.

Sirius releva la tête, confus, pour voir le Serpentard, figé par l'horreur, les yeux rivés sur la rue mal éclairée au loin. Plus précisément, sur un groupe d'homme qui riaient avec amusement, venant manifestement vers l'appartement.

-Oh Merlin, dis-moi que ça n'est pas...

-V-v-va-t-t-en! Balbutia Severus, tremblant mais déterminé, en plantant son regard dans celui de Sirius.

En bas, un des hommes cria tout a coup quelque chose qui fit taire les rires des autres. Une suite de jurons horriblement vulgaires retentirent alors.

-Ça c'est hors de question, Sev... murmura Sirius en sentant lui aussi la panique l'envahir tandis que des bruits de pas lourds et précipités retentissaient déjà dans les escaliers du bas. Machinalement, il se plaça devant le Serpentard et voulut tirer sa baguette de sa poche... pour réaliser qu'il l'avait laissée sur le sol de l'autre pièce.

Maudissant sa stupidité, il s'effora de se calmer, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que Severus, qui s'était à nouveau appuyé sur la rambarde pour garder son équilibre, lui disait, lui intimant de s'en aller immédiatement, la voix remplie de panique.

Il déglutit difficilement quand Tobias arriva face à lui. Il avait monté les escaliers bien trop rapidement au goût de Sirius. Oh Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté McGonagall? Pourquoi n'était il pas resté au château à attendre? Dumbledore serait resté avec Severus et aurait été capable de le protéger, lui! À présent, il était trop tard pour aller rejoindre les professeurs...

Tobias ne lui accorda pratiquement aucune attention, comme s'il n'avait pas été là. Il l'écarta de son chemin d'une violente gifle en plein visage, le regard brillant de colère.

-Espèce de sale petit crétin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, agrippant Severus par l'épaule droite et levant la main pour lui asséner une claque.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Sirius se redressa précipitamment pour se placer entre Severus, la tête dans les épaules, et son père, les lèvres pincées. La gifle claqua sur sa joue plus fort que la première, et il perdit l'équilibre et tomba pratiquement sur Severus, qui manqua à son tour s'effondrer. Pendant ce temps, les amis de Tobias étaient montés à leur tour et échangeaient des regards mi-perplexe, mi-amusés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sale petit rat? Siffla Tobias entre ses dents, agrippant Sirius par les cheveux et le forçant à se lever. D'où tu sors, toi?

-L-lâche-le! S'écria Severus d'un ton aussi hystérique qu'étranglé, s'accrochant toujours à la garde d'escalier. Lâche-le tout de s...s-suite!

-Mais tu vas te la fermer, espèce de petit cafard? Ordonna l'un des types qui accompagnait Tobias, contournant celui-ci pour attraper fermement le Serpentard par le bras, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

C'était un cauchemar, songea Sirius, horrifié. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un putain de cauchemar... Le père de Severus le secoua brutalement, se penchant vers lui. Son long nez un peu tordu, pareil à celui de son fils, touchait pratiquement celui de Sirius. Son haleine puait le tabac.

-Tu vas me répondre, espèce d'abruti, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Un craquement sourd retentit derrière eux, suivi d'un cri étranglé. Sirius tenta de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait mais Tobias le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

-J-je... balbutia-t-il. J-je suis un s-sorcier! L-lâchez-moi et S-sev aussi!

Les hommes qui étaient restés en arrière éclatèrent de rire sur ses mots. Tobias, lui, parut encore plus énervé.

-Un sorcier, hein? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante. C'est ta magie qui va t'sauver, peut-être?

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre, une once supplémentaire de panique se propageant dans ses veines quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé derrière lui. À nouveau, il tenta en vain de tourner la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

-Bordel, Tobias, débarrasse-nous d'ce p'tit rat, fait froid, ici! Siffla l'un des amis de Tobias, resté en haut du premier palier d'escalier.

-Ta gueule, Ertis! répondit Tobias sans accorder un regard au nommé. J'veux comprendre c'que ce crétin fait chez moi avec ma tapette de môme!

-V-vous pouvez bien parlez! Osa répliquer Sirius, incapable de se retenir.

Avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, un poing s'écrasa sur son arcade sourcilière droite avec violence. Il entendit un glapissement derrière lui, suivi par un étrange grincement et brusquement, le silence complet. Clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vision complète, Sirius constata que Tobias ne le regardait plus, fixant un point au-dessus de son épaule. Profitant de cette distraction, il réussit à se dégager suffisamment pour se retourner.

Severus était à moitié recroquevillé contre le mur, un bras serré sur le ventre, des larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore venait de sortir de l'appartement, baguette au poing et une expression de rage glaciale sur le visage.

-Non mais c'est qui, c'vieux? S'étonna finalement celui que Tobias avait désigné comme Ertis un peu plus tôt.

-...On s'casse, siffla Tobias à mi-voix, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la baguette du directeur.

Il relâcha brusquement Sirius, poussa un de ses amis sur le côté et descendit en trombe les escalier. Le Gryffondor fut si surpris qu'il tomba sur le sol. Il releva les yeux à temps pour voir les amis de Tobias échanger des regards perplexes avant de descendre à leur tour aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent. Celui qui s'était tenu près de Severus les suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-P-professeur, bafouilla Sirius en se redressant, je suis désolé, on ne les a entendus arriver que quand ils sont montés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de...

-Ne vous excusez pas, Mr Black, coupa Dumbledore, les yeux toujours brillant de rage tandis qu'il se penchait vers Severus, lequel respirait péniblement. Mr Snape, pouvez-vous vous lever?...Mr Snape? Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, attrapant le poignet du Serpentard.

En un éclair, Severus dégagea son bras et se colla contre la rambarde d'escalier, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, maudissant pour la énième fois le père de son petit ami. Dumbledore se recula d'un pas.

-Désolé, Severus, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, dit-il doucement, faisant rosir les joues du Serpentard. Néanmoins, il faut vous ramener à Poudlard d'urgence, nous allons devoir transplaner et vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire tout seul... à moins que... Sirius, pensez-vous pouvoir...?

Le Gryffondor confirma d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha de Severus, l'aidant à se remettre debout. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui attrapa le poignet assez fermement pour ne pas le perdre pendant le voyage. Le Serpentard était plus figé que jamais.

-U-u-une m-minut-te, bafouilla-t-il, la voix plus tremblante que Sirius ne l'avait jamais entendue. Où-où est Eil-eil-leen?

-Votre mère a transplané avec le professeur McGonagall il y a quelques secondes. Nous l'avons directement envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste par mesure de sécurité.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête. Le Directeur l'observa un instant puis fit un signe de tête à Sirius.

-Portail de l'école, Sirius. Après quoi, allez à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Je fais prévenir Mrs Pomfresh.

Sur ces mots, il transplana dans un 'CRAC' sonore. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Severus.

-Ça va aller, Sev'. Dit-il doucement en se préparant à transplaner.

-S-si c'est... t-t-toi qu-qui le d-dit, répondit le Serpentard.

Par la fenêtre de l'étage inférieure, une nouvelle mélodie continuait de glisser dans l'air, tranquille et lente.

_Save me, entrapped in a vile world, save me, where the ending, are the same as every others, we're only here to die..._

Sirius ferma les yeux et transplana pour Poudlard en compagnie de Severus, laissant derrière lui Spinner's End et sa misère.

**Tadaaam. Alors? Z'avez aimé? Ou pas? Reviews! :)**

**(Au fait. Z'avez surement noté les paroles de chansons en italique. Ce sont les paroles des chansons du nouveau CD de Avenged Sevenfold, mon groupe préféré. Anachronisme pleinement assumé (pas taper, Valence). Les chansons utilisées, dans l'ordre: _Welcome to the Family, So Far Away, Tonight the world dies _et _Save me_. Je ne peux que vous recommander ce CD, bien sûr.) **


	14. Little Lion Man

**Salut les gens! :)**

**Chapitre 14 qui, à la surprise générale... est en retard. Je sais, je sais, pas bien du tout. Mais bon, j'ai l'excuse classique, la rentrée, tout ça... non?...Ah. Euhm. Mes plus plates excuses, dans ce cas.**

**Ce chapitre est non seulement plus court que les autres mais il y a moins d'action... cela dit, CELA DIT, il y a du fluff, du Avenged Sevenfold et une tornade rousse. J'ai des arguments, eh?**

**J'ai réédité ce chapitre parce que plusieurs reviews me demandaient pourquoi il n'y avait pas de One-Shot pour les 200 reviews de I need... sans me laisser d'adresse où leur répondre. Donc à titre d'information, le OS 'Le Beau et le Tapin', publié sur ce même compte, est là pour ça! **

**J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira! ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Sirius tapait sur le sol le rythme de la chanson qu'il avait entendu avant de quitter Spinner's End, celle qui avait joué juste avant leur départ. _Save me, entrapped in a vile world, save me, where the ending, are the same as every others... _Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle s'était tellement imprégnée dans son esprit mais toujours était-il que le ton aussi désespéré que rapide semblait s'être accroché dans son cerveau.

Assis sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, il mordillait ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Il lui semblait que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de la pièce avec Severus. L'autre adolescent était désormais livide, épuisé par le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait pas laissé la moindre plainte lui échapper. À peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Mrs Pomfresh leur était tombée dessus, scandalisée, et avait tiré Severus dans une petite chambre à part que Sirius n'avait jamais remarquée jusque-là après avoir intimé au Gryffondor d'attendre sagement là qu'elle ait remis le Serpentard en état.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... voilà désormais trois bonnes éternités qu'il attendait... qu'est-ce qui se passait, Merlin? Severus ne pouvait pas être _si_ amoché! ...Ou peut-être que si?

Il mordit ses lèvres avec anxiété. Il aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Quelqu'un. Rien que pour ne pas être seul à s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, tout le château était actuellement endormi et il était entièrement seul. Il semblait surréaliste que le monde continue à tourner si paisiblement après des évènements pareils... Des siècles semblaient s'être écoulés depuis qu'il était allé demander l'aide de Dumbledore...

La porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit soudainement et il sauta sur ses pieds en une seconde. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de la pièce, l'air fatigué, essuyant sa baguette magique. Sirius réprima un haut-le-cœur en constatant que celle-ci était tachée de sang.

-M...madame Pomfresh, est-ce qu'il va bien? Je peux aller le voir? Demanda-t-il timidement.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux vers lui et pinça les lèvres. Sirius crut d'abord qu'il devait interpréter cela comme un refus, avant qu'elle ne donne un dernier coup de chiffon sur sa baguette et ne la pointe sur son visage avec une expression fatiguée que je Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais vu. C'est seulement quand une chaleur indéfinissable se propagea sous sa peau qu'il se rappela des coups qu'il avait récoltés plus tôt sous la poigne de Tobias Snape.

-J'ai fait installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre, déclara l'infirmière tout en décrivant de petit cercles avec sa baguette autour de l'œil gauche de Sirius. Vous devez être sous le choc et je tiens à garder un œil sur vous... Néanmoins, il est presque minuit et Severus a besoin de se reposer, c'est clair?

Elle se redressa, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le jaugeant du regard. Elle paraissait non pas vraiment fatiguée comme l'avait d'abord cru Sirius, mais plutôt très, très lasse.

-J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et Mr Snape, déclara-t-elle, mais il vous a réclamé. (elle soupira) Écoutez, je n'ai jamais soigné quelqu'un sortant d'une situation pareille, mais je sais que ça tiendra du miracle s'il s'en tire sans séquelles psychologiques. Il dira probablement le contraire, mais il aura besoin de votre aide, autant que faire se peut. Puis-je compter sur vous?

Sirius resta temporairement bouche bée avant de hocher précipitamment la tête. Pomfresh eut un petit sourire soulagé.

-Avez-vous mal autre part? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête, pressé à présent de retrouver Severus. L'infirmière sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête et fit un petit signe vers la porte.

-En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher, je serai dans mon bureau, prévint-elle quand il passa la porte.

Le Gryffondor ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il cligna des yeux une seconde, se repérant dans la pièce. De petite taille, elle était plutôt spartiate: deux lits se faisant face, une table de chevet les séparant et une fenêtre par laquelle la nuit brillait. Assez agréable en soi. Essentiellement à cause de la présence, dans le lit de droite, de Severus, qui leva les yeux vers lui et dont le visage s'éclaira d'un petit sourire.

-Salut.

Son ton n'était plus aussi étranglé qu'un peu plus tôt, même s'il lui semblait toujours un peu difficile de parler. Sirius eut un soudain souvenir du début de l'année, quand Severus avait cette voix sifflante et cassée. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi cela avait été dû...

-Salut, répondit-il machinalement. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Severus, s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas s'alarmer de la quantité de pansements et de bandages qu'il avait sur le corps. Mais même là, un coquard violacé s'étendait sur son œil et sa joue gauche.

Il y eut un moment de silence mal a l'aise pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre, hésitant sur la réaction a adopter. Sirius sentait les battements de son cœur bien plus rapides que d'ordinaire et tout son corps semblait le supplier de prendre Severus dans ses bras. D'un autre coté, il paraissait dans un tel état que le toucher de quelque manière que ce soit semblait prêt à le briser en deux.

Le silence se prolongea une minute. Severus baissa les yeux le premier, pour une fois, se concentrant sur ses ongles avec intérêt. Sirius mordit légèrement ses lèvres avant de prendre une inspiration et de finalement se lancer.

-Alors? C-comment tu te sens?

Il avait tenté d'adopter un ton nonchalant, mais sa voix étranglée et mal a l'aise avait tout du Poufsouffle de première année surpris hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu. Severus releva la tête avec un air surpris avant d'avoir un petit sourire malaisé.

-Ça pourrait être pire, déclara-t-il. Pomfresh était zélée, mais elle a dû s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé. De peur que je crée une immunité aux sortilèges de soins tellement elle a dû en utiliser.

La dernière phrase du Serpentard fut ponctuée d'une moue amusée, comme s'il venait de raconter une plaisanterie. Sirius, lui, se glaça légèrement.

-T-tant que ça...?

-C'est rien du tout, assura Severus avec un vague geste de la main. Je vais bien, Black.

-Tu serais plus convainquant si ton visage n'étais pas a moitié mauve, Sev'.

À cela, le jeune homme se renfrogna légèrement. Sirius se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. À nouveau, il y eut un instant de silence tendu. Ce fut cette fois Severus qui le rompit.

-Et comment ça avance? Toute l'histoire? Dumbledore a bien dû t'expliquer un peu?

-Oh, euh, eh bien... c'était assez confus, répondit Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il... il est juste repassé une seconde pour me rendre ma baguette, je l'avais oubliée chez t- à Spinner's... il a mentionné qu'il partait immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie chercher une poignée d'Aurors pour, euh... pour rattraper Tobias. Et ta mère est a Sainte-Mangouste avec McGonagall. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le mom-

-Qui est au courant? Coupa Severus, sur un ton neutre qui dissimulait mal une certaine tension.

-Je... James n'en sait pas plus que tout à l'heure. Il boudait, aux dernières nouvelles... Autrement, Dumbledore et McGonagall, bien sûr... heum... Lily, aussi...

-Quoi? Pourquoi avoir prévenu Lily? S'exclama Severus, l'air choqué.

-Bien... c'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'aller voir Dumbledore... que... elle a dit que j'étais égoïste de te préférer dans Merlin sait quel état plutôt que m'en voulant...

-Tu n'es pas égoïste, affirma le Serpentard sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Sirius eut un petit sourire. Même couvert de bleus et mis à jour pour de bon, Severus l'étonnerait toujours.

-Gentil de ta part de le dire...

Il y eut a nouveau un moment de silence, cette fois-ci moins tendu, voire plutôt confortable. Sirius se perdit dans la contemplation de la main droite de Severus, posée sur son genou, dont le majeur et l'index étaient pansés d'un bandage blanc. Une fois encore, ce fut le Serpentard qui parla le premier.

-Je... je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas écouté. Déclara-t-il, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, gardant les yeux baissés.

Sirius releva la tête et eut un petit sourire.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me diras pas ça souvent, je vais en profiter. Dit il sur un ton léger.

-Non, je veux dire... (Les joues de Severus rosirent légèrement et il tordit nerveusement ses doigts) je... j'étais mort de peur, Sirius...

Il mordit ses lèvres et rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme convaincu d'avoir dit quelque chose d'inconvenant. Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux, surpris. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour que le Serpentard admette une chose pareille. Avant qu'il n'aie pu se retenir, il le serra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice, une boule dans la gorge. À sa plus grande surprise, Severus se cala dans ses bras, et il nota pour la première fois les tremblements qui agitaient les épaules du Serpentard. À cela, il sentit ses yeux picoter et resserra davantage encore sa prise, mordant ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, Sev', murmura-t-il. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser y retourner...

-J-j'ai... bon sang, Sirius... j-je veux plus jamais... il... c'est... j-j'étais sûr... il voulait v-vraiment me t-tuer, j-je...

Les mots du Serpentard étaient étranglés par les larmes qu'il retenait et il bafouillait comme s'il n'avait pas su quoi dire du tout. Sirius pinça ses lèvres ensembles, caressant le dos de Severus sans savoir quoi faire d'autre pour le réconforter.

-Je ne l'avais j-jamais vu dans un ét...état pareil... dit Severus d'une voix tremblante, s'agrippant à la chemise de Sirius. J...la chambre n-noire... il... j-j'ai cru...

-C'est fini, Sev, déclara Sirius. Ce... ça va aller. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Je te le promets. Ni lui ni personne.

Severus ne répondit pas, se bornant à rester calé contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent et que sa respiration se fasse moins saccadée. Il finit par se dégager, baissant les yeux avec gêne et croisant nerveusement les bras.

-Je suis dés- commença-t-il, l'air gêné.

-Ne t'excuse pas, coupa Sirius. Ne t'excuse surtout pas, Sev'.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Sirius se rapprocha de Severus et l'attrapa par les épaules, se collant contre lui. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le Serpentard ne se dégagea pas, s'appuyant légèrement sur lui même. Le temps s'égraina doucement et Severus somnolait légèrement quand trois coups pressés retentirent a la porte. Sursautant, les deux adolescents se redressèrent en se décollant l'un de l'autre, machinalement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et on frappa a nouveau.

-Euh... oui? Lança Sirius avec hésitation après un coup d'œil à Severus, aussi perplexe que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tornade rousse fit irruption dans la pièce. Lily, ignorant magistralement la présence de Sirius, sauta à genoux sur le lit devant Severus, lequel se recula machinalement dans un sursaut. Il y eut deux secondes de silence, puis...

-SEVERUS SNAPE! Comment as-tu pu être aussi STUPIDE? Comment as-tu pu te laisser faire par ORGUEIL? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, espèce d'idiot? Pourquoi y es-tu RETOURNÉ? Et pourquoi m'avoir MENTI?

Sirius cligna des yeux, perplexe. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Severus jeta un coup d'œil un peu suppliant en sa direction avant de se reporter sur Lily, l'air mal assuré.

-Euh... s-salut, Lil...

-Ah! S'écria la rouquine en s'écartant brusquement. Je suis désolée! J'ai pas pensé... Merlin, tu te sens bien? (Elle lui plaqua une main sur le front)

-Je vais t-très bien! Marmonna Severus en repoussant la main de la Gryffondor. Arrête de hurler, bon sang, ça résonne dans ma tête...

-Excuse-moi! S'écria Lily, l'air soudainement très coupable, avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche et de se mordre les lèvres. Elle reprit sur un ton plus calme: Désolée, Sev. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'y retourner, hein? Tu as conscience de la STUPIDITÉ de ton geste, SEv? Pourquoi?

Un haussement d'épaules mal à l'aise.

-Eileen va mal le prendre, tu sais bien. Et puis Tracy, elle... elle va avoir des problèmes...

Le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, l'air assez peu assuré. Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Sev'... tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup Lara, mais je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Je serais très étonnée qu'elle t'en veuille...

-Tu... tu comprends pas, Lil', rétorqua Severus en tordant nerveusement ses mains. Elle... Si je suis censé répondre à des questions... son travail n'est pas légal et... et elle est enceinte...

-Elle est _quoi_? S'écria Sirius. Depuis quand? Comment tu sais ça? !

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, l'air un brin réprobateur. Sirius ne lui accorda pas un regard, les yeux fixés sur Severus qui mordillait ses lèvres avec malaise.

-Je... T-tobias me l'a dit... en me traî- entre la gare et Spinner's... je... i-il p-pensait que je pouvais être le... le père du gamin, quoi...

Sur ces mots, il força un petit rire qui ne paraissait absolument pas naturel, cependant que Lily le fixait avec une horreur visible et que Sirius avait fermé les yeux, agacé.

-Quel foutu cinglé...murmura-t-il.

-Bon, enfin, reprit Severus, gêné, en triturant le bandage qui enserrait son poignet, vous vous doutez qu'i-il n'a pas donné de dates très précises, mais elle l'aura probablement a la fin de l'été ou au début de l'automne...

-Et elle va garder le gamin? S'étonna Lily.

-J'en sais rien, répondit le Serpentard, j'ai pas exactement eu le temps de... d'approfondir le sujet...

Il produisit à nouveau un rire étranglé qui ne portait aucun humour, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Il sentit Severus se tendre, sentit ses nerfs dans ses épaules, vit nettement les joues de son petit ami se colorer d'un rose soutenu... mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Il ne leva les yeux vers Lily que quand elle étouffa une petite exclamation.

-Un problème? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger à la rouquine, qui cligna des yeux.

-...Severus ne supporte pas les contacts physiques, déclara-t-elle finalement sur un ton calme mais perplexe, il donne actuellement l'impression d'être passé dans les lames d'une moissonneuse-batteuse et a passé les sept dernières années a maudire les Gryffondors en général et les Maraudeurs en particulier... et toi, tu le prends dans tes bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et il ne tente pas de se dégager.

Severus rosit davantage mais s'abstint de commenter. Sirius eut un petit rire amusé.

-Oui, eh bien je t'avais dit que le type que j'aimais était en danger, Lily...

Pour appuyer ses mots, il se pencha vers Severus et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Quoique désormais rouge cerise, le Serpentard ne protesta pas le moins du monde et cala ensuite sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sirius, se détendant légèrement. Lily cligna des yeux d'un air perdu et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit, avant de lâcher:

-Je... vais... retourner dormir... je suis contente de savoir que vous allez... (elle jaugea du coin de l'œil les blessures encore visibles sur le torse pansé de Severus) bien.

-Tu pourrais prévenir Remus que j'en ai fini avec les drogues et dépendances moldues? Il devrait comprendre, je pense.

Il retint un petit rire devant l'air confus de Lily. Quant à Severus, devant son calme plat, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas simplement endormi.

-Non, je ne pourrais pas, informa cela dit la rousse. C'est la pleine lune, Sirius.

-La... oh Merlin, je l'avais complètement oubliée... j'espère que James et Peter se débrouilleront avec lui...

Il mordit ses lèvres, mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait oublié la pleine lune depuis qu'il assistait Remus dans ses douloureuses métamorphoses... Mais son ami comprendrait, n'est-ce pas...?

Une main froide avec de long doigts fins se referma sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter. Baissant la tête, il croisa le regard de Severus, qui lui adressa un minuscule sourire avant de se rappuyer sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Sirius baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains entrelacées et il eut un sourire triste, caressant du pouce le dos de celle de Severus. Des doigts si fins qu'ils en paraissaient frêles, cassables... il mordit sa lèvre et resserra son emprise sur le Serpentard dans une figure possessive. Personne ne le toucherait plus désormais. Personne...

-Bon, je vais y aller, répéta Lily, mal à l'aise, faisant sursauter Sirius.

-Oh. Oui, pas de problème, assura-t-il. Dors bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se refermait sur la rousse, plongeant la pièce dans un silence paisible. Sirius caressait pensivement les cheveux du Serpentard, lequel s'était calé contre lui, somnolant légèrement. Avec un petit sourire, le Gryffondor posa doucement ses lèvres sur le dessus de la tête de l'autre avant de l'appuyer sur les coussins et de se redresser. Severus releva suffisament la tête pour lui adresser un 'merci' fatigué, auquel il répondit d'un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'installer dans son propre lit.

Ce n'est qu'en se glissant sous la couverture qu'il constata à quel point il était épuisé. Avant d'appuyer sa tête sur l'oreiller pour une nuit de sommeil réparatrice, il adressa un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Severus, qui semblait déjà endormi, et ce fut avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il accueillit joyeusement Morphée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se redressa plusieurs heures plus tard,toutefois, ce fut en cherchant confusément ce qui l'avait réveillé. Sourcils froncés, il jeta des regards un peu perdus autour de lui. Il faisait encore noir dans la pièce et par la fenêtre, il apercevait un tissu d'étoiles et une pleine lune encore brillante. Se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux, il détecta enfin la source du bruit qui l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil.

Il fronça les sourcils en se glissant hors de son lit, attrapant sa baguette au passage, les gémissements étouffés de Severus retentissant toujours dans la petite pièce. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit de l'autre, achevant de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil qui s'attardaient dans son esprit.

-...N...non... murmura pendant ce temps le Serpentard sur un ton étranglé. Pas... s...te plaît... rius... non!

-...Sev'? murmura le Gryffondor. Tout va bien? Sev?..._Lumos._

La pièce s'emplit d'une douce lueur orangeâtre, comme si Sirius avait craqué une allumette. Ce que sa magie illumina lui donna envie de replonger dans les ténèbres: Severus crispait les doigts sur le bord de son oreiller, l'air terrorisé, murmurant des bribes de suppliques effrayées. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de s'agenouiller auprès du Serpendard, posant sa baguette sur la table de chevet de l'autre.

-...'sse moi... s'il te... non... te plaît... pas... 'sse moi, te dis... non!

-Severus, réveille-toi! Demanda Sirius d'un ton suppliant, secouant légèrement le Serpentard. Sev! Severus, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi! C'est fini!

Répondant à ses demandes, le nommé tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux avec l'expression d'une bête apeurée sur le visage. Il se redressa, l'air tendu, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur Sirius. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence tendu entrecoupé par la respiration hachée du Serpentard. Sirius mordit légèrement sa lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-Tu... tu cauchemardais, se crut-il obligé d'indiquer.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, embarrassé.

-Oui, je- je suis désolé de- bafouilla-t-il, trébuchant sur ses mots. Je n'ai pas- réveillé- pas pensé- un sortilège de silence et- je m'excuse de...

-Chhht, fit Sirius, désolé par l'état de Severus, faisant taire celui-ci immédiatement. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Sev. (Il tenta d'adresser à l'autre un sourire mais il doutait fort que celui-ci soit concluant)

Il y eut à nouveau quelques secondes de silence gêné. Severus gardait résolument les yeux baissés sur ses mains mais Sirius nota sans mal la tension de ses épaules. Aussi, après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda gentiment à l'autre, qui sursauta cependant:

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-P-pourquoi faire? Bafouilla le Serpentard, avant de rosir brutalement. Oh, je ne voulais pas dire- je suis désolé-

-Calme-toi, Sev, implora Sirius, craignant que Pomfresh ne se réveille s'il continuait à paniquer de la sorte. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, pour me rassurer.

-Pour te...? Répéta Severus, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Oui, enfin, je veux dire, j'ai eu une soirée éprouvante, moi! Indiqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux puis sourit doucement, semblant reconnaissant de la réponse simple de l'autre. Il se décala pour aller se coller contre le mur et souleva la couverture, laissant la place à Sirius, lequel éteignit sa baguette d'un petit geste de la main avant de se glisser dans les draps chauds de l'autre. Il s'installa en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance envers Severus -autant ne pas pousser la chance de trop, quand même- mais après quelques secondes de silence, le Serpentard vint de lui-même se caler contre lui et attrapa sa main pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

D'abord surpris, Sirius laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et appuya sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus. Celui-ci murmura très, très, très bas un "Je t'aime" un peu gêné, auquel le Gryffondor répondit plus aisément par un "moi aussi, Sev" tranquille. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Peut-être que finalement, les histoires d'horreur pouvaient bien se terminer...

**Peut-être bien, oui... :) **

**Mais cette histoire est loin d'être terminée! Je vais encore torturer ces adorables loupiots quelques temps, hinhinhin... **

**Reviews? **


	15. Scènes inédites et Halloween

**Scènes inédites I need some help, épisode 1!**

**Oui, bon... le chapitre n'est pas encore prêt, alors que j'ai promis à certain reviewer de poster avant Halloween... Il est 9h33 du matin, ma citrouille est lobotomisée, je termine mon costume, je déssaoule de mon orgie de bonbons et ce soir, Trick or treaaaaat! :D**

**Ceci étant dit, en guise de, euh... pardon? consolation? Je vous envoie la première série de scènes inédites de I need some help! Elles ne se valent pas toute mais j'espère qu'elles vous plaieront... :) et pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, un mini-os d'Halloween!  
**

**Joyeuse Halloween à tous et a bientôt pour I need!**

**(PS à ma bêta: tu n'étais pas sur MSN et je dois partir, sinon je t'aurais fait corriger... et je reviens à mon état normal sous peu, ok? encore sorry...)

* * *

  
**

**(Post arrivée de Severus au squat de Lara)**

Je m'agenouillai à côté du matelas sur lequel Severus était étendu, un livre entre les mains. Il releva la tête.

-Un problème, Lara?

Je trouvais mignon qu'il continue de m'appeler Lara. Je veux dire, tout le monde dans ce squat s'est habitué à mon nom de prostituée. Tracy, c'est une autre part de moi-même, elle fait plus de folies et de conneries. Mais Lara a un peu plus de maturité. Un peu, mais c'est déjà ça. Well, j'ai toujours l'air complètement cinglée et de ne me préoccuper de rien, mais c'est juste parce que c'est plus simple si j'agis ainsi. En attendant, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il continue de m'appeler ainsi. Mine de rien, il a besoin d'un soutien adulte, mon pauv' Sev. Un soutien adulte qui ne soit pas un connard alcoolique amateur de mioches.

-Moi non, trésor, je réponds, mais je crois que je devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton dos. Ça fait six fois ce matin que j'te vois grimacer, là. Je ne veux pas te démoraliser ou te le rappeler, mais si on ne fait rien, ça risque de pourrir.

-De s'infecter, tu veux dire? Corrige-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je balaye d'un geste de la main. Lui et ses mots de Normaux...

-Ouais, bon, un microbe qui rentre et qui te fait pourrir la peau jusqu'à ce que tu tombes en morceaux comme un vieux bout de smoke sous la pluie, quoi. J'pense que j'devrais peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil, tu crois pas?

Il grimace. De façon générale, il déteste l'idée que je me mêle le moins du monde de ses problèmes familiaux. Je le redis, pauv' Sev. J'peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon dans son malheur, n'empêche.

-...si tu y tiens, finit-il par grincer en déposant son livre à coté du matelas.

Je m'éclaire d'un sourire en sortant de derrière mon dos une petite boite à pharmacie que j'avais cachée jusque là. Il roule des yeux, d'un air de "ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre". Il n'est pas exactement à l'aise à l'idée d'enlever son T-shirt, mais il finit par s'exécuter. Je grimace à sa place quand je vois les nouvelles plaies, spécialement nettes, qui zèbrent son dos. Pas b'soin d'avoir fini son secondaire pour comprendre qu'il s'est encore fait filer des coups de ceinture.

Tandis que je passe doucement un coton imbibé d'alcool à friction sur la plus longue des blessures, un peu déstabilisée par la plainte de douleur qu'il étouffe à moitié, je ne peux m'empêcher une vague de compassion et de tristesse de me traverser. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sev', je revenais du bar où je travaillais à l'époque. J'avais, sans raison particulière, fait un détour par Spinner's End. Il avait à peine dix ou onze ans à l'époque, je crois. Quand je l'ai vu, il était en larmes en bas de l'escalier, du sang sur le visage et le torse nu malgré la pluie glacée de novembre.

"_Qu'esse' tu fous là, gamin?"_

_Il releva la tête, tremblant. Lara nota aussitôt son nez un peu cassé et ses yeux noirs comme la mort. Le déclic se fit. Le môme Snape, bien sur. Ceci expliquant cela.  
_

_"J...je..."_

_"Ça va, laisse tomber." Assura aussitôt Lara. "Amène-toi, mon grand. T'as besoin d'un truc chaud à boire. D'urgence."_

_"Mais... mais Tob-bias va...il m'a dit de rester..."_

_"Il s'en rendra pas compte, tu r'viendras avant, j't'assure. Allez, amène toi." _

De chocolat chaud en vodka au citron, Severus s'était habitué à venir rendre visite à Lara et à ses colocataires, et ceux-ci s'habituait bien à ce que le 'fils Snape' vienne panser ses plaies avec Tracy.

-Sev? Appela-t-elle soudainement, alors qu'elle appliquait le plus délicatement possible un baume sur une plaie ouverte.

-...Quoi?

-T'sais que j't'adore, toi?

-...tu as encore fumé?

-Sans blague, Sev. Et ton père est un connard. Juste en passant.

Il y eut un long, long moment de silence plus ou moins hébété.

-...j'te déteste pas non plus, tu sais.

* * *

**(Cinquième année: Severus s'efforcant d'empêcher Lily d'aller voir Dumbledore, quitte à perdre son amitié. Idiot.)**

-...et les propriétés du Fil de Mélusine dans les filtres de confusions? Interrogea Lily, les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'elle et Severus étaient occupés à étudier.

-C'est ce qui empêche la pierre de lune de réagir négativement avec l'argent pur, déclara aussitôt Severus, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et le dos appuyé contre un arbre, et accessoirement, si on ajoute du sang de lézard dans la potion, le mélange produit avec le Fil permettra de...

-Sev, je t'ai demandé ses propriétés, pas sa biographie. Soupira la Gryffondor.

Severus eut un sourire amusé.

-De toute façon, ces questions sont bien trop faciles, remarqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à étudier...

-Parce que tout le monde n'est pas un génie des potions, grommela Lily, avant de lui tendre le livre. Tiens, ton tour.

Severus tendit la main pour prendre le livre, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, mais Lily fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber le livre.

-...Un problème, Lil'? S'étonna-t-il.

Lily ne répondit pas, le regard baissé vers la main que Severus avait tendue pour ramasser le livre. Suivant son regard, le Serpentard s'empourpra légèrement quand il réalisa que sa manche s'était légèrement relevée, dévoilant un hématome verdâtre sur son poignet, et qui prenait la forme exacte d'une large main. Les joues roses de honte, il baissa précipitamment sa manche sur la blessure, mais Lily le stoppa dans son geste.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait arrêté, dit-elle sèchement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Severus, tirant sur son bras pour le récupérer.

-Sev', tu m'avais _dit_ que ton père n'avait plus posé la main sur toi...

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, déclara le Serpentard, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-C'est ça... et ce bleu, d'où il sort?

-Je... c'est... Diggory et sa bande. Ils... ils m'ont coincé après une blague mal passée...

Lily leva un sourcil exprimant très clairement son incrédulité. Severus se mordit la lèvre.

-Sev', ne me raconte pas de bêtises, d'accord? Tout ça a assez duré, et tu dis n'importe quoi pour protéger cette ordure... j'en ai assez.

Sur ces mots, la rousse se leva, abandonnant son livre dans l'herbe, et fit mine de partir en direction du château. Severus la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Attends! Où tu vas?

-Voir Dumbledore. J'en ai marre que ce salaud te torture et que tu le laisses faire.

-Je... QUOI? Non! Non, Lil, fait pas ca!

Il se leva pour être à sa hauteur, laissant à son tour les potions derrière lui.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idées, Severus, claqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu as suffisamment subi. Arrête de défendre cette excuse d'être humain.

-Lily, s'il te plaît, fit Severus d'un ton suppliant. Ne vas pas voir Dumbledore...

-Et donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas y aller?

-Je... j'ai... j'ai menti! Lança finalement le Serpentard, poussé par le désespoir.

-Quoi? Demanda la Gryffondor, arquant un sourcil.

-Je... mon père, tout ça... c'était pas vrai, j'ai menti.

-...Mais... mais tes bleus...

-J't'ai dit,... des blagues qui sont mal passées...

-...tout le monde à Spinner's...

-C'est simplement des rumeurs... moi et mon père, c'est vrai, on s'engueule parfois, hein, mais... mais c'est tout, quoi...

-...Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi... que tu veux juste m'empêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore...

Lily avait à présent l'air hésitante. Severus, lui, gagnait légèrement en assurance alors qu'elle commençait à le croire, tout en sentant un très mauvais pressentiment lui peser sur le cœur.

-Non. J't'ai menti depuis le début, Lil'... c'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'suis désolé.

-...ne m'approche plus jamais, Snape. Lança-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de retourner vers le château.

Severus fut hébété une seconde, et eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes.

-Lil! J'suis désolé, reviens! Lança-t-il, désespéré.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, trancha la jeune fille sans se retourner.

Severus se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, posant une main sur ses yeux comme si ce simple geste allait retenir ses larmes. Ainsi Tobias allait-il vraiment gâcher son existence jusqu'à la fin...?

* * *

**Chapitre 13, arrivée de Sirius dans la chambre noire, pov Severus.**

Le Serpentard rentra la tête dans les épaules et laissa ses cheveux lui couvrir le visage, tendu comme une corde de violon quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se colla au mur et serra ses bras contre lui, tremblant. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes dans un déclic de verrou qu'il avait entendu trop de fois dans sa vie. Un instant après, la Chambre Noire ne le fut plus, quand une lumière pâle et diffuse la remplit. Severus ignorait d'ou elle provenait mais il était bien trop figé que pour regarder.

Un instant de silence passa et Severus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi faisaient-ils durer les choses? Il était sans défense devant eux, une fois de plus. Pourquoi faire durer les choses à nouveau, comme quand il était enfant? Il allait mourir -_mourir!- _ce soir! Sa misérable existence allait s'achever aussi inutilement qu'elle avait commencé et-

Non. Seize ans de souffrance aux mains de son père, de mépris sous le regard de Poudlard, d'humiliation du fait des Maraudeurs, d'une froide indifférence de la part d'Eileen, n'avaient pas été complètement inutile...il y avait eut Sirius. Aussi tordue eut été cette relation, aussi... illogique, elle avait éclairé la vie de Severus comme la lumière qui tremblotait toujours...

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber à genoux a coté de lui avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents, réprimant un sanglot de terreur. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement retenir ses larmes, mais il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se rendre sans se contenir...

-Sev! Oh Merlin, Sev, j't'en prie!...Severus, j't'en supplie, réponds... Supplia une voix qui contenait à elle seule toute la souffrance et toute la panique que Severus ressentait à l'instant même. _Sa_ voix. Un peu rauque sur les bords, moins assurée que d'ordinaire, mais une voix claire, rassurante, connue...

_Sirius._

Non! Non, Sirius était au château pour l'instant! Il délirait complètement... un coup de trop sur le crâne, tiens. Cette lumière, cette silhouette confuse qu'il voyait entre ses cheveux, c'était de purs produits de son imagination pour ne pas mourir seul quand ils reviendraient réellement... Merlin, il aurait tout donné pour relever la tête et étreindre le Gryffondor de toutes ses forces, mais il savait que dès qu'il se redresserait, tout disparaitrait, et il serait seul a nouveau dans ce monde de ténèbre, dans son enfer attitré...

-Mr Snape, nous entendez-vous? Reprit une voix plus assurée mais tendue néanmoins.

Severus se figea. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Elle n'apportait pas le réconfort de celle de Sirius, au contraire, elle tendait Severus qui par un vieux réflexe se mordit la langue pour être sur de surveiller ses mots compromettants et...

Merlin. Était-il stupide? Comme s'il pouvait imaginer Dumbledore alors qu'il le haissait! Il releva les yeux malgré lui et les posa sur Sirius, qui ne disparut pas, de même que la lumière qui continua d'éclairer faiblement la pièce. Incrédule, il remua les lèvres pour prononcer le nom du Gryffondor, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était impossible. Impossible... il devenait complètement cinglé...

-Sev', bon sang...murmura l'autre, les yeux dans l'eau, avant de l'enlacer brusquement. Les nerfs de Severus se tendirent, ses muscles se contractèrent, il eut un machinal mouvement de recul et ses dents se serrèrent avec la panique d'un autre coup, il laissa passer une exclamation de douleur quand le Gryffondor appuya sur ses coupures mais-

Mais il était bien réel... L'incrédulité de Severus fit place à un réconfort brut, puissant. Si Sirius était là, tout ne pouvait que bien aller...

* * *

**Fin du premier épisode de scènes inédites. S'il ne vous déplait pas, dites le et j'en ferai un autre pour plus tard! **

**Now le mini-os d'halloween, improvisé comme il se doit!

* * *

**-...

-Quoi, y'a un problème, Severus?

-...Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cet immense couteau?

-Eh bien je découpe une citrouille, tu vois bien!

-...Et je devrais trouver parfaitement logique que tu sois occupé à lobotomiser une _courge_ avec un gigantesque couteau? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? On ne coupe pas ça comme ça!

-Mais siiii, voyons! Tu vois, je lui dessine un visage!

-...tu veux que je te trouve un thérapeute?

-Mais Severus, c'est l'Halloween!

-Et c'est une raison pour assassiner des légumes innocent?

-Les moldus font ça tous les ans. Tu vois comme elle est mignonne?

-Sirius, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais je t'affirme que je n'ai jamais vu la moindre...citrouille découpée pour Halloween chez aucun moldu que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé représenter?

-Bah, tu vois, les deux grands yeux méchants et la bouche cousue, et pi un nez de tête de mort... il est effrayant, non?

-On dirait toi le jour de ta visite chez le dentiste. C'est vraiment sensé être cousu? Ça ressemble plus à une échelle...

-C'est ça, moque toi de mon talent!

-Tu y tiens vraiment?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-...

-...

-...

-Ce soir, tu trick-or-treat avec moi, hein, Sev, hein?

-Calme le regard de pitou piteux, Black. Et trick-or-quoiter?

-Trick-or-_treat_er! Tu sais, sonner au porte et exiger des bonbons!

-...Tu te fous de moi, rassure moi?

-Ben quoi?

-C'est hors de question! C'est un truc pour les moldus! Et encore, pour les _jeunes _moldus!

-J'ai convaincu Lara de venir avec nous!

-...Attends, quand est-ce que tu as parlé à Lara?

-Peu importe, en tout cas, elle va se déguiser en... Harley Quinn, ou quelque chose du genre, un genre de Arlequin bizarre. Tu vas venir, heiiiiiin?

-Rêve! Je ne me déguiserai pas!

-Ooooh! Mais tu serais tellement adorable, bien déguisé!

-Et toi, alors?

-Moi, je serai en princesse. J'ai trouvé une robe rouge et blanche absolument magnifique et- Sev, arrête de tousser comme ça!

-...En _princesse_? Et qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête pour moi? Je suis sérieusement inquiet, là!

-Déguise toi en sorcier!

-...Tu es sur que tu te sens bien? Y'a quoi dans ce chaudron? Attend, d'ou sort un chaudron en plastique?

-C'est du chocolat, tout simplement. Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin moldu d'Halloween. Oui, je me sens très bien, merci. Alors, tu veux bien?

-Non mais, je _suis_ un sorcier!

-Justement! Tu vois l'ironie de la chose?

-...Potter, sors de ce corps, la blague tire et s'étire, là.

-Seeeeev, s'il te plaiiiit?

-...tu es vraiment idiot à plein temps ou c'est juste une passion, Sirius?

-J'y mets beaucoup de coeur, tu vois. Alors, c'est ouiiiii?

-Dégénéré.

-Merciiiiii!

-Je n'ai pas dit oui! Tu... mmhrus!

-*piou* je savais que tu serais d'accord!

-...c'est moi qui garde tout le massepain, si on en reçoit. Et les bonbons à l'érable.

-Avec plaisiiiiir! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

-*soupir* parfois, j'ai des doutes, Sirius...*smile*

* * *

**Joyeuse Halloween à tous! Que le sang et le chocolat coule à flot! :D**

**La Pumpkin Darling~  
**


	16. In This World Murder

**Salut les gens~ **

**Par où commencer... ah oui, des excuses, comme d'habitude, pour le retard abominable. Hum. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Ah si! Des masses de boulot horrible. Bon. J'essaierai de faire mieux? *moue innocente***

**Ensuite... ah, les avertissements. Bon, ce chapitre n'a lui non plus rien de très rock-and-roll, mais bon. Faut bien que je raconte ce qui se passe dans leur p'tite tête, un peu ^^; puis... bah c'est essentiel et c'est meugnon. Je pense. Un peu plus court que d'habitude aussi, mais bon.**

**Et maintenant... remerciements à la bêta (merveilleuse Tireli. Qu'aucune cheerleaders ne t'attaque dans ton sommeil.) qui réussit à me faire patenter tout ça, pi aux lecteurs qui reviewent cette fic. Raah j'vous aimes. À l'inventeur de la musique. *mode actrice qui reçoit un oscar***

**Je pense que tout est diiiit... amusez vous bien~**

La première chose dont Sirius fut conscient en se réveillant, ce fut de la chaleur confortable qui l'entourait, du léger engourdissement de son bras droit, plié sous ses côtes, de la douce clarté de la pièce. De la nuque pâle sur laquelle était placé un pansement moldu, juste devant lui, des cheveux noirs qui touchaient presque son visage, de l'odeur de basilic et de draps propres qui l'entouraient. Et un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa, tandis qu'il refermait les yeux de bien-être. Tout était tellement parfait...

La seconde chose dont il fut conscient, nettement moins agréable, fut d'un glapissement étranglé qu'il n'eut pas le loisir d'analyser avant qu'un coude osseux et pointu ne s'écrasât brutalement sur sa côte, lui coupant le souffle un instant.

Une exclamation de douleur lui échappa aussitôt et le mouvement de recul machinal qu'il émit lui valut de s'écraser violemment le crâne contre le montant du lit, avant de tenter mécaniquement de se redresser, aveuglé par la douleur, et de finir, par un ensemble de mouvements déséquilibrés, par s'empêtrer dans les draps et tomber douloureusement au sol. Il porta confusément la main droite à sa tête et se frotta les côtes de la gauche, geignant légèrement de douleur.

-Putaiiiiiiin, Sev', les gens normaux utilisent un réveil-matin! Lança-t-il d'une voix plaintive, gardant les yeux fermés le temps de retrouver son équilibre.

Il entendit vaguement le Serpentard étrangler un juron entre ses dents avant qu'un grincement de matelas ne lui indiquât que l'autre était descendu du lit. Il devina Severus agenouillé a coté de lui quand celui-ci lança confusément:

-J-j'suis désolé, Sirius, vraiment, c'était -j'ai pas fait exprès de -tu te sens bien..?

Pinçant les lèvres de frustration -ce que ça faisait mal!-, Sirius rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard agacé à Severus, qui parut se recroqueviller légèrement.

-Bordel, t'en as d'autres, des comme ça? Parce que j'te préviens à l'avance, Sev', j'aime pas! Grogna-t-il avec un soupir énervé -ow, sa voix résonnait dans sa tête!

-Je-j'ai pas fait exprès, Sirius, ça... ça se reproduira plus et -je suis vraiment désolé... bafouilla le Serpentard, le regard incertain.

Sirius poussa un petit soupir a nouveau. L'expression de Severus le faisait se sentir coupable et la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Se redressant à moitié, il s'assit en tailleur par terre et s'efforça de se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Demanda-t-il a l'autre, le ton un peu plus sec que prévu.

-J-j'ai sursauté... Répondit Severus avec hésitation, sans perdre sa mine perdue et coupable.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil très dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, au Serpentard? Il n'aurait pas pu être franc pour cette fois, lui dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas et laisser de coté sa culpabilité maladive? Sirius sentait sa tête tourner...

-Tu m'expliques la vérité, Sev'? Reprit-il, sa voix un peu plus douce qu'avant malgré l'étourdissement qui l'agaçait.

-Tu... tu vas pas aimer, prévint le Serpentard, toujours hésitant.

-Tu viens de m'éclater la tête, je doute que tu puisses vraiment me vexer davantage, rétorqua Sirius, essayant de mettre un peu d'humour dans son ton, apparemment sans succès, parce que Severus se tassa davantage sur lui-même avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

-...j't'ai pris... Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé... je t'ai pris p-pour mon père... je sais que c'est c-complètement stupide, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et je...

-Attends, attends, le coupa le Gryffondor, abasourdi. Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que j'étais...

Sirius s'interrompit brutalement en posant ses yeux sur les draps dans lesquels il était toujours empêtré, puis sur Severus, embarrassé au possible. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de pousser un petit soupir. Lentement, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Severus, toujours par terre, le fixait d'un air hésitant.

-J-je m'excuse, Sirius, je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre...

-Arrête de t'excuser! Lança-t-il plus sèchement que prévu, et il grimaça légèrement en voyant Severus baisser les yeux a nouveau. Il prit un instant pour se calmer: certes, sa tête l'élançait douloureusement, mais ce problème-là serait à traiter _après_ celui d'un Severus coupable et manifestement encore sous le choc des événements... Prenant une grande respiration, il reprit plus doucement:

-T'as pas à t'en vouloir, Severus... Après... les événements de hier, disons, tu avais toutes les raisons de paniquer... alors arrête de prendre toute la faute sur toi, tu veux?

Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre et hoche silencieusement la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il demanda d'une petite voix:

-Tu veux que je jette un coup d'oeil à ta tête?

Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche pour refuser, avant de croiser le regard mal à l'aise du Serpentard. Mordant sa lèvre, il hocha doucement la tête et Severus se redressa, s'agenouillant à coté de lui sur le lit et entreprit de lui passer la main dans les cheveux en murmurant une incantation. Aucune différence ne se fit clairement sentir mais Sirius ne dit rien. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence puis il leva une main et attrapa celle de Severus avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-il, fixant le Serpentard dans les yeux.

Severus parut un peu surpris puis répondit d'un sourire embarrassé.

-Je sais... j'aurai jamais pensé l'contraire...

-Et je présume que tu me laisseras dormir avec toi un de ces jours alors? Reprit-il d'un ton calme et ferme à la fois. Je veux dire, en me réveillant plus calmement?

-É-évidemment, bafouilla Severus.

-Alors je peux attendre, conclut Sirius en souriant a l'autre, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser précautionneusement sur ses lèvres -précautionneusement, parce que l'inférieure était fendue.

Il sentit nettement l'autre sursauter, se tendre, se crisper avant de se forcer à se relaxer. Il savait parfaitement ce que la raideur de l'autre évoquait et il savait très bien combien Severus pouvait avoir à se forcer pour garder une apparence calme malgré tout, mais il choisit néanmoins de faire comme si de rien n'était, rien que pour éviter au Serpentard la honte qu'une remarque supplémentaire lui ferait subir.

Sirius avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Severus et était sur le point de passer l'autre quand l'autre jeune homme se dégagea brutalement avec une exclamation de surprise. D'abord légèrement vexé et plutôt perplexe, il vira au rose foncé quand Severus s'exclama, fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius.

-Reg? Q-qu'est-ce que tu...?

Le silence sembla se tendre et s'étendre sur un long moment, tandis que Sirius se tournait a son tour vers la porte de la pièce, lissant ses vêtements en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Clignant des yeux et la bouche entrouverte, faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, Regulus semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa capacité à s'exprimer par le biais d'une langue quelconque, laissant passer quelques syllabes étranglées.

-Je -je -tu peux r-répéter? Demanda Severus d'une petite voix, embarrassé.

-...Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez à l'instant...? Lança le plus jeune, l'air de s'être pris un grand coup de massue sur le crâne.

-Ça se voit, non? Rétorqua Sirius, prenant un air digne (autant que possible dans la situation), relativement contrarié par l'arrivée en scène de son petit frère. Cependant, quand Severus tourna vers lui un regard désapprobateur, lui rappelant silencieusement que Regulus était son _ami_, il poussa un soupir et fit signe qu'il était innocent.

-...Vous... vous foutez de ma gueule, rassurez-moi...

-Se... Regulus, s'il te plaît, essaie de rester calme. Je... t-ton frère et moi... 'fin, on... je...

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Sirius, qui haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Regulus.

-Je sors avec Severus. Un problème avec ça?

Son ton était froid et nonchalant, et c'est peut-être ce qui fit se crisper son cadet. Il nota du coin de l'œil Severus qui mordit sa lèvre avec une petite grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Sirius? Et au nom de Merlin, pourquoi est-il dans cet état, hein?

La surprise figée de Regulus avait rapidement fait place à une sorte d'assurance méfiante, doublée de sa plus grande incompréhension. Sirius renifla avec mépris, répugnant d'avoir à s'expliquer à cet imbécile, d'autant que celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis deux ans et ne savait _rien _de la situation...

-Reg', commença Severus, mal à l'aise, il ne m'a rien fait du tout...

-Ah non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es couvert de pansements? Et pourquoi est-ce que Rabastan m'a dit que Potter t'avait poussé dans le lac et qu'on avait plus de nouvelles depuis?

-L'histoire est compliquée, Reg', répondit Severus après un instant d'hésitation -les événements de sa chute dans le lac semblaient apparemment très lointains dans sa mémoire. Pour... pour faire ça court, Potter m'a poussé dans le lac, et Sirius m'en a sorti. Dumbledore m'a renvoyé à Spinner's End et mon père a essayé de me tuer. Sirius a prévenu Dumbledore et Dumbledore est venu me récupérer. En gros.

Sirius cligna des yeux en regardant Severus, bouche bée par l'honnêteté et l'effet... direct du message. Le Serpentard, malgré la légère crispation de sa mâchoire et le rose qui lui était monté aux joues, soutenait le regard de Regulus, lequel semblait tout aussi surpris que Sirius.

-Tu... il... comment est-ce que...

-Je te promets que je vais tout t'expliquer, assura Severus, mais pas aujourd'hui, OK? J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée de... plus tard, d'accord?

Regulus fit une petite moue mais hocha légèrement la tête, compréhensif. Severus lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant.

-Mais... alors vous... vous êtes... comment se fait-il que vous soyez... ensembles? Reprit le plus jeune, l'air incertain.

Un léger soupir passa les lèvres de Sirius, tandis que Severus, après une seconde d'hésitation, entreprit d'expliquer comment le Gryffondor l'avait trouvé dans la cabane hurlante alors qu'il s'efforçait de soigner les plaies dans son dos, plusieurs mois auparavant. Notant l'air un peu embarrassé de son petit ami, il attrapa doucement la main froide du Serpentard et la serra légèrement dans la sienne. Silencieusement, il se rapprocha de l'autre, et entreprit de lui caresser gentiment le bras quand le récit s'interrompait dans un sursaut de gêne. Regulus suivait les gestes de Sirius tout en écoutant attentivement le Serpentard dans son récit, sans l'interrompre malgré les expressions surprises, horrifiées ou figées qu'il arborait en circonstances.

Sirius ne dit pas un mot avant que le récit fut terminé, écoutant leur histoire se résumer sur quelques mots. Il nota les amputations prudentes que le Serpentard avait imposées à son récit, coupant notamment ce qui l'avait poussé à appeler Sirius de lui-même, le 23 décembre, ou les tentatives avortées de Sirius de... rapprocher le contact avec lui qui avaient mal abouti.

-...eh beh, commenta finalement Regulus. Sirius et Severus... Severus et Sirius... Snape et Black... Black et Snape... fallait vraiment être tordu pour imaginer qu'vous pourriez finir ensembles... j'savais même pas que t'étais gay, Sirius...

-Bi, renifla le Gryffondor, têtu sur le sujet.

Un petit rire échappa à Severus et Regulus lui même eut un sourire. Sirius fit une moue amusée et ouvrit la bouche pour préciser que, cela dit, les demoiselles le laissait plus que froid pour le moment, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs Pomfresh, qui leva les sourcils.

-Visites terminées, Mr Black, indiqua-t-elle à Regulus, et vos cours commenceront dans une dizaine de minutes... et ne faites pas cette tête. Severus a besoin de repos, votre frère également.

-C'est bon, soupira le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te revois bientôt, Sev'. Sirius...

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence, puis Regulus reprit.

-Lui fais pas d'mal. Salut.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard un peu perplexe de Pomfresh et la grimace embarrassée de Severus. L'infirmière poussa à son tour un petit soupir avant de se retourner vers les deux autres, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux au passage.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Black?

-Hn... bizarrement bien, répondit Sirius, souriant légèrement. En forme.

-Charmant hasard, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau dans cinq minutes.

Un grognement contrarié échappa au Gryffondor qui fit la moue en s'extirpant du lit. Un sourire indulgent étira les lèvres de Pomfresh.

-Vous pourrez revenir vous reposer ici après, précisa-t-elle. Je vous garde jusqu'à demain, pour m'assurer de votre état. Un choc post-traumatique n'est pas impossible...

-Je r'viendrai, confirma Sirius avec un petit soupir. À plus tard, Sev', ajouta-t-il avant de passer la porte. En sortant de l'infirmerie, sur un coup d'œil derrière lui, il aperçut Regulus disparaitre au bout du couloir et fit la moue. Son frère pouvait-il vraiment croire qu'il voulait blesser Severus...?

Il traîna un peu la patte jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, profitant de sa solitude pour considérer honnêtement sa situation et l'inquiètude qu'il ne pouvait contenir depuis la veille.

Une fois le moment de soulagement intense dépassé, Severus relativement soigné, le confort des draps rejoint... une vague anxiété avait pris place dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'être tout à fait rassuré du retour du Serpentard au château, de la fin officielle de ses ennuis avec son père.

_Et si Severus ne voulait plus de lui...?_

Après tout... l'autre s'était laissé embrassé, d'accord, il avait répondu aux mots de l'autre... mais avait-il seulement pu s'attacher à lui, Sirius, qui ne faisait qu'accumuler bourde sur bourde..? Ces tentatives désastreuses, inappropriées, de forcer le contact avec une personne déjà traumatisée, cet aveu au directeur après des années à conserver le secret...

Quelle était la probabilité que le Serpentard se soit attaché à lui? Sincèrement? Après tout... maintenant qu'il n'y en allait plus de sa vie, Severus allait probablement l'envoyer paître, à présent, étant tiré d'affaire et n'ayant plus besoin de lui...

Mais lui, Sirius, il avait besoin de lui...

Pourquoi? Comment s'était-il attaché à ce point? Y'avait-il seulement une logique à tout cela...? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin quasi-vital de le garder près de lui, de s'assurer que personne ne le briserait à nouveau, de le protéger...? Pourquoi ce besoin incessant de sentir l'autre près de lui, de s'assurer que tout aille bien?

Pourquoi cette impression qu'il tomberait comme un château de cartes sous le vent si Severus venait à le laisser..?

* * *

Severus regarda Pomfresh quitter la pièce à son tour, après une sommaire vérification de ses bandages et plusieurs autres sorts de soins. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement au claquement de porte et se recoucha, fermant les yeux et se passant une main sur le visage, s'attardant sur le pansement posé au dessus de son sourcil gauche, sur sa lèvre fendue. Le silence de la pièce lui faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

Prudemment, il se retourna et se recroquevilla sur lui même, rouvrant les yeux pour fixer le vide, se laissant aller au sentiment de malaise qu'il combattait depuis son réveil. La culpabilité, la honte et les doutes reprirent aussitôt le dessus, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir avalé un verre d'eau glacée. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes humectèrent le tissu trop blanc.

Crispant les poings sur ses draps, il se laissa aller à sangloter nerveusement, évacuant un trop plein de stress et de sentiments négatifs, pleurant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux en lui brûlant les paupières, et ses sanglots s'étranglaient dans l'oreiller.

Il avait l'impression d'essayer d'évacuer toute la douleur accumulée pendant les années par ses pleurs, sans succès. Pourtant, tandis qu'il serrait furieusement les draps entre ses doigts, il pouvait presque revoir chacune des scènes où il avait retenu ses larmes, ne faisant qu'en accentuer le flot, à présent impossible à arrêter... chacune des fois où Tobias ou ses amis s'étaient servis de lui comme d'un défouloir, avec plus ou moins de retenue; chacune des fois où on l'avait traité de sale Sang-Mêlé, d'efféminé, de "fils de Moldu"...; chaque blague, chaque humiliation qui s'acharnait à détruire le peu de fierté qui lui restait...

Quand il lui sembla que ses larmes avaient été épuisées, il se sentit atrocement vide, à l'exception d'un poids sur son estomac qu'il le faisait se sentir mal. Maladroitement, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, se laissant tomber à genoux devant la cuvette et s'enfonçant deux doigts dans la gorge: l'effet fut immédiatement, il sentit son estomac avoir un soubresaut avant de se vider de son contenu, le faisant grimacer.

Il resta sur place un instant, à genoux sur le carrelage froid, tremblant comme une feuille. Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard à ce qui se trouvait dans son ventre une minute plus tôt -se rappelant très précisément ce qu'il en était, il ne risquait pas de regretter ce petit vidage d'estomac- avant d'envoyer la chasse d'eau, se relevant difficilement. _C'est dégoûtant..._

Dans l'intention de se rincer la bouche, Severus se rendit jusqu'au lavabo, toujours d'une démarche un peu maladroite, mais il se figea avant d'avoir pu ouvrir le robinet, observant son reflet avec effroi.

Une ecchymose foncée s'étendait sur son œil -enflé- et sa joue gauche, disparaissant sous ses cheveux (lavés d'un sort par Mrs Pomfresh) qui tombaient ternement autour de son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et il avait l'impression que son nez était davantage encore de travers qu'auparavant. Des cernes s'étendaient sous son œil valide et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air maladif. _...**Je** suis dégoûtant..._

Il recula d'un pas, secouant machinalement la tête. Son reflet l'observait avec la même horreur qu'il ressentait présentement. Sa propre image le répugnait tellement... ces stigmates de violence qui semblaient crier au monde ce dont il avait été victime, ces choses dégradantes qui le faisaient se haïr lui même... Tout en lui rappelait l'obscène, le repoussant...

...Et Sirius**... **Sirius qui avait passé la nuit près de lui...

Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de la baignoire derrière lui, détournant le regard de son reflet frêle et pâlot, la respiration légèrement coupée. Malgré son apparence rebutante et maladive, malgré tout ce qu'il savait, Black l'avait pris dans ses bras, s'était installé dans son lit, l'avait même embrassé... Des gestes tendres qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant... et qui ne semblaient pas trouver leurs sens avec lui...

_Pourquoi? _

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Black à faire ça...? Pourquoi cette attention? Cette... affection?... il n'avait rien fait qui le méritait... n'était ni beau, ni drôle, ni gentil... et tellement... tellement _méprisable_... Alors_ pourquoi_...?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à croire qu'il méritait tout cela...? Qu'est-ce qui lui valait logiquement le droit d'aimer l'autre, d'en être aimé, de vouloir le garder pour lui..? Après tout, ils n'avaient rien partagé qui puisse les lier selon toute... normalité...

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eut cette coucherie sans sentiment, dans la cabane hurlante, qu'il s'était efforcé de contrôler, malgré son dégoût envers l'activité-jambes-en-l'air, rien que pour détourner l'attention de Black... Un simple appel à des réactions physiologiques et conditionnées, indépendantes de toute dimension affective**... **mais l'autre n'avait logiquement pas pu apprécier cette...union sans aucun sens, si?

Et même si tel était le cas... il était impensable que Black ait fait tout ça par _désir_ pour lui... encore que... par deux fois déjà, l'autre avait tenté de reprendre leurs... précédents rapprochements, se faisant à chaque fois remballer plus ou moins violemment malgré ses gestes si différents de ce qu'il avait précédemment connu**... **Et malgré tout, l'autre était resté près de lui, l'avait aidé, consolé, s'était pris des coups à sa place, l'avait protégé... mais pourquoi?... _Pourquoi?_

Severus se redressa en s'appuyant au comptoir, tremblant toujours un peu. Il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, et se sentant à présent très mal. Sirius, sans aucune raison apparente, avait littéralement sauvé sa vie... et lui... lui, il n'était pas capable d'écarter les jambes pour... remercier l'autre? Pour qui se prenait-il encore?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Merlin... pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sirius Black s'en mêle...? Et pourquoi**...**_ pourquoi_ devait-il en être tombé stupidement amoureux...?

**Parce que, c'est ton destin, Sev, sisi. **

**Alors... CONCOURS SPÉCIAL! Cliquez sur le ti-bouton ci-dessous et laissez une review pour courir la chance de gagner un MAGNIFIQUE presse-citron en PLASTIQUE ROSE véritable! :D N'attendez pas!**

**(...J'vais dormir, OK.)**


	17. Les Jours de Pluie

**Hop, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!**

**Bon bon bon. Loooongue attente. Et chapitre moyen à mon humble avis. Mais nécessaire. Point de vue d'un nouveau personnage, imaginé à trois heures du matin dans une salle de bain qui pue l'eau de Javel (ça a l'air poétique, hein? ça l'est pas, je vous assure.)**

**Ah, côté reviews! On m'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer que j'avais promis un OS pour les 200 reviews et que personne ne le trouvait... tss! c'est le Beau et le Tapin, je n'avais simplement pas précisé dans la description pour quelle occasion il avait été écrit ;) et de fait, un OS pour les 300 reviews va suivre =D **

**Sinon, eh beh comme d'habitude merciiiii à la bêta et aux revieweurs! ^^  
**

**Allez et bonne année grand-nez!  
**

Lisa McGall avait, ce matin-là, été encore moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire à se rendre au travail au Ministère de la Magie. Travailleuse Sociale pour le compte de la Brigade Magique depuis peu, elle avait rapidement constaté que le travail qu'on lui avait confié ne s'associait pas du tout à son tempérament. En effet, sensible de nature, il était plutôt difficile pour elle de passer ses journées à gérer les cas d'enfants et de conjoints battus, de fils déshérités, de négligence criminelle, bref de toutes les crises familiales qu'on pouvait lui avoir confié en un mois de travail au Ministère, sans sourciller et sans s'émouvoir du sort de ses clients.

Ce jour-là, le 20 janvier 1977, comme prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle refusa carrément de bouger des bras de son époux, enroulés d'une façon possessive autour de sa taille, quand le réveil sonna. Résultat, elle eut à peine le temps d'attirer à elle son déjeuner -simple sandwich aux œufs- tout en s'habillant aussi vite que possible et arriva au bureau par Cheminette plutôt qu'à pied, comme elle préférait s'y rendre, et de mauvais poil qui plus est.

-Hep, Lisa, salua Cathryn, sa collègue de travail, visiblement installée depuis un bon moment d'après les piles de papiers classés devant elle.

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

-Levée à la bourre?

-Lâche la divination et dis-moi juste qui je dois subir aujourd'hui...

-Un gamin qui s'est fait cogné et violé par son père et ses amis depuis quelques années et toute la smala qui va avec, c'est chez les Moldus. Eh, tu t'accroches ton sourire de Lisa-qui-a-son-diplôme-en-pédagogie dans la face, hein...

-Pourquoi c'est jamais toi qui t'occupes des dossiers avec viols et autres joyeusetés...? Soupira Lisa sur un ton désespéré.

-Parce que j'ai fait ma spécialisation en services conjugaux et toi en services familiaux, rétorqua Cathryn avec un sourire contrit.

-Si j'avais su... marmonna Lisa. Moi, je voulais m'occuper des Cracmols de cinq ans, et maintenant je gère des ados déshérités...

-Plains-toi! J'dois m'occuper de tous les proxénètes de Londres! De toute façon, je devrai récupérer le dossier pour m'occuper de la mère du gamin, renifla sa collègue avec une moue.

-J'dois quand même aller chez les Moldus plus souvent que toi, soupira Lisa. Bon sang, la nouvelle politique de ce con de Ministre... c'était bieeeen plus simple quand on les interrogeait ici et qu'on les oubliettait en partant...mais nooon, c'était plus _paul-i-ty-klee ko-wekt..._on voit que c'est pas lui qui doit s'habiller comme ces andouilles deux fois par semaine...

-Eh beh, de mauvais poil? Lança Morgane, dernière employée de leur service, en passant la porte du bureau à son tour. Encore un cas à gérer chez les Moldus?

-Et d'ici une demi-heure, répondit Cathryn avant que sa collègue n'ait pu s'en charger. T'as un paquet de monde à interroger... la victime, le mec qui a dénoncé son père, le paternel lui-même, deux de ses amis, la mère, une copine de la victime et encore mieux: Albus Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore aussi? S'étonna Lisa. Il laisserait un de ses élèves être traité ainsi par ses parents?

-Apparemment... le dossier est sur ton bureau, indiqua Cathryn avec un petit signe de tête vers la table surchargée de paperasse mais où détonait bien visiblement le travail à expédier dans la journée: aujourd'hui, une épaisse enveloppe d'un violet foncé.

Soupirant légèrement devant la taille du dossier, elle s'assit directement sur la table, sur le seul coin libre -soit entre une boîte de Sorcier Collant à peine entamée et une pile de dossiers à examiner sous peu- et décacheta l'enveloppe, essayant de s'imperméabiliser d'avance à ce qu'elle lirait.

Sans succès. Naturellement, les mots rédigés par les Aurors, par Dumbledore lui-même et les paperasses de service qu'elle devrait elle-même remplir en rencontrant les différents témoins réussirent à lui donner une vague impression de nausée désormais familière. Un môme de dix-sept ans, Sang-Mêlé, Serpentard, un mètre soixante-huit, cinquante-et-un kilos, aux dernières nouvelles victime d'agressions sexuelles et de maltraitances diverses depuis un temps indéterminé, sa mère sorcière, apparemment Cracmol depuis quelques années, avec des troubles mentaux encore imprécis, le père et agresseur Moldu... un dossier ressemblant à plusieurs autres, mais toujours aussi douloureux à travailler...

-Quel genre, cette fois? Demanda Morgane avec un coup d'œil dans sa direction quand elle referma le dossier.

-Inceste, viols collectifs, enfant battu, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu étranglé en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau et en marmonnant un "_Accio_ Vêtements Moldus" peu enthousiasme. Le père n'était pas encore passé en mode proxénète, apparemment, mais il "prêtait" son gamin à des amis... bonne journée en perspective, quoi...

-Je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre, dans ce cas... J'ai ici une charmante sorcière de treize ans qui a essayé d'empoisonner ses parents et ne veut toujours pas expliquer pourquoi... note que je vais devoir te refiler le dossier si les parents sont aussi agressifs que leur gamine.

-Parle -moi de malheur, tiens, soupira Lisa en se dirigeant vers un petit paravent judicieusement installé dans le coin de la pièce, où elle entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements sorciers pour enfiler ceux moldus dénichés par son mari, Blenheim, auteur du célèbre _Témoins Moldus_ et ainsi expert en matière du mode de vie des non-sorciers.

Un coup d'œil au miroir que Morgane avait accroché au mur la fit légèrement grimacer. Avec ses cheveux roux -indomptables, lâchés sur ses épaules en dehors d'une tresse vite faite, glissée en bandeau pour retenir le reste de sa crinière-, sa petite taille -tout juste le mètre soixante- et ses lunettes carrées, elle se savait très peu menaçante en cas de manque de coopération chez les personnes qu'elle devrait interroger. En revanche, avec les vêtements -jupe noire, blouse rose- ramenées par Maxime, et les accessoires -écharpe noire, chaussettes hautes roses- qu'elle avait acquis d'elle-même à force d'observer les Moldues, elle pouvait enfin avoir une apparence un minimum imposante, fort utile dans le métier.

Après avoir séparé les informations -dans un tiroir de son bureau- et les papiers à remplir -dans son cahier de notes-, Lisa salua ses collègues, déjà au travail, et emprunta à nouveau la voie de Cheminette pour se rendre dans les bureaux moldus du ministère, sans être trop pressée de commencer son enquête. Le professeur Dumbledore, qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, quelques années plus tôt, était déjà installé dans le bureau qu'elle rejoignit. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil de barbe, et lui adressa un sourire sitôt qu'elle passa le seuil de la cheminée.

-Mrs McGall, salua-t-il en lui tendant la main pour la serrer.

-Professeur, répondit-elle naturellement en s'exécutant.

-Je ne suis plus à proprement parler votre enseignant, Mrs Mc Gall, rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, quoique les circonstances ne soient pas des plus agréables... vous étiez de Serdaigle, il me semble, non?

-Exact... vos élèves sont-ils déjà ici?

-Les autres également, répondit poliment le directeur. Sirius, Severus, ses parents, Messieurs Ertis et Jonas et Miss Lara.

-Combien d'eux sont moldus? Demanda-t-elle avec anticipation.

-Tobias Snape, ses amis et Lara -ne vous inquiétez pas si elle prétend s'appeler Tracy, c'est son... surnom, pour ainsi dire.

-...Je vois... ils attendent à côté, je présume?

-Sous la garde du professeur McGonagall et de l'Auror Dawlish, pour éviter tout problème... dois-je aller les chercher?

-Seulement la victime -Severus, c'est ça?- pour l'instant, répondit-elle distraitement, organisant ses papiers sur la table basse devant elle. Et sa mère, ou son ami, s'il ne veut pas être seul... pas plus de deux personnes.

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha légèrement la tête avant de disparaître. Lisa sépara de sa pile de parchemins ceux qu'elle devait remplir avec Severus Snape -avec un nom pareil, il pouvait déjà poursuivre ses parents en justice!- et s'installa dans un des nombreux fauteuils, les jambes croisées, la paperasse sur la table et sa plume en équilibre dessus, prête à prendre des notes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que deux jeunes hommes passent la porte et elle leur adressa un sourire poli, les évaluant du regard.

Le premier à être entré était sans le moindre doute le jeune Snape -à peine plus grand qu'elle, maigre comme un clou, les cheveux trop longs autour du visage et le dos très légèrement courbé, qui lui jeta un regard furtif en entrant. Un profil type de mômes maltraités depuis leur enfance. Le second, plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres, les cheveux encore plus longs que l'autre, paraissait en bien meilleure santé, plutôt mignon, même, mais avait l'air au moins aussi nerveux que Snape. Ils s'assirent silencieusement face à Lisa.

-Bien, à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son ton professionnel: un ton contrôlé, poli, modérément enjoué.

-Sirius Black, répondit celui des deux qui paraissait suffisamment bien bâti pour supporter un souffle de vent sans se briser en deux.

-Severus Snape, dit l'autre, la voix un peu nerveuse.

-Bien, bien... je suis Lisa McGall et c'est moi que le Ministère de la Magie a déléguée pour recueillir vos témoignages, comme vous l'a surement expliqué le professeur Dumbledore?

Snape confirma d'un petit signe de tête, fixant résolument ses ongles. À ses tout débuts, Lisa aurait été inquiète de ce comportement tendu et mal à l'aise. À présent, c'est à peine si elle y faisait attention. Elle poursuivit son discours habituel.

-Severus, dit-elle (on lui avait appris dès son premier stage qu'elle était censée s'adresser à tous ses clients par leur prénom et les tutoyer), en tant que principal intéressé de toute cette enquête, tu vas devoir assister à toutes les procédures, et aux entretiens que j'aurai avec toutes les personnes concernées... Naturellement, tu peux choisir d'être accompagné par Sirius ou par quelqu'un d'autre si tu-

-S-Sirius va rester ici s'il veut bien, coupa Snape, les pommettes un peu roses.

-Calme-toi, Sev, dit le nommé à mi-voix avec un sourire contrit.

Snape releva les yeux et échangea un regard tendu avec Black avant de hausser légèrement les épaules. Lisa reprit donc.

-Je vais commencer par quelques questions d'ordre général, dit-elle. Ton nom complet?

Cette partie des questions était en un sens parfaitement inutile -le Ministère tenait bel et bien un dossier sur chaque sorcier répertorié, contenant toutes les informations qu'elle demandait -nom, date de naissance, composition de la baguette magique, ascendance, maison à Poudlard-, mais elle servait principalement à détendre un minimum les personnes interrogées, en leur posant des questions auxquelleselles pouvaient répondre sans mal et généralement sans gêne.

Comme de raison, Snape osa lever les yeux de ses ongles avant que la liste ne soit terminée, permettant à Lisa de constater qu'il avait un nez crochu -cassé, peut-être?- et un regard d'un noir profond qui aurait pu être ensorcelant s'il n'avait pas paru si fermé et tendu.

-Alors, lança-t-elle sur un ton se voulant encourageant quand la feuille se retourna d'elle-même sur la table, montrant un verso avec moitié moins de questions, avec des lignes bien plus longues, destinées aux réponses. Question de formalité, peux-tu me donner la raison exacte de notre présence ici?

-De... e-eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour... voir combien de temps vous pouvez envoyer mon père en taule? Dit le Serpentard, essayant de paraître assuré.

-Et pour quels motifs? Continua-t-elle doucement.

-Pour... m'avoir cogné dessus et baisé sans m'demander mon avis, sans doute. Répondit Snape, sa voix se cassant un peu et le rose lui montant rapidement aux joues.

-C'est en effet ce qu'on m'a rapporté, dit Lisa sur un ton prudent. Pourrais-tu me dire à quel moment ton père a commencé à t'imposer cela?

-Je... j'ai... i-il nous tapait dessus depuis aussi longtemps qu'je m'rapelle, m'dame...

Et autant pour le calme. Il avait à nouveau les yeux sur ses doigts repliés, manifestement très tendu. Elle soupira discrètement.

-Je vois... quel âge avais-tu la première fois qu'il a eut des gestes inappropriés envers toi? (Elle détestait cette formule. Inapproprié? Parce qu'il était approprié de battre des enfants, peut-être?)

-De... neuf ans, répondit Severus, tapant légèrement du pied à présent.

_Neuf ans..._c'était jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Une nouvelle vague de nausée la fit légèrement grimacer tandis que la plume prenait ses notes. Black, lui, contrairement à son camarade, était blême, la mâchoire crispée. Neuf ans... elle détestait son métier. _Surtout en considérant qu'elle devrait regarder le souvenir elle-même._

-Je vois... dit-elle néanmoins, tentant d'être calme. Est-ce que ton père a agi seul ce jour-à?

Elle vit nettement les épaules frêles de Snape se tendre et ses doigts se crisper sur sa cuisse. Il y eut un instant de silence puis il hocha la tête. _Menteur._ Il n'était pas rare que les victimes de viols collectifs -et Severus Snape en avait été victime, d'après les dires de Dumbledore- nient ce fait, encore plus humiliés la plupart du temps à l'idée que des proches, ou même les interrogateurs, se fassent des images un peu trop claires de la situation. Elle soupira légèrement mais n'insista pas.

-Est-ce que d'autres personnes que lui t'ont un jour agressé sexuellement? Demanda-t-elle cependant.

Nouvelle seconde de crispation, regard en coin et sourcils froncés pour Black.

-Non, m'dame, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux.

-Non? S'insurgea Sirius. Tu plaisantes? C'est toi-même qui m'a dit pendant les vacances-

-Sirius! Coupa Snape, le ton très, très nerveux, en jetant un regard lourd d'avertissements à son ami. Lisa leva un sourcil. Mauvais menteur, qui plus est. La relation qui unissait ces deux-là était intrigante... ils ne pouvaient pas être amis avec ce comportement distant et pourtant si proche... et Snape n'avait visiblement aucun frère. Bizarre...

-Eh, tu crois pas que je vais laisser ces cons s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'ils t'ont fait? S'énerva Black avec colère.

-Sirius! Intervint à son tour Lisa, levant légèrement le ton. Ton témoignage viendra plus tard... Severus, s'il te plaît. Bien honnêtement, d'autres personnes que ton père t'ont-elles déjà agressé sexuellement? Tout ce que j'écris ici est confidentiel.

-...pas impossible, marmonna le Serpentard, les joues foncées sous la gêne, en détournant les yeux.

-Des noms?

-...Ertis Owen, Jonas Hammer, Dan McGall pi Edward Cartery...

-J-je vois... dit Lisa, réprimant une nausée plus qu'insistante, les yeux sur sa plume qui notait toute seule les mots de Severus. Quand tu dis... Dan McGall... il est question de _Daniel _McGall?

-Euh... c'est possible, m'dame, répondit Severus avec une moue gênée. J'l'ai pas entendu se faire appeler autrement que Dan... pourquoi?

-Rien, rien, répondit-elle en forçant un sourire, ayant d'un coup envie de vomir.

_Daniel? _Son oncle, celui qu'elle visitait tous les samedi, celui qui l'amenait toujours à Londres une semaine avant la rentrée des classes, qui lui payait toujours une glace avant de l'emmener au cinéma? Elle savait bien que son travail pouvait la forcer à faire des découvertes malheureuses sur ses propres connaissances, mais... mais Merlin, son oncle qu'elle aimait tant malgré son appartenance au monde moldu...? Était-il réellement possible qu'il se soit rendu coupable de ces crimes...? Elle se passa une main sur le visage, prenant une grande inspiration. Ce... ça devrait attendre. Elle aurait tout le temps de craquer... après.

Tant qu'il ne faisait pas partie des agresseurs qu'elle devrait interroger...

-Je... oui, donc... à-à quelle fréquence... approximativement... avez-vous du subir les avances... non-réciproques de ces hommes?

-...à chaque retour de Poudlard, répondit Snape, qui avait fait une moue étrange devant son malaise mal dissimulé. Puis après ça... ça dépendait, là... de... m'dame, y'a un problème?...vous l'connaissez, ce type?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et releva les yeux sur Snape qui, malgré ses joues roses, la regardait résolument. Black avait froncé légèrement les sourcils, faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre. Elle eut un sourire nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, Severus, répondit-elle. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça-

-Enl'vez-le de la liste, si vous voulez, coupa Snape.

-Quoi? S'insurgea Black, horrifié. Sev', t'es malade? Ce taré t'as fait subir des trucs inhumains, quand bien même ça serait son p'tit ami, il mérite d'aller crever à Azkaban et-

-Suffit! Coupa Lisa, la voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. J'apprécie beaucoup ton offre, Severus, mais... S-Sirius n'a pas tort, si jamais Daniel est bien mon... ça ne changera rien du tout à ce qu'il t'a fait... tu... quand tu dis que ça "dépendait", qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle avait d'un coup la gorge sèche. Le gamin était généreux... ou inconscient... prêt à laisser son tortionnaire s'en tirer sans mal simplement pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un d'autre... c'était à la fois horrifiant et émouvant à penser. Snape la fixa dans les yeux un instant, incertain, avant de les détourner et de reprendre. Black, lui, avait l'air agacé et peiné à la fois et regardait fixement le plafond, bras croisés.

-...je sais pas, ça... bien, ça aurait pu être une semaine que ça arrive quasiment tous les soirs, pi après j'avais la paix pour un mois.

Ce ton absent, désintéressé... elle le détestait chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Comme si ces adolescents, adolescentes ne voyaient pas l'anormalité de la situation, ou tout au moins s'efforçait de la nier... c'était horrible. Elle haïssait son travail.

-...Je vois. Merci de tes réponses honnêtes, Severus, je peux avoir à te demander des précisions pendant les autres témoignages, naturellement... Je... je vais donc immédiatement passer à toi, Sirius... Sirius Black, c'est bien ça?... Maison à Poudlard?

Le jeune homme répondait froidement à ses questions, la tenant visiblement comme responsable de la façon de son ami de minimiser tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Snape, lui, s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, les yeux sur ses genoux. Les réponses plus difficiles vinrent sans que Black ne sourcillât, tandis que Severus virait à différentes teintes de rose à chaque question. Les réponses semblaient légèrement incomplètes, comme si le Gryffondor laissait volontairement de côté un aspect important de l'affaire.

À la question "Comment as-tu été mis au courant de la situation de Severus?", il parla d'une rencontre nocturne dans la Cabane Hurlante de Poudlard, de blessures suspectes, puis il y eut un blanc et il avança ses explications de quelques mois. Et quand il fut question de savoir quel type de relation lui et Snape avaient avant l'incident, Sirius resta un instant silencieux avant de dire qu'elles avaient beaucoup changé... le petit couinement à peine audible que Severus avait alors laissé échapper lui donna le déclic.

-...Se pourrait-il que vous sortiez ensemble? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Black put à peine cacher son sourire en entendant ces mots, alors que Severus virait encore plus rouge et niait en bloc. Elle eut un sourire indulgent et inquiet à la fois. Il n'était pas rare que des victimes d'agression en viennent à "remercier" les gens qu'elles appréciaient d'une manière qui les détruisait certainement... Néanmoins, cela ne relevait pas de son dossier et elle se contenta de faire une moue, espérant que ce Sirius Black avait un minimum l'esprit sensé par rapport à ce qui semblait être son petit ami et le respectait un minimum...

Les questions destinées à Sirius, très peu en vérité, furent bientôt toutes remplies, s'achevant sur un commentaire par rapport à Tobias Snape -auquel l'autre répondit avec colère que ce cinglé détestait les sorciers en général, sa famille en particulier et s'imaginait qu'ils lui _appartenaient_...voilà qui ferait plaisir aux extrémistes anti-moldus...- . Elle rangea sa baguette magique, laissant retomber la plume, pour aller ouvrir la porte et demander le professeur Dumbledore... qui déclina poliment, suggérant d'interroger l'amie de Severus, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse se reposer plus tôt. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre, quand s'approcha une fille... surprenante, dont le ventre était légèrement gonflé. _Enceinte. _Ça n'était tout de même pas un des Snape qui était le père...?

La jeune femme, car elle ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq ans, avait une peau joliment dorée et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son dos, décoiffés. Elle portait un maquillage noir autour des yeux, rouge sur les lèvres. Ses vêtements, rouges et noirs, étaient très révélateurs, ses bas à résilles déchirés par endroit, des bijoux scintillants aux oreilles, aux poignets, au cou. Et sa démarche, cette façon d'onduler les hanches..._ vulgaire._

_-..._Entrez, je vous en prie... dit-elle en forçant son sourire. _Merlin! C'est quoi, ça? Une droguée? ..._Votre nom, je vous prie?

-Tracy, répondit la blonde en la jaugeant du regard. Lara pour les potes.

-Lara? Répéta Snape, faisant se retourner Lisa, qui leva les sourcils devant l'expression incrédule et presque enfantine de Severus.

-Sev! S'exclama la fille avec un sourire soudain immense, contournant Lisa comme si elle n'avait pas été là pour aller serrer le Serpentard dans ses bras. T'es vivant!

-Et toi enceinte! Rétorqua Severus avec une moue amusée.

-Foutu sens de l'observation! Lança Lara-Tracy avec bonne humeur. Vot' pote, là, la grande avec son chignon tout serré, elle a voulu m'examiner pour voir si le kid serait mutant, je sais pas comment elle fait trop. En tout cas, elle dit que c'est une p'tite fille! Et que je vais l'avoir dans, genre, cinq ou six mois. Adrian dit qu'il va dire que c'est lui le papa, puis je veux que Zoé fasse la marraine. J'ai pas trop d'idée de noms, mais c'est pas grave. Eeeeh! Sinus est là aussi!

-Sirius, corrigea machinalement le nommé, avec un léger sourire en coin, tandis que les trois amis ignoraient savamment Lisa, qui fixait la scène avec incrédulité.

-C'est ça, là, Sirius... eh, t'inquiète, Sev', ils vont te le foutre en taule, l'autre taré. Il avait l'air malade de trouille dans la salle d'attente mais le barbu affirme qu'il va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Et pi-

-Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, coupa Lisa, déjà agacée par la fille. Elle n'y pouvait rien, les filles de ce genre la rendaient _malade_. Merlin, elle faisait le trottoir et prétendait avoir un enfant en devant visiblement _désigner _le père parmi ses amis? Encore un gamin qu'elle se ferait refiler des années plus tard pour trouble du comportement ou criminalité juvénile...

-Oh, ouais, sûr, répondit simplement la future mère, sans se préoccuper du ton de son interlocutrice. Elle se pencha et embrassa Sirius, puis Severus, sur les lèvres, comme si c'était un geste parfaitement normal, et s'assit tranquillement sur le premier siège qui passait par là, croisant les jambes avec style et passant machinalement un bras autour de son ventre.

-...Votre nom complet? Demanda Lisa, qui sentait sa patience dangereusement titillée.

-Lara.

-Nom de famille? Insista la travailleuse sociale, griffonnant le prénom à la main sur son parchemin.

-J'en ai pas.

_Oh Merlin, ça va être long..._

_-_Lloyd, intervint Severus avec un sourire contrit au coin des lèvres. Lara Lloyd.

-...Loyd?

-Non non! _Ll_oyd, répéta la fille en insistant sur la prononciation galloise de son nom qu'elle n'avait pas perdue, faisant rouler Lisa des yeux.

-_Très bien_, Mrs L-

-Miss, coupa à nouveau Lara. J'suis pas mariée.

-...TRÈS BIEN, _Miss_ Loyd... âge, profession?

-Vingt-quatre ans, fille du soir, répondit l'intéressée sur un ton léger.

-D'accoooord... pouvez-vous me dire ce que nous faisons ici?

Les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient légèrement amusés par le comportement se voulant de toute évidence insolent de cette Tracy, et Snape lui-même semblait légèrement plus détendu avec son _amie_ dans la pièce. Lisa, elle, avait envie de renvoyer la fille .

-Hmm z'allez me poser queq' questions pour envoyer pourrir Tobias Snape en prison, _right_?

-C'est... effectivement... le but escompté... répondit Lisa qui sentait ses nerfs donner leurs démissions. J'ai donc besoin de savoir, qui êtes-vous par rapport à Severus ici présent?

-Qui... oh bah euh... j'pense que j'suis comme sa grande sœur, hein? J'l'ai rencontré, j'avais... seize ans, c'est ça?...pi lui neuf... dix? ouais, dix.

_-_Et comment avez-vous appris ce qu'était la situation familiale de Severus?

-Hein?

_...zen, Lisa, reste zen._

-Comment avez-vous su que Tobias Snape maltraitait son fils?

-Oh. Ah bah les autres andouilles, là, Jonas et compagnie, ils se vantaient tout le temps, hein, tout Spinner's le savait.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police? S'insurgea Lisa, incrédule, devinant le regard blasé que Sirius et Severus échangèrent.

-La police? De Spinner's? Gloussa la prostituée. Eh, le quart sont les potes de Tobias et les autres sont complètement terrorisés par eux, vous pensez...

Une bouffée de ce qui pouvait être de la compassion fit soupirer Lisa. Encore un gamin qui paraissait complètement sans ressources et entièrement livré à ses bourreaux... Trop peu de gens étaient en mesure d'imaginer ce que d'autres vivaient comme horreur pendant qu'eux se plaignaient pour un rien.

-D'accord... que pouvez-vous me dire sur les sévices..., commença-t-elle avant de rouler des yeux devant l'air perdu de Lara et de reprendre d'un ton contenu. Très bien, que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce que Severus à subi?

-Hnn? Bah l'autre andouille lui cognait dessus à longueur de temps, tiens. Puis visiblement, lui et ses potes étaient pas foutus d'aller payer une de mes collègues en guise de défouloir, hein... oh, j'devais pas garder ça pour moi, Sev, rassure-moi?

Le nommé secoua silencieusement la tête, l'air 'peu importe', les pommettes d'un rose soutenu, regardant ses genoux. Black attrapa son poignet doucement, le faisant lever les yeux. Lisa soupira et revint sur Lara. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ces événements avec tant de _nonchalance_? Avait-elle conscience qu'elle parlait d'un _viol_ en présence de la _victime_?

-Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter? Demanda-t-elle par principe, plus que pressée de faire sortir la fille de la pièce.

-Ouaip, vous auriez pas une cigarette par hasard? Non, mais je veux dire, reprit-elle devant l'air incrédule de Lisa, vous jacassiez avec Sev et son pote depuis un bout, eh beh moi j'endure Grand-Nez et ses potes dans la salle d'attente, hein... alors, z'en auriez pas sous la main?

Une... elle retint de justesse un chapelet de jurons -elle était si _insolente!- _et mit la fille à la porte, ignorant comme elle put les rires un peu étranglés de Snape et Black -_Au moins quelqu'un ici s'amuse!-_ demandant le professeur Dumbledore. Cette fois, le directeur ne protesta pas et vint prendre la chaise tout juste libérée par la prostituée. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Lisa ensorcela à nouveau sa plume. Formalités. Un semblant d'atmosphère normale pour une salle d'interrogation retomba sur le bureau, pour le plus grand soulagement de la travailleuse sociale.

-...et vous étudiiez à Gryffondor, c'est cela?

-C'est cela, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Entre 1892 et 1899, pour être précis.

-Bien... Répondit machinalement Lisa (parce que, que répondre à ça?) avant de retourner la feuille, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Alors, concernant Mr Snape ici présent, n'aviez-vous jamais soupçonné auparavant qu'il ait été victime d'abus?

-J'ai effectivement pensé que les parents du jeune Snape pouvaient avoir quelque chose à voir avec son comportement renfermé, dit prudemment le directeur avec un petit coup d'œil vers le Serpentard qui paraissait un peu gêné d'entendre parler de lui de la sorte, mais il ne paraissait pas en danger ou maltraité de quelque façon à ce qui me semblait... j'ai eu Eileen Prince comme élève et je n'aurais pas soupçonné ce que vivait Severus.

Lisa fut surprise par la sincérité de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il venait d'avouer pouvait lui valoir deux bonnes années à Azkaban pour négligence et non-assistance à personne en danger... Un coup d'œil à Snape l'informa qu'il avait à nouveau viré rouge brique. Merlin.

-D'accord... et euh... comment avez-vous appris que Severus était victime de maltraitances...?

-Mr Black est venu me voir dans mon bureau en compagnie de Miss Lily Evans pour m'avertir du danger que Severus courait en étant de retour chez lui.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait à ce moment-là? Interrogea Lisa, les yeux sur la plume qui écrivait à toute allure.

-J'ai confié la direction de l'école à Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions, et suis parti d'urgence à Spinner's End pour aller le chercher, en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall et de Sirius Black ici présent... nous avons retrouvé Severus blessé assez gravement -j'ai indiqué cela dans le rapport-, et lui et Sirius sont allés nous attendre dehors. Malheureusement, pendant que ma collègue et moi-même tentions de convaincre Mrs Prince de venir avec nous, le père de Severus est rentré et nous avons dû transplaner.

La façon dont il pouvait parler sur ce ton léger et sérieux à la fois d'un sauvetage manifestement réussi de justesse était tout bonnement sidérante. Lisa le fixa un instant avant de secouer la tête.

-Je vois... euh... pourquoi pensez-vous que Severus n'est pas venu se plaindre à vous dès le départ? (Elle haïssait poser cette question avec le concerné dans la pièce, mais encore une fois, les procédures venaient de ses supérieurs, qui n'avaient manifestement pas travaillé trop longtemps avec ces jeunes)

-Je présume que la question devrait lui être posée plutôt qu'à moi, répondit diplomatiquement Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui rosit un peu avant de bafouiller.

-Euh -je -je n'avais pas envie de -de mêler des gens à... ça n'a rien de personnel, professeur..

-...Je vois. Commenta simplement Lisa. Professeur, le reste des questions vous seront posées par ma collègue -Cathryn. Vous m'enverrez Eileen Prince en sortant, voulez-vous?

Le centenaire -et visiblement plus- hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sur quelques politesses d'usage. Lisa poussa un soupir un peu fatigué. La liste paraissait encore longue...

* * *

-Mrs Prince, je vous demande simplement de me dire si vous saviez quoi que ce soit de ce que Tobias a fait à Severus quand il-

-Snape! Je m'appelle Snape! Et Severus ment, Tobias ne l'a jamais touché, vous entendez?

Lisa ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui l'agaçait le plus dans la personne d'Eileen Prince -Snape, peu importe. Son ton nerveux et pressé, furieux et inquiet à la fois? Sa voix aiguë et traînante? Les mensonges qu'elle proférait sans aucune discrétion? Son caractère manifestement têtu et impulsif? Son expression de bête traquée? Probablement un mélange de tout ça, avec le point inévitable de la facilité avec laquelle cette femme laissait de côté tout ce que son propre fils avait enduré simplement pour protéger le monstre qui lui servait de mari...

-Mrs Snape, nous avons des preuves contre Tobias, il-

-N'a rien fait de mal! Severus a toujours voulu attirer l'attention! Répliqua Eileen nerveusement. C'est n'importe quoi! Il a dû se prendre une gifle pour rien, peut-être; il est toujours insolent avec son père -mais c'est tout! Je vous assure!

-Insolent? Soupira Lisa, tentant quand même de poursuivre.

-Il parlait de magie!

-Severus est un sorcier, parler de magie est une chose très naturelle et-

-Et il n'a pas le droit!

-...Mrs Snape, j'ai l'impression que cette discussion peut durer longtemps-

-Il n'y a rien a dire! Severus ment depuis le début et-

-Peut durer longtemps, répéta Lisa en haussant le ton, et ce que vous direz ne changera rien aux actes de Tobias... je vous prierai de sortir de la pièce.

Eileen la fixa un instant, ses yeux noirs semblant briller d'une inquiétude inexplicable. Lisa lui rendit froidement son regard et la mère de Severus finit par crisper les mâchoires et sortir sans un regard pour son fils, qui gardait résolument les yeux sur le sol, blême. La travailleuse sociale poussa un large soupir avant de passer les deux mains dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, il est passé une heure, souffla-t-elle avec un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la pièce. Nous allons prendre une pause pour dîner avant de poursuivre, voulez-vous...? L'après-midi risque d'être assez long à supporter pour nous tous...

-Qui est-ce que vous allez interroger? S'enquit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

-Rien de moins que Tobias Snape et deux de ses acolytes, soupira Lisa, se disant qu'elle aurait dû rester couchée...

**Ta-da. **

**Je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de ce chapitre, mais il est obligatoire pour continuer -la suite devrait être bien mieux =)**

**Reviews? ^^  
**


	18. Protège Moi

**Ce chapitre est loooooong... et il a été loooong à venir. Yep. À ma défense, il était déprimant à taper. Surtout le début. M'a rendu malade. Z'allez comprendre.**

**Un p'tit twist temporel ici, en fait. Genre le début du chapitre se situe plus tard dedans. Mais vous êtes des gens intelligents et vous allez vous y retrouver ^_^**

**Merci à Tireli qui me soutient toujours dans mes tiptips! :D Et aux fanarteurs/fanarteuses qui me comblent de joie! :) Et naturellement aux revieweuuuurs/euses! *Sombra mode gagnante d'un Oscar***

**J'oublie un truc... retard... précision... remerciement... Mmh chaipus. Amusez vous bien :) *Et oubliez pas: si ça vous déprime, y'a des bébés shar-pei sur youtube.***

Ce con d'Tobias... tant qu'à pas êt' foutu d'ranger c'te baraque, il pourrait au moins aller chercher sa putain d'bière lui-même..._ Jonas frappa du plat de sa paume contre l'ampoule du frigo, qui émit un instant une lumière plus vive avant de définitivement rendre l'âme, le faisant rouler des yeux. Et allez...Il s'agenouilla pour fouiller à l'aveuglette dans le bas du frigo, continuant de marmonner pour lui même. Où était cette maudite caisse de... ah, enfin, marmonna-t-il en se redressant, le pack de bières à la main, claquant la porte du frigo et manquant perdre l'équilibre au passage-déjà pas mal d'alcool dans le sang-, sifflant pour la forme une nouvelle suite de jurons._

_Il allait quitter la pièce quand un petit "poc" discret se fit entendre dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres à sa gauche, lui faisant lever un sourcil. Tiens donc, l'était encore réveillé, le môme à Tobias...? Ça f'sait longtemps qu'il l'avait pas vu, tiens,... et autant pour lui foutre un peu la trouille avant d'y r'tourner, ça pourrait être marrant. Un pas boitillant se voulant sans doute silencieux se fit entendre dans le couloir -il ne se rappela qu'à cet instant avoir entendu Tobias mentionner une cheville foulée après une engueulade bien marquée, qui avait fait s'enfuir l'autre, là- Élaine?-, quelques jours auparavant. Peu importe, qu'il avait dit. Elle reviendrait, comme d'habitude._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, après être passé aussi vite et discrètement que possible devant la pièce où les autres étaient réunis, le gamin entrait dans la salle à manger mal éclairée pour aller fouiner dans le frigo, sans se soucier de l'absence de lumière et sans remarquer Jonas qui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sortit l'une des canettes de bières froide de la boîte et la colla dans la nuque du gamin, le faisant sursauter et pousser un cri de surprise. Trébuchant en voulant s'éloigner de la source de froid, il fit éclater Jonas de rire. Le môme...- Semie? Sebastien?- tomba sur ses fesses, le fixant d'un air effarouché et perdu._

_-R'garde-moi pas comme ça, toi... renifla-t-il, amusé. Qu'est-ce tu fais d'bout à c't'heure-ci?_

_Le gamin ne répondit pas, tremblant légèrement et agaçant Jonas -eh beh quoi, l'était déficient? Il attrapa fermement le poignet de celui-ci, lui faisant pousser un couinement de terreur en le remettant sur ses pieds pour l'observer à loisir. L'avait pas l'air spécialement triso... p't-êt' une beigne de trop sur la gueule, songea-t-il en retenant un ricanement amusé. Tobias aurait pu lui faire couper ses cheveux, à son gosse, il les aurait bientôt aussi longs qu'sa mère... l'était aussi maigre qu'elle, d'ailleurs, pi l'était tout p'tit aussi. Quel âge y pouvait avoir? Sept, huit ans? Y r'ssemblait à une fille, avec sa p'tite moue peureuse pi ses ch'veux qui lui tombaient sur le milieu du dos. Ouais, p't-êt' même que c'en était une, pour c'qu'il en savait..._

_-Joe, qu'est-ce tu fais, bord... S'impatienta Tobias en entrant à son tour dans la pièce avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'y fout là, l'gamin?_

_-L'était v'nu se chercher à bouffer, ça a l'air, expliqua Joe avec une moue amusée sans quitter le gosse des yeux, clairement amusé par le petit geste de celui-ci pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même à l'arrivée de son père dans la pièce._

_-...Et donc? Laisse-le donc tranquille, là, on a pu rien à boire avec ça qu'Ertis a bu la moitié d'not' stock..._

_-...T'as d'mandé à Mia ou Lucy d'monter, c'soir? Questionna Jonas, une idée germant au fond de son esprit._

_Mia, tout comme Lucy et certaines autres de leurs "collègues", étaient d'excellentes... amies. Des amies à la compagnie rémunérée._

_-De... nan, pourquoi? S'étonna Tobias, perplexe. On avait dit qu'on f'sait rien qu'jouer aux cartes ce soi-_

_-T'trouves pas qu'ton môme y r'ssemb' à une fille?_

_-...Bah... Oui... Quel rapp... oh. Oh, OK, j'vois c'que tu veux, dit Tobias en éclatant de rire. 'Tain, Joe, t'es vraiment cinglé-_

_-J'peux, alors? Sourit le nommé, se sentant déjà fort excité à la perspective de remplacer cette grande greluche de Mia par ce gamin-là, qui n'était même pas en âge de comprendre ce qui allait se passer._

_-Yeah, b'sûr, ricana Tobias avant de se reporter sur son gamin, qui faisait depuis un certain temps passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, l'air incompréhensif mais très inquiet._

_-L...lâchez-moi, bafouilla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, faisant éclater son père de rire pendant que Jonas se contentait de sourire, s'agenouillant un instant pour être à la même hauteur que le gamin._

_-T'en fais pas, va... on va pas t'faire d'mal... Au contraire, t'risques pas mal d'aimer ça, tiens, conclut-il avec un rictus amusé, déclenchant un nouveau rire de la part de Tobias, qui ramassa la caisse de bière au passage en lui faisant signe de le retrouver dans la pièce d'à côté, avec le jeune._

_La pièce était déjà partiellement encombrée, notamment par Ertis assis par terre, une main devant la bouche et l'air nauséeux -trop de bières d'un coup, visiblement-, par Daniel, avachi sur le canapé à en boire une et Edward, mélangeant un paquet de cartes, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant Jonas arriver en tirant de force le môme par le bras qu'il poussa devant lui en refermant la porte une fois Tobias entré. Le gamin était trop petit, trop jeune et trop effrayé pour s'enfuir, de toute manière, mais Jonas apprécia le mouvement de panique du petit en se voyant ainsi enfermé, rougissant en voyant les regards plus ou moins conscients des cinq adultes._

_-L... laissez-moi r'tourner dormir, m... m'sieur, s-s'i vous plaît... couina-t-il, l'air inquiet, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier._

_-Rappelle-moi comment y s'appelle, Tobias? Sourit Jonas, amusé, les yeux sur le gamin._

_-Severus, répondit Tobias en se laissant lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air de quelqu'un qui allait assister à quelque chose de spécialement divertissant. Edward fronça un peu les sourcils, interrogeant Jo du regard._

_-Eh ben, Severus va être assez gentil c'soir pour nous éviter d'aller chercher Lucy ou Mia dans la rue... des intéressés?_

_-C'est ton idée, Joe, ricana Tobias. Dan, bouge un peu ton cul, l'divan va êt' correct pour._

_Attrapant sans douceur le gamin par la taille, Jonas l'obligea à s'installer sur le ventre dans le canapé. Severus (prénom ridicule, soit dit en passant) se débattait avec beaucoup de volonté, l'air au bord des larmes, paniqué et incertain. Après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de le faire taire au moyen de claques sur la tête -mais qu'il la ferme, ce geignard!-, Jonas jura et l'empoigna par les cheveux en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le môme, ordonnant à Ertis de venir lui tenir les poignets tandis que lui le déshabillait rapidement, appréciant le teint de peau devenant blême du gamin qui ne comprenait toujours rien mais semblait mort de peur._

_-On s'calme, mon joli, si t'es tranquille, ça d'vrait bien s'passer, ricana Jonas en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Severus pour le faire taire._

Lisa ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer la scène avec horreur, tandis qu'après s'être déshabillé et s'être craché dans la main pour se préparer vite fait, Jonas Hammer pénétrait brusquement et sans aucune forme de préliminaires la version âgée de neuf ans de Severus, qui écarquilla les yeux et tenta en vain de se dégager, ses cris rendus muets par la main qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Trois fois... trois fois qu'elle était forcée de regarder cette scène horrible du point de vue de trois des monstres qui en étaient responsables. Trois fois qu'elle voyait des larmes monter aux yeux d'un gamin de neuf ans qui, en vain, suppliait du regard son père d'intervenir.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la nausée lui brûler l'estomac. Le plaisir malsain qui ressortait de ces souvenirs... Si la vision de cet... Ertis était mêlée d'une certaine hésitation, ni Tobias ni Jonas n'étaient parvenus à masquer l'excitation presque sauvage qu'ils ressentaient pendant ce... ces horreurs -il n' y avait pas d'autre mot…

Et bientôt… Jonas aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour s'agripper aux hanches pâles et frêles du fils de son ami… Les cris de douleurs, les suppliques étouffées et les sanglots de celui-ci dérangeraient l'oncle de Lisa -rajeuni de plusieurs années- qui viendrait donc le faire taire à sa manière. Severus aurait un réflexe parfaitement naturel en mordant alors le sexe de Daniel -qui s'énerverait et arracherait d'un coup de genoux trois dents au gamin, avant de reprendre en manquant faire s'étouffer le petit dans la violence de ses gestes. Puis Jonas en finirait de son côté, cédant sa place à Tobias lui-même, doublant les sanglots incontrôlables de l'enfant.

Et après lui passerait encore un Ertis trop saoul pour être cohérent, faisant éclater ses amis de rire à répétition avec des gestes brusques et dépourvus de toute logique, manquant au final s'endormir _dans _le gamin qui ne prenait même plus la peine de se débattre, les joues trempées de larmes, le menton couvert du sang en provenance de ses gencives, les cuisses tachées d'un fluide blanc, transparent et là encore mêlé de sang témoignant de la violence des gestes de ses agresseurs.

Lisa détestait son métier. Pas autant qu'elle pouvait détester ces hommes prêts à briser un enfant de cet âge pour un peu de plaisir...

Elle reporta son regard sur la scène malgré elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes amères et chagrinée. Dégoûtant... il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire pareil comportement. Son travail ici était globalement de vérifier l'état d'esprit des participants lors d'une des agressions, et pas de recenser leurs actes, fort heureusement. Il n'existait aucune loi aggravant la peine de ces hommes pour le fait qu'ils y prennent autant plaisir, hélas: cette étape servait simplement à s'assurer qu'ils n'accusaient personne à tord. La façon dont Tobias s'était partiellement déshabillé pendant que son propre fils se faisait violer sous ses yeux pour se "mettre en condition" -il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail à faire- en disait long sur le tout. Cruels. Tout simplement cruels.

Elle en avait assez vu.

Elle prononça le contre-sort d'une voix blanche, cassée, le visage pâle et l'expression nauséeuse. Elle retint de justesse un frisson en se retrouvant dans son bureau, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette magique et le cœur battant à tout rompre. En face d'elle, Jonas avait l'air perdu -le sortilège, sans aucun doute-, mais toujours aussi provocateur que lorsqu'il était entré, en dépit de ses mains liées par mesure de sécurité. Le silence dans la pièce était complet, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à y remédier tandis qu'elle remontait silencieusement ses lunettes pour griffonner quelque chose sur le dossier. Reprendre les questions... mais avant reprendre son calme...

* * *

Severus avait gardé les yeux sur ses genoux sans dire un mot dès lors que Tobias, Ertis et Jonas étaient entrés dans la pièce, complètement figé sur place malgré lui. Il avait mal au ventre, horriblement mal au ventre, et même s'il se savait en sécurité, avec Mrs McGall et Sirius autour de lui, et Dumbledore et McGonagall à l'extérieur, la terreur lui avait tordu l'estomac quand il avait, un quart de seconde, croisé le regard de Jonas Hammer.

Des cinq -non... six avec Adrian. Sept avec Sirius. Des sept hommes avec qui il avait couché dans sa courte existence, Jonas avait toujours été celui qui l'avait le plus terrorisé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait…eh bien, celui qui l'avait... dépucelé, ou peut-être parce qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances ce rictus terrifiant prouvant qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur des conséquences de ses gestes, que rien ne l'empêcherait de le toucher... et c'était tout simplement horrible.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, finement musclé, la peau basanée, les cheveux châtains, un début de barbe mal rasée sur son visage constamment souriant, assuré. Peut-être, à vrai dire, qu'il n'était pas si grand, ou si baraqué, ou peut-être même que son rictus glacial n'existait qu'aux yeux de Severus. Mais Merlin... sept fois. Sept fois avec Jonas avaient suffi à le traumatiser pour de bon envers lui. Il n'aurait pas même su dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, ou de quoi il avait l'air, en dehors de ce sourire horrible qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des années.

Parce que, Morgane... ces mains si fortes par comparaison aux siennes qui l'avaient empoigné sans douceur, cette maudite ceinture de cuir noir que l'homme n'avait pas quitté sur plusieurs années, débouclée sous ses yeux bien trop souvent... ces détails minuscules qui lui sautaient aux yeux; et l'état dans lequel tout cela le mettait ne pouvait être calmé par la présence de Lisa et Sirius, sa terreur l'emportant sur sa fierté. Son cœur battait à un rythme à peine soutenable et il crut qu'il avait se vomir dessus tant la nausée et le mal de ventre se faisaient insistants. La main moite et tremblante, il chercha à l'aveuglette celle de Sirius pour la serrer. Il se sentait malade. Pourquoi devait-il assister à tout cela… ?

Mrs McGall, la rouquine chargée des interrogatoires, avait pris un air assuré, presque méprisant pour poser à Tobias et aux deux autres une suite de questions parfaitement inutiles, telles que leurs noms, prénoms, âges, emplois et autres lieux de résidences. Outre lesdites questions et leurs réponses bizarrement étranglées, la pièce resta dans un silence complet et mal à l'aise tandis que la feuille se remplissait d'elle-même. Au vu de leur absence de réactions, Jonas et Ertis avaient précédemment été mis au courant de l'existence du monde magique. Severus ne desserra pas les mâchoires tandis que Sirius lui serrait la main en signe de soutien, écoutant malgré lui les voix des trois moldus et enregistrant machinalement les informations –Tobias n'avait réellement que trente-neuf ans ? Alors que Jonas passait les quarante-sept ? Comment en étaient-ils venus à être amis avec pareille différence d'âge… ?

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur Tobias et ses amis. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés… quel âge ils avaient, quel métier ils occupaient, où ils vivaient, ce qu'ils avaient comme famille... Tout ce qu'il connaissait de ses agresseurs, c'était le caractère qu'ils avaient affiché en sa présence, qui l'avait déjà poussé à s'interroger plusieurs fois : Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles… ?

Il y avait ce cinglé de Jonas,…

_T'inquiète, on va pas t'faire de mal… si ça s'trouve, tu vas même aimer ça…_

…qui ne se préoccupait de rien, répondant à Lisa avec une nonchalance méprisante, qui ne voulait rien de plus que profiter… homme cruel et insensible à tout autre chose qu'à ses propres sentiments, si encore il était capable d'en éprouver. Jonas ne s'était jamais préoccupé de le blesser ou de le torturer plus que « nécessaire » quand il l'avait agressé, se contentant de lui faire de force ce que certain se bornaient à appeler l'amour, ses gestes brusques et violents ne lui servant qu'à maintenir le Serpentard en place. Avait-il besoin de plus quand sa seule présence dans la pièce terrorisait Severus… ?

Il y avait ensuite eu McGall… Dan…

_T'vas faire c'qu'on t'dit, espèce de salope ! Ouvre ta gueule, p'tit con !_

… apparemment une connaissance- un membre de la famille, peut-être ?- de cette Lisa… La perspective qu'il ait eu une vie familiale quelconque semblait tenir du surréaliste… son air perpétuellement ailleurs, maladif, cerné, furieux et la brutalité hors du commun dont il avait fait preuve… Combien de fois avec lui ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Assez pour lui devoir nombre des cicatrices qui marqueraient sans doute son corps à vie… Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le détestait de toute son âme, ce sadique, et il aurait probablement frissonné s'il avait dû être face à lui à nouveau… mais… peur ? Non… Dan n'aurait jamais été capable de réitérer seul –rond et pas nécessairement aussi « bien foutu » que ses ami-, il ne s'attirait définitivement qu'un mépris amer de la part de Severus.

Et ensuite... Ertis… Ertis Owen.

_P…putain, j'suis… tu… tu t'sens bien ?...Je... D-désolé...  
_

Le plus étrange de la bande… le plus jeune aussi, apparemment, ayant tout juste trente et un ans. Libraire timide et maladroit, mal à l'aise en compagnie de Tobias et des autres… toujours bien coiffé, toujours bien rasé, de grands yeux noirs, un nez trop long, des sentiments humains. Il avait toujours paru mal à l'aise avec ce que ses amis infligeaient à Severus, après tout… Mais ne lui suffisait-il pas d'être saoulé par eux pour devenir aussi violent qu'ils l'étaient ? Trois fois qu'ils l'avaient fait… Il semblait toujours s'en vouloir après, quand il voyait des larmes dans les yeux du Serpentard…

Expression coupable qui l'avait poussé à plusieurs reprises, quand il était encore enfant, à se diriger vers Ertis quand il était tiré dans la Chambre Noire, quand il savait qu'il n'avait plus de chance d'y échapper, suppliant du regard Owen de le sortir de là, de lui épargner une douloureuse humiliation de plus… en vain. Et pourtant, le tout semblait troubler Ertis… une fois, il avait même posé un billet de cinquante livres par terre avant de se rhabiller, l'air mal à l'aise. Comme si ça pouvait le réconforter…Dans son état normal, Ertis était un homme réservé, maladroit. Saoul, il était aussi brutal que les autres… un peu d'alcool pouvait-il vraiment changer un homme de la sorte ?

Et Cartery, finalement… Edward Cartery.

_J…Ja-aake ! P-putain de…_

Sans doute la personne qu'on s'attendait le moins à voir en présence de Tobias Snape… homme d'affaire noir d'allure respectable, d'un autre quartier, toujours en costume impeccable, le crâne dégarni, le visage bien rasé... Lui non plus ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement… enthousiaste… à être violent avec Severus, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'un peu de baise gratuite qu'il pourrait pleinement contrôler. Il avait eu la « générosité » d'attendre les quatorze ans du Serpentard pour demander son autorisation à Tobias –parce que c'était à Tobias de décider qui avait le droit d'aller coucher avec sa Chose-, avait calmement expliqué celui-ci à Severus un soir où ce dernier avait une fois de plus tenté –en vain- de se rebeller. Sa chose… son jouet brisé…

Severus soupçonnait accessoirement qu'un peu d'argent fût passé des poches d'Edward à celles de son père, mais quelle importance… ? Il ne voulait rien savoir de la « valeur » qu'on accordait à sa… compagnie… Contrairement à ses amis, Edward avait toujours tenu à être seul à seul avec lui, chose compréhensible vu la façon dont il gémissait un prénom sonnant terriblement masculin aux oreilles d'un adolescent déjà blasé et trop brisé pour être atteint par des coucheries de plus. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la rentrée.

Edward l'avait forcé… trois… quatre fois ? Trois… lui attachant carrément les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre, n'ayant apparemment pas la volonté de le maintenir de lui-même… mauvaise conscience ou paresse, il ne le saurait jamais. Ni lui ni Dan n'avaient été attrapés jusqu'à présent par les Aurors… et il ne comptait rien faire pour les retrouver. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux… jamais…

Parce que même s'ils finissaient tous embrassés par des Détraqueurs… ça ne changerait rien, pour lui. Dix années en prisons ne rachèteraient rien… elles ne l'empêcheraient pas de faire des cauchemars, elles ne lui permettraient pas d'oublier sa peur, son humiliation et sa douleur d'alors… Est-ce que quoi que ce soit le lui permettrait ? Songea-t-il amèrement, les yeux sur les jambes des trois hommes.

Y avait-il quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui donnerait l'occasion de repartir à zéro en oubliant tout cela ?... En oubliant le choc et la honte ressentie quand on était réveillé par l'intrusion violente et inattendue d'un homme qu'on haïssait ? La rancune et l'amertume conséquentes à une énième agression dans un coin de couloir, sans aucune opportunité de se défendre ? La douleur et l'humiliation d'être surpris en larmes et en sang par sa propre mère pour la voir détourner les yeux avec résignation ?...

Il y eu un silence et il releva les yeux pour voir Lisa pincer les lèvres, les yeux sur sa plume qui terminait de griffonner quelque chose. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de relever les yeux, l'air crispé.

-Messieurs Snape… Owen… et Hammer… reprit-elle, faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre. Vous connaissez tous les accusations portées à votre encontre… Reconnaissez-vous avoir maltraité de diverses manières pendant plusieurs années Severus ici présent ?

Et les _vraies _questions commençaient… Severus se crispa et sentit Sirius caresser le dos de sa main du pouce pour tenter de le calmer. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil les trois hommes lui jeter un regard peu discret avant d'en échanger un identique. Ertis fut le premier à parler, bafouillant à moitié et déclenchant les soupirs des deux autres.

-C-c'est complètement faux ! Bredouillait-il. C'est Tobias pi Joe qui… j'vous assure qu'ils –y m'ont entraîné ! J'voulais pas, OK ? C'est rien qu'eux !

-Ta gueule ! Siffla Jonas avec un mélange de mépris et d'indifférence. Voulez m'dire pourquoi j'l'aurais baisé, çui-là ? J'baise pas les animaux, j'vous f'rai dire!

Severus se sentit virer au cramoisi, et son estomac eut un soubresaut. Il ferma les yeux, mâchoires crispées. Ils recommençaient… Sirius jura entre ses dents et Lisa sembla se figer avant de reprendre, outrée –Tobias ne s'était pas caché pour éclater de rire, de son côté.

-Gardez vos mauvaises blagues pour vous, Hammer, vous avez déjà assez d'ennuis ainsi ! Niez-vous les faits ?

-C'est qu'ça mord, ça… ricana Jonas sans répondre.

-On y a rien fait, au gamin, renifla Tobias. J'sais pas c'qui vous a raconté, mais c'est n'import' quoi. Hein, Severus ?

Il y eut à nouveau un instant de silence mal à l'aise et le Serpentard sentit les regards de tous les autres se tourner vers lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser l'expression gênée de Lisa, celle nerveuse d'Ertis, celle nonchalante de Jonas, celle figée de Sirius et le regard froid et rempli de menaces de son père. Il mordit sa langue en haussant les épaules, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mal au ventre…

-…Vous êtes accusés de coups et blessures volontaires sur Severus, reprit Lisa pour mettre fin au silence tendu, son ton mal à l'aise se voulant néanmoins assuré. De séquestration... de chantage affectif, et finalement de viols avec violence sur lui depuis ses neuf ans-

-Eh, je… l'était plus vieux quand je l'ai connu ! Protesta Ertis, pâle. J'ai pas… c-c'est… j'ai pas couché avec un gosse d'neuf ans, quand même !

-Vous reconnaissez donc avoir agressé sexuellement Severus par la suite…

-De... Eh, j-j'vais pas aller en taule pour avoir b-baisé un ado, quand même ? Bredouilla Owen. Y… y s'débattait même pas ! Puis y… y v'nait direct'ment m'voir, des fois ! C-c'est sa f-faute à lui ! D-dis lui, Severus, bordel, dis l-lui ! Y'avait qu'à l'dire si y voulait pas!

-Mr Owen, taisez-vous, je vous prie. Sachez que mes collègues auront par la suite un moyen très simple de savoir précisément tout ce que vous avez fait à Severus. Respectivement. Mentir maintenant ne vous aidera pas, loin de là, et-

-Non mais j'vous jure j'lui ai rien fait! Y-y protestait pas, j'vous dit! C'est Tobias pi Dan qui l'ont forcé, j'vous jure-

-Ta gueule, Owen! Siffla Jonas, visiblement agacé. Marque donc ça dans ton cahier, la grande, c'pas Tobias qu'était complètement saoul pi qui manquait l'dessouder à chaque fois-

-Quoi? E-et toi alors? Se défendit Ertis, pâle. Tu lui tapais tout l'temps d'ssus pi tu l'traitais d'putain! J-j'lui ai rien fait que... y s-s'débattait pas avec moi, que j'vous dit-

-Ça suffit! Tonna Lisa, qui avait elle-même considérablement blêmit. Vous n'avez aucune raison de parler de la sorte de Severus. Silence, Mr Hammer, j'ai dit! Vous êtes dégoûtants... Mr Snape, et _uniquement _vous, Tobias, vous allez me dire quelles étaient vos raisons de faire ça. Et sans vulgarité! Siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux avant que l'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Pi y'est v'nu vous l'dire tout seul comme un grand, qu'on y'était passé d'ssus? Lança Tobias sur un ton méprisant, l'air assuré et excédé à la fois. Non mais z'êtes vraiment si cons qu'ça ou vous faites semblant? (Il fit un signe de tête dégoûté en direction de Sirius et Severus, son regard énervé s'attardant quelques secondes sur leur mains jointes.) C'pas d'not' faute si ce p'tit imbécile s'fait des films trois X dans sa tête! Bordel y vous faut vot' diplôme pour voir qu'y'est pédé avec l'aut', là?

-C'est vrai! Renchérit Jonas, un début de sourire incrédule au coin des lèvres, espérant visiblement s'en tirer. 'Tain, l'simple fait qu'y soit ici prouve que c'pas l'genre à Tobias d'baiser des mecs!'L'a bien dû sauter sa régulière pour l'avoir, nan? Et moi, sérieux, j'voudrais enculer que'qu'un, croyez pas qu'j'en aurais au moins choisi un que j'peux r'garder en pleine face sans gerber?

Severus crispa sa main moite dans celle de Sirius en fermant les yeux, se sentant trembler légèrement à présent. Il entendit Lisa siffler quelque chose avec colère à l'encontre de son père et de Jonas, sans prendre la peine d'écouter quoi, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sortir d'ici... respirer... se calmer... il avait mal au ventre à un point frôlant l'insupportable et avait la nette impression d'étouffer...

-Ça va aller, lui murmura son petit ami à l'oreille, son ton ne semblant lui-même, cela dit, pas très calme, crispé également. Ça va aller, Sev... on s'barre d'ici dans pas longtemps... ça va aller...

Il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait quand il cala son visage dans le cou de l'autre, crispant une main sur sa chemise et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Impossible qu'il ne sentît pas son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'instant... Quelle importance? ...Il ne lui fallait pas ses ASPIC pour comprendre qu'il se sentait mal, très mal en entendant ce que les autres disaient... Sortir d'ici, bordel... Il ne voulait plus les voir, plus entendre ces voix maudites, leurs regards méprisants...

-...'rius... vais... malade... dehors...

-...M'dame McGall, on peut sortir? demanda Sirius d'une voix forte, coupant Jonas qui venait de commencer une phrase.

-Navrée, mais non, répondit Lisa, ayant elle-même le ton crispé. Je... vais laisser mes collègues s'occuper des questions, tout compte fait... Donnez-moi encore quelques minutes, ça ne sera pas long. Je vais...

Severus n'écouta plus à partir de là, comprenant vaguement que la rousse allait legilimencer tour à tour Tobias, Ertis et Jonas pour une raison qui lui échappait, souhaitant avoir leur vision de la première fois "où ils avaient porté préjudice" au Serpentard. C'est ça... ils lui avaient pris tout ce qu'il avait à l'époque et il fallait que sa dignité se barre avec à présent...Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il préféra garder les paupières closes, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sirius. Respirer... facile à dire dans la mesure où il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient écrasés...

Pourquoi cette parfaite inconnue devait-elle voir _ça_...? C'était _humiliant_... Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette nuit,... 14 septembre 1969... bientôt minuit quand il avait quitté sa chambre pour aller chercher à manger, espérant ne pas être remarqué par son père et ses amis, réunis dans ce qui deviendrait la Chambre Noire, à l'époque une sorte de salle à manger encombrée. La nuit qui ne s'était jamais terminée, si on le lui demandait... Tous les cinq y étaient... ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à d'autres, et tout avait gravité entre eux par la suite. Leur secret... Il avait été si choqué cette nuit-là... il avait fini par se recroqueviller dans un coin du salon au petit matin, sanglotant des heures durant avant de se traîner vers sa chambre pendant que les autres dormaient.

Deux ans avant Poudlard... un an avant Lara. Huit ans avant Sirius...

Il finit par tourner la tête pour voir les expressions des autres entre ses mèches de cheveux ternes et emmêlées pendant que le silence était complet, Lisa fixant Tobias dans les yeux, sa baguette levée. Jonas fixait son ami qui se faisait legilimencer, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu inquiet. Ertis, lui, semblait mort de terreur, tremblant légèrement, et leva alors un regard suppliant vers Severus, qui tressaillit.

-...S-Severus, j'ai... t-tu vas q-quand même p-pas les laisser me foutre en taule, hein? Protesta-t-il d'une petite voix. T'sais bien qu'j'ai jamais v-voulu t'faire de mal! J't'ai protégé, t'sais bien! Hein? S-Severus, s'te plaît...

-Vous, vous la fermez, siffla Sirius avec colère avant que le Serpentard, confus, n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. J'comprends pas comment vous osez lui _adresser la parole_, 'spèce de bâtard... Laisse-le, Sev. On sort d'ici dans pas longtemps, j'te dis...

Severus leva les yeux vers le visage étonnamment crispé de son petit ami. Il semblait... réellement affecté... Et lui passa gentiment les bras autour des épaules pour le serrer contre lui, comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant à consoler. Le Serpentard se figea un instant avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller dans le contact.

Il se sentait bien, ainsi... au chaud. En sécurité... serré sans être malmené et simplement bien, le visage appuyé contre la poitrine de l'autre, des bras protecteurs enroulés autour de lui, des lèvres douces lui posant un baiser sur le haut du front avant de recommencer à lui murmurer des "ça va aller" et des "on se barre d'ici bientôt, j'te promets" rassurants. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant à l'aise auparavant, et il était... particulièrement paradoxal que cela se produise durant l'interrogatoire d'une travailleuse sociale qu'il n'avait aucune envie de côtoyer... mais il se sentait parfaitement bien, plus en sécurité que jamais encore.

-...J't'aime, murmura-t-il contre la peau du Gryffondor, un minuscule sourire tordant ses lèvres en même temps que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

* * *

Sirius retira ses chaussures en les laissant aléatoirement tomber par terre sur le plancher du dortoir, se glissant ensuite dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, les yeux lourds de fatigue. La journée avait été longue... Non seulement d'assister aux interrogatoires de gens qu'il voulait détruire sur place, mais aussi de voir cette expression brisée sur le visage de Severus... Ces hommes étaient des créatures méprisables.

C'était à regrets qu'il avait fini par quitter son Serpentard après l'avoir longuement embrassé, au portail du château, sous l'œil pensif de Dumbledore (qui ne semblait pas plus troublé que cela de les voir ensembles). Ils avaient été manger dans le Londres moldu avec Lara et un de ses amis, les interrogatoires enfin terminés. Pour son grand soulagement, Severus s'était détendu pendant le repas, malgré la présence heureusement discrète d'un Auror du ministère. Il n'aimait pas voir l'état dans lequel tout ça avait mis son petit ami...

Ces hommes... il les aurait tués sur place... et Eileen aussi. Tobias et son indifférence, Jonas et son mépris amusé -_amusé, _au nom de Merlin!- et ce type pathétique... Ertis... Il avait pu voir le malaise de Severus se faire de plus en plus présent en voyant chacun de ces hommes, et les avait haïs sans même connaître leurs noms. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Severus ainsi...Qu'est-ce qui rendait un garçon fort et froid comme son Serpentard cassé et blessé de la sorte...? L'air troublé de Lisa en sortant de leur esprit en disait long sur le tout...

Il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête, étouffant un bâillement et regrettant de ne pas avoir Severus sous la main pour le serrer dans ses bras. Au moins cela semblait-il le calmer... Pour le moment, ils devraient encore se voir en cachette... mais sitôt Poudlard quitté, ils seraient bien...

* * *

Severus passa la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentards assez tard, longtemps après le dîner. Plus fatigué que troublé à présent, grâce au dîner passé avec Lara, Ethan et Sirius pendant lequel celui-ci ne lui avait pas lâché la main, et où les trois autres s'étaient efforcés de le mettre à l'aise et d'éviter le sujet de la journée qui venait de passer, il retira sa cape, se dirigeant silencieusement vers son dortoir quand une voix familière l'interpella.

-Snape! Viens ici, un peu.

Le nommé jeta un regard fatigué à Lucius, assis avec quelques autres Serpentards à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-...Malefoy, j'suis fatigué, on peut pas s'parler plus tard, là...?

-Pas de discussion, Severus, viens là, claqua sèchement Rodolphus Lestrange, assis à droite de Malefoy, l'air excédé.

-Où est-ce que tu as passé la journée, exactement? Questionna Lucius pendant que Severus s'exécutait à regret, se frottant un peu la tête -il n'avait qu'une envie, aller s'écraser dans son lit et tout oublier de la journée, en dehors de l'étreinte rassurante de Sirius.

-...Des problèmes avec mon père à régler... répondit-il honnêtement, Lucius sachant depuis des années que son père était quelqu'un de violent, sans savoir à quel niveau cependant. L'ministère de la magie s'en est mêlé, j'vais sans doute me retrouver seul à Spinner's End... Et là, j'crève de fatigue, on peut attendre dem-

-Pourquoi, coupa Rabastan Lestrange, assis plus loin, l'air méprisant. T'étais occupé à baiser avec ton traître à son sang, y t'as fatigué?

Il fallut quelques secondes au Serpentard pour comprendre les propos du cadet Lestrange et se figer. Son traître à son sang...? Sirius? Comment savaient-ils?

-On vous a vus vous embrasser comme deux Poufsouffles près du portail, siffla Lucius avec mépris. Tu passes du côté ennemi, Severus?

-...Du... bien sûr que non, j'ai... et merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire d'façon? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir, se passant la main dans les cheveux, trop fatigué pour argumenter. J'sors avec Sirius Black. Et...?

-Et tu comptes lui dire comment que tu es un Mangemort? Rétorqua Rodolphus avec mépris. Je te signale que Black va devenir Auror sitôt ses ASPIC en poche-

-Wow, wow, wow, j'me rappelle pas avoir dit qu'j'allais devenir Mangemort, moi! Protesta Severus, un sourcil froncé. J'voulais prendre la Marque pour me débarrasser d'Tobias, là, j'm'en suis débarrassé sans avoir à le tuer... J'compte pas devenir Mangemort, les mecs, relaxez...

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser cette Marque à ta guise, Snape, siffla Malefoy. Tu as dit que tu la prendrais et tu la prendras! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas que l'on se fiche de lui-

-Lave-toi les oreilles, Lucius, j'ai dit que j'y penserais... Voldemort devra se trouver un autre sous-fifre-

-Tu ne prononces pas son nom, sale Sang-Mêlé! Protesta Rabastan avec colère, tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

-Tu vas prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, Snape, renchérit son frère, sortant la sienne à son tour.

-Eh, oh, calmez-vous un peu, là, protesta Severus, de plus en plus perdu, levant les mains en signe de paix et reculant d'un pas. C'est ridicule...

-Tu préfères qu'on aille demander à ton petit ami ce qu'il pense de... je ne sais pas, un petit rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Fenrir Greyback un soir de pleine lune? Lança à son tour Malefoy, l'air calme et menaçant à la fois.

-Fenr... Vous êtes malades? S'écria Snape, complètement réveillé par l'adrénaline à présent, les yeux écarquillés. Vous restez loin de Sirius!

-"Vous restez loin de Sirius!" Répéta Rabastan en imitant une voix aiguë. Tu chiales comme une fille, Snape-

-Me compare pas à une fille, Lestrange! Siffla Severus en tirant à son tour sa baguette de sa poche, crispé. Et t'approche pas Sirius, bordel, c'est clair? J'hésiterai pas à te jeter un sort-

-Tu préfères prendre la Marque, peut-être? Coupa Malefoy, un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

...Non... non non non... Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça... Qu'avait-il fait pour être coincé dans cette situation...? Il se mit à réfléchir comme il put entre les éclairs de panique. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, bordel... Il les regarda tour à tour, ces sourires qui se faisaient satisfaits devant son air horrifié et désemparé... pour eux, ils avaient déjà gagné...

**...Tintintiiiiiiiiiiiin!**

**Non, non, voyons, me tuez pas. Vous auriez jamais la fin. =) Je pense que dans les circonstances, des encouragements à continuer et des commentaires seraient au contraire tout à fait indiqués pour savoir ce qui va se passer. N'est-ce pas. Moi aussi, je vous aime.  
**


	19. In The End

**4 mois pour accoucher de celui-là... pfft et ma mère qui se plaint de quelques heures de travail... (Je plaisante. Range ce rouleau à tarte, mère.)**

**Sérieusement, mille excuses, comme d'ordinaire, pour le retard de ce chapitre. :( J'essaierai de plus le faire, promis.**

**À ma décharge, le chapitre est long et il s'y passe plein de trucs!**

**Merci cent milles fois pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, j'y trouve des encouragements que vous n'imaginez même pas :) Et merci encore à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour le coup de main et la relecture! **

**Promis, j'essaie de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Juré. Juré juré!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Bravo encore pour votre courage, Severus. J'ose espérer avoir votre confiance si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi à l'avenir…

-Amen, grommela le nommé sans répondre, en refermant la porte du bureau de son directeur en évitant soigneusement son regard, souhaitant pour l'heure mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et le vieil homme et son air compatissant qu'il ne supportait plus.

Ses pas résonnèrent le long des couloirs vides et sombres qu'il emprunta pour retourner à son dortoir. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Dumbledore l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour une ultime séance de témoignage qui allait s'ajouter à la liste déjà suffisamment lourde de ses soucis. Il s'y était rendu de mauvaise grâce, évitant les regards posés sur lui, surpris ou non, la tête dans les épaules. Il ne voulait plus voir _son_ expression, pas la _sienne_, pas après ce qui s'était passé…

Le sentiment de soulagement et de liberté créé par l'arrestation de son père s'était vite estompé. Très vite. S'il avait quelques heures durant cru aux miracles, en apprenant qu'Eileen serait soignée à Sainte-Mangouste, que Lara ne serait pas punie par le ministère pour son métier –comme Tobias le lui avait fait croire des années durant-, le tatouage sur son bras avait soudainement tout remis en question...

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un livre qu'un de ses camarades avait dû laisser tomber en se rendant en classe, plus agacé et désespéré que jamais. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que ses problèmes prendraient fin avec la condamnation de son père et des autres, qu'il pourrait enfin prendre le temps et les efforts nécessaires pour rendre à Sirius tout ce qu'il lui apportait en bien-être et en sécurité... Sirius…

Le Gryffondor lui manquait plus que de raison, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le croiser, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas le croiser. L'apercevoir en classe et aux repas était déjà assez pénible comme ça pour ne pas se remettre à penser à lui à présent...

Ces regards interrogateurs, ces messages glissés dans son sac qu'il n'avait guère eu le courage d'ouvrir… L'oublier, et Sirius l'oublierait à la longue... Ils n'avaient après tout rien à faire ensembles depuis le début, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ainsi Severus tenta-t-il de se persuader, en vain, tandis qu'il passait la porte du dortoir désert des Serpentards –il ne se sentait qu'une envie : dormir pour échapper quelques instants à sa situation. Il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à Sirius, il le savait parfaitement. Il ne pourrait pas oublier les quelques heures, les quelques jours où il avait pu croire à un avenir commun dépourvu de soucis…

Une grimace tordit ses traits en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Il avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres, ce dessin laid et obscène faisant de lui un membre de ce groupe de dangereux cinglés, malgré lui…. Pour Sirius... pour le protéger… Et en se condamnant par ailleurs à ne plus pouvoir profiter de ce temps avec lui.  
Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça... Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour lui servir de garde-fou, pour le forcer à garder une certaine contenance dans pareille situation… Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers son lit en traînant les pieds, las; dormir était définitivement l'activité la plus conseillée dans son cas, l'Occlumancie lui permettant de sceller dans une moindre mesure ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il grimpa sur son lit qu'il remarqua le morceau de papier posé sur son oreiller. Il le prit entre ses doigts et l'examina, les sourcils froncés, trop blasé pour le coup pour vérifier à l'aide de sortilèges qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque item ensorcelé. Une coupure de journal des plus banales, la Gazette au vu du style et de la mise en page… Section faits divers... Un fait divers le concernant, comprit-il presque immédiatement avec un sursaut.

**_Procès de cinq moldus au Magenmagot_**

**_Tobias S., père Moldu d'un élève de la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard, a été jugé au cours des derniers jours au Magenmagot avec ses amis -eux aussi Moldus- dans le cadre d'une affaire de maltraitance sur son fils et son épouse, une sorcière de 38 ans présentement hospitalisée. Le fils, pratiquement majeur, a pu voir le nom du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dans la liste des personnes qui témoigneraient en sa faveur. Il n'est donc pas à douter de la punition juste et perpétuelle que Tobias et ses complices recevront officiellement dans les jours à venir. Il est à souhaiter à présent à son fils d'envisager de meilleurs jours._**

Incomplet et léger à en vomir. Severus relut les quelques lignes à plusieurs reprises, le cœur battant et les lèvres pincées. Un _fait divers..._Un mélange de honte et de rage courut un instant dans les veines du Serpentard, avant qu'une panique secondaire, bien plus futile ne prenne la place malgré lui : Qui avait pu le reconnaître dans l'article…? Il retourna le papier à la recherche d'un indice et se figea en trouvant un court message à l'encre bleue à l'arrière, dans une calligraphie soignée facilement reconnaissable:

_Voici ce qu'ils font de ton histoire, Snape... Tu tiens encore tant que ça à rester de leur côté?_

Une grimace écœurée tordit les lèvres de Severus et il siffla entre ses dents un _Incendio, _tremblant, sentant un courant parcourir son bras avant de transformer en quelques secondes à peine la coupure de journal en cendres. Il ferma le poing et les yeux avec amertume. Depuis qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, Lucius ne l'avait pas lâché, affirmant avec un air hautain et satisfait qu'il « n'avait pas à s'inquiéter » et qu'ils le débarrasseraient « des idées stupides que ces maudits Gryffondors ont pu lui mettre en tête ». Avait-il besoin de renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie de la sorte, Merlin… ?

Il releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant le dessin laid, rouge foncé, du crâne et du serpent qui marquaient sa peau depuis quelques jours. Elle cicatrisait mal, et du sang à moitié séché maculait encore une fois son bras pâle, ayant collé contre sa peau à cause de la manche serrée de la veste qu'il avait portée depuis pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne la remarque…

Il grimaça en jetant un sort de nettoyage sur la plaie. Elle était douloureuse. Très. Chaque geste du bras causait un élancement qui se répercutait jusque dans son épaule, et il s'était évanoui à deux reprises en appuyant accidentellement dessus… Il espérait pour le coup, étant gaucher, que l'effet serait temporaire, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait rester éternellement discret sur le sujet avec un bras pareillement handicapé…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore tenté de le contacter depuis qu'il portait son hideuse Marque au bras, et même s'il était loin de s'en plaindre, il ne pouvait qu'anticiper davantage encore le moment où elle le brûlerait, signe qu'il n'avait guère le choix de transplaner auprès de Voldemort… Moqueur, Rabastan Lestrange lui avait affirmé que « le Maître » avait été « très satisfait » de savoir qu'il était « revenu dans le droit chemin » et qu'il avait hâte de le voir en personne…

Il secoua légèrement la tête, nauséeux. Il était inutile de se rendre malade à l'avance… _Que sera sera_, et il ne pourrait pas y faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Il avait en toute conscience vendu son âme au Diable pour protéger un homme qui ne voudrait plus de lui dès lors qu'il saurait ce qu'il avait fait…

Oh non, Sirius ne voudrait plus de lui quand il saurait –s'il savait-... Merlin savait à quel point le Gryffondor était dégoûté par les Mangemorts et tout ce qu'ils représentaient… Severus sourit amèrement en repensant aux mots de Sirius, quelques jours plus tôt. _« J'savais qu'tu m'en voudrais d'aller voir Dumbledore, Sev'. Mais… j'préférais t'savoir vivant et furieux que mort. »_ Chacun son tour, semblait-il…

Sauf que ce que _lui_ avait fait ne serait pas si facilement pardonné… Il s'était engagé à vie. Contre son gré. Et il ne le regrettait même pas, puisque c'était pour la sécurité de… quoi ? son petit ami ? Ce terme semblait peu approprié à présent… Autant il se sentait toujours l'envie, le besoin de voir Sirius, de lui parler… de le toucher, même… autant il savait avoir complètement condamné toute possibilité de futur.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre illusion. Même si Sirius lui pardonnait jamais, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, Voldemort ne laisserait jamais un de… ses Mangemorts –il ferma les yeux avec dégoût- avoir une relation avec… l'ennemi. Comme s'il avait pu ignorer les projets de Sirius d'intégrer les forces des Aurors ou de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il s'installa sur son lit en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur son bras gauche, un soupir amer passant ses lèvres. Bon sang… peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il soit mort dans la Chambre Noire… Merlin savait ce qui le retenait toujours d'en finir par ses propres moyens… la fierté, peut-être ? Une stupide vague de fierté qui le poussait à rester vivant pour ne pas laisser complètement gagner les Mangemorts et les autres… ?

* * *

-Pad ?

-Mmmh ?

-…Ça va ?

-…Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

-Tu trempes ta plume dans ton thé depuis dix minutes.

Un juron échappa au Gryffondor en baissant les yeux, pour constater que Remus avait raison et que le parchemin sur lequel il rédigeait distraitement son devoir de potions était à moitié vierge et détrempé. Son ami donna un petit coup de baguette qui fit sécher le papier en accordant une moue compatissante à Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas au juste ? C'est Snape ?

-Moins fort ! Siffla soudainement James, assis à coté de Sirius à la table de travail de la salle commune. Si quelqu'un entend que Sirius et ce sale bâtard…

-James, lança Remus en faisant de gros yeux à son ami, avant de se retourner vers Sirius, attendant une réponse.

Sirius resta silencieux un instant, mordant sa lèvre. Merlin oui, Severus lui occupait l'esprit au possible, et depuis plusieurs jours, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il était inquiet. Anxieux à en être ailleurs toute la journée durant.

Le Serpentard l'évitait clairement depuis leur témoignage au Ministère de la Magie, détournait les yeux quand Sirius le regardait, ne répondait pas aux messages qu'il lui avait envoyés à plusieurs reprises… Brusquement, sans quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu expliquer à Sirius ce qu'il avait fait. Et le Gryffondor s'en inquiétait. Beaucoup.  
-…Sirius ? S'inquiéta Remus devant son silence. Sirius, est-ce que c'est Snape, le problème ? Il est en sécurité, maintenant, tu sais…

Un sourire amer tordit les lèvres de Sirius devant l'air concerné de Remus. Le lycan et son sens de l'observation n'avaient pas mis longtemps à être informés par James des nouvelles concernant Snape, mais même s'il n'en avait pas parlé à haute voix avec Sirius, il était évident qu'il avait compris mieux que James ce qu'avait enduré Severus et le besoin qu'avait son ami de s'assurer que le Serpentard se remettait bien.

-Bien sûr que c'est lui le problème, siffla James, justement, avec un mépris et un dégoût audible. Ce p'tit crétin… Il s'est servi de Sirius pour le laisser tomber aussi sec, ce bâtard. C'est ça, faire confiance à des Serp-

-James ! Coupa à nouveau le loup-garou, l'air horrifié par les paroles de son ami et les répercutions qu'elles pourraient avoir sur Sirius qui affichait soudainement un air sombre et crispé.

James avait-il raison ? Severus n'avait plus donné signe à Sirius depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de son père… alors quoi ? Avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait et n'avait plus besoin du Gryffondor ? Ou bien était-il furieux à retardement d'avoir vu son secret dévoilé ? Il avait pourtant assuré à Sirius qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…

Un tic agita le sourcil de l'Animagus. Peut-être le Serpentard avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait… et il se débarrassait maintenant de lui. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais aimé, après tout… peut-être avait-il profité de l'affection que Sirius nourrissait pour lui pour se servir de lui sans s'engager…

Une main glacée sembla se refermer sur ses tripes à cette pensée. Il aimait Severus, au nom de Merlin… Ces sourires, ces caresses, la façon dont le Serpentard s'était détendu dans ses bras… si ça n'était que de la comédie…

-… Snape a… il a été secoué par toute cette histoire, déclara Remus après un instant de silence, le ton prudent. Sérieusement, les gars, il est émancipé et ses parents sont à l'hôpital et en prison, n'importe qui aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, non ? Il ne… il n'a aucune raison de rejeter Sirius...

Les mots firent chaud au cœur à Sirius. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un comme Snape ait besoin de temps « pour s'en remettre », mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher à cet espoir, aussi futile que ce fût. Il était amoureux. Très amoureux. Et en manque. Son regard se fixa sur le ciel grisâtre où tombait quelques flocons de neiges épars, manquant de fait le coup de coude que Remus donna à James pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir, et n'entendit même pas les ronchonnements de son ami alors qu'il rêvassait à nouveau malgré lui aux longues mains aux doigts fins de Severus dans ses cheveux, à ses yeux… ces fichus yeux noirs plus ensorcelants que n'importe quelle magie enseignée à Poudlard…

* * *

-Severus !

Le nommé tressaillit, se figeant légèrement sur place. Faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ? Le couloir était presque désert et la voix était forte… Il ferma légèrement les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois avant de se retourner pour voir Sirius arriver, un peu essoufflé. Son cœur battit la chamade quand l'autre serra son bras droit, un petit sourire embarrassé aux lèvres. _Je savais que j'aurais pas dû m'attarder dans la classe…_

-Tu… ça va ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton doux, ses doigts glissant sur l'avant-bras (droit, Merlin était de son côté) de Severus avec une tendresse qui fit presque grimacer le Serpentard.

-Je… oui… oui, ç-ça va. Je… j'dois aller r-rejoindre-

-…Tu m'évites, Sev.

_Sev_. Le diminutif lui fit mal. Au moins autant que le ton mêlant amertume, chagrin et résignation, que la déclaration directe et blessée. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait partir. Il _devait _tourner les talons, rejoindre son dortoir… fuir ce contact qu'il désirait tant, s'isoler, c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait-

-…J't'évite pas…

...s'il voulait éviter de craquer devant l'autre...

-…Tu réponds pas à mes messages. Tu me fuis tout le temps, tu… Sev', regarde-moi…

-…Sirius, c'est… tu… j-je dois…

-Regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta, presque à regrets, sentant quelque chose s'effondrer en lui en croisant les deux prunelles grises comme une tempête et le regard suppliant qu'elles lui renvoyaient. Il mordit sa lèvre, se sentant nauséeux alors que Sirius levait doucement une main pour caresser sa joue, geste qu'il ne fit rien pour repousser, se sentant plus torturé qu'autre chose par ce dernier.

-…J'veux un peu d'temps avec toi, Severus… Tu… peux m'accorder ça.. ?

-…Je… j'veux… mais…

-Mais quoi ?... Sev, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…

-…Viens avec moi. On s'installe dans la salle sur demande pour avoir la paix… J'sais pas c'que je t'ai fait, mais… Sev', j't'aime… J'veux juste…

-…J'te suis, murmura le Serpentard pour le couper, se sentant vaincu.

* * *

La pièce était petite, il n'y avait pas de décoration superflue. L'éclairage était fourni par une unique grande fenêtre d'un côté de la pièce et un chandelier ancien, laissant celle-ci un peu trop sombre, créant une impression d'intimité sans doute (plus ou moins consciemment) désirée par Sirius. Le plafond était bas, et un grand lit aux couvertures noires et bleues se trouvait contre le mur. Le Gryffondor eut une petite toux embarrassé et préféra serrer la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour aller s'asseoir au large rebord de la fenêtre, demandant tacitement au Serpentard de s'asseoir près de lui –ce qu'il fit avec une expression sombre, contrariée.

Il peinait à croire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir du temps avec lui… Severus semblait se battre contre deux envies, ou besoins, diamétralement opposés, et avait paru accepter avec résignation… Encore heureux qu'il l'ait attrapé à la sortie d'un cours où il s'était attardé… Il frotta doucement le poignet droit de Severus, et posa gentiment son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre, se retenant de ne pas l'étreindre contre lui, en en mourant d'envie mais sachant que l'autre le repousserait –comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ?

-…Qu'est-ce que t'as ces jours-ci ? Demanda-t-il doucement après quelques secondes de rigueur, laissant le Serpentard s'installer et se détendre un peu.  
L'autre resta silencieux un long moment, le dos courbé et les yeux posés sur le lac, qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre. Puis, comme Sirius s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question, il parla soudain, si bas que le Gryffondor faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Rien. J'suis… fatigué. C'est tout.

Un certain silence s'étira puis Sirius soupira et pencha la tête pour obliger le regard fuyant du Serpentard à rencontrer le sien. Bon sang, s'il avait pu déchiffrer ce qu'ils disaient, ces yeux… s'il avait pu comprendre… lire les pensées de Severus pour savoir s'il était de trop dans sa vie ou si un autre problème s'était encore invité... L'autre lui adressa alors un sourire qui, bien que visiblement forcé, le fit sourire en retour.

-Je… j'te d'mande pourquoi y'a un lit au milieu de cette pièce ? Lança l'autre sur un ton qui se voulait apparemment moqueur mais qui restait trop figé pour être honnête.

-Je plaide coupable, je ne peux pas empêcher mon subconscient de fantasmer sur ton petit corps pâle et féminin, lança-t-il sur un ton se voulant léger, espérant pour le coup ne pas dire de bêtises.

Raté, soupira-t-il mentalement presque aussitôt en voyant l'autre pâlir un instant et son sourire se faire un peu plus crispé. Il se gifla intérieurement et embrassa doucement la joue de l'autre.

-C'est une façon de parler, Severus, je te demande rien… Et je ne te toucherai pas avant que tu le veuilles, je te promets…

L'autre se détendit imperceptiblement, hochant doucement la tête, l'air à moitié dans ses pensées. Sirius, toujours exaspéré par les phrases stupides qu'il pouvait prononcer sans le vouloir, l'embrassa légèrement à nouveau et lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

-On pourrait aussi refaire comme dans la cabane hurlante, si tu veux, lança-t-il doucement. Si ça peut te rassurer… je te jure que je ne veux pas te faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas, Sev', c'est-

-Non. Je… quand… si on… si on en vient à faire… tu… tu s'ras… au d'ssus.

La voix était tremblante, mais le ton, déterminé. Sirius cligna des yeux et nota le regard légèrement hanté et toujours aussi tendu de Severus. Autant ne pas demander ce qui le troublait à ce point à l'idée d'être « l'actif » dans une relation sexuelle… parce qu'il comptait bien faire l'amour avec Severus un jour. Il le voulait, non seulement parce qu'il aimait Severus et qu'il le désirait, franchement, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait de son devoir de faire comprendre au Serpentard que le sexe n'avait pas à être… ce qu'il avait connu.

Le silence se tendit légèrement à nouveau et il se releva pour s'installer face à Severus, soupirant légèrement. Il y avait encore autre chose… le Serpentard semblait ailleurs. Ça le vexait au moins autant que ça l'inquiétait… Il voulut attraper doucement les deux poignets de son petit ami pour sentir l'autre davantage près de lui, pour avoir sa pleine attention, mais à peine eut-il touché l'avant-bras gauche de Severus que celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur horrible qui fit sursauter Sirius, et tenta de détacher son poignet de la main du Gryffondor. Celui-ci n'eut guère le temps de desserrer sa prise –pourtant faible- sur le bras de l'autre que ce dernier s'effondra sur lui.

-S…Severus ? Sev ! Sev ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il soutint le poids de l'autre, franchement inquiet et confus –qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?- et finit par le prendre dans ses bras –bon sang qu'il était maigre- pour le porter jusqu'au lit où il l'installa, nerveux, inquiet par le manque de réaction de son petit ami qui semblait être tombé dans les pommes. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire –Pomfresh avait-elle négligé une blessure sur le bras de son patient ?-, il releva la manche gauche de son petit ami- et se figea brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

…Non…

* * *

Il battit des paupières avec confusion quand il reprit conscience, incapable de situer où il se trouvait pour le coup. Il avait la nausée… et se sentait perdu, comme engourdi. Le plafond au-dessus de lui n'était pas celui de la salle commune, ni celui du dortoir ou de la Grande salle… qu'est-ce que… il se redressa lentement, confus et ayant envie de vomir, constatant au passage que sa manche gauche était relevée –qui ? songea-t-il un instant, paniqué.  
_  
_Puis, il se rappela où il était. Et son cœur cessa de battre un instant.

-Sirius ! S'écria-t-il avec un ton étranglé qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tournant la tête pour se figer en apercevant le regard glacial et la posture fermée du Gryffondor, appuyé au pied du lit.

-…T'as quelque chose à m'dire ? Lança l'autre avec un ton sec et méprisant qui fit aussi mal à Severus que s'il s'était agi d'une gifle.

-J…je… Sirius, je suis désolé, je –je peux –je peux t'expliquer-

-…Eh bien ? Fut la réponse, hautaine, glaciale. Pour la première fois, il ressemblait à un véritable membre de la famille Black: froid, indifférent, furieux. Severus en perdit complètement ses moyens, et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes malgré lui.

-S…Sirius… je…

-PUTAIN mais comment tu as PU faire ÇA ? Hurla soudainement le Gryffondor, le faisant sursauter et se recroqueviller par réflexe. Comment tu as pu ME faire ça, Snape? -l'usage du nom de famille, plus que le reste, fit étouffer un sanglot à Severus.- Tu… tu sais PARFAITEMENT ce que je pense de… Comment t'as pu te faire MARQUER À VIE par ces BÂTARDS en toute conscience, HEIN ?

Les cris faisaient trembler le Serpentard, qui secoua la tête par réflexe, incapable de fournir une réponse complète à l'autre, légèrement recroquevillé et craignant pour le coup -stupidement peut-être- que l'autre le frappe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un paquet de ciment à prise rapide, tremblant comme une feuille sous le regard furieux qu'il avait tant redouté de voir si l'autre le découvrait.

-S…Sir… je… je voulais p-pas…je te j-jure, j'ai pas… j…

-Tu voulais pas ? (Un rire glacial, bref, sans joie, passa les lèvres de Sirius) Je… je suis tombé amoureux d'un _bâtard_ de Mangemort qui s'est _servi de moi_ pour-

-NON ! Je… j'suis pas… Sirius, j'ai pas eu le choix…

-Tiens donc !

Le silence qui suivit était terrifiant. Purement et simplement terrifiant. Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit, peinant à contenir ses larmes. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait redouté. Bien pire. Et ces yeux qui l'avaient regardé avec tendresse et qui brûlaient à présent de rage et de mépris…

-J-je voulais pas, répéta-t-il à nouveau, sa voix légèrement cassée à peine audible. Ils…ils ont… j'voulais pas, Sirius…

-Ils ont quoi ? T'as peut-être une excuse valable ? Cette Marque doit être prise de plein gré, Snape ! Tout le monde le sait ! Tu étais _consentant_ à devenir l'_esclave_ de ce bâtard de Voldemort !

-Non ! Je te j-jure ! Bredouilla-t-il, secouant vivement la tête. Ils ont –ils ont dit qu'ils te –qu'ils te feraient renc-contrer G-Greyback un s-soir de p-p-pleine lune s-si je… si…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, un sanglot s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Il n'osa pas non plus relever les yeux, de crainte de ce qu'il trouverait dans les prunelles couleur tempête. Néanmoins, le juron sifflant que Sirius laissa passer entre ses dents l'obligea à relever le nez peu après, craignant des coups ou des sorts qui ne vinrent pas. Il eut juste le temps de voir le Gryffondor agripper le chandelier qui dégageait toujours une vague lumière avant qu'il ne le jette violemment contre le mur opposé, éteignant toutes les bougies d'un coup et faisant tressaillir à nouveau le Serpentard inquiet au son du métal percutant la brique –la destruction du mobilier était généralement mauvais signe pour lui.

-J-je suis t-tellement d-déso… désolé… bredouilla-t-il, les yeux dans l'eau.

Quelques secondes passèrent où il entendit l'autre prendre de longue respirations sifflantes, et marcher de long en large. Il tressaillit légèrement en entendant alors Sirius se laisser tomber par terre à coté du lit, jurant entre ses dents avec un air soudainement las et brisé plus que furieux.

-…T'as… Severus, t'as… décidé d'te mettre au… au service d'un pur cinglé… d'être marqué à vie par lui… pour… m'éviter c'que subit Remus…d'puis des années… ?

Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, croisant le regard incrédule et l'air horrifié du Gryffondor une fois sa vue moins floue. Il mordit sa lèvre, confus et inquiet devant le soudain changement d'attitude, le ton brisé de l'autre.

-…T'as… Sev… putain…tu… t'savais qu'j'supporterais pas de… tu… ça… Severus… r…r'garde toi, bon Dieu… t'as vu l'état dans l'quel tu te mets… ?

-…je… j'préférais t'savoir… furieux et… en bon état qu'être é-égoïste, bafouilla le Serpentard en évitant le regard de l'autre, répétant consciemment les mots de son petit ami en espérant avoir son pardon en pouvant créer le parallèle.

-…T'avais pas à faire ça… Sev… j'en… vaux pas la peine, Merlin…

-…J'pouvais pas les laisser… t'es.. trop...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de trouver un terme désignant Sirius et fermant amèrement les yeux. Il l'aimait, bon Dieu...

Le silence s'étendit un moment, et Severus se détendit à peine, son regard anxieux toujours planté dans celui, chagriné, de son petit ami. Celui-ci finit par soupirer et le rejoignit alors, l'enlaçant prudemment et, à sa plus grande surprise, l'embrassant avec toute la douceur du monde. Il répondit comme il le put, incapable de déterminer ce que ressentait l'autre à l'instant, entourant son bras droit autour des côtes du Gryffondor en espérant le détendre.

-…J'suis désolé, Sirius…

-…Pas autant qu'moi.

Il y eut à nouveau un certain silence avant qu'une idée, tordue, déplacée, ne prenne place dans l'esprit du Serpentard, qui réinsista l'embrassade un instant avant de murmurer doucement :

-…mais j'ai p't-êt' un moyen d'me faire pardonner…

Pourquoi pas ? Sirius voulait faire l'amour avec lui, et lui voulait Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empirer les choses ?

-…Je t'écoute ? Demanda le Gryffondor avec un air dubitatif.

Il ne voulait pas mettre sa pensée en mot, ne trouvant que des formulations vulgaires qu'il associait aux _Autres_. Fermant les yeux, il laissa plutôt sa main -droite- glisser de l'épaule de Sirius, caressant brièvement son torse avant de descendre entre ses cuisses -il ne manqua pas le tressaillement qui agita l'autre, et il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard confus et horrifié du Gryffondor, qui secoua légèrement la tête.

-J... j'te d'mande pas ça, Sev', bafouilla-t-il. Pas... pas comme ça, pas en guise d'excuses...

-..Tu l'veux, non?

-...Pas si tu veux pas. J'te l'ai promis tout à l'heure, Sev', je... j'peux attendre-

-Et moi j'te dis qu'j'suis prêt. J'suis pas... une pauvre petite victime.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mutuellement, chacun tentant plus ou moins de convaincre l'autre. Sirius était hésitant, anxieux à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal. Severus était mort de peur, incertain de parvenir à faire ça mais tenant à offrir cela à Sirius au moins une fois, ignorant ce qui se passerait à l'avenir. Ce fut finalement le Gryffondor qui abdiqua, faisant un léger hochement de tête avant d'embrasser légèrement la pommette de Snape.  
-Au... moindre doute, au moindre... malaise, quoique ce soit, Sev', tu m'préviens et on arrête. Promis?

Un signe de tête lui répondit avant que le Serpentard ne se love dans ses bras, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il se sentait à la fois mort de peur et -à sa plus grande honte, et sa plus grande confusion- légèrement excité, curieusement pressé de sentir l'autre contre lui, _en _lui... Pour la première fois, il avait hâte au contact pourtant tellement redouté, un étrange sentiment -naïf, innocent, stupide- lui brûlant le ventre à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire, avec qui...

Il s'attendait plus ou moins, cela dit, à un "mauvais moment à passer", son estomac se tordant d'avance à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, craignant l'impression d'araignées courant sur son corps sous les mains de l'autre, craignant le moment où il mordrait -plus ou moins littéralement- l'oreiller en tremblant, priant pour que ça se termine vite. Il s'attendait à quitter le plus vite possible le Gryffondor une fois son affaire finie pour s'isoler et sans doute pleurer un coup, dégoûté, la presque-excitation qui lui courait dans les veines important peu.

Sirius, néanmoins, ne semblait pas vouloir faire ça rapidement. S'il avait dû être désespéré par le temps que prit l'autre à le déshabiller, s'arrêtant pour l'embrasser ou lui frotter doucement la peau, s'assurant que le Serpentard voulait toujours, que "ça allait", il se surprit à se trouver détendu quand Sirius s'écarta légèrement de lui pour défaire sa propre ceinture, laissant l'autre réaliser qu'il se trouvait tout à coup en caleçon, appuyé sur les oreillers. Un léger rougissement s'étala sur ses joues en notant le regard d'envie que l'autre promenait sur son corps pourtant très loin d'être séduisant -maigre, pâle, stigmatisé par des années de violence... Il se redressa alors en déglutissant pour repousser gentiment les mains de son petit ami, détachant le pantalon de celui-ci à sa place.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'il déshabillait à son tour le Gryffondor, ne s'arrêtant pas aussi vite que l'autre et poussant doucement Sirius contre le pied du lit pour s'installer sur ses coudes et, ignorant le tressaillement de panique de son estomac à la vue de l'érection de son petit ami et se penchant sans laisser ce dernier accepter ou refuser pour jouer de la nuque entre ses cuisses qui eut un petit cri de surprise (?) avant que sa main ne se crispe presque aussitôt dans les cheveux de Severus. Il retint un frisson à son tour, appliquant malgré tout comme il le pouvait ce que Jonas avait appelé ses "talents" pour faire plaisir au Gryffondor.

Une nouvelle fois, il se surprit néanmoins à ne pas être soulagé quand Sirius lui bredouilla de s'arrêter, la respiration déjà un peu haletante, et qu'il s'exécuta en passant le revers de sa main sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait stupidement fier des réactions -dénuées des jurons ou des commentaires obscènes des _Autres_, presque "innocentes"- qu'il avait créées chez le Gryffondor, et pas spécialement dégoûté...

-T...tu... Sev...

Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres en entendant le diminutif et en sentant la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne; il se sentait soudainement détaché, presque serein. Il avait... le contrôle sur la situation... Sirius n'était pas... expérimenté. Il n'était pas non plus grossier, n'allait pas... réclamer... Il était amoureux et voulait faire plaisir à l'autre -mais il se retrouva curieusement rassuré en prenant conscience tout à coup qu'il avait réellement le pouvoir d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et soudainement, le poids sur son estomac disparut avec un soulagement indicible.

Il se redressa légèrement après un baiser sur la joue au Gryffondor et fit alors mine de se retourner, soudain beaucoup plus calme -il était amoureux et en plein câlin avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et rien ne comptait avant ça-, avant d'être retenu par le poignet par Sirius, qui secoua alors doucement la tête, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres alors qu'il se gardait "en forme" à l'aide de petits coups de poignets.

-J'veux t'voir, dit-il sur un ton se voulant rassurant. Tes yeux, Sev...

Sur ces mots, il poussa gentiment le Serpentard à s'installer contre les coussins à nouveau, le laissant confus un instant avant de rosir légèrement à nouveau quand l'autre, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, s'installa entre ses cuisses en lui faisant relever les jambes. Il écarta docilement ces dernières à la demande tacite de l'autre, regardant celui-ci lui jeter un regard d'excuse avant de se cracher dans la main et de s'avancer un peu pour introduire un doigt en lui, le faisant un brin frissonner au contact -et grimacer par réflexe- et le regardant toujours dans les yeux, à la recherche du moindre malaise.

Severus ne fit pas un geste, le regard planté dans les yeux couleur orage de son petit ami, ayant désormais retrouvé ce regard doux et calme d'autrefois, alors que l'autre prenait son temps pour le préparer et le détendre. Il se contenta d'une légère grimace -de rigueur- au tiraillement qui se fit sentir tandis que l'autre insistait son geste ("J'veux pas t'faire mal, Sev", précisa-t-il quand l'autre lui demanda pourquoi il perdait si longtemps), sincèrement surpris de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sans lui fournir la montée de dégoût et d'adrénaline habituelle.

-...Tu... oublies pas, Sev', lança l'autre après un long silence, se crachant à nouveau sur la main avant de se donner de petits coups de poignets. Si... y'a l'moindre malaise... rien qu'là, chuis content...

-...Je t'aime, Sirius Black.

La réponse parut surprendre un peu le Gryffondor, avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres, et il fit un léger signe de tête reconnaissant et légèrement ému au Serpentard, avant de se pencher et, prenant son temps et ses précautions plus que nécessaire, pénétrer prudemment le corps de l'autre, qui retint la grimace de douleur initiale pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre, le tiraillement néanmoins vite oublié en entendant la voix sincère de l'autre.

-J't'aime, Severus.

* * *

Severus cligna des yeux à quelques reprises en se redressant, perdu dans les notions de lieux ou de temps. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il était, et ses poumons semblèrent s'écraser soudainement en lui bloquant la respiration quand il reconnut la grande fenêtre à laquelle il faisait face, quand il se rappela soudainement à qui appartenait les bras chauds dans lesquels il était lové.

Quand il se rappela pourquoi diable il était lové dans les bras chauds de Sirius Black, plus nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Il... ils avaient...

Il savait... la Marque...

Il lui avait pardonné...

Ils avaient fait l'amour.

...Ils avaient _fait l'amour_. Volontairement. Sans nausées, sans dents serrées, sans envie d'être ailleurs.

Il était... irrémédiablement maudit.

Irrémissiblement amoureux.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en demandait que plus...

* * *

**Bah... walla walla. Z'ont sauté le pas. Je ne veux aucun sous-entendus grossiers reprenant cette dernière phrases. Tsst tsst.**

**Espérant que ça vous ait plu et mes excuses mon long retard... (Y_Y) Reviews? *yeux pleins d'étoiles*  
**


	20. Predictable

**Hey there! Chuis vivante! 3 mois et demi cette fois... c'est un progrès, on va dire?*sourire innocent*  
**

**Chapitre en ellipses, j'espère qu'il sera assez clair pour tout le monde ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, vous n'avez pas idée comme je suis heureuse de recevoir votre avis!**

**On m'a fait remarquer à quelques reprises récemment le vocabulaire... familier des personnages... Pardon, pardon! À priori, je voulais uniquement un Severus au langage peu châtié, mais bon... Bref, j'ai fait des efforts dans ce chapitre.**

**Petite note en passant: les Zanonymes, je suis ravie de recevoir vos reviews, mais... je serais encore plus contente de pouvoir vous répondre! ^^**

**Les cartes de Tarot utilisées dans les lignes suivantes sont naturellements utilisées avec leur véritable signification.**

**Ah pi on dit merci tout plein à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua qui a encore une fois gentiment corrigé tout ça :)**

**Bonne lecture et (encore) désolée pour le retard!**

* * *

-Nouvelle lune, moment présent, deux de coupe à l'endroit: amour, relations harmonieuses. Croissant de lune, influences du passé... roi de baguettes en position inversée, homme adulte, intolérance, cruauté... Demi-lune, subconscient...

-Ça va encore être long?

La voix impatiente et geignarde de Sirius lui valut un saut de sourcil de la part de son petit ami, qui fit ensuite semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Une légère crispation au coin de ses lèvres indiqua cependant le plaisir sadique qu'il prenait à faire attendre le Gryffondor alors qu'il tournait lentement sa troisième carte de tarot pour en écrire le nom et la signification sur son devoir de divination. Un petit grognement échappa à Sirius.

-T'es monstrueux, maudit Serpentard...

-Le mot, c'est "studieux". Nos ASPICS sont dans deux mois et demi, Sirius... rappelle-moi ce que signifie le neuf d'épée à l'endroit?

-...Une... meilleure santé?

-À l'endroit, j'ai dit. Inquiétudes, soucis. Tu ferais bien de réviser un peu, plutôt que de me regarder faire mes devoirs en bavant d'ennui...

Le ton était outrageusement innocent et fit pousser un geignement agacé à Sirius qui roula légèrement sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il ne manqua pas pour autant le léger ricanement de Severus tandis qu'il retournait à son tarot divinatoire bien trop long au goût de son petit ami.

Ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande depuis le début de la soirée, et par la fenêtre ouverte où flottaient paresseusement deux rideaux semi-transparents, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher sur le parc de Poudlard. Le mois de mars avait petit à petit amené avec lui un printemps frais pour succéder à l'hiver glacial qu'ils avaient vécu, et ils pouvaient sans mal à présent tenir les fenêtres ouvertes, la Magie présente dans le château se chargeant de toute façon de garder toutes les pièces à une température agréable.

Severus, assis en tailleur à même le sol, terminait ses devoirs de divination avec une lenteur calculée, et la moue la plus innocente du monde fixée aux lèvres alors que, sournoisement, il regardait la patience de son Gryffondor de petit ami s'effriter à chaque carte tournée. Serpentard, il était bien trop amusé par les efforts de Sirius pour s'empêcher de le provoquer, appréciant plus que jamais la présence de son petit ami auprès de lui, dans une scène aussi banale -et donc aussi agréable.

En effet, les épisodes banals et légers se faisaient un peu trop rares à son goût. Près de deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'il portait sur le bras la Marque des Ténèbres, deux mois au cours desquels il avait inconsciemment laissé Sirius s'approcher de lui de plus en plus. Les Mangemorts ne le lâchaient plus; ils ne cessaient de le bousculer, de le regarder du coin de l'œil tout en discutant d'un air hautain, et de lui faire des commentaires méprisants sur tout ce qu'il faisait, sur Sirius, sur ses manières de se tenir ou sur son père. Sa maison en entier semblait tout à coup le considérer comme un moins-que-rien à qui ils pouvaient donner les ordres qu'ils voulaient, comme si sa Marque était le signe de la perte de quelconques droits humains. Sur les ordres de Voldemort, on lui avait fait préparer des potions d'une complexité qui le dépassait complètement, si malsaines qu'il avait terminé plus d'une d'entre elles en larmes.

En larmes, dans les bras de Sirius qui lui assurait que tout irait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Et il se calmait...

Pour une raison ou une autre, le Gryffondor n'avait aucun mal à lui faire croire, l'espace d'un instant, que tout allait bien. Peu importaient ses cauchemars, la Marque sur son bras ou l'anxiété qui lui nouait un peu plus le ventre tous les jours alors que l'année scolaire raccourcissait, dès lors que l'autre lui soufflait des paroles rassurantes, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de lui, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le visage, il se relaxait instantanément.

Il était amoureux. Profondément, irrémédiablement, désespérément amoureux de Sirius. Et Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à remettre les pieds sur terre quand il était en sa présence, oubliant tout à coup la gravité de leur situation...

-Trois quart de lune, dit-il à mi-voix, ses longs doigts fins caressant distraitement la huitième carte alors qu'il tentait de s'en rappeler le sens. Influence des autres, les amoureux, à l'endroit... à l'endroit...

-Couple équilibré, passion, avenir, récita Sirius pour lui, cessant sa pseudo-bouderie pour se redresser et observer l'étalage de cartes. Eh bien, avec un jeu comme ça, Cassandre va te donner un Optimal, pour sûr... y'a pratiquement que des cartes négatives…

-Bah… La divination est un cours ridicule, d'façon, renifla Severus en notant le nom de la carte sur son parchemin. L'avenir est trop fragile pour être prédit…

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration, et les deux garçons se mordirent identiquement la langue, la phrase du Serpentard semblant s'éterniser sur un sentiment d'angoisse douloureux. Severus eut tout à coup besoin de toute son attention pour dépoussiérer la neuvième carte, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Sirius : ils avaient déjà eu bon nombre de discussions tendues par rapport à leurs avenirs respectifs, et le ton était invariablement monté à chaque fois, les laissant inquiets, honteux, et sans réponse. Le Sang-Mêlé espérait pour le coup que son petit ami n'éprouvât pas une nouvelle fois le besoin de chercher à haute voix une solution qui n'existait pas aux problèmes dans lesquels ils se retrouveraient, sitôt sortis de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas en discuter une nouvelle fois, sentir invariablement les reproches muets dans le ton et le regard de son petit ami dès lors que la Marque ou les Mangemorts se dressaient entre eux et leurs projets communs...

-Dernier croissant, esprit, reprit-il en tournant son avant-dernière carte, son ton aussi neutre que possible dans le but de détendre l'ambiance. Roue de la fortune à l'endroit, changements de situations brusques mais positifs...

-Sev ?

Le nommé pinça un peu les lèvres : le ton était trop sérieux à son goût.

-…Oui ?

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Severus s'étrangla avec sa salive à ces mots et fut prit d'une brusque quinte de toux –le qualifier de 'surpris' par rapport à la question eut été un euphémisme honteux. Sirius lui tapota le dos avec une petite moue contrariée et il mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle.

-C-c'est une blague ? Bredouilla-t-il dès qu'il eut rassemblé assez d'oxygène pour parler, ses yeux plus ronds que des gallions dans ceux de Sirius à la recherche d'une trace d'humour –il était d'autant plus inquiet par le regard tout à fait sérieux de son petit ami.

-Tu veux pas, alors… ? Demanda celui-ci, piteux.

-…Sirius, rassure-moi, tu plaisantes, hein ?

Le ton quasi-horrifié du Serpentard provoqua une moue de chien battu au Gryffondor, qui haussa les épaules en alarmant d'autant plus son petit ami.

-…Regulus t'as ensorcelé, c'est ça ? Tu vois combien de doigts ?

-J'ai pas été ensorcelé ! Se vexa le Gryffondor avec un air honteux à présent. C'était une proposition tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !

Severus fixa longuement Sirius comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que Regulus avait une Moldue en tant qu'élue de son cœur : avec un air anxieux au possible pour sa santé mentale.

-…Sirius, on a dix-sept ans, on est deux garçons et on est bon pour se faire découper en tranches si jamais on faisait quelque chose d'aussi stupidement ostensible-

-Eh, ça fait presque un mois qu'on se tient la main dans les couloirs et personne ne nous a encore charcuté !

Severus pinça les lèvres, incapable pour le coup de contredire l'autre. En effet, depuis que leur situation s'était… stabilisée, après la découverte de la Marque des Ténèbres, et en dépit de ses protestations, Sirius ne l'avait plus jamais lâché, même en public, lui sautant dessus à la fin de ses cours, lui tenant bien visiblement la main dans les endroits bondés… Au point d'en être réellement agaçant à l'occasion –mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touché au possible et intérieurement ravi des démonstrations d'affections naïves et Gryffondoriennes…

Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis, hélas. Outre les Gryffondors qui lui jetaient des regards méprisants comme s'ils le soupçonnaient d'avoir ensorcelé leur ami, les Serpentards n'avaient de cesse de le relancer sur cette relation, avec des menaces sous-entendues qui lui collaient des frissons dans le dos. _« Alors, Snape, tu ne l'as toujours pas quitté ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de ce bâtard ? » « Il a déjà vu ton bras, ton Gryffie chéri ? Il sait que tu es du côté des _méchants _? » « Oh, ça te manquait déjà, te faire mettre par la pire des vermines ? »_

Ces derniers commentaires étaient probablement ceux qui le blessaient le plus. Lucius ne s'était apparemment pas privé pour laisser entendre l'état de sa situation familiale aux autres Serpentards, et depuis, les blagues les plus cruelles fusaient à longueur de temps. Il passait désormais le moins de temps possible chez les Serpentards, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de le bousculer ou de lui siffler des insultes dès qu'ils le croisaient dans les couloirs avec Sirius… Non, ils n'avaient pas encore été charcutés, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin. Sauf que le Gryffondor n'avait pas à savoir ça.

-…De toute façon, reprit-il en secouant la tête, c'est… c'est… les gays n'ont pas le droit de se marier, et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour savoir que je t'aime-

Il s'interrompit et roula des yeux devant le regard brillant et ému que Sirius lui renvoya sur ces mots –il n'était pas du genre à faire cette déclaration fréquemment. Il poussa un petit grognement contrarié quand le Gryffondor l'enlaça affectueusement.

-T'es idiot...

-Le mot, c'est « amoureux », l'imita l'Animagus avec un air ravi. Et puis, qui te parle de mariage ? C'est pas encore permis dans le pays-

-« Pas encore »… optimiste créature.

-…Pas encore permis, et de toute façon, j'ai pas assez d'argent pour ça. Je te parlais juste d'un rituel magique, quelque chose de symbolique, tout ça…

-...De symbolique ? Répéta le Serpentard, le sourcil levé associé à une moue peu convaincue –dans les derniers mois, les mots 'rituels' et 'symboliques' avaient pris un aspect très morbide à ses oreilles.

-Tu sais, une alliance, un serment, tout ça, expliqua Sirius avec un petit geste de la main, ne comprenant apparemment pas où était le problème. Juste… pour se promettre de rester ensemble, ce genre de choses.

-…Sirius, on est ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois, j'te rappelle… Si jamais t'en as marre de moi d'ici quelques temps-

-Ça n'arrivera pas, trancha aussitôt le Gryffondor avec une moue catégorique. Mais si tu as peur de l'inverse…

-Je n'en aurai pas marre de toi ! Protesta l'autre, vexé.

-Parfait ! Alors tu veux bien ?

-…Ça te tient tant que ça à cœur ? Soupira Severus en se frottant le front.

-Oui.

-…J'veux bien, ouais.

Un sourire radieux récompensa son ton mi-las, mi-amusé, et il ne put lui-même retenir une moue légèrement amusée en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était n'importe quoi, mais… si ça lui faisait tellement plaisir… Il observa en levant le sourcil son petit ami qui avait sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche pour invoquer, la langue pointant au coin des lèvres, un bouquet de fleurs entourées d'un ruban blanc qu'il lui tendit comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Bouquet de mariée, lança l'autre en guise d'explications, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles.

-…Les lys blancs ne sont très certainement pas appropriés à un bouquet que tu m'offres, fit remarquer le Serpentard sans vraiment réfléchir, pour masquer sa gêne.

La main qui tenait le bouquet se crispa soudainement et il releva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Sirius pincer les lèvres.

-…Je choisirai moi-même quel bouquet il est approprié de te donner, Sev', merci.

Le ton soudainement vexé laissa Severus confus un instant, puis ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, légèrement agacé à son tour.

-Sirius, j'ai dit ça comme ça-

-T'avais l'air bien convaincu, pourtant.

-…Des lys blancs symbolisent la virginité de la « mariée », je faisais juste remarquer que ça n'avait rien à faire là, je suis tout sauf-

-J'ai été ton premier amoureux, non ?

-…Oui, mais-

-Alors fin de la discussion. Les lys ont leur place dans ce bouquet, Sev'.

Les yeux couleurs argent étaient devenus couleur acier. Le Serpentard mâchonna nerveusement sa langue, mal à l'aise. Il détestait quand Sirius faisait ça –quand il se mettait soudainement à s'énerver pour un commentaire lâché sans y penser, concernant généralement Tobias ou ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Son père avait été condamné à quatorze ans de prison, dont six à Azkaban, où il se trouvait depuis février en compagnie de Jonas, qui écopait de neuf ans, dont quatre à la prison sorcière. Edward et Ertis se retrouvaient respectivement avec sept et six ans, et Dan n'avait pas été retrouvé. Severus savait qu'il aurait pu faire alourdir la peine avec un témoignage, mais il avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche au procès –il avait simplement voulu les oublier au plus vite, et n'avait aucune envie de perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait devant des fonctionnaires du ministère (dont Abraxas Malefoy), peu lui importait pour le coup le temps qu'ils passeraient en prison.

Néanmoins, il avait beau se trouver soulagé de les savoir là où ils étaient, ses cauchemars persistaient et le faisaient se réveiller la nuit, et les paroles cyniques continuaient de passer ses lèvres. Lara n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, et Regulus n'avait jamais vraiment commenté, aussi était-il d'autant plus mal à l'aise de voir Sirius serrer les dents dès lors qu'il mentionnait son père ou les autres avec une amertume qui lui était caractéristique. Il savait –ils en avaient déjà discuté- que son petit ami n'était pas réellement énervé contre lui : le Gryffondor enrageait tout bonnement à la pensée de voir les conséquences de toutes ces années de maltraitances se répercuter encore à présent sur ses paroles ou son comportement.

-…D'solé, marmonna-t-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaules mal à l'aise et la très nette impression d'avoir gâché l'enthousiasme de son petit ami.

Un petit silence suivit sans qu'il n'osât relever les yeux, puis il entendit un soupir et le Gryffondor l'enlaça à nouveau, tendrement. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte sans protester, profitant sans honte aucune de la chaleur des bras de Sirius. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que l'autre ne s'écartât de lui pour lui sourire gentiment, ayant visiblement ravalé son agacement, pour lui tendre à nouveau le bouquet qu'il prit avec un roulement d'yeux un peu forcé.

-Je ne mettrai pas de robe blanche, je te préviens, grommela-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ramenant un sourire plus convaincu sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Dommage, ça aurait valu le coup d'œil... donne-moi ta main, chantonna d'un ton moqueur le Gryffondor.

Il s'exécuta sans protester cette fois, se demandant ce que pouvait inclure ce rituel pour Sirius quand celui-ci lui tapota gentiment l'annulaire gauche en y faisant apparaître une bague argentée avec une pierre rouge grenat qui s'ajusta parfaitement au doigt maigre du Serpentard.

-Severus Snape, lança-t-il sur un ton très sérieux, me jures-tu de m'aimer et de m'être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, quoi qu'il arrive ?

-...Sirius…

-Sev ?

-…T'es ridicule… mais… oui. Juré. J'ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, déclara Severus avec un petit signe de tête, ne pouvant retenir les coins de ses lèvres de se soulever devant le sourire enfantin de l'autre qui lui tendit à son tour la main gauche. Il récupéra sa baguette dans sa poche et en tapota gentiment le majeur de son petit ami en y faisant apparaître progressivement une bague dorée incrustée d'une pierre couleur émeraude.

-À ce doigt-là ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-Pour envoyer les gens se faire foutre en pensant à moi et trouver des répliques un peu plus malignes que celles que tu sors d'ordinaire, rétorqua le Serpentard avec sérieux, avant de faire un baisemain à son petit ami aux sourcils légèrement froncés de son côté, réfléchissant un instant avant de prendre un ton aussi léger que possible : Sirius Black, peux-tu me jurer d'être… toujours sincère avec moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort… ou la vie… nous sépare ?

La formulation sembla laisser perplexe son petit ami, mais celui-ci hocha la tête avec détermination.

-Juré.

-…Content ? Reprit Severus après quelques secondes de silence.

-Très, répondit son petit ami avec un sourire satisfait, l'embrassant sur la joue en enlaçant leurs deux mains. Si t'as fini avec tes affreux devoirs, j'peux enfin bisouiller mon époux comme il se doit ?

-Essaie donc pour voir, rétorqua le Serpentard avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol froid quand il se rematérialisa, et son cri de surprise se mêla à celui de douleur tandis qu'il se rattrapait maladroitement à la première chose lui passant sous la main –en l'occurrence, un pan de tissu. Le tissu en question ne semblait pas très enclin à lui offrir son aide : avant qu'il eût le temps de reprendre son équilibre, un coup brusque dans son épaule lui valut de s'étaler au sol et de s'érafler les mains sur la terre. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, calmant comme il le pouvait la nausée qui le prenait à la gorge.

-Deux mètres, Snape, lança une voix traînante derrière lui. Pas très impressionnant…

-J'fais c'que j'peux, Nott, protesta Severus avec fatigue.

Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de champ de terre battue, un peu à l'écart de Pré-Au-Lard, depuis le début de la matinée. Ce matin-là, comme tous les samedis depuis quelques semaines, Severus avait été plus ou moins contraint de suivre deux ou trois autres Serpentards (Nott et Mulciber aujourd'hui) dans un passage secret dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'alors, pour passer presque toute la journée à apprendre à Transplaner –il avait raté les cours sur la matière organisés par Poudlard l'année précédente, dans la mesure où les six gallions nécessaires à l'inscription n'entraient pas dans son budget. Et en bientôt un mois et demi de travail, il était parvenu à deux conclusions.

La première, c'était que le transplanage était un art magique hors de ses compétences.

La deuxième, c'était que les Mangemorts avaient pour le moins la qualité d'être des gens déterminés.

La téléportation magique, avait-il eu le _bonheur_de constater, n'était pas le genre de sortilège qui s'utilisait en se concentrant sur le résultat qu'il voulait au contraire, c'était son corps lui-même qui devaient se conditionner au sort utilisé. Et autant le Serpentard était doué pour exercer toute sa magie ou toute sa concentration, autant la forme physique était –très !- loin d'être un domaine où il se débrouillait.

-Ce que tu peux ? Merlin, Snape, tu t'imagines qu'on va encore patienter longtemps ? Debout, allez, recommence !

Il se redressa en position accroupie en inspirant longuement, épuisé et mourant d'envie de faire ravaler ses airs hautains à Mulciber –ce qu'il aurait fait sans hésiter, dans d'autres circonstances. Vu la lenteur de l'autre à lancer ses sortilèges, il l'aurait aplati en une seconde, en duel… Mais il se mettrait ainsi tous les Mangemorts de Poudlard à dos, plus encore que maintenant. Et comme ils ne le considéraient pas bien haut, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'attirer leur colère... Il dut serrer les dents à la perspective de se contrôler une nouvelle fois pour ces crétins sous le prétexte de leur _supériorité_sur lui…

-Tu attends les perséides, Snivy ? S'impatienta Nott d'un ton outrageusement, l'emploi du surnom donnant au concerné une forte envie de lui enfoncer une fourchette dans le nez.

-J'ai b'soin d'cinq minutes, grinça-t-il, peinant en effet à déterminer où se trouvait le haut et le bas suite à ses tentatives de transplanages successives. Ça fait trois heures qu'j'pratique, bordel, c'est exclu d'me laisser souffler ?

-« Ça fait trois heure qu'j'pratique », répéta Mulciber en imitant des mots intentionnellement mal prononcés et un ton geignard. Tu t'écoutes un peu chouiner, Snape ? Tu fais honneur à ton sang de bâtard-

-Ta gueule !

Il savait avant même de crier à quel point c'était stupide, mais il n'avait pourtant pas pu se retenir. Il eut à peine le temps de serrer les dents en prévision du coup de genoux qu'il reçut à nouveau entre les omoplates et qui lui fit perdre le peu de notion d'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à intégrer. Une suite de jurons lui échappa si violemment qu'il manqua ne pas entendre les mots lancés sur un ton hautain par Nott.

-Tu es ridicule, Snape… tu t'obstines à défendre le sang de ton déchet de père alors que tu portes notre Marque… Tu étais amoureux de lui, ou quoi ?

-J't'interdis de parler de lui !

Le silence qui suivit lui serra le cœur, à lui en donner envie de vomir. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de craquer et de hurler à la moindre provocation… Il était épuisé par des heures de pratique d'un sort qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à maîtriser, et la fatigue le rendait vulnérable, il le savait –et les deux Mangemorts le savaient aussi. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il se laissait prendre dans ce jeu stupide…

-Tu m'interdis ? Reprit lentement l'autre Serpentard, son ton presque amical et venimeux à souhait. Tu te crois en position de m'_interdire_quelque chose, Snape ?

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit le petit rire de Mulciber et enfonça ses ongles dans le sol, remarquant à peine la poussière qui s'y logea aussitôt tant il était étourdi et furieux. Ses yeux rivés par terre pour éviter les vertiges, il remarqua à peine quand Edvan s'accroupit devant lui pour le fixer d'un regard amusé et méprisant, se voulant d'autant plus insultant dans cette position, comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant.

-Je te trouve trop arrogant pour ton bien, enchaîna Nott avec un ton à la fois hautain et satisfait, comme s'il trouvait la situation divertissante. J'espère pour toi que la leçon finira par rentrer... Que le bâtard que tu es finira par trouver sa place dans la société sorcière, _demi-Moldu_-

Ce fut plus fort que Severus : il cracha au visage du Mangemort au nom de Moldu. Le cri de surprise et de dégoût de l'autre lui apporta une once de satisfaction presque sauvage, avant de lui-même étouffer une plainte –de douleur-, quand le genou de l'autre entra violemment en contact avec son nez.

-Ça ne durera pas longtemps comme ça, Snivellus ! Siffla Nott avec colère, essuyant son visage d'un revers de manche. Je te jure que je te ferai payer ça ! Regarde-moi de travers tant que tu veux, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure glacial, on verra ce que tu diras quand ton traître à son Sang paiera pour toi !

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent d'un coup à ces mots. La flamme de colère et de rébellion que la fatigue et l'humiliation avaient créée en lui s'éteignit d'un coup, remplacée par une vague de panique presque douloureuse. Un rictus animal, satisfait d'avoir touché sa cible, fendit les lèvres de Nott devant son expression d'horreur adressée au sol.

-Sur tes pieds, le Sang-Mêlé, ordonna-t-il avec une mine réjouie. Recommence à t'entraîner. On n'a pas tout le reste de l'année.

* * *

-…Se montrer impatient, Edvan. Le Maître n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on prenne d'initiative sans lui en parler-

-Il a dit lui-même qu'il se débarrasserait tôt ou tard de cette relation ! Il n'y a rien à y perdre !

-Nott, je sais que tu détestes ces deux crétins, mais _je_suis chargé de veiller au travail de Snape. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'aura donné aucun ordre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous-

-Snape rate volontairement ses potions ! Tu as bien vu son Filtre de Pureté, il ressemblait à du goudron et-

-Pour la dernière fois, il était impossible qu'il puisse préparer le Filtre de Pureté… Cette potion affecte directement les Sangs-de-Bourbe, et Snape est un Sang-Mêlé, il a lui-même dû ressentir les effets de la potion-

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de le défendre, Lucius ?

-Je ne le défends pas ! Je dis juste que le Maître sera furieux si tu jettes un Impardonnable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans son autorisation ! Et si le vieux fou t'attrapait, hein ?

-Qui te parle d'Impardonnables ? Je veux juste donner un avertissement à Snape ! Et si au passage Black peut en pâtir…

-Tu me fatigues. Tu as intérêt à ne rien faire d'imprudent, Nott, parce que je te jure que je ne prendrai pas ta défense devant Lui si tu te fais attraper…

-Je ne ferai pas attraper. Et je prends ça pour une autorisation.

-C'en est une.

* * *

-…Là, ne vous agitez pas, Sirius. Crachez un coup là-dedans-

-Sirius !

Le cri affolé de Severus avait retenti dans l'infirmerie encore plus fort que la porte qu'il avait violemment faite claquer contre le mur en se précipitant dans la pièce. Sirius leva les yeux avec un sursaut si brusque qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échappa suite au tiraillement dans son dos. Pomfresh pinça les lèvres.

-Mr Snape, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une _infirmerie_-

-Nom de Dieu, Sirius ! Tu t'sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lily m'a dit que Potter t'avait trouvé à t'vider de ton sang dans un couloir !

La fébrilité avec laquelle le Serpentard s'accroupit au chevet de Sirius pour être à hauteur de son visage n'était rien par rapport à la panique pure et simple qui se lisait dans son regard. Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux, surpris par l'expression et les mots de Severus, mais Mrs Pomfresh le coupa d'un sifflement agacé avant même qu'il eût le temps de prendre une inspiration.

-Severus, Sirius n'est pas dans un état grave, m'entendez-vous ? Et il s'en tirera très bien si vous voulez bien cesser de hurler de la sorte à côté de lui !

Le Serpentard rosit très légèrement, mais n'ajouta rien, se remettant à scruter le visage de son petit ami avec fébrilité. L'infirmière secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel, avant de tapoter le genou de Sirius pour ravoir son attention et lui tendre un gobelet.

-Crachez là-dedans, allez, vous avez encore de la potion sur la langue… C'est ça, parfait. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-…Étourdi, répondit le Gryffondor en adressant un regard perdu à Severus. Q…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

-Je comptais sur vous pour vous en rappeler, rétorqua Pomfresh. Mr Potter vous a amené ici avec une grave coupure à l'épaule- à présent soignée, ne vous inquiétez pas- et je n'ai aucune idée du sortilège qui a pu la provoquer... Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?

Sirius ne répondit pas d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, de l'autre parce qu'il était occupé à se tordre le cou avec inquiétude pour jeter un œil à l'épaule qui l'avait douloureusement élancé plus tôt. Une large compresse blanche était posée sur son omoplate gauche, légèrement tâchée de sang. Il entendit à sa droite la respiration de Severus se casser brusquement, et se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude. Le regard de l'autre était également rivé sur la blessure, son expression figée et indéchiffrable.

-…Sev' ? Appela-t-il, encore confus.

Les yeux noirs de l'autre rencontrèrent les siens presque aussitôt. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils devant l'air insondable de son petit ami –il n'aimait pas cette expression, pas du tout.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, sans même savoir comment, ou pourquoi. Les explications que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait fournies la minute précédente étaient tout ce qu'il avait comme indice de ce qui s'était passé, en plus de la douleur dans son épaule, et il se sentait de plus en plus préoccupé par la perspective d'avoir été blessé sans en avoir le souvenir, mais –mais ce regard tout à coup si distant de la part de Severus le détourna aussitôt de la douleur.

-…Je repasserai dans quelques minutes, soupira l'infirmière, sur sa gauche, et il l'entendit plus qu'il ne l'écouta ensuite : tâchez de ne pas remuer, Mr Black. Severus, je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre dehors de force, tenez-vous-le pour dit.  
Ils attendirent que les pas de l'infirmière se fussent suffisamment éloignés pour formuler enfin ce que leurs regards respectifs communiquaient à l'autre.  
-…Sev', je vais bien, déclara Sirius sans même savoir si c'était. Fais pas cette tête-

-…Ouais. Ouais, désolé.

Le ton était froid, forcé, et les yeux de Severus étaient à présent fixés sur le menton de Sirius. Il l'évitait… Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avec un mauvais pressentiment et tendit légèrement sa main droite pour la poser sur le poignet du Serpentard, qui, pour une raison ou une autre, le retira brusquement. Un silence interdit suivit son geste. Le Serpentard évitait encore de le regarder, déglutissant avec peine. Sirius le fixa avec une expression perdue. L'autre se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Désolé, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. T'voir dans c't'état me... j'ai eu peur. C'est tout.

Sirius n'était pas convaincu par le ton. Pas du tout. Mais le sourire que lui adressa alors l'autre le fit fondre, sans qu'il ne pût s'en empêcher, et il le lui rendit.

-T'inquiètes. Je suis plus solide que ça, va ! Ajouta-t-il en tentant un ton léger.

-Encore heureux, souffla Severus sans paraître s'émouvoir. J'vais t'rechercher Pomfresh, bouge pas.

Le pas pressé du Serpentard alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, sa silhouette lui tournant le dos, cette attitude malaisée… Sirius les prit comme autant de petites alarmes sans vraiment pouvoir comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_T'es ridicule, mais… oui, juré. J'f'rai n'importe quoi pour toi. _

Deux jours étaient passés. Le temps de préparer les mots qu'il utiliserait, de les répéter jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Le temps de se montrer distant avec Sirius. De détourner ostensiblement les yeux dès qu'il était à proximité. De faire semblant de sourire en parlant avec d'autres Serpentards quand il savait que l'autre le regardait.

Deux jours sans oser le regarder dans les yeux de peur de fondre en larmes de désespoir devant lui.

Il avait envoyé un message à l'autre le matin-même. _Dois te parler. 19h, Salle sur Demande. _

Il était déjà là quand il était allé au rendez-vous, une demi-heure à l'avance.

_…N'importe quoi_…

Sirius savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, il en était certain.

_N'importe quoi pour toi. Même te perdre._

* * *

-J'veux qu'on s'quitte.

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton bas, nonchalant, presque absent. Pourtant, le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un claquement de fouet. Son cœur arrêta de pomper un instant, alors qu'il cherchait en vain le regard de son petit ami –ou pas. Cette pensée le fit pâlir, et ses mots à lui parurent maladroits au possible, d'une voix presque cassable.

-…T…tu veux… tu p-plaisantes, hein ?

-Fais pas l'con, Black, tu m'as bien entendu.

Oh oui, il avait bien entendu. Il avait deviné les mots que l'autre prononcerait dès qu'il avait reçu son message laconique, le matin même. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que l'autre les prononçait, sur ce ton froid, impitoyable, qu'il n'avait plus entendu chez Severus depuis des mois. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger –un étranger qui lui faisait peur.

-…S-Sev… Qu'est-ce que tu r-racontes… ? Tu… tu m'as promis y'a deux jours de… de…

-De quoi ? R'viens-en, crétin. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais éternellement te supporter ? Que j'allais réellement rester avec quelqu'un qui frise le QI du Poufsouffle de première année ? Que j'allais t'laisser m'embrasser et m'sauter parce que tu t'es rendu utile en m'tirant d'chez moi ?

C'était n'importe quoi… _C'était n'importe quoi_. Severus lui avait juré mille fois le contraire de ce qu'il disait à l'instant… Il mentait, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose… Il se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas… ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Mais… ce regard hautain, ce ton froid et tranchant… Il connaissait ce Severus, qui l'avait insulté et maudit pendant six années d'études… Il avait l'air si _agressif_…

-Severus…

Le ton était suppliant. Suppliant de lui dire que c'était une blague de mauvais goût, suppliant de l'enlacer à l'instant… Le petit rire froid de l'autre amena des larmes incrédules dans ses yeux.

-_Severus_, répéta le nommé, glacial. Bien la seule raison pour laquelle ça a duré si longtemps, Black. Toi et tes loosers d'amis… Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer après c'que vous m'avez fait subir ? Tu m'dégoûtes…J'sais pas comment j'ai pu te supporter pendant trois mois entiers… J'te souhaite de trouver un petit crétin aussi sentimental que toi, histoire de te rendre heureux. Tu m'manqueras pas.

-T-tu…Bredouilla Sirius, paniquant en voyant l'autre poser sa main sur la poignée, refusant de croire à la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine et aux mots cruels que Severus lui lançait. Ç-ça te fait v-vraiment rien ?

La question avait franchi les lèvres sans son consentement. Quelques secondes passèrent. Le visage de Snape lui était masqué par ses cheveux, et par les larmes dans ses propres yeux, mais il crut voir ses doigts se crisper. Un rire sans joie traversa la pièce.

-T'es tellement naïf… Oh si, ça m'fait quelque chose. J'suis soulagé de sortir de cette putain d'relation. J'pourrai enfin m'consacrer pleinement aux Mangemorts sans qu'tu m'surveilles tout l'temps. Salut, Black.

La porte s'ouvrit, et se ferma. Sirius s'effondra sur ses genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps, et sa respiration pratiquement entièrement bloquée par la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. _Il ne s'en préoccupait même pas._

Pour le coup, il aurait voulu qu'elle s'arrête complètement, avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement ce que signifiaient les mots de son…

Du Mangemort…

**Aaaaah, du drame, de l'angst, de la douleur... Quelle joie... *évite les couteaux à beurre***

**Pour le copyright: la phrase _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi -même te perdre_ vient de la fic de Kathleen Lacorneille (sur ce même site), _Derrière le Miroir_(que je vous recommande au passage).**

**Reviews? Siouplééé?**


	21. Skinny Love

**Hello, lecteurs!**

**Je sais, je sais, j'suis en retard. Mais! moins en retard que d'habitude! C'est un progrès, non? Non? Oh.**

**Chapitre très festif que celui-ci, je vous préviens d'avance. Avec un aimable cliff-hanger à la fin... Qui ça qui est sadique? Allons allons. Je posterai la suite très bientôt.**

**Vous comprendrez que quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis les événements du dernier chapitre.**

**Il n'y a pas de correction à ce chapitre, mes plus plates excuses. Justification dans la note d'auteur du bas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!=)**

* * *

-Sev ! Viens m'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Chuis sérieuse, Severus, j'suis pas patiente !

Lara marqua son agacement –et son cri- d'un énième coup de pied dans la porte, les bras serrés contre son ventre trop rond pour contenir un peu de chaleur. En vain : il n'y eut aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un mélange de rage et de dépit commençait à serrer le ventre de la Moldue.

-Pour l'amour d'ton Dieu, Sev !

Elle aurait aussi bien pu s'adresser à la poignée rouillée de la porte. Un juron sifflant passa ses lèvres et elle s'agita un peu sur place, le vent nocturne trop froid pour la saison pénétrant ses vêtements trop légers. Un peu tremblante, elle fixa avec irritation la lumière qu'elle pouvait percevoir sous la porte. Elle voulait rester là, obstinée, à attendre que Sev' daigne ouvrir, mais… l'espoir de revoir son nez tordu commençait sérieusement à se faire rare, et elle se sentait si fatiguée…

-Sev', j't'en prie, viens ouvrir ! J'me gèle !

Elle avait espéré une réaction avec ces mots elle aurait aussi bien pu parler dans le vide. Elle soupira de dépit. En règle générale, quand elle se plaignait du froid, Severus lui trouvait une veste. Il en volait une discrètement, ou il transformait maladroitement ce qu'il avait sous la main sans baguette magique, ou bien il lui donnait simplement la sienne.

Un maigre sourire força son passage sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en revoyant brièvement un Severus de onze ans lui mettre impérativement sa cape de sorcier sur les épaules alors qu'ils discutaient au bas des escaliers de Spinner's End, dissimulés à la vue du Tobias Snape qui dessaoulait quatre étages plus haut… Severus était mort de peur ce jour-là. Il était toujours mort de peur quand il revenait de l'école pour l'été, et lui et Lara avaient pris l'habitude de se voir ce jour-là pour le rassurer –mot qu'il n'aurait jamais utilisé lui-même, tout naturellement. Elle allait le chercher à la gare, directement à Londres, et ils marchaient lentement jusqu'à l'Impasse en discutant aussi légèrement que possible. Puis ils s'asseyaient au bas des marches et elle attendait que Severus trouve le courage de monter pour partir. C'était une « tradition » qu'ils ne nommaient pas, mais à laquelle ils tenaient autant l'un que l'autre. Jusqu'à cette année…

Cette année, où Severus n'était pas dans le train quand elle s'était rendue à la gare.

Elle l'avait cherché, de plus en plus inquiète, et avait fini par interroger un jeune homme aux aspects sorciers –il avait une chouette dans une cage, des yeux d'une couleur mordorée un peu anormale et des cicatrices sur le visage- qui sortait du train. Le type avait regardé autour de lui avec un air inquiet, comme si le nom de Severus était un tabou. Puis il avait baissé le ton pour répondre précipitamment.

-Snape est rentré chez lui par voie Magique, pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre. (Il nota le regard ahuri de Lara et simplifia : ) Il a transplané directement chez lui, beaucoup de septième année le font. Mais un simple conseil, puisque tu as l'air d'être une Moldue –ne cherche pas à l'approcher. Tu te mettrais en danger, et lui auss-

Il s'était vivement interrompu en apercevant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Lara, et avait grimacé avant de faire un signe de tête d'au revoir à la Moldue et de la dépasser pour rejoindre un autre jeune homme, dont le visage était à demi masqué par ses longs cheveux noirs. Tracy n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaître… Machin.

Le copain de Severus, là. Sinus.

Qui avait davantage l'air d'un zombie déterré que d'un adolescent.

Les mots du premier jeune disparurent aussitôt de son esprit, remplacé par un regain d'inquiètude, et elle le rejoignit à grands pas.

-Bordel, toi ! Il est passé où, Sev ? Tu devrais pas être avec lui ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Le regard que lui renvoya l'autre quand il leva les yeux vers elle était… vide. Vide. Désespérément vide, hébété, même. Ses prunelles trop claires étaient anormalement… inexpressives.

Et au nom de « Sev », un désespoir profond les envahit.

-…Viens, Sirius, on y va, avait promptement lancé un troisième jeune homme, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes, en jetant un regard assassin à Lara, avant d'entraîner avec lui Sinus hors de la gare sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le jeune aux yeux mordorés avait accordé une moue d'excuse à la Moldue avant de suivre ses amis en la plantant là, déconcertée, au milieu de la gare.

Et à présent, comme une idiote, elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte de Spinner's End pour la neuvième soirée consécutive. Inquiète. De plus en plus inquiète.

-Severus, _come on _! C'est qu'moi, Tracy ! Viens m'ouvrir, amour !

Bon sang, pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas… ? Parce qu'il _était_ là, elle le savait. Si elle ignorait le sens du mot _transplaner_, elle savait que ça voulait certainement dire qu'il était rentré chez lui à l'heure actuelle. Ni Eileen ni Tobias n'avaient été vus dans le quartier depuis qu'elle avait été témoigné… et la lumière s'allumait et s'éteignait régulièrement aux fenêtres. Et un squatteur aurait réagit à ses appels répétés… Severus était dans ce fichu appartement, elle le savait… pourquoi l'ignorait-il, bon sang ? Avait-elle pu faire quelque chose pour le vexer ? Mais il avait paru si content la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

Bordel, elle voulait juste serrer ce gamin freluquet contre elle… et l'entendre protester, mais le sentir rendre l'étreinte maladroitement. Comme avant.

Elle poussa un soupir et appuya son front à la porte de l'appartement, fermant les paupières. Lasse.

-…J'm'inquiète pour toi, pauvre idiot… J'espère qu't'en as conscience.

* * *

-…J'm'inquiète pour toi, pauvre idiot… J'espère qu't'en as conscience.

Severus se mordit les lèvres de frustration en entendant Lara de l'autre coté de la porte, et hocha la tête avec un désespoir croissant. Oui, il en avait conscience. Douloureusement conscience. _Fous moi l'camp d'ici, Lara… s'il te plait…_

Les sortilèges de Repousse-Moldu qu'il avait lancé sur sa porte finirent par exaucer son souhait ; Tracy abandonna la lutte après quelques minutes supplémentaires, et il entendit les talons hauts faire demi-tour et descendre les escaliers d'un pas lent et hésitant. Il voulait sauter sur ses pieds, filer à la porte, rappeler son amie… tout lui expliquer et attendre son soutien…

Mais le soutien que Lara lui porterait la condamnerait, dans les circonstances actuelles… Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle se lasse… ?

Il étouffa un gémissement dans le creux de son coude, croisant ses bras sur la table. Ses lèvres étaient juste à hauteur de sa Marque, il pouvait sentir son propre souffle au travers de sa manche. Et sa peau se rappelait des lèvres de Sirius sur l'immonde dessin, l'embrassant doucement pour en calmer la douleur alors qu'elle cicatrisait.

Sa peau avait une mémoire haïssable. Douloureuse.

D'une certaine façon, quand il avait quitté Sirius, il avait cru qu'il se retrouverait… vide. Vide comme Eileen, quand il l'avait visitée à Sainte-Mangouste, pour la trouver complètement catatonique. Sa mère avait à peine semblé le reconnaître. Moins que d'habitude. Elle ne réagissait même pas quand on lui parler. Elle s'était contenté de demander, pour la énième fois d'après sa Guérisseuse, quand elle pourrait voir Tobias, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme obstiné. Parce qu'elle était encore amoureuse malgré tout. Ou convaincue d'être amoureuse. Parce qu'elle s'accrochait avec désespoir à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Et séparée de celui-ci, elle était complètement _absente_.

Severus était certain de se retrouver dans le même état après sa rupture. Mais non.

C'eut été trop simple.

Il aurait voulu se dire que cette réaction si différente de celle de sa mère témoignait simplement de caractères très distincts entre deux individus. Mais non. La vraie raison était trop… inévitable.

Il ne pouvait pas se sentir juste _triste_. Pas quand il était la cause de la… rupture. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se plaindre de son sort quand il aurait _pu _changer les choses, s'il avait su réagir correctement…

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être simplement malheureux. Il devait souffrir.

Et Merlin, il souffrait…

Il avait quitté Sirius quatre mois et vingt-quatre jours plus tôt.

Depuis, il n'avait pas passé une journée sans avoir envie de fondre en larmes. Ou sans fondre en larmes, tout simplement.

Ils étaient à peine sortis ensembles pendant deux mois… Déjà plus du double de ce délai s'était écoulé, et pourtant, Severus savait d'avance que six, huit, dix mois, un an ne lui permettraient pas de calmer les sentiments insupportables qui le torturaient depuis leur rupture.

Chaque chose qu'il faisait, qu'il voyait, qu'il pensait, à toute heure du jour, lui évoquait d'une manière ou d'une autre la présence –et désormais, l'absence- auprès de lui de Sirius Black. Il croisait son propre regard dans le miroir, et il se disait que ses cheveux avaient l'air horrible et alors il repensait au sourire idiot qu'avait eut le Gryffondor en tressant quelques-unes de ses mèches, tandis qu'il protestait pour la forme. Et puis il réalisait que plus jamais les doigts de Sirius ne se glisseraient dans ses cheveux, et il avait envie de vomir.

Ou bien il se coupait accidentellement en tranchant un ingrédient de potion, et il repensait avec un début de sourire aux manières d'infirmières affolées de son petit ami, pire que Pomfresh à ses heures, quand il s'était identiquement blessé devant lui. Avant de se rappeler que ça n'était _plus_ son petit ami, par sa propre faute, et d'avoir envie de s'empoisonner avec ses propres Filtres.

Il avait effleuré le bonheur du bout des doigts, pendant deux mois. Il avait eut la stupidité de s'y complaire. De rêver. D'apprécier. De baisser sa garde. D'aimer. Il avait eut l'idiotie de croire qu'il pourrait avoir une fin heureuse. Lui. Severus Snape.

Et à présent…

À présent, il tombait de haut. Il avait été eut comme un Poufsouffle de première année, en s'attachant à Sirius Black… et il n'avait même plus le courage d'en avoir honte. Il était tombé dans le piège stupide du sentimentalisme, dont il s'était lui-même moqué si souvent au cours de sa vie. Tant pis. Au Diable sa fierté : Sirius était parti. Eut-il perdu ses deux mains, il se serait senti moins démuni.

La bague argentée et son rubis couleur de sang étaient toujours à son doigt. Mais ils ne voulaient plus rien dire, à présent. Comme le reste.

À présent, il était tout seul. Il repoussait Lara, Lily et Sirius pour les protéger. Regulus ne lui parlait presque plus. Eileen était à Sainte-Mangouste, Tobias en prison. Il était seul, pour de bon, dans cet appartement sombre à l'odeur de renfermé. Seul dans les… « Missions » de potions que lui confiaient les Mangemorts. Seul, sans garde-fou pour l'empêcher de sauter.

Sauter…

L'idée était tellement tentante… Pourquoi pas ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il n'avait plus rien à espérer. Rien. Les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux ne le verraient plus jamais. Il n'était plus utile qu'aux sombres desseins de celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait rien à attendre de cette vie, si ce n'était davantage de souffrances.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, certes non… Mais il ne voulait plus vivre. Pas cette vie de raté, de gamin abusé et désabusé dont le rôle lui pesait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Un sourire tremblant tordit ses lèvres. Raté, c'était bien le mot. Il était malin, il n'avait obtenu que des O à ses ASPICs. Il aurait pu être utile. Mais il avait tout gâché, en étant trop faible, pas assez courageux, pas assez lâche… Trop Serpentard, trop peu Serpentard… Il avait tout gâché, pour lui comme pour les autres. Et il n'avait même plus le droit d'espérer ce bonheur coupable –Sirius.

Et puis, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il _lui_ avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait donné l'opportunité d'en trouver un autre qui vaudrait mieux pour lui. Un autre qui serait moins compliqué, moins sinistre, moins sarcastique. Qui irait mieux avec lui. Un Gryffondor, peut-être. Lupin, par exemple –il avait vu le loup-garou à proximité de Sirius trop souvent depuis leur rupture. Ou alors ce Serdaigle qui faisait de l'œil au brun depuis leur cinquième année. N'importe qui. Sirius avait tout le loisir d'en trouver un autre.

Un autre dans les bras duquel il dormait peut-être à cette heure-ci…

Il ferma les yeux avec une montée violente de bile qu'il ravala de son mieux. Ces réflexions, il se les était déjà faites, trop souvent depuis ces quatre mois et vingt-quatre journées. Il n'avait pas encore sauté.

Mais chaque jour, quand il passait à la fenêtre, entre deux chaudrons, et voyait les vieux entrepôts, si _hauts_, si accessibles, qui feraient si bien l'affaire…

Chaque jour, il pouvait sentir qu'il était plus prêt de s'y décider. Quand il aurait abandonné les dernières bribes de souvenirs de Sirius au nouvel amant de celui-ci. Il avait le sentiment que ça ne serait plus trop long.

* * *

Les conversations dans la pièce s'étaient toutes brutalement tues, d'un seul coup. Les yeux se baissèrent précipitamment, les échines se courbèrent légèrement. Severus resta immobile –il était déjà assis dans un coin, les yeux sur ses genoux- mais nota pour lui-même le spectacle que représentait une soixantaine de Sang-Pur Snobs baissant respectueusement le regard et la voix. Lord Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le père de Walden Macnair, juste devant lui, recula d'un pas, laissant le passage libre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une petite révérence stupide. Severus, lui, n'avait même plus la volonté d'être effrayé. Il releva juste un peu les yeux, en ignorant les règles de convenance –se lever, s'incliner- que Lucius lui avait répété une dizaine de fois. Ils le méprisaient tous déjà, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Le visage de son… maître… avaient encore une fois changé. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, quasiment invisibles à présent sur sa peau lisse et blanche. Son visage était plus… reptilien encore que la dernière fois, et pourtant… pourtant, tout le charisme de l'homme était toujours là. Une beauté effrayante. Insolente. Ses traits fins avaient quelque chose de trop _malsain _pour que Severus puisse y voir le moindre attrait, néanmoins. Ce rictus au coin des lèvres désormais blanches de Voldemort, il le connaissait trop bien. Il lui rappelait celui que Jonas arborait dès qu'il le voyait…

Quant à ses yeux, qui avaient pris un éclat aussi sanglant que la bague que lui, Severus, portait au doigt, ils brillaient d'un éclat de supériorité détestable alors qu'il voyait les courbettes se multiplier autour de lui. Et malgré son calme apparent, Severus ne put s'empêcher de baisser précipitamment le regard sur ladite bague une nouvelle fois quand le regard de braise se tourna vers lui.

Le silence lui siffla aux oreilles, et il devina sans les voir les regards des autres Sang-Pur dans la pièce qui se tournaient également vers lui. Il mordit sa lèvre et attendit les réprimandes. Peu importe quoi, il ne craignait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait lui faire à ce stade. Une part de lui lui signala qu'il aurait du s'alarmer de ce manque d'instinct de survie, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir avant que la voix glaciale et pourtant veloutée de Voldemort ne retentisse dans la pièce.

-…Tu me sembles en bien mauvais état, Severus...

Il releva les yeux sans même y penser, trop incrédule pour se soucier de planter son regard ahuri dans celui du sorcier le plus craint du pays. Il avait attendu un ordre de se lever au mieux, un sortilège au pire. Pas… ça. Bien sur qu'il était en mauvais état. Il se laissait à demi dépérir. Mais Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire, si ?

-Eh bien ? Poursuivit Voldemort de la même voix doucereuse, et Severus put voir les autres échanger quelques regards derrière lui. Que t'arrive-t-il ? N'es-tu pas heureux de ta nouvelle vie ?

_Non_, songea-t-il naturellement, sans être assez fou pour ouvrir la bouche. Il était trop las pour réfléchir convenablement. Que devait-il répondre pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il savait toujours quand on lui mentait, évidemment. Il avait toujours les lèvres closes quand Voldemort rouvrit la bouche une troisième fois, avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

-Je ne saurais te reprocher d'être bouleversé par les évènements de cette année, tout naturellement… Mais je serais déçu d'avoir à te blâmer de tes mauvais services, tu peux le comprendre. Où se trouve le Filtre de Charybde que je t'ai commandé ?

Une nouvelle fois, il resta muet, fermant les paupières en crainte du ton qui ne manquerait pas de se lever. La potion en question, il ne l'avait jamais mené à terme. Comment aurait-il pu faire dissoudre le cœur encore battant d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe encore fraîche » ? Il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'appartenait pas à cet univers de Magie Noire et de meurtriers de sang-froid.

Quelques murmures retentirent cette fois dans la salle, les Sang-Pur outrés devant son silence obstiné. Ne pas répondre quand Voldemort lui adressait la parole… S'ils avaient pu savoir comme il était détaché de toute leur mascarade…

Il sursauta néanmoins brusquement quand il rouvrit les paupières pour voir la véritable cause des chuchotements stupéfiés : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à présent juste devant lui, penché pour lui parler comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Severus ne put retenir un frisson en croisant le regard couleur de sang juste devant ses propres yeux.

-Sais-tu comment fonctionnent les Impardonnables, Severus ? Siffla Voldemort avec un rictus malsain, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-…Il…Il faut vraiment vouloir leurs effets pour qu'ils soient efficaces, répondit-il machinalement, avec l'impression d'avoir hurlé tant le contraste avec le silence était violent.

Pourquoi cette question ? Allait-il lui jeter un Doloris ? Il voulait détourner les yeux, mais il était prisonnier du regard brûlant de son Maître.

-Bonne réponse, confirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une satisfaction presque paternelle. Et une fois que l'on a lancé ses premiers Impardonnables, les autres viennent tout naturellement, tu le sais probablement. Il faut juste que tu te décides réellement la première fois…

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il ne répondit rien. Il avait envie de vomir. Cette discussion ne le concernait pas. Il ne tuerait et ne torturerait personne. Jamais. Mais la proximité entre lui et Voldemort, le sourire cruel de son « Maître » le mettaient si mal à l'aise… Il hocha brièvement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, espérant que ça suffirait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait néanmoins avoir parfaitement suivit le cours de ses pensées, comme s'il pouvait les lire dans ses yeux, et il se redressa d'un geste souple, en faisant un signe de la main. Severus, encore tremblant, mit un instant à comprendre, avant que le CRAC ! sonore d'un transplanage ne les fasse tous sursauter. Avery Senior venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce en tenant un homme agenouillé par l'épaule.

Et il recula brusquement en croisant le regard perdu de Tobias Snape, écarquillant les yeux avec sa première véritable montée d'émotions violentes depuis qu'il avait quitté Sirius.

Des exclamations incrédules se firent entendre autour d'eux. Les mots « son père » et « Moldu » lui sifflèrent aux oreilles, et il se tendit comme pour s'en protéger. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que… Tobias était à Azkaban ! Plaida son esprit logique, effaré. Comment aurait-il atterrit ici ?

Voldemort répondit à sa question muette avec un large sourire.

-Le père de Severus, ici présent, s'est rendu ces dernières années coupable de crimes anti-Sorciers particulièrement inacceptables, lança-t-il sur un ton dégagé, en se tournant vers ses Mangemorts. Le ministère de la Magie ne les a pas punis à leur juste valeur. J'ai pensé qu'il était de notre devoir de rétablir cette injustice commise envers… l'un des nôtres.

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un regard vers Severus, qui sentit la nausée l'envahir. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas réellement arriver. C'était impossible. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Tobias qui, pour le coup, ne lui accordait pas un coup d'œil, toute son attention –et sa terreur- sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était amaigri, et ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, et ses mains étaient couvertes d'éraflures. Il faisait pitié. Tout ce qui avait terrifié Severus quand il était enfant –envolé. Plus aucune puissance ne se dégageait de cet homme. Plus aucune trace du pouvoir terrifiant qu'il avait pu faire peser sur son fils auparavant.

Pour sa part, Azkaban avait été une peine très juste.

Mais Voldemort ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il pointa tranquillement sa baguette sur Tobias. Le sortilège ne fut jamais prononcé à haute voix, mais tous purent reconnaître dans les hurlements les effets du Doloris.

Des murmures d'approbations, cette fois, se firent entendre dans la pièce. Bellatrix Lestrange, quelques mètres plus loin, lança quelque chose qui fit éclater ses voisins de rire. Le sort cessa après quelques instants qui parurent être des heures, et Voldemort sourit légèrement en voyant le Moldu rester prostré par terre en gémissant.

Severus recula à nouveau sur sa chaise, tremblant et horrifié. Ça n'était pas censé arriver. Ça n'était pas censé arriver…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint vers lui et, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop ce qui se passait, sa baguette sauta de sa poche jusque dans sa main. Voldemort la pointa sur Tobias pour lui et lui adressa un sourire presque aimable.

-À toi.

Il mit un instant à comprendre l'ordre, et surtout, ce qu'il impliquait. _L'un des nôtres_… Il secoua la tête, incapable pour le coup de contenir ses tremblements. Voldemort le pointa alors à son tour de sa baguette, et, loin du Doloris qu'il avait presque senti venir, siffla un sort qu'il ne reconnut pas. La seconde suivante, il se trouvait dans la chambre noire de Spinner's End avec un Tobias saoul et hilare. Des coups de ceinture pleuvaient sur son dos, des injures sur les sorciers retentissaient plus fort que ses propres suppliques erratiques, coupées de cris de douleur. Un courant d'humiliation, de haine le traversa et le sort glissa dans son bras trop naturellement.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le Manoir Nott, ses gémissements de douleur se taisant à ses oreilles pour être remplacées par ceux de Tobias. Il stoppa aussitôt son sortilège, échappant sa baguette avec horreur.

Voldemort semblait néanmoins satisfait. Il adressa un sourire tranquille à Severus, et tout à coup, celui-ci comprit : ça n'était pas pour faire de lui un « vrai » Mangemort qu'il avait organisé le tout. C'était pour lui démontrer que sa volonté ne vaudrait rien face à celle de son Maître. Une démonstration de la puissance de Voldemort –ou de sa faiblesse, à lui. Il venait de jeter un Impardonnable. Il avait _voulu_ la souffrance d'un autre. Il avait obéit. Qu'il le veuille ou pas. Ce dont il s'était efforcé de ne pas se rendre coupable était arrivé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parfaitement trouvé comment l'atteindre à ce stade : le dégoûter de _lui-même._

Un nouveau sortilège, indifférent, retentit de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi, le corps de Tobias s'enflamma sur le tapis, faisant reculer d'un pas rapide les Mangemorts à proximité. Severus poussa un cri et se leva vivement, mais il ne fut entendu de personne dans le hurlement à peine humain qui retentit des flammes.

Il faillit se mettre à pleurer. Faillit. À la place, il ravala une brusque montée de bile, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur les flammes qui disparaissaient en laissant une zone de tapis noircie. _Non…_

-Justice est faite, commenta simplement Voldemort avec indifférence. J'attends mon Filtre de Charybde d'ici mardi prochain, Severus.

Et il tourna les talons pour aller s'adresser à d'autres Mangemorts. Ceux-ci se détournèrent petit à petit de Severus, en continuant de lui jeter des coups d'œil méprisant ou moqueur. Le Serpentard ne les remarqua même pas, tremblant comme une feuille. Tout ce qu'il parvint à penser, c'était au quel des vieux entrepôts il choisirait une fois qu'il serait rentré à l'Impasse.

* * *

-Sirius ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

Le nommé sursauta brusquement à l'entente de son nom, et leva précipitamment les yeux de l'anneau qu'il fixait jusqu'alors, la faisant disparaître dans une poche de sa robe, comme pris la main dans le sac. Remus ne manqua pas le geste, mais il eut le tact de faire semblant de rien pendant que son ami rangeait rapidement les parchemins sur lesquels il travaillait.

-C'est qui ?

-Regulus. Il fait dire que c'est urgent.

La légère grimace dans la voix du lycanthrope indiquait bien tout son enthousiasme à recevoir Regulus Black chez lui. Sirius était un peu perplexe –Remus et Regulus, à défaut de bien s'entendre, avaient tenus des rapports à peu près cordiaux depuis la réconciliation secrète des deux frères. Il aurait cru que la politesse aurait poussé Remus à maintenir l'amabilité jusque dans sa maison, même s'il était surpris de la visite- mais l'explication du comportement de son ami se présenta à lui dès qu'il fut dans le hall d'entrée : Regulus tenait un masque de Mangemort à la main.

Il se glaça sur place en le voyant, horrifié. Non… Regulus n'était pas assez stupide pour…

-Ce n'est pas le mien, lança son frère avec agacement, ayant manifestement suivi le cours de ses pensées. Ne me crois pas plus stupide que je le suis. C'est celui de Severus.

Ces mots n'étaient pas les bons pour le détendre. La simple mention du prénom du Serpentard lui serra brusquement le cœur. Ce masque de Mangemort… Il ferma les paupières, sentant son estomac tressauter –d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifier. Snape était un Mangemort fidèle, il le lui avait dit… Bon sang, son frère avait-il besoin de retourner le fer dans la plaie… ? Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis que Severus avait pris cette fichue Marque, mais jamais Sirius n'aurait imaginé que Regulus approuverait l'asservissement de son ami…

-…Reg, si t'es là pour… pour empirer la situation…

-Tu t'imagines réellement que ça serait mon genre de plaisanterie ? Le coupa Regulus, l'air tendu, avec un coup d'œil à la porte comme s'il s'attendait à la voir s'ouvrir sur Voldemort lui-même. Donne moi dix minutes et une pièce insonorisée, Sirius. J'ai beaucoup à te raconter.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Reg avait l'air nerveux, mais sincère… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Songea-t-il, bouleversé, avant d'indiquer à son frère le chemin des escaliers pour le faire monter à sa chambre –soigneusement insonorisée par plusieurs sortilèges pour rendre ses cauchemars inaudibles à la famille Lupin, chez qu'il avait temporairement élu domicile. Il referma la porte derrière eux, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-…Bordel, Regulus, c'est quoi, cette histoire… ?

-Severus t'aime encore, le coupa presque son frère, sur un ton sec.

Encore une fois, s'il avait espéré inciter Sirius au calme avec ces mots, il s'était complètement fait avoir : le Gryffondor tressaillit et ferma les yeux comme pour ravaler une trop brusque montée d'émotions. Severus, l'aimer… ? Il se laissa tomber sur son bureau et se frotta le visage d'une main. Il ne demandait qu'à le croire… Mais…

-Il m'a quitté en me traitant de tous les noms, Regulus… il m'a dit expressément qu'il m'avait utilisé pour filer de l'Impasse et qu'il voulait devenir un putain de Mangemort… Tu vas pas me faire croire-

-_Tu_ vas pas me faire croire que tu l'as cru ? L'interrompit à nouveau le plus jeune, l'air agacé. Fallait bien un Gryffondor sentimentaliste comme toi pour avaler ça… Sirius, cet imbécile a fait ça pour te protéger –ne m'interromps pas ! Tu sais bien que ce type ne pense pas de façon tout à fait normale. Lucius et les autres se sont servis de toi comme moyen de pression pour lui mettre la Marque, et ça a marché. Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'ils allaient abandonner une technique aussi efficace par la suite ? Ils ont menacé Severus de t'étriper de toutes les façons possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il te quitte –après que les autres t'aient jeté un sort.

Sirius ne put même pas contenir la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait Regulus en attendant la suite, hébété. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait envisagé cette option. Il avait voulu y croire, que Sev l'avait quitté pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot, qu'il l'aimait encore… Mais dès qu'il levait le nez vers la table des Serpentards, il le voyait en train de discuter avec Avery ou Malefoy, sans un coup d'œil pour lui… Il se faisait bousculer dans les couloirs par un Mulciber à l'air satisfait, ou un Nott moqueur, qui se moquaient bien de lui pour avoir cru à l'amour de Snape… Comment aurait-il pu espérer ?

Mais Regulus était le meilleur ami de Severus… Et il était son frère… Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti… ?

-Severus s'est comporté comme un Gryffondor stupide, reprit Regulus, après lui avoir laissé un instant pour digérer la nouvelle. Il espérait que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Le ton avait quelque chose d'interrogateur sur la fin et Sirius mit un instant à comprendre la question, avant de secouer la tête.

-Personne, Reg'. C'est… c'est _lui_, tu sais…

-…Tu parles comme lui, remarqua Regulus avec un reniflement, et il ne savait discerner si c'était un reproche ou de l'admiration. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il m'a interdit de te dire tout ça, naturellement… histoire de te laisser une chance de l'oublier. «C'est plus sécuritaire », « Il mérite mieux que moi », « Il en aimera un autre »… Tu vois le genre de conneries…

-…Quel imbécile…

Mais le cœur n'était pas à l'insulte. Sirius peinait à croire à ce que Reg lui racontait, mais ses mains tremblaient à présent. Sev ne le haïssait pas… Bon sang, il avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il le quittait… Une vague d'espoir lui réchauffa la gorge. S'il ne le haïssait pas, il pourrait aller le voir à Spinner's End, s'expliquer, faire des compromis… Ils pourraient redevenir le couple qu'ils avaient brièvement étés-

-Sirius, appela sèchement Regulus, l'air sombre, comme il voyait un début de sourire tendre les lèvres de son frère. Ça n'est pas si simple que ça. Il va mal. Très mal. Ça se voit. Il ne réagit même plus aux insultes, ni à rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sirius, ce qu'il a fait ce soir… J'ai peur que ça soit la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'alarma le plus vieux, sautant sur ses pieds. Sev est blessé ?

-…Non. Tobias est mort.

-…_Quoi ? _S'insurgea le Gryffondor, incrédule.

Tobias… ? Tobias Snape ? Le père de Sev ? Mais… il était en prison ! Regulus lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, l'air grave. Sirius avait la nausée. Voldemort était un monstre. De tout ce qu'il avait entendu des actes du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », il n'avait jamais pleinement réalisé à quel point il était habile en matière de cruauté. Il haïssait Tobias, il ne lui souhaitait pas mieux. Mais… Severus n'était pas comme ça… Le meurtre de son père, sous son nez? Cet imbécile était capable de culpabiliser...

-Je suis parti en avance pour pouvoir te prévenir, lança Regulus, en se levant et en lui mettant le Masque dans la main. J'ai piqué ça à Severus pour qu'il le cherche, pour que ça le retarde si possible… J'ai vraiment peur qu'il fasse une connerie, Sirius. Je me refusais de trahir sa confiance, mais je n'arriverai pas à le raisonner. Toi…

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire, et le Gryffondor remarqua seulement alors le désespoir dans le regard de son petit frère. Il était honnête. Il n'était là que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Plus encore que ses mots, ce regard misérable de la part d'un garçon fier et débrouillard comme Regulus avait quelque chose de bouleversant. Il tenait à Severus, lui aussi.

-…Reg, où est-ce qu'il est… ?

-À Spinner's End, je pense. Un sort de pistage en arrivant là-bas devrait suffire, il est négligeant sur ses protections ces temps-ci…

-…Merci d'm'avoir prévenu, Reg, souffla le plus vieux avec une tentative de sourire. J'donnerai ton nom à mon premier fils.

-Sauve la peau de cet imbécile, ça me suffira, répliqua le Serpentard en répondant à demi au sourire.

* * *

**Eh oui, un autre chapitre qui respire la joie de vivre... Que voulez-vous, je suis un Bisounours dans l'âme. =)  
**

**À vrai dire, je me dois de vous présenter mes plates excuses pour la qualité de ce texte. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^; Mais j'ai eut quelques soucis d'ordre personnel, et me voici désormais écrivaine clandestine... De fait, je suis privée de ma correctrice et de ses avis constructifs. De plus, je dois m'excuser (à la correctrice et à l'ensemble des lecteurs): ce chapitre était censé contenir un post supplémentaire, de la plume de la talentueuse Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua. Néanmoins, certaines circonstances nous ont empêchés d'inclure ce post. Je ne peux que m'en excuser platement.**

**En théorie, il reste un chapitre à cette fic, en plus de l'épilogue. La fin est proche... (qui a dit "enfin"?)**

**Je me permets ici une note personnelle à l'aimable dictature qui ne manquera pas de lire ceci (ou de se le faire rapporter par ses "gentils" espions) : S'il y a une chose, outre la langue de vipère, que je tiens de toi, c'est certainement ma rancune. Tu as peut-être tes raisons de faire ce que tu fais, mais prends bien note de ce que je dis: tu es en train de faire la plus belle connerie de ta vie. Mon respect, je ne le donne qu'une fois, et tes dernières chances de le rattraper sont en train de disparaître.**

**Quant à mes lecteurs légitimes: navrée de l'apparté ^^ J'essaierai de taper la suite rapidement, promis. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'y ai travaillé très dur. ****Une review pour l'auteure? **


	22. My Sweet Prince

**Bonjour/soir à tous!**

**Non, non, pas d'hallucination; j'ai bel et bien publié il y a moins de deux semaines. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce chapitre s'est tapé tout seul... Qui sait, peut-être vos nombreuses menaces de coups de pieds aux fesses m'ont-elles motivée? ^^ Je plaisantes, vos reviews ont été spécialement adorables sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Alors... Walla walla: le vingt-deuxième et dernier chapitre de I Need Some Help. Je suis émue, c'est la première fic à chapitre que je termine! Je ne pensais vraiment pas la terminer dans ces circonstances, et la fin a énormément été transformée depuis mon premier plan... Mais je l'aime bien, quand même. =)  
**

**Toujours pas de bêta-reading sur ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse toujours aussi platement ^^; J'espère que le texte vous plaira, néanmoins. Ah, je précise: feufeu me grignote tous mes points-virgules, et comme j'ai tendance à en utiliser des tonnes, certaines phrases sont mal recoupées... navrée!**

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écrit en laissant mes doigts courir, avec de la 'zik plein les oreilles -j'espère que l'effet ne sera pas mélodramatique! Pour ceux qui voudraient la soundtrack de ce texte:

**-My Sweet Prince (Placebo) pour le malsain;**  
**-Skinny Love (Birdy) pour la souffrance;**  
**-Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift (si, si!)) pour l'espoir**

**Espérant que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre,**

**bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

Severus trébucha sans grâce sur le béton humide en se rematérialisant. Son transplanage était toujours aussi maladroit, constata-t-il avec une sorte d'appréciation amère à la pensée du temps qu'il avait fait perdre aux autres Mangemorts, avant de s'interrompre d'un gémissement de douleur et de surprise quand il voulut se redresser en prenant appui sur son bras droit. Il baissa le nez et, même dans la semi-pénombre, ne put manquer le véritable flot de sang qui ruisselait de son avant-bras, où une large plaie s'était ouverte. Désartibulation, conclut-il avec un regard indifférent à la blessure qu'il couvrit d'un pan de cape, se redressant pour évaluer sa position.

À défaut d'être adroit, son transplanage avait été efficace il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'entrepôt. Pas au sommet comme il l'avait visé, l'informa la volée de marche qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche, mais dans l'entrepôt tout de même. Qu'importe, il grimperait à l'étage supérieur à la Moldue, songea-t-il avec désintérêt, en rejoignant l'escalier d'un pas chancelant mais déterminé et en commençant à monter lentement les marches, laissant des gouttes de sang tomber derrière lui sans même les remarquer.

* * *

-Mais dépêche, au nom de Merlin, _dépêche !_

La voix de Sirius se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que la panique lui courait dans les veines, et lui attira pour la énième fois le regard perplexe d'un Moldu, de l'autre côté de la rue. Fort heureusement, Spinner's End était de ces endroits où la lumière refusait tout simplement de percer la nuit, et le vieillard ne remarqua pas la baguette de Sirius, posé à plat dans sa main, qui tournait de façon incertaine alors que son propriétaire jurait.

-_Pointe-à-Severus-Snape_, répéta-t-il, le ton sifflant, pour la quatrième fois en une minute, maudissant la lenteur de ce sort.

Le bâton d'eucalyptus dans sa main continuait de tournoyer d'un air incertain. Sirius jura violemment, inquiet. Bon sang, il était certain d'avoir exécuté le sortilège correctement, et sa baguette n'aurait pas bougé du tout si Snape s'était protégé des charmes de pistages ! Comment pouvait-il ne se trouver dans aucune direction, pour l'amour de Merlin… ? Il réitéra une nouvelle fois la formule, tout aussi vainement, et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa montre. Il avait transplané à Spinner's End vingt minutes plus tôt… Severus avait le temps de faire beaucoup de conneries en si peu de temps, il était bien placé pour le savoir…

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, _pointe-à-Severus-Snape_, fit-il à nouveau, quasiment suppliant. Bon sang, Sev'...

Le désespoir commençait sérieusement à l'envahir, à présent, lui rongeant le cœur comme un acide puissant. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiet avec ce que Regulus lui avait raconté et ce qu'il connaissait des réactions stupides typiques de Severus… Au nom de Merlin, si cet imbécile ressentait toujours les mêmes choses que lui… S'il ne le trouvait pas avant qu'il fasse une bêtise telle que Regulus l'avait sous-entendu… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois, surtout alors qu'il avait une chance réelle de le retrouver…

-Sev, donne moi une chance, murmura-t-il, le goût amer de la panique sur la langue. _Pointe-à-Severus-Snape_… Allez..

La baguette, à sa grande surprise, se stoppa soudainement dans sa main, prenant pour la première fois une direction nette. Sirius ouvrit la bouche de surprise, peinant à croire à sa chance.

Le morceau de bois tordu et clair restait immobile, attiré comme un aimant vers la direction opposée à l'appartement de Spinner's End. Il l'avait trouvé… Une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline se mit à courir dans le corps du Gryffondor, et il se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée par la baguette, inquiet au possible.

Le sort le guida à travers le quartier dans des ruelles qu'il n'aurait jamais osé emprunter par lui-même. Intimidé, mais déterminé, il se transforma en Padfoot pour accélérer sa course, tenant la baguette dans sa gueule et se laissant guider par la magie, plein d'espoir comme d'anticipation. Il y avait Severus au bout du compte… Severus en danger éminent, Severus qui ne demandait qu'à le revoir d'après Regulus… Sirius serra légèrement ses crocs d'inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait que prier pour que Reg eut été sincère… Et si Snape niait ? S'il mentait aussi habilement qu'en février ? Il ne pourrait pas l'affronter… Ou si Reg se trompait ? Ou si le Serpentard avait changé d'avis ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Ou, pire : s'il arrivait trop tard… ?

La direction indiquée par sa baguette cessa brusquement son attraction sur la magie, le faisant s'arrêter net et déraper sur le trottoir humide de pluie. Un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que la rue était déserte plus tard, il reprenait forme humaine et invoquait encore une fois le sortilège, le cœur battant.

La baguette lui sauta des mains et, à sa plus grande surprise, pointa vers le haut de l'immeuble délabré au pied duquel il se trouvait. Severus serait là-haut… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire dans ce bâtiment presque en ruine… ? Une réponse se présenta à lui, bien trop claire à son goût, et il s'efforça de ravaler une vive montée de panique. Il fit fébrilement passer son regard sur la porte condamnée de l'immeuble, avant de repérer, mal dissimulée derrière des poubelles, une ouverture pratiquée à même la cloison mince du mur, assez grande pour qu'il la passa, les mains tremblantes.

Il y avait une odeur rance d'humidité et d'alcool, à l'intérieur, et il prit la précaution de se retransformer en constatant les débris de verre brisé qui jonchaient le sol et les graffitis sur les murs de béton de l'intérieur –il ne voulait surtout pas se ralentir en tombant sur une bande de jeunes il n'avait pas oublié l'attitude de Brio, James ou Ralph quand il les avait rencontrés, et n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'en découdre avec qui que ce soit, décida-t-il en tentant de garder son calme alors qu'il repérait des escaliers et entreprenait de les monter quatre à quatre, se laissant guider par la baguette qui pointait toujours vers le haut.

_Merlin, faites que je le retrouve à temps… Pitié…_

Il passa deux, trois étages, de plus en plus nerveux, jusqu'à ce que sa patte avant gauche ne dérape brusquement sur quelque chose d'humide. Il aurait repris sa course sans s'en préoccuper davantage, si la baguette ne s'était pas mise à vibrer furieusement au même instant, juste quand elle passait au-dessus d'une flaque noire, pareille à celle qui l'avait fait glisser.

L'odeur de sang ne frappa ses narines qu'à cet instant. Padfoot, par instinct, n'eut guère besoin d'un seul instant de réflexion pour retrouver le propriétaire de cette odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie, après que Snape n'ait été blessé à l'épaule par un certain loup-garou, deux ans –une éternité- plus tôt.

Le sang de Severus maculait le sol et les escaliers, traces évidentes et beaucoup trop nombreuses de son passage –et de son état.

Ce ne fut plus de l'inquiétude, à partir de là. Ce ne fut de la panique à l'état pure, instinctive, sauvage. Sirius n'avait jamais couru aussi rapidement de toute son existence, mais il ne le remarqua même pas, uniquement focalisé sur son but alors qu'il grimpait les dernières volées de marches à toute allure.

La vue du sang de Snape rendait la perspective de le perdre –pour de bon- beaucoup, beaucoup trop réelle –et il savait que s'il arrivait trop tard, ça serait la fin du monde. De son monde. S'il arrivait trop tard, s'il laissait Severus lui être arraché une nouvelle fois… le reste n'aurait plus la moindre importance.

Il ne fut même pas surpris par le vent froid quand il surgit de la dernière volée de marche sur le toit ouvert de l'immeuble. Il n'aurait pas même su dire à quel moment il reprit forme humaine, au beau milieu d'un saut. Tout ce qu'il nota, alors qu'il se retrouvait sous le ciel nuageux, c'était la silhouette filiforme, tremblante, au bord du vide, à quelques mètres de lui.

C'était que Snape avait déjà enjambée la barrière de sécurité, et que ses mains tremblantes qui, derrière son dos, s'accrochaient à la rambarde, étaient toutes prêtes à lâcher prise.

Son cœur battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il ne s'entendit même pas quand il hurla son nom -ou son prénom, ou peut-être juste un « SEV ! » tétanisé impossible d'en être tout à fait certain, pour le coup. D'une façon où d'une autre, le Serpentard l'entendit tout de même, et tourna un regard hébété vers lui. Même à plusieurs mètres, même dans la pénombre, Sirius put nettement voir son nom trembler sur les lèvres pâles de l'autre.

Et puis les mains de Snape se détachèrent du garde-fou.

* * *

Il y était… Merlin, cet immeuble était haut… Severus s'effondra à demi sur la rambarde, épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait fait pour grimper jusqu'ici et le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de sauter, à ce rythme, songea-t-il en levant un regard fiévreux et un peu perdu sur le ciel –pas tout à fait noir. Jamais tout à fait noir.- et en se demandant si son corps serait retrouvé rapidement s'il se laissait juste se vider de son sang ici. Il se gifla mentalement à la considération de l'idée de cette mort lente, de lâche et, pâle, enjamba prudemment le garde-fou.

C'était… haut. Le vide était presque consistant, ici, vertigineux face au ciel et aux ténèbres de la ville. Il faisait sombre, en bas, tellement sombre… L'air froid qui se vrillait sous ses vêtements, sans pitié, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Alors, c'est comme ça que tout finissait… C'est comme ça qu'_il_ finissait, lui, Severus Snape…

Il ferma les paupières, pris de vertiges, et se rattrapa inconsciemment à la rambarde derrière lui. C'est comme ça que ça finissait, oui, songea-t-il, tristement –parce qu'il ne ressentait plus que ça. De la tristesse, qui perçait violemment dans son désespoir, qui l'enveloppait comme le fil d'une araignée en le laissant sans mouvement, sans échappatoire possible. Il avait frôlé le suicide plusieurs fois, tellement de fois, en s'arrêtant de justesse…

Il ne voulait _pas _que ça arrive comme ça… Toute la situation était si… incontrôlable…

Il ne voulait pas mourir… Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout dérape… ? Était-ce donc inévitable d'en arriver à ce point ? Eut-il été plus intelligent, aurait-il pu changer les choses… ?

Un souffle de vent particulièrement violent le fit frissonner et il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour tenter de voir le sol, cinq ou six étages plus bas. Se lamenter maintenant ne servirait à rien... Qu'il en finisse.

-SEVERUS !

Ses mains moites glissèrent sur le métal dans un sursaut au son du hurlement paniqué derrière lui. Si vite, si fort qu'il faillit tomber. Et, stupidement, il se rattrapa avant la chute, pour lever un regard ahuri vers la provenance de la voix. Il murmura le prénom, hébété, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sirius… ? Ici ? Maintenant… ?

Pour le coup, il était trop confus pour réaliser que ses doigts lâchaient prise avant qu'il ne perde prise et ne chute dans les ténèbres.

* * *

-NON !

Si son premier cri avait été pure panique, celui-ci portait le sens même du mot « désespoir ». Un peu de rage, un peu d'incrédulité, beaucoup de souffrance. Sirius courut, stupidement peut-être, à la barrière que Snape venait de lâcher, et s'effondra de tout son poids sur celle-ci –ses jambes venaient juste de l'abandonner. Ses yeux aussi –sa vue se brouilla d'un coup, alors que sa gorge refusait tout à coup de laisser passer sa respiration, alors aussi que son cœur donnait sa démission et cessait, un court instant, de battre.

En règle générale, les sorciers et les sorcières ne produisaient plus de magie sans baguette, ou magie impulsive, à partir du moment où ils suivaient une formation –telle celle dispensée à Poudlard- pour apprendre à canaliser leurs pouvoirs. À partir de ce moment, la magie devenait quelque chose de réfléchi, de conscient, que l'on utilisait selon sa volonté. Ainsi, il était particulièrement rare que des sorciers adultes utilisent leur magie de façon brusque et incontrôlée ils ont ainsi tellement pris l'habitude de contrôler leurs pouvoirs que ceux-ci n'ont plus leur conscience propre. C'est une habileté, certes plus pratique puisque maîtrisée, mais terriblement inutile quand le sorcier se retrouve en une telle situation de détresse qu'il ne peut pas –consciemment- utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Rarement, très rarement, les pouvoirs du sorcier reprenaient le contrôle dans une telle situation de panique dans la plupart de ces cas, le fait s'avérait salvateur, pour le sorcier ou pour son entourage. Mais, hélas, bien peu de sorciers se sont penchés sur la question depuis, pour le moins, la fondation de Poudlard –hélas, car la magie sauvage peut sauver bien des situations désespérée.

Mais, comme dit plus haut, en règle générale, les sorciers et les sorcières adultes ne produisent plus la moindre magie impulsive.

Néanmoins, jamais dans son existence Sirius Black ne s'était plié à la normalité, ni même à ce qui était attendu de lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait à présent ?

* * *

Severus poussa un petit grognement d'inconfort quand il se réveilla, ayant l'impression d'avoir été littéralement vidé de toute son énergie. Bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé... ? Se demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Il avait été appelé par Voldemort, et puis… Puis Tobias, se rappela-t-il avec un soubresaut à l'estomac, et ensuite… ensuite il avait voulu mourir... alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore en vie, s'il se fiait à la raideur de ses membres, et à Spinner's End, s'il se fiait à l'odeur caractéristique de renfermé et d'ammoniaque qui l'entourait ?

_…Sirius_.

Sirius ! Merlin, c'était cela –Sirius avait surgi de nulle part alors qu'il allait se suicider ! S'il était encore vivant, c'est que l'autre avait du intervenir –oh Merlin, où était-il ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, tout à fait réveillé à présent –pour les refermer aussitôt avec un cri de surprise en constatant la lumière anormalement vive de la pièce. Des pas précipités retentirent tout proche, et le grincement d'une porte, sur sa gauche, le fit sursauter. Pas autant que les mots inquiets et concernés qui se firent entendre juste après.

-Qu'est-ce qui se p… oh, tu es réveillé.

Cette voix… _maintenant_, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute. Severus eut envie de pleurer de joie. Il se redressa et rouvrit les yeux, tout aussi vivement, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sirius à l'air gêné. Sa rétine trop violemment exposée à la lumière protesta activement et il fut obligé de porter une main à ses yeux. Il les maudit pour cela. Lui retirer la vue de l'autre, après si longtemps…

-Tu vis dans le noir depuis trop longtemps, toi, commenta Sirius, avec une tentative de ton léger particulièrement peu convaincant.

-Et toi, t'es carrément éblouissant, rétorqua Severus en retirant progressivement sa main de son visage.

Sirius eut un sourire à sa réplique et fit un clin d'œil de top modèle à Severus. Celui-ci eut un sourire tremblant d'émotions. Le Gryffondor était là, devant lui… comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Et ça semblait si _naturel… _Si _nécessaire _de l'avoir près de lui ! Bon sang, comment et pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour se priver de sa présence… ?

Sauf que le temps de formuler la pensée, la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Son sourire mourut brusquement sur ses lèvres.

_Ils ont trouvé Tobias à Azkaban, le lieu sorcier le mieux gardé après Poudlard. Ils trouveront Sirius s'ils le veulent. _

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le ton n'était pas sec ou froid comme il aurait du l'être. Il flancha pitoyablement au milieu de sa phrase. Mais Sirius avait visiblement saisi la nuance, parce que son sourire à lui aussi disparut.

-…Sev', joues pas les indifférents maintenant... Je viens de te trouver sur le point de te suicider…

-…Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Spinner's End en premier lieu, hein ? Ton ordre pathétique espionne les Mangemorts du coin ?

Le blesser. C'était le meilleur moyen de le faire partir rapidement –aussi rapidement que possible, parce que Severus avait la nausée en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche, et que ses mains tremblaient. L'insulter, faire disparaître la complicité, et attendre qu'il fiche le camp…

C'était la bonne chose à faire, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'arracher le cœur à lui-même ?

-Severus…

-T'as toujours pas compris, Black ? Je veux plus te voir ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Fous moi le camp et ne reviens pas, où je te jure que j'appellerai les autres Mangemorts !

C'était une menace en l'air, évidemment. Mais si Sirius pouvait le croire et partir…

Mais le Maraudeur n'avait manifestement aucunement intention de quitter les lieux. Le regard attristé, il s'était accroupi à coté du lit, contemplant le Serpentard avec tristesse. Comme si Sirius pouvait savoir tout ce qu'il pensait, juste à l'observer.

-…Je suis tellement désolé, Severus…

La voix était triste, douce, et le fit néanmoins tressaillir d'une façon tout sauf discrète. Il ferma les yeux, à court de ressources. Pour l'amour du ciel, il faisait ce qui était _juste_, et Merlin savait ce qui lui en coûtait… Pourquoi devait-il endurer cela en plus ? L'autre était à trente centimètres de lui ! Sa voix à lui trembla pitoyablement, désespérée à ses propres oreilles.

* * *

-Je ne compte pas le répéter, Black, _sors_ de chez moi !

Sirius secoua silencieusement la tête en regardant, attristé, Severus lui mentir aussi peu adroitement qu'on pouvait le faire. Il adressa un remerciement muet à l'adresse de Regulus. Combien de temps le Serpentard serait-il resté dans cet état sans son intervention… ? Morgane, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle… ? Snape avait le mot « souffrance » écrit dans ses yeux trop noirs… Rien que de le voir ainsi… Il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent malingre et maladroit à qui Sirius avait fait une demande de fiançailles. L'autre portait toujours son anneau, mais il n'osait y voir une certitude. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Severus était au désespoir. À cause de lui. Pour lui.

Le Serpentard, outre son attitude crispée et nerveuse, avait perdu un poids monstrueux. Jamais il n'avait été très potelé, évidemment il avait toujours été maigre, pour ce que Sirius en savait. Mais là, sa peau tirait sur ses os, blafarde, cireuse... ses mains aux longs doigts pâles avaient l'air plus fragile que jamais, crispés sur ses draps jaunâtres, ses phalanges et ses nerfs évidemment découpés sous la peau. Il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à se briser si on le touchait…

Quant à son visage… cireux, les yeux fuyants, quasiment dissimulé à son regard par l'épais rideau de cheveux noirs qui avait pris un aspect graisseux et filasse en quelques semaines. À se demander s'il les avait lavé depuis, ou s'il les avait négligé, comme l'appartement encore plus bordellique que quand Eileen et Tobias y vivaient. Son apparence criait à l'abandon, au désespoir… Severus dégageait une véritable aura sombre et rebutante –parce que personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec une souffrance pareille.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait… ?

-…Sev' … Pourquoi tu m'as menti de la sorte… ? Si j'avais su que tu allais si mal…

-La ferme ! Cria presque Severus, le ton de moins en moins assuré, la voix de plus en plus tremblante. La ferme, putain, j'ai rien à faire de toi ! J't'ai pas menti, je veux pas te voir ! Je vais très bien ! T-Tu vaux rien pour moi ! Rien !

La voix se faisait frénétique, alors que Severus lui jetait des coups d'œil fébriles entre ses mèches graisseuses. Il semblait aussi nerveux que si Sirius avait été en train de le condamner à mort. Bon sang, mais pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le repousser, à nier ?Qu'avait-il donc à se faire pardonner pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui, enfin, après ces fichus mois de solitude… ?

-Arrête de mentir, souffla-t-il, las. Severus, s'il te plait… Si tu veux juste me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal…

-Je t'ai jamais aimé, fourres-toi ça dans le crâne !

-…Je viens de te trouver sur le point de te suicider-

-C'est pas d'ton fait, putain d'égocentrique !

Cris de panique déguisés de vulgarité et de mots blessants. Severus tremblait comme une feuille, évitait de le regarder –ses cris n'auraient même pas été crédibles ou impressionnants pour un Poufsouffle de première année. Sirius, pourtant, avait le cœur au bord des lèvres en entendant à nouveau ces mots cruels de la bouche du Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux, essayant plus ou moins efficacement de regagner son assurance. Severus ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il agissait comme un imbécile pour les protéger tous les deux… C'était à lui, Sirius, de ne pas l'écouter et de le rassurer… Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de rassembler son courage.

-…Alors quoi ? C'est la mort de ton père qui t'affecte ?

Severus se figea, brusquement, et leva vers lui des yeux effarés –oubliant visiblement sa résolution d'éviter de croiser son regard. Sirius se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant l'air misérable du Serpentard, mais profita de son silence pour reprendre, mal assuré :

-C'est Reg' qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure… Il m'a dit que tu allais vraiment mal, et qu'il croyait que tu m'aimais encore, et… Merlin, Sev, soupira le Gryffondor en se frottant l'arête du nez, las. Je… Je sais pas quoi te dire pour… J't'aime… J'regrette qu'on en soit arrivé là et… Et si tu veux _réellement _que je m'en aille… j'partirai. Tant pis. Mais…

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Snape : celui-ci le fixait toujours, les yeux brillants de larmes ravalées. Il ne savait pas comment les interpréter, ces fichues larmes qu'il causait au garçon qu'il aimait… Il prit une grande inspiration, peinant à trouver dans la langue de Shakespeare les mots qui pourraient expliquer à Severus les sentiments qui faisaient battre son cœur si vite à l'instant.

-…Mais je veux qu'tu saches que… j't'aime. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, d'puis cet hiver. Je suis incapable de voir un chaudron de potion sans fondre en larmes, c'est dire, illustra-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Tu… Tu peux m'envoyer balader pour de bon, Snape, mais… j'reste certain que tu es le mec de ma vie. Y'en aura pas d'autres, et tu nous rendras malheureux pour rien, tous les deux, si tu me mens. Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu tomber de l'immeuble… Je... Si tu étais mort, j'aurais pas eut de raison de continuer à… (il marqua une énième hésitation, mâchant sa langue) J'te fais pas de chantage, hein… Je te dis juste ce qu'il en est. J'veux que tu le sache avant de me redire de partir.

Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que Severus devait l'entendre de là où il était, songea Sirius avec nervosité en guettant ses réactions. L'autre le fixa, longuement, la respiration hachée comme s'il avait couru, avant de baisser le nez.

-…Comment est-ce que tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Il avait utilisé une parodie de voix neutre, mais Sirius entendit nettement les trémolos dans ses mots. L'autre cherchait clairement à se donner du temps… Sirius ne put retenir une vague d'espoir de le traverser. S'il considérait de changer son discours… s'ils pouvaient s'expliquer… Il hocha la tête, prêt à jouer le jeu pour laisser Severus réfléchir.

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Répondit-il avec une voix douce. Je crois que j'ai transplané en bas de l'immeuble. Une seconde, je paniquais en haut, et la suivante… j'étais sur le trottoir et je te recevais dans les bras –tu étais dans les pommes, à cause de la perte de sang, je crois. Je n'ai même pas pensé à faire ça… Ça a du être… un très heureux réflexe.

Un fichu réflexe, oui. Il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir été aidé très chanceux… Bon sang, s'il n'y avait pas eut ce transplanage opportun… Il frissonna à la perspective et reprit :

-Je t'ai ramené ici, parce que tu n'étais pas loin de l'anémie, et que je me disais que tu étais du genre à avoir du Reconstituant Sanguin sous la main (_en étant au service de l'autre cinglé, _songea-t-il sans faire la réflexion tout haut)… Puis j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. C-comment tu t'es fait ça, au juste ?

Il avait bredouillé en essayant de parler naturellement à Severus, craignant toujours un nouveau rejet. Mais le Serpentard ne parut pas s'en formaliser, jetant un œil à sa blessure et jaugeant le pansement magique sur son bras de quelques pliures du coude et du poignet. Sa réponse était lente, traînante malgré le ton toujours mal assuré nul doute que la coupure était le dernier des sujets auquel il pensait réellement, à l'instant.

-Désartibulé. Je… ne suis pas doué au transplanage…

-Je comprends mieux la présence de tout ce dictame, commenta-t-il, simplement, attendant avec respect –et inquiétude- que le verdict tombe. Ce ne fut guère long. Severus poussa un soupir tremblant après quelques secondes de silence anxieux.

-…Sirius, tu n'as… rien à gagner avec moi. Rien du tout. Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller…

Le don était doux, à présent, mais aussi triste, et avec quelque chose de suppliant. Mais ça n'était pas un refus… Il retint de justesse un sourire. Inutile de vendre le dard de l'Acromentule avant de l'avoir tuée. Severus était nerveux, incertain… mais ils voulaient la même chose. Sirius glissa sa main sur celle du Serpentard celui-ci sursauta quand les deux bagues se touchèrent brièvement. Rubis, argent, émeraude, or. Des couleurs qui allaient si bien ensembles…

-J't'aime, Snape, affirma-t-il, tout bas, mais avec conviction. Et tu m'apportes bien plus que tu crois…

-…Je ne t'attire que des ennuis depuis que je t'aime, constata l'autre, tristement.

Sirius voulut le nier réellement, il ne voulait que contredire Severus sur ce point, et le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait pas c'eut été mentir.

Snape lui _avait_ attiré des problèmes en permanence depuis qu'il s'intéressait à lui, c'était indéniable. Les problèmes semblaient attirés par lui et par son entourage comme un aimant par du métal. Mais ça n'était pas du fait de Severus…

Son… petit ami vivait dans les ténèbres. Il _était_sinistre, et sombre. Sa vie était sordide, il avait traversé plus de choses malsaines que n'importe quel humain n'aurait du en voir. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer que Severus n'attirait pas les ennuis : c'était faux et ils le savaient tout deux.

Severus vivait dans le noir. Il subissait, survivait, grandissait depuis toujours dans l'exact contraire de tout ce que Sirius avait toujours admiré, souhaité, recherché. Lui, il s'était toujours battu pour les fuir, ces ténèbres, pour appartenir au côté des gens heureux… Snape s'y était accoutumé, adapté…

Mais il l'aimait. Malgré son aura de souffrance et malgré son humour sinistre. Avec son humour sinistre. Il les apprivoisait, les ténèbres, il ne craignait plus les blessures qui rebutaient tellement, dans les yeux de l'autre. C'était un aspect sombre, oui mais le Serpentard ne demandait, comme lui, qu'à habituer ses prunelles à la lumière. Il resterait cet être sinistre, quoiqu'il arrive –mais le blanc n'est rien sans quelques nuances de gris.

L'ombre ne survit pas sans côtoyer la lumière la lumière est dangereuse quand elle ne peut s'atténuer un peu.

-C'est faux, Sev'. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand je t'avais dans les bras.

-Je ne te parle pas de bonheur, coupa le jeune homme, en crispant légèrement ses doigts sur ceux de Sirius, comme s'il peinait à dire ces mots plutôt que d'autres. Je parle de la raclée que T-Tobias t'as fichu en te prenant pour moi, et d-du sortilège qui t'as à moitié charcuté le dos, et du fait que tu seras m-mort avant l'aube si j… si on…

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson brusque, quasiment violent.

-…J… Je veux que tu restes en vie, Sirius.

-Malheureux ou mort, Sev' ? Soupira le Gryffondor. Tu t'imagines que ce sont les seuls choix que nous avons?

-Ce _sont_-

-Non, coupa-t-il, fermement. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Je suis aussi capable que toi de considérer tout ça. Et pour ma part… Bon sang, Sev', tu t'imagines que c'est une _vie_… ? M'endormir tous les soirs en pleurant, à me demander si tu vas bien, si tu m'aimes, si Voldemort t'as fait du mal ? Me dire tous les soirs, maintenant que je t'ai revu, que le type que j'aime est aussi malheureux que moi, trop loin ? C'est hors de question. Pas maintenant que je sais que tu es dans le même état-

-Sirius, _essaie de comprendre_, plaida le Serpentard, le ton désespéré. T-tu imagines dans quel _état_je serai s'ils te font du mal ? Ils le feront, Sirius, t-tu n'as pas idée de-

-Je sais me défendre, le coupa à nouveau l'autre, lui attrapant le poignet pour capter son regard brillant de larmes. Tu n'as pas le devoir de me protéger…

Severus secoua la tête fébrilement, apparemment dépassé par la situation. Sirius ne réalisa même pas ce qu'il faisait, tant les gestes étaient naturels, alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant l'autre pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne prit conscience de la soudaineté de son geste, après les touchers prudents de la soirée, que quand le Serpentard serra les poings sur sa cape et enfouit son visage dans son cou, presque avec désespoir.

Doux Merlin, comme ce contact lui avait manqué… ! L'odeur d'herbes et d'épices dans les cheveux de l'autre, ses mains fragiles sur ses vêtements, sa chaleur contre lui… Il sentit une bouffée de bien-être lui réchauffer le cœur. Severus était une drogue fichument addictive... Sourire aux lèvres, il se contenta de faire glisser ses mains autour de la nuque de Severus, pour pouvoir l'embrasser, fiévreusement, comme il en avait rêvé depuis trop longtemps.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, une fraction d'éternité. À retrouver les repères du corps de l'autre, à se le réapproprier, à l'apprécier avec un sourire tremblant… Et en même temps, il sentait les larmes froides de Snape glisser sur ses propres joues. La sensation lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait juste consoler l'autre… Il maudit, intérieurement, ceux à qu'il devait cette situation, avant d'embrasser gentiment la tempe de Severus, le temps de reprendre la parole avec un semblant d'assurance.

-Je sais que les Mangemorts sont puissants, Severus, reprit-il, doucement. Mais ils ne le sont pas autant qu'ils le disent-

-Tu ne comprends pas, le coupa Snape, la voix cassée à nouveau. Ils… Ils sont capables de-

-Je sais de quoi ils sont capable, l'interrompit Sirius, fermement. Mais je sais me défendre, et-

-Tobias-

-Tobias est… était un Moldu, Severus. Et passablement affaibli par plusieurs mois de prison Sorcière. Le capturer aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour n'importe qui-

-Il était à Azkaban ! Coupa à nouveau le Serpentard, en essuyant d'un revers de main rageur quelques larmes.

Et à la façon dont il le disait, il était clair que Severus ne voulait pas croire à la mort de son père. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement ahuri par le malaise qui restait sur le visage de l'autre. Snape pouvait-il vraiment être attristé de la disparition de son tortionnaire de toujours… ? À en voir ses tremblements mal contenus… Bon sang, il voulait étriper Lord Voldemort de ses mains.

-…Azkaban n'est pas si bien protégée de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, reprit-il à mi-voix, attristé, en caressant le dos de la main de Snape. Sev', j'essaies juste de te dire… Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me défendre. Je suis un bon duelliste, j'entre en formation d'Auror avec le père de James en septembre... Tu n'as pas à me protéger de ces cinglés-

-...C'est dangereux…

-Tout est dangereux. On est à l'aube d'une guerre ouverte, Severus, personne n'est à l'abri…

-J-justement ! Je suis un M-Mangemort _et_ un traître ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne peux _que_te mettre en danger-

-Arrête de paniquer, reprocha le Gryffondor, en caressant la joue de l'autre –ce qui eut pour effet de le réduire immédiatement au silence. Tout n'est pas désespéré, Sev'… on a encore plein de possibilités…

-Comme quoi ? Rétorqua l'autre, dubitatif, en essuyant une énième fois sa joue d'un revers de manche.

Le ton, pour quiconque, aurait semblé agressif et même moqueur. Sirius, lui, sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer en décelant de l'espoir dans la voix de l'autre. Il l'écoutait réellement… Il avait intérêt à bien présenter l'idée qui s'était imposée à lui…

-…Dumbledore pourra nous aider, si-

-Dumbledore ? Coupa Severus, se redressant avec un air réellement surpris. Ce vieux cinglé n'est pas-

-Ce vieux cinglé a pu arrêter Tobias et les autres et éviter les ennuis à Eileen et Tracy, rétorqua Sirius. C'est un sorcier puissant, Sev', et il sera disposé à nous aider.

Sa voix était ferme et assurée, pour cette fois il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il disait. S'il y avait une personne sur Terre qui pourrait les aider, c'était le directeur de Poudlard. _À Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la méritent_… C'était ce que répétait si souvent Dumbledore, aux discours de bienvenue et d'au-revoir… Et Snape et lui, il en était sûr, correspondaient à ce critère.

-Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Lança Snape, avec une certaine hésitation. Ma Marque ne s'effacera pas, Sirius…

-Il y a sûrement un moyen, insista le Gryffondor. Je suis sûr qu'il peut trouver quelque chose…

Snape le regarda dans les yeux, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de pareil optimisme. Puis, lentement, le serpent baissa le nez et poussa un profond soupir.

-J'ai… du mal à croire à une solution, fit-il, l'air sincère. Mais… maintenant que t'es là… que tu… Merlin, Sirius, comment tu veux que je r-refuse, avec toi dans les bras, hein ? (Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire) Si… Si je peux te garder avec moi… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ce vieux fou en échange. N'importe quoi…

-T…Tu veux bien, alors ? Reformula Sirius, les yeux écarquillés devant le manque de résistance de l'autre.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, et avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quoique ce soit, Snape se l'appropriait pour l'embrasser, l'attirant contre lui avec le mélange d'espoir et de désespoir qui, depuis le début, caractérisait leur relation.

* * *

**...Eeeeeeet COUPEZ!**

**Pardon pour la guimauve, j'ai l'esprit à écrire soit ça, soit des textes trrrrrrristes... Avouez que le fluff vaut mieux, non?**

**À partir de là, vous pouvez aisément deviner la suite: Snape devient espion pour l'Ordre et bisouille son Sirius avec toute la discrétion du monde. Pour connaître l'issue de la guerre, en revanche, prenez bien note qu'un épilogue sera publié sous peu pour clore définitivement cette fic... ^^**

**D'ici-là... commentaires? =)**


	23. Romanian Wind

**Bonjour à tous! =)**

**Voilà voilà... l'épilogue de I Need Some Help, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit terminée après tout ce temps! Je vous remercie tous, infiniment, pour tout le support que vous m'avez transmis dans votre lecture et vos reviews ^^ Ça fait très chaud à mon coeur d'auteure, je vous assure! **

**J'espère que cette fin conclura bien la fic, et qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé d'éviter le cliché trop "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits problèmes"... Néanmoins, j'ai un diagnostique de treize caries à mon dernier passage chez le dentiste, et je soupçonne que la guimauve et le fluff y soient pour quelque chose. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Toujours pas de correction, malheureusement... Mes excuses les plus plates, sincèrement... Je me suis relues, mais bon... ce n'est pas comme si un C/Sensé corrigé, pour le commun des mortels, était très impressionnant, si?  
**

**Espérant sincèrement que ce petit épilogue vous plaira, et souhaitant vous retrouver sur d'autres fics à l'avenir,**

**Carnationnement vôtre,  
**

**Sombraline**

* * *

Contrairement au reste de l'appartement, la cuisine était encore plus en désordre que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu, et Tracy et son amie Léa, qui s'y affairaient avec précipitation, avaient de la farine jusque dans les cheveux. Une fumée assez épaisse avait envahi la pièce. Grimaçant, il agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la fenêtre et rendre l'air un peu plus respirable.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais personne dans… commença Lara avec un ton profondément agacé, avant de sourciller en voyant Sirius. Et Élianne et Harry ?

-James s'en occupe, expliqua-t-il simplement. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?

-Le glaçage du gâteau est raté, répondit piteusement Léa en indiquant la casserole qu'elle tenait à la main.

Quoiqu'elles aient pu essayer de faire avec ce chaudron, songea Sirius, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas encore eut de mort. Le fond de la casserole avait pris une couleur noire de brûlé, et Léa avait apparemment tenté de remédier à la situation en la plongeant dans l'eau de vaisselle –d'où toute la fumée.

Quant au mélange qu'elle contenait, il aurait probablement fait un excellent matériel de construction, mais il doutait fortement qu'il soit possible de l'étendre sur quelque gâteau que ce soit.

Il considéra d'un coup d'œil l'horloge de la cuisine –midi moins le quart- et les ingrédients éparpillés dans toute la cuisine. Lara, entretemps, avait sorti un couteau de sa poche et essayait sans trop de succès de creuser la tentative de glaçage du chaudron. Secouant la tête, il reprit le poêlon des mains de Léa et le reposa sur le comptoir, décidant de prendre les choses en main.

-Léa, trouve moi des feuilles de menthe, fraîches si possible. Lara, fait chauffer de l'eau et essaies de me trouver deux épines de porc-épic… Les cheveux de James feront l'affaire, ajouta-t-il après un bref moment de réflexion. Oh, et une pierre de lune. J'en ai une dans mon sac, précisa-t-il devant le regard ahuri des deux jeunes femmes. Si on se dépêche, je pense pouvoir sauver ce truc.

Le couple le fixa un moment, perplexe, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se décider à s'exécuter –elles avaient compris depuis un sacré bout de temps que demander des explications à leurs sorciers de compagnie était particulièrement inutile.

Les ingrédients demandés arrivèrent rapidement, et avec des coups de baguette déterminés et pas mal de motivation, l'énorme gâteau aux amandes et au chocolat était intégralement glacé quand midi sonna. Lara, sa petite amie et Sirius eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un sourire triomphant qu'on frappa à la porte : pile à l'heure, évidemment. Le sorcier mit précipitamment dans les mains la douille de glaçage qu'il avait jusqu'alors utilisé pour écrire sur le gâteau et se précipita pour ouvrir aux invités.

Lily avait bien fait son travail : Severus eut l'air surpris au possible quand Sirius lui sauta à moitié dans les bras pour l'embrasser. À moins que ce soit simplement le fait de se faire sauter dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Gryffondor n'hésita pas à mettre cette surprise à profit pour apprécier un long bisou passionné avec l'Espion de son cœur.

-Nom de… qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? Fit celui-ci, perplexe, quand le Gryffondor eut l'amabilité de le laisser respirer, uniquement pour se pencher et soulever l'autre comme une princesse. Hey ! Heeey, laisse-moi descendre ! protesta-t-il, ses joues prenant une intéressante couleur rose foncée. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Bon anniversaire, mon Prince, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Derrière son épaule, Lily secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Severus tenta d'en faire autant, mais un nouveau baiser auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre gâcha son effet.

-T'es un idiot, commenta le Serpentard, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire qui rendait l'insulte peu crédible. Je peux descendre, oui ?

-Négatif, j'ai des ordres, rétorqua l'Auror avec un clin d'œil. Ta filleule a exigé de te mettre la main dessus avant sa mère.

-Et m'agresser de la sorte était vraiment nécessaire pour ça ? Bougonna Severus, en passant néanmoins les bras autour du cou de Sirius. Je peux marcher tout seul !

Le Gryffondor ne jugea pas nécessaire d'écouter ses protestations, se contentant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire charmeur qui fit rouler son aimé des yeux. Lily les regarda avec amusement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour aider Lara et Léa à finaliser leurs préparatifs. Sirius, son petit ami dans les bras, dépassa la salle à manger (où Ethan et Adrian étaient assis, ayant apparemment été jetés hors de la cuisine, et les saluèrent brièvement) et se glissa dans le salon où James se chargeait d'occuper Élianne et Harry en leur racontant des histoires.

-…Et alors, le méchant Serpent-Man a compris que Severus était avec Citron-Man depuis le début ! Vous imaginez s'il était furieux ? Il s'est mis à hurler des sortilèges pour blesser Severus, et il a ordonné à tous ses Serpents de le capturer ! Mais il était tellement furieux qu'il a oublié de surveiller oncle Sinus ! Et avant qu'il ait pu jeter un sort, Sinus l'avait éradiqué !

-Éradiquer ? S'étonna Élianne, assise par terre, en regardant James avec intérêt.

-Ça veut dire faire exploser, clarifia James avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

-Serpent-Man explosé ? Répéta Harry, ahuri.

-En mille morceaux, confirma James avec un hochement de tête solennel. Mais tous ses Serpents étaient furieux, et ils voulaient se venger sur Sinus et sur Severus ! Mais à ce moment-là, Citron-Man, moi et la maman de Harry sommes arrivés avec d'autres amis, et nous nous sommes battus contre les Serpents pour que Sinus et Severus puisse filer !

-Dis donc, _tonton Cosinus_, lança Sirius avec amusement, attirant sur eux les regards des trois autres, c'est toi que Lara va éradiquer si sa fille fait des cauchemars, j'espère que tu en as conscience…

-Oncle Sinus ! S'exclama Harry en sautant sur ses pieds, au même instant où Élianne lançait un « Oncle Sev ! » ravi.

Avec un sourire amusé, Sirius laissa enfin Severus remettre les pieds par terre, juste à temps pour accuser chacun l'étreinte affectueuse de leur filleul respectif. Satisfait de son effet, l'Auror ébouriffa soigneusement les cheveux du gamin de quatre ans qu'il avait dans les bras, avant de lever la tête quand il entendit Severus éclater de rire.

Un sourire ému tordit ses lèvres, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait grandit de cinq centimètres tant il était fier, juste en entendant ce son. Juste son petit ami qui riait parce qu'Élianne lui avait sauté dans les bras et avait apparemment dit quelque chose de drôle. Un rire amusé, insouciant. Le plus beau son du monde.

-Et voilà, vous me gâchez la fin de l'histoire, protesta James avec un ton faussement contrarié. J'en étais juste au moment où je capturais Laidatrix, la Serpente en chef...

-Tu auras tout le temps de te moquer de ma cousine plus tard, rétorqua Sirius en se redressant pour tenir Harry dans ses bras, appuyé contre sa hanche. Au fait, toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son filleul, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à ton oncle Sev ?

-Bon anniversaire, Severus, lança aussitôt Harry avec un sourire édenté.

-Je l'ai dit d'abord, fit Élianne avec une bouille hautaine.

-Mais je l'ai dit plus fort ! Contra le jeune Potter.

-Merci, vous deux, coupa Severus avant que l'argumentation ne se transforme en dispute, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être à l'école, dites-moi ?

-Ils ont été particulièrement convaincants, expliqua James. Et comme Tracy laissait Élianne t'attendre, on n'a pas eut le choix de laisser Harry faire pareil… Bon anniversaire, au fait, Snape. Tu te transformes lentement mais sûrement en vieillard, mes félicitations.

-Tu as vingt-cinq ans depuis le mois passé, idiot, rétorqua Sirius avant que Severus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il se garda bien de préciser que Severus, pour lui, semblait bien être le plus vieux d'eux tous alors que son anniversaire, le 9 janvier, le laissait le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec ses traits tirés par trop de nervosité et ses yeux au regard trop souvent hanté, il donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu dix ans de plus que les autres. Mais Severus ne considérait jamais la question qu'avec un geste vague de la main, à changer de sujet. Et lui et James ne s'entendaient à peu près bien que parce qu'ils voulaient tout deux faire plaisir à Sirius inutile de laisser la conversation prendre un tour risqué.

-Vous complotiez depuis longtemps, comme ça, pour m'étrangler le jour de mon anniversaire, ou bien… ? Ironisa le Serpentard en désignant Élianne qui était toujours agrippée à son cou. La petite fille eut un court rire avant de se laisser descendre au sol. Sirius s'efforça d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en voyant Severus se détendre aussitôt.

Ils en avaient déjà discutés, et il avait déjà dit à quel point il trouvait l'attitude du Serpentard idiote. Severus était quasiment le père d'Élianne. Il avait aidé lui-même Tracy à accoucher la petite portait le nom de _Prince_ en hommage au Serpentard. Severus était protecteur avec elle comme personne il préparait des potions quand elle était malade, il lui apprenait la magie depuis dès lors qu'elle avait montré des signes de sorcellerie, et il suffisait de le voir sourire avec un air attendri dès qu'il la regardait… Il _adorait_ sa filleule, comme un père adorait sa fille unique.

Mais, naturellement, c'était là que la comparaison clochait et effrayait le Serpentard.

Sirius avait mis longtemps à comprendre ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ce geste de recul paniqué quand Élianne, encore bébé, tentait d'escalader sa jambe ? Pourquoi ces mains tremblantes dès lors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux ? Pourquoi cette crispation anormale quand elle était dans ses bras ?

Il avait pourtant insisté, et insisté encore. Severus n'était pas comme Tobias. En rien. Jamais, jamais le Serpentard n'aurait fait le moindre mal à sa filleule, et surtout pas comme son père l'avait fait. Mais rien n'avait pu convaincre l'Espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il « ne voulait pas prendre de risques ». Quitte à faire faire une lippe attristée à sa filleule.

Sirius ne perdait pas espoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, un de ces jours, évidemment –il était un Gryffondor, non ? Maintenant que la guerre s'était terminée, il aurait tout le temps d'achever de soigner les blessures de son petit ami. Voldemort et son aura maléfique avaient disparus du monde sorcier pour de bon –en grande partie grâce à Severus. Il avait largement fait sa part pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et Sirius entendait bien le rendre heureux, à présent.

Déjà, les sourires de Severus se faisaient plus fréquents, moins gênés. Et puis, il avait sa « famille », à présent. Lara qui avait cessé de faire le trottoir pour s'occuper de sa fille, qui s'était révélée être une sorcière, et de sa petite amie. Sirius qui prenait un an de pause au bureau des Aurors pour se remettre de la guerre. Regulus, rendu sourd après un sort, dans une bataille, mais heureux et réconcilié avec son frère, depuis la mort de Walburga Black. Lily qui était si heureuse pour ses amis, évidemment, et James qui faisait des efforts pour être aimable avec Severus… Dumbledore qui lui proposait un poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard...

Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas bien. Le Ministère voulait faire un procès au porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres. La réputation de Severus avait déjà faillit l'envoyer à Azkaban, et il était toujours question de le mettre sous les verrous. Eileen, à Sainte-Mangouste, qui avait fait une tentative de suicide. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté et ne demandaient qu'à éliminer le _traitre_. Sirius était réveillé à intervalle régulier par les cauchemars violents du Serpentard. Il avait du essuyer plusieurs crises de larmes des joues de l'autre.

Lily fit irruption dans la pièce pour les appeler à table d'une voix chantante, et il arracha des rires aux enfants et des protestations à son petit ami en le reprenant dans ses bras pour l'y mener. Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant le gâteau marqué d'un « En espérant te remplumer un peu, maigrichon adoré », mais souffla ses bougies. Léa et Lara s'étreignirent. Severus et Sirius s'embrassèrent. James et Lily s'enlacèrent. Ethan et Adrian échangèrent un coup d'œil. Élianne demanda le morceau du milieu du gâteau. Harry se mit du chocolat jusque dans les cheveux.

Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas bien. Mais, à défaut, tout allait mieux. Et Sirius se sentait fier, très fier, du sourire qu'arborait le Serpentard malingre qu'était son petit ami.

* * *

**Pour la** **petite histoire, sachez qu'Élianne Prince avait un père sorcier (quoique personne ne le sache, ça. elle est bien heureuse avec ses oncles et ses deux mères). Il n'y a donc rien de très surprenant à ce qu'elle se révèle être dotée de magie ^^ Par ailleurs, elle sera répartie à Gryffondor. Harry, pour sa part, n'a pas détruit Voldemort, puisque la prophétie ne fut jamais rapportée; il n'a pas de cicatrice, et il finira à Serpentard. **

**Voldemort, évidemment, n'est pas tout à fait détruit; mais Dumbledore est en quête des horcruxes, et je pense qu'il a de bonnes chances de les détruire rapidement. Severus et Sirius seront donc à peu près en paix de ce côté là. **

**Regulus, lui, finit avec une aimable Née-Moldue nommée... Stella. Ils étaient en vacance en France (une lubie curieuse de Regulus, inspirée par ses lectures) au moment de cet épilogue, et se sont rencontrés à Sainte-Mangouste, après que Reg eût été blessé pendant une bataille et alors qu'elle faisait ses études de Médicomage. Il est aimablement surnommé "Oncle Tangente" par Élianne et Harry (James étant Cosinus, Lara a jugé le titre approprié).  
**

**Dernier détail gratuit, Eileen a fini par se remettre. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle s'est à peu près rétabli, même si elle est restée un peu instable; elle a fini par s'installer dans une maison spécialisée, et à recommencer à parler avec d'autres humains. Oh, et Peter a fini à Azkaban. Sinon, Severus a aussi croisé Ertis, un jour qu'il se promenait dans un quartier moldu. Ertis a voulu s'excuser, pitoyablement, et Severus s'est mis à lui hurler dessus et à vouloir se battre -ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait si Sirius n'avait pas été dans le coin. **

**Voilà voilà... Vous remerciant sincèrement pour votre lecture, je vous indique pour la dernière fois sur cette fic le bouton des reviews ^^ J'espère vous recroiser sur d'autres fics!**

**Sombraline (et ses notes d'auteur plus longues que le chapitre)  
**


End file.
